amor aprimera vista
by bulma23
Summary: 11 años de edad, Vegeta odia su vida y quiere suicidarse. Bulma se muestra en el mejor momento y lo salva. En el momento en que se vieron, fue amor a primera vista. Ella se va y vuelve a aparecer seis años más tarde. ¿Cómo salen las cosas para los dos?
1. prologo

"¡VEGETA! ¡VEGETA VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! "-gritó una voz en la parte de abajo.

"Estoy aquí padre. ¿Qué es?" -dijo una pequeña voz ronca.

Bajo un chico joven no mayor de 11 años. Su piel era de un ligero bronceado y tenía algunos pequeños cortes y contusiones en ellos. Su pelo como una llama, él también tenía flequillo. El pelo era de un color negro profundo. Sus ojos era un color de ébano, que también tenía círculos oscuros debajo de ellos, debido a la falta de sueño. Su figura era delgada.

"Acabo de recibir una carta de su escuela."- dijo el padre del niño.

"¿Y?"- Vegeta pregunto.

"Dice que tuvo otra pelea en la escuela".

"¡El chico es enclenque que empezar! Yo estaba allí, pensando en mis cosas cuando de repente…-"

"¡No más excusas!"

"¡No es una excusa! ¡Es la verdad!" – Argumento Vegeta.

"¿En serio?"

"¡Sí! Dios mío, ¿tu te estas haciendo viejo o simplemente tonto?". -Vegeta murmuró.

"¿Qué estas diciendo mocoso?" -su padre gritó mientras levantaba su mano, listo para darle una bofetada.

"Y tal vez también afecta tu audición." -Joven Vegeta, bromeó.

Su padre le dio una bofetada, duro. La marca era de color rojo brillante y la fuerza del golpe causo que Vegeta a tropezara.

"No importa la situación, ¡te tomaste una pelea con el chico! Si alguna vez quieres hacerte cargo del negocio familiar, ¡tu tienes que tener una hoja en blanco primero!" -su padre regañó.

"Sí, padre." -Vegeta dijo con sarcasmo.

Que le valió un golpe. La forma del golpe causo que Vegeta chocara contra la pared. Todas las cosas que cuelgan en la pared se estrelló en Vegeta. Cuadros, adornos, todo, en Vegeta. Los marcos de los cuadros, todo se estrelló en la cabeza, lo que lo hizo gritar.

El ruido hizo que su madre corriera por las escaleras.

"¿Qué es este alboroto…?-oh, ¡Dios mío!" -exclamó su madre.

Ella corrió hacia Vegeta y lo ayudó a levantarse. Se quedó sin aliento al ver la herida enorme en la frente. Que derramaba mucha sangre.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Veggie! ¿Qué te pasó?" -su madre le preguntó en un tono preocupado.

"Deja de mimos al mocoso, Seripa". - dijo el padre de Vegeta.

"¿Por qué siempre lo golpeas?-" dijo, dejando caer a su hijo en el suelo.

"¡No te atrevas a cuestionar lo que hago con él!"

"¡Deja esa excusa Vegeta!" -Seripa reprendió a su marido.-"Y otra cosa, ¿por qué lo nombró igual que tu?" -que despotricaba.

"¡basta con eso con eso!" -su padre creció. -"¡Siempre se quejan constantemente y estoy harto de eso!"-su padre le dijo, mientras tomaba el brazo de su esposa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjame ir!" -gritó mientras intentaba estar fuera de su alcance.

"Esta es la última vez, y que me faltas al respeto mocoso insoportable, nunca más!" dijo que le dio una cachetada a su esposa en la cara.

La solto como ella cayó de rodillas. Ella estaba tocando en donde le había bofeteado. Volvió a la realidad cuando vio a su marido en dirección a su hijo.

"¡NO!" -gritó como ella, le agarró la muñeca.

"¡Suéltame!" – Grito el padre de Vegeta.

"¡Vegeta, corre!" -fue la última petición de su madre antes de que ella fuera golpeada.

El joven Vegeta asintió, pero dudó. Al ver esto, su madre corrió hacia él y lo empujó hasta que su padre pudiera llegar a él primero. Vegeta hizo lo que le dijo su madre, salió corriendo. Fue estallido de la puerta. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que no mirar hacia atrás, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Cuando se volvió para mirar sus ojos se agrandaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse. A través de la ventana vio a su madre haber sido golpeada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su padre envió un último golpe a la cara antes de que su madre cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

Los ojos de Vegeta se agrandaron y sollozaba en silencio por el dolor. Muerta. Su madre, muerta. Qué frío, ¿su padre es tan cruel? ¿Por qué iba matar a su madre? Todos estos pensamientos hierve la sangre de Vegeta. No quería volver a su padre. ¡Fue cruel y mezquino, y mató a su madre!

Más adelante vio a algunas vías del tren. A lo lejos se oyó un silbido de tren. Perfecto. Se uniría a su madre, huye de su vida de odio.

Él vio el tren y sonrió fríamente. Dio un paso hacia las vías, cerro los ojos, morir en paz esperada. Oyó el tren, que estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Abrió uno de sus ojos y vio que estaba en la pista junto a él. Parpadeó, podría haber jurado que el tren estaba llegando a través de esta vía.

Cuando el tren pasó, vio a una niña de su edad, tirando de una palanca y puesto en libertad era lo que estaba seguro de que el tren se había ido. Ella era hermosa. Tenía el cabello largo color lavanda, se detuvo a uno media de la espalda, que parecía como si se vuelve azul la instante, a juzgar por las rayas azules en el pelo. Sus ojos eran azul celeste. Tenía una pequeña figura todavía muscular ligeramente.

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó ella mientras corría hacia él

"sí, muy bien."- respondió.

"¿Qué te pareció que estaba haciendo? Nunca cruses una vía cuando un tren se acerca!" -gritó ella.

"¡Niña deja a tu balbuceo!" -Vegeta dijo mientras se tapaba los oídos.

"Mi nombre no es niña, es Bulma. Bulma. Bulma!"

"Lo que sea." -Vegeta se burlaba.

"¿Cuál es el tuyo?" -Bulma le preguntó.

Él la miró antes de mirarla a los ojos.

"Vegeta Ouji".

"Vegeta, ¿eh? Bueno, la próxima vez tenen más cuidado!" -dijo al darse la vuelta, dejandolo.

"¡No tuve tu apellido!" -gritó tras ella.

"Briefs" -gritó ella. En un segundo, ella se perdió de su vista.

Bulma briefs. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo.


	2. 6años depues

6 años han pasado y aún no hay rastro de ella. Un adolescente que paseaba por las calles, sumido en sus pensamientos. Su cabello surgió en llamas, sus ojos eran de ébano negro. Ha estado viviendo con su mejor amigo desde el incidente con su padre. Tuvo suerte que no ha cruzado caminos con él todavía. Él estaba agradecido de que su mejor amigo, Kakaroto, tuvo la gentileza de dejarlo vivir con él y sus hermanos, Radditz y Turles. A pesar de que otro sabe que su amigo por un nombre diferente, Goku. Fue un apodo que su loca novia le puso.

La conoció en el segundo año. Su nombre era Chichi. Comenzaron a salir afínales de ese año. Ahora era su último año y siguen siendo novios.

Se reunió con otros amigos de Kakaroto que pronto se convirtió también en los suyos. Eran Krillin Roshii, un chico calvo que fue el menor en todos los adolescentes de la escuela secundaria, y su novia Juuhachigo Gero. Ella era rubia con ojos azules y era muy atractiva. Pero ella no era su gusto, ella era una chica poco femenina que quería demostrar que las chicas son tan fuertes como los varones. Luego estaba Yamcha, Él era el único que realmente odiaba. Él era un jugador de las niñas. Era el tipo de persona bandido bueno. Luego Piccolo, que se quedaba en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, le gustaba este tipo. tambien Tien con su novia llena de vida Lanch. Lanch tenía una personalidad dulce, cada vez que estornuda, su cabello cambia de color púrpura oscuro, a rubio oscuro. Cuando ella es rubia, tiene esta cosa de mal humor. Cuando el cabello se vuelve a la púrpura, que es la feliz chica.

Él suspiró y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a regresar a casa.

¿Cómo es que nunca la volví a ver? ¿Qué pasó con ella?.- El chico pensó.

La chica que lo salvó de su propio suicidio nubló su mente. Su rostro fue quemado en su mente. Bulma briefs. ¿Dónde estaba su ángel de pelo lila?

Se detuvo y miró hacia arriba. Él no sabía que ya estaba en casa. Él negó con la cabeza y entró.

"¡Hola, Vegeta!" -saludó Turles.

Vegeta sólo gruñó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

"¡Ya recuerdo amigo, mañana es tu primer día en el último año!" -Turles gritó desde abajo.

Vegeta se congeló. ¡Mierda! ¡Se olvidó de la escuela! Él gruñó y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Asistía a la high school orange star. Él era el chico más popular de allí. Él era muy conocido por su reputación de "chico malo". Él siempre les contestaba a los profesores, mantiene recogiendo peleas, y siempre abandonaba la escuela. Todos los chicos envidiaban lo popular que era con las chicas. Vegeta las clasificaba como prostitutas. Siempre llevan ropa escasa sólo para ganárselo.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¡Hey V-man! ¿Ya estas aquí?"- vino una voz burbujeante desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres Kakaroto?" -pregunto Vegeta.

"¿Estás emocionado por lo de mañana?" -le preguntó.

Vegeta suspiró.- "No sé".

"¡Relájate! ¡Tal vez este año vas a conseguir a una chica!"

Vegeta movió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su armario. Compró ropa nueva durante su estancia con Goku.

Goku frunció el ceño.- "No todo el mundo es así Vegeta."- aconsejó. -"¿Quién sabe?" -dijo que se dio la vuelta. -"Tal vez ella podría estar en nuestra escuela este año." -con eso, se fue.

Vegeta le dijo a Goku sobre la chica que lo salvó. Goku dijo que la niña era familiar, pero negó que fuera la chica que conoce.

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza y respiró profundamente. No fue en cualquier fecha con cualquier chica. Él siempre le decía a los chicos que cuestionaron que las chicas aquí no eran lo suficientemente buenas y que todas son una bola de putas, a la espera de ser follada.

Vegeta puso la ropa que va a utilizar para mañana y se acostó en su cama. Volvió la cabeza para mirar el reloj. Maldita sea, ¿era 22:00 ya? Vegeta cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente para conciliar el sueño.


	3. escuela

"¿Vegeta? ¿Vegeta? ¡Hola!, Vegeta! ¡Despierta!" vino una voz desde la puerta.

Vegeta comenzó a agitarse, pero todavía estaba dormido. La voz suspiró y entro a la habitación. Se tomó en una respiración profunda y gritó: "¡Vegeta! ¡DESPIERTA!"

Vegeta se despertó. "¡Mierda! Kakaroto, ¿qué coño te crees que estás haciendo!" Vegeta miró el reloj. ¡Mierda! Eran las 8:30.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda!" -murmuró mientras se levantaba de la cama y agarró su ropa y corrió hacia el baño.

En 5 minutos, él estaba fuera y completamente vestido. Vestía pantalones de color marrón suelto, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta negra y zapatos Vans.

"Te veo en el coche." Dijo Vegeta.

Goku asintió con la cabeza y corrió escaleras abajo, en un minuto volvió a subir con un bagel luego volvió abajo. Se cepilló los dientes, y se agarró la bolsa.

Al salir goku vio a vegeta esperándolo en un ferrrari negro.

Saltó en el asiento del conductor y se fue hacia la escuela. En el camino, oyeron las sirenas de la policía saliendo.

"Uh, Vegeta. Los policías nos quiere tirar encima."

"¿Qué?" puso en duda.

"Ellos quieren que te detengas."

Vegeta miró a la medición de la velocidad. ¡Mierda! Si sus ojos estaban viendo las cosas con claridad, entonces eso significa que él iba 104 mph.

"Maldita sea". Murmuró antes de frenar.

"Dile a tu arpia que se vamos a llegar tarde." Vegeta le dijo a Goku.

Goku frunció el ceño. "Ella no es una arpia." declaró antes de hablar por teléfono, y llamar a Chichi.

~ Conversación telefónica~

"¿hello? dijo una voz femenina.

"¿Chi?" Goku preguntó.

"Goku, ¿dónde estás? ¿Dónde está Vegeta?"

"Si en el camino otra vez, y vamos a necesitar que nos cubras."

* Sigh * "La verdad Goku! Muy bien, pero escucha esto, vamos a tener un nuevo estudiante hoy en nuestra clase. Escuché a los chicos dicen que ella es ¡hermosa!"

"¿En serio? Ella? ¿Qué tal si nos la precentas en la hora del almuerzo."

"O'kay. Oh,¡la clase esta por empezar bye! ¡Te amo!"

"O'Kay, adiós. Yo también te quiero."

"¿Bueno Kakarot?" Vegeta le preguntó con impaciencia.

"Ella nos cubrirá. También hay un nuevo estudiante en la clase. Chi dice que es una chica y que ella va a presentarla a la hora del almuerzo."

"Genial, una puta para añadir a la lista." Vegeta se quejó.

Goku frunció el ceño ante el hombre y se dio cuenta que el policía se había ido.

"Bueno, vamos ¿o qué?"

"Sí, sí." Vegeta entre dientes.

~ ~ En la Escuela

Chichi acaba de colgar el teléfono.

"Clase bien, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Clase, me gustaría presentarles a la señorita Briefs". -exclamó el profesor.

Entró una muchacha hermosa. Su porcelana-como la piel curtida un poco. Sus ojos tenían el color cerúleo. Lo que fue realmente una sorpresa fue el pelo hermoso azul cayendo sobre ella unos centímetros por debajo de los hombros. Llevaba una correa espagueti negro ajustado hecho de un material fino con un top blanco suelto de punto, jeans ajustados rasgado y un par de zapatillas blancas.

"¿Por qué no nos dicen poco acerca de ti mi amor?" preguntó la maestra.

"Sí señora Sandra". dijo la muchacha.

"Um, hola, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs y mis calificaciones son muy buenas y me gusta cantar y tocar la guitarra." dijo.

"¿Podría enseñarnos?" un niño en la parte de atrás le preguntó.

"¿En el cantar o tocar la guitarra?" -le preguntó.

"Ambos".

"Bueno, yo no traje mi guitarra y …"

"La Sra. Sandra, ella siempre trae uno".

La profesora era conocida como una hippy a veces.

"Ok". Bulma murmuró.

La Sra. Sandra agarro su guitarra de abajo de su escritorio y se lo dio a Bulma.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y se inicia.

Seems like everybody's got a price,

I wonder how they sleep at night.

When the sale comes first,

And the truth comes second,

Just stop, for a minute and

Smile

Why is everybody so serious

Acting so damn mysterious

Got your shades on your eyes

And your heels so high

That you can't even have a good time

Everybody look to their left (yeah)

Everybody look to their right (ha)

Can you feel that (yeah)

We're paying with love tonight

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the Price Tag

Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang.

Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the Price Tag.

Okay!

We need to take it back in time,

When music made us all unite

And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,

Am I the only one getting tired

Why is everybody so obsessed

Money can't buy us happiness

Can we all slow down and enjoy right now

Guarantee we'll be feeling Alright.

Everybody look to their left (yeah)

Everybody look to their right (ha)

Can you feel that (yeah)

We're paying with love tonight

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the Price Tag

Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang.

Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the Price Tag.

Todo el mundo la miraba. ¡Ella era increíble! Su canto era tan bueno que le ha comparado la voz de un ángel con ella. Ella tocaba la guitarra como si fuera todos los días. Verdaderamente sorprendente.

La profesora fue el primero en romper el silencio. Poco a poco se dio una palmada y luego aceleró al escuchar el resto de la alegría de la clase.

"¿Qué les parece clase? ¡Desde luego que tiene un don" -exclamó la profesora.

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza.

"Pues bien querida, toma asiento."

Bulma miró a su alrededor y vio a una niña asiática agitando a ella. Bulma se acercó a ella y se sentó en el asiento a su lado.

"tu eres muy buena". la niña le susurró.

"Gracias". Bulma respondió.

La muchacha puso la mano.

"Chichi, Chichi Mau". dijo.

Bulma sonrió. "mucho gusto." ella dijo que ella le dio la mano.

"Más tarde me acompañas a almorzar. Te voy a presentar a algunas personas que conozco."

"¡Oh-Ok".

"No tienes que estar nerviosa, porque son muy buenas personas, confía en mí."

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. Ella estaba feliz de que estaba haciendo amigos ya.


	4. que dios este contigo

Fue el almuerzo, las clases iban demasiado rapido rápido.

"¿Dónde están?" Chichi dijo que iba y venía.

"¿Podemos comer? Antes de morir de hambre." Bulma sugerido.

Chichi asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo y se fue a la fila con Bulma. La primera cosa que Chichi hizo fue ir a la barra de ensaladas.

"Ah, así que tu eres de esas chicas." dijo Bulma.

"¿Qué quieres decir con esas chicas?" Chichi puso en duda.

"tu sabes, las que comen ensaladas para ganarse la vida."

"Bueno, para que sepas la ensalada es saludable y no sólo te mantiene en forma, también es nutritiva para ti!"

"Solo algunos engreídos..." Bulma murmuró.

Agarró una hamburguesa, un pequeño tazón de ensalada, y un refresco.

"Vamos". Dijo Chichi, ya con la comida.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y la siguió. Pagaron la comida y se sentaron en la mesa.

"Voy a ir al baño, no tardo rápido". Dijo Bulma y se encamino hacia el baño.

Una vez que ella se había ido, la puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y entraron Vegeta y Goku.

"¡Hey Chi!" la llamo Goku

"¡Por aquí Goku!" Dijo Chichi mientras se levantava y le hacia señas a goku.

"¿Dónde está la chica?" pregunto Goku.

"Ella está en el baño, vendra en un minuto."

Goku asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la fila del almuerzo.

Vegeta se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que llegara Goku con su comida.

Goku regresó con dos bandejas llenas de comida.

"Entonces, ¿dónde están todos Chi?" Goku cuestiono su novia.

"No sé. Yo sólo vine aquí con la chica nueva."

En el momento justo, Bulma volvió.

"Hey Chi! ¿Son estos los chicos que quería que conociera?" vino una voz angelical por detrás.

Goku se voltio y abrió los ojos.

"B-Bulma!" Goku exclamó.

La cabeza de Vegeta voltio al escuchar es nombre.

"¿Kakaroto? ¿Realmente eres tu?" ella se quedó sin aliento.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió. "!OMG largo tiempo sin verte!" dijo mientras abrazaba al gran hombre.

"¿Goku? ¿De qué está hablando?" Chichi le pregunto a su novio.

"¡Oh sí! Me olvidé de decirtelo. Bueno, verás, conoci a Bulma cuando tenía 8 años, su padre se mudó a la ciudad y nos encontramos en el lago. Yo estaba allí, fui a pescar con mi papá. La vi en del otro lado. Hablamos y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Ella se fue cuando tenía 11 años." Dijo Goku.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Chichi.

Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió felismente .

"Bueno, es obvio que sabes Kakaroto es Goku. Sólo una persona que conozco que lo llama asi y él está aquí. Bulma, me gustaría presentate a .."

"Vegeta Ouji". Bulma la interrumpio.

"¡Me acuerdo de ti!" dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos. "¡Sí ... eres ese chico que saltó en la parte delantera del tren!" dijo.

"¿Tacuerdas de mí? Yo soy la chica que salvó tu vida!" Bulma exclamó, saltando de arriba a abajo.

Vegeta miró a la chica y la miró. Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Te recuerdo". Dijo bruscamente y volvió a su comida.

"¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!" dijo, sentándose a su lado.

"Igual, ahora desaparece muchacha." dijo con frialdad-.

Bulma se sorprendió. Esta no era la forma en que lo conocí. ¿Por qué tan diferente ahora?

"¿Siempre actúan así?" Bulma le pregunta aChichi.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dio un rostro apesadumbrado.

Bulma vio a unas personas dirigirse hacia ellos.

Nota: gracias por sus comentarios agradesco todas las criticas espero actulizar seguido los quiero mucho a todos


	5. conociendo la banda

"¡Hey Chi!" una chica de pelo morado saludó.

"¡Hola Launch!" ella respondió.

La chica de pelo morado llamada Launch, se acercó a la mesa donde su amiga estaba sentada.

"¿Quién es la chica nueva?"

"Oh, sí. Launch, ella es Bulma, Bulma, Launch". Chichi las presenta.

"Bulma Briefs, mucho gusto." Bulma le tendió la mano.

"Bulma Briefs. Igual que la hija del Dr. Briefs, dueño de Corporación Capsula " Launch dijo con asombro.

"Si." Respondió Bulma. Genial mas gente interesada, pensó. Ahora la gente sólo quiere estar con ella porque es rica.

"¡OMG! ¡Es muy agradable poder conocerte en persona!" Launch chilló y empezó a saltar de arriba y abajo.

"Del mismo modo". Fue su respuesta antes de que ella se sentó.

"Bulma, me gustaría presentarte al resto de la banda." Dijo Goku.

Ella se voltio para mirarlo. Ella se le olvidó por completo que él estaba allí. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Puso una gran sonrisa y presentó le presento a sus amigos.

"Ok. Esa chica rubia de ahí es Juuhachigo Gero, pero la puedes llamar a Juu". Goku comento mientras señalaba a una chica rubia con ojos azules acercarse a ellos.

"El chico a su lado, es probable que ya lo conozcas." Dijo Goku, con su sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

"¡Bulma!" el calvo exclamó.

"¡Hey Krilin!" Dijo Bulma.

El corrió hacia ella pasando por alto a la chica rubia. La chica miró con desconfianza a Bulma.

"¿Cómo?... ¿por que?... ¿Cuándo?" Krillin preguntó entre dientes.

"¡Mi padre se mudó de vuelta aquí y dijo que no se moverá nunca más!" Bulma sonrió.

"Krillin, ¿quién es esta chica?" la chica rubia llamada Juu preguntó.

"Oh, lo siento querida. Se trata de Bulma Briefs. La conocí cuando Goku la trajo a mi casa. Ella era mi amor platónico, pero ella no parecía interesada en mí." dijo Krillin.

"¿En serio?" la descarada pelo azul preguntó.

Krillin se ruborizó. "Uh, sí. Pero ahora sé que estoy con el amor de mi vida". Dijo Krillin mientras agarraba la mano de la rubia y le dio un poco apretado.

"Awwwww". Dijo chichi

"Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja". Bulma comento. "Y no te preocupes." Bulma, dijo, mirando a Juu. "Yo no soy de las que roban a los hambres." dijo con una sonrisa.

Juu se ablandó un poco y le dio un apretón de manos.

"¿Quieres que continúe Bulma?" Goku le preguntó.

"¡Oh!, lo siento Kakaroto. Por favor, continua."

Goku asintió con la cabeza.

"Ok, el chico alto que también es calvo es el novio de Launch, el es Tien".

Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

"Ahora el hombre de la cicatriz," Goku se inclino a ella y le susurró al oído: "Es un jugador, así que cuidado con él." -susurró con cautela.

"No te preocupes." Respondió Bulma.

Goku asintió con la cabeza.

"Es Yamcha". -dijo mientras se alejaba.

En ese momento, el hombre con la cicatriz se acerco a ella.

"Oye nena". dijo.

Bulma lo miró de arriba abajo y luego volvió a su comida, y comenzó a comer.

Yamcha se quedó atónito. Nadie, y quiero decir, nadie lo había tratado asi.

"Hey". Yamcha intentó de nuevo.

"Déjame en paz, baka". Bulma murmuró entre bocado y bocado.

"No creo que nos hemos presentado, yo-soy-"

"Yamcha. Sí, hola." dijo, un poco molesta.

Ahora Yamcha estaba enojado.

"¿Así que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para su alteza?" -gruñó.

"Si eso es como lo quieres poner, entonces sí."

Oyó una risa.

Ella miró por encima del hombro y vio a otra figura que se acercaba. Miró a Goku.

"El es Piccolo".

Ella asintió y se puso de pie y se acercó al hombre silencioso.

"Mucho gusto." ella dijo que y le tendió la mano.

Lo miró por un rato antes de dar una sacudida breve.

"¡Hey! ¿Ya te olvides de mí?" -preguntó una voz desde atrás.

"Tenía la esperanza." Bulma, dijo mientras se volvía hacia atrás para ver el hombre de las cicatrices.

La risa de alguien llamó la atención de la ojiazul. El dueño de la voz es Vegeta.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien finalmente se esta poniendo difícil? "Dijo Vegeta.

Yamcha gruñó y se dirigió hacia la fila del almuerzo.

"¡Por fin!" Bulma dijo y volvió a su asiento.

Agarró el resto de su hamburguesa y comenzó a comer. Igual fue con su ensalada. Fue poco las hojas de lechuga cubierto con pan frito. Ella sintió un poco los ojos mirándola. Ella apoyó la cabeza para ver a Launch, Chichi, y Juu mirándola.

"¿Que nunca han visto a una chica comer algo más que ensaladas?" Bulma cuestionado.

"Juu no come ensaladas". Launc respondio.

"Esque eres demasiado delgada u pues te ves como el tipo de chica que come ensaladas todo el tiempo." Chichi dijo.

Juu y Launch asintieron con la cabeza.

Bulma rodo sus ojos en la declaración de Chichí y abrió su soda.

"Sólo soy femenina, cuando se trata de moda. Mantengo mi figura por ir al gimnasio". Bulma se limitó a decir, ybebió su refresco.

Las chicas asintieron. Chichi y Launch comenzaron a platicar y Juu se sentó en silencio.

"Hey".Dijo Bulma.

Juu voltio la cabeza y vio a Bulma.

"¿No vas a chismear sobre cosas sin sentido también?"

Juu le dio una mirada de disgusto. "De ninguna manera, yo prefiero ir al infierno primero."

"Bueno esto es el infierno." Dijo Bulma.

Juu se rió entre dientes. "No eres tan niña rica".

"No me llames así." Bulma se enojo.

Juu se encogió de hombros.

Yamcha volvió con una bandeja llena de comida.

"Hey!" saludó. Nadie le hizo caso.

Frunció el ceño y se fue a sentar en otra mesa.

Como Bulma estaba conversando con Juu, Krillin estaba con Goku y Vegeta, Bulma se sorprendió de que podía llevarse tan bien con Juu

"Wow, Bulma ha cambiado mucho." Krillin comento

"Sí". Respondió Goku.

"¿Qué quieren decir?" Vegeta preguntó. Sólo la conocía por dos minutos cuando se conocieron.

"Bueno, Bulma le gustaban los vestidos y el maquillaje. Ahora ella es la chica dura." Dijo Goku claramente.

"Sí". Krillin estuvo de acuerdo.

En ese momento, se oyó decir Chichi a Launch "¡OMG deberías escuchar a Bulma cantar! ¡Es taaaaan increíble! ¡Ella incluso toca la guitarra!"

"¿En serio? Me encantaría oirla." Launch exclamó.

Las dos vieron a Bulma hablando y se aclaró la garganta para ganar su atención.

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero que cantes para el Launch." Chichi explicó.

"No."

"Ves Launch, te dije-¿Qué?" Chichi dijo, se aseguro de que ha oído bien.

"No."

"¿Por qué no? Si estabas tan dispuesta en clase".

"Yo sólo hago eso para ganarme a los maestros".

"¿Por qué?"

Bulma suspiró. "Es una de mis maneras de conseguir el lado bueno de los profesores. Hasta ahora, me ha ido bien."

"¿No has dicho que vas muy bien en tus estudios?"

"Sí, pero en mi escuela anterior siempre he tenido peleas, tanto verbal como físicamente. Pero no las busco."

"Pero, ¿podrías cantar en otro momento?" Chichi pregunto, poniendo ojos de cachorro con un puchero.

Bulma frunció el ceño ante la vista y se encogió de hombros.

Chichi chilló y volvió a conversar con Launch.

La campana sonó y todo el mundo se levantó para ir la próxima clase.

"¿Cuál tienes?" Juu preguntó.

"Umm ... .. coro." Bulma, contesto.

"igual que yo". Dijo Juu.

"Al menos nos toca juntas".

"Sí". Fue su única respuesta antes de que ella y Juu entraran a la sala del coro.

**Gracias por sus comentarios los amo y saludos a todos **


	6. ¡maldicion!

"¡Esto es aburrido! " una niña se quejó mientras escuchaba al maestro que hablaba de los compositores famosos.

Toda la clase sentados en una grada.

Bulma y Juu estaban en el último y más alto.

"Así que ¿realmente cas a cantar?" Juu le preguntó.

Bulma se encogió de hombros. "Sólo si es necesario".

Justo cuando dijo eso, el maestro dejó de hablar.

"Bueno, veo que los estudiantes no están interesados en mis enseñanzas." Dijo el profesor un poco enojado.

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza.

"Pues bien, todos ustedes tienen que cantar, ¡delante de toda la clase!"

Todo el mundo se quejó.

"Wow B, es como si pudieras predecir el futuro." Juu bromeo.

Bulma se quejó y puso su cabeza entre las manos. Muy a su pesar, que iban en orden alfabético. El primero de ellos a una chica llamada Akina. Parecía que estaba teniendo dificultades para alcanzar las notas altas. El segundo fue un niño llamado Aoto, su voz era débil, no estaba seguro en el canto. Esto continuó por un tiempo, después de 5 personas más, Bulma fue finalmente la siguiente.

"¡Hey, yo conozco a esa chica! ¡Ella está en mi salón de clases!" exclamó un muchacho en la segunda fila.

"¡Sí! Recuerdo, ¡Esa chica tiene una voz de un ángel!" exclamó otro.

Bulma se sonrojó por sus comentarios y se abrió paso por las filas. Cuando llegó a la parte inferior, se acercó al maestro.

"He oído decir que usted tiene buenos pulmones." afirmó.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

EL sonrió. "Entonces me muestra lo que tiene."

Bulma sonrió. Se volvió hacia su público. Vio de Launch en la espalda con Juu, ella estaba de pie. Bulma dejó escapar una risa suave. Ella rápidamente se tranquilizó, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca.

We're not gonna be

Just apart of their game

We're not gonna be

Just the victims

They're taking our dreams

And they tear them apart

'til everyone's the same

I've got no place to go

I've got no where to run

They love to watch me fall

They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world

It's me against the world

Cuando terminó corto, ella abrió los ojos para ver a algunas chicas caras verdes de envidia. Miró a la primera fila para ver Juu y el Launch, tanto en los ojos, boca bien abierta. Ella sonrió.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando oyó a alguien aplaudiendo detrás de ella. Se volvió para ver al maestro, sigue teniendo los ojos muy abiertos, poco a poco se escuchaban palmadas. Sus compañeros pronto se unieron a su maestro. Sus palmadas se convirtieron rápidamente en aplausos. Ella, Bulma Briefs, es, por lejos, la cantante mas talentosa que hayan conosido.

"Wow". Dijo Juu cuando Bulma se sentó a su lado.

"¡Fuiste increíble!" complemento Launch.

Bulma alzo su cabeza en orgullo y le dirigió una mirada arrogante.

Launch volteo los ojos. A veces actúa como Vegeta. Pensó.

La clase de coro terminó y todos se fueron para su próxima clase.

"¿Cuál es tu próxima clase?" Pregunto Juuen camino al casillero de Bulma.

"Umm ...". Dijo Bulma mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de su casillero. "Gimnacio".

"¡Genial! Parece que tenemos un montón de clases juntas." Dijo Juu. "¿Puedo ver tu horario?"

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y le entregó la hoja de papel.

Juu analizo la hoja. "Bueno", comenzó ella. "Sólo tenemos tres clases juntas. Y todas son después del almuerzo."

"Pero no se preocupe", dijo Juu. "también puedes tener con Vegeta o Goku".

Bulma le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

"Kakaroto".

Bulma hizo un silencio, y luego asintió.

"Vamos". Juu dijo mientras cerrabael casillero de Bulma y la llevó al gimnasio.

"Ah, Vegeta y Kakaroto ", dijo Juu. "También tienen gimnasio." ella dijo cuando entraron al vestidor.

Mientras tanto

Vegeta y Goku se encontraban en cambio al vestidor de hombres.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensa de Bulma? Vegeta"

Vegeta ya estaba vestido en espera de Goku para salir.

Vegeta gruñó.

Goku frunció el ceño. "Así que ¿no te gusta Bulma?"

Vegeta sólo se burlaba. "Yo no he dicho eso." -gruñó.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de ella?" cuestionó de nuevo.

"¿Qué debo pensar? Ella es la chica de mierda que me ha salvado de la dulce muerte" Vegeta volvió a gruñir.

"Así que ¿la odias?" Goku le preguntó, claramente confundido.

Vegeta suspiró y salió de la habitación. "No sé".

Entró en el gimnasio y sus ojos de inmediato cayeron en Bulma. Ella puede tener cualquier ropa y se bien. Vestía con unos short azul marino spandex por encima de la mitad del muslo. También llevaba una camisa negra ajustada que abraza todas sus curvas. Su melena exuberante de cabello azul recogido en una cola de caballo.

Ella estaba con esa chica, Juu. No sabía que ella tuviera gimnasio. Pensó mientras empezaba a acercarse a ella.

"¡Hey Vegeta!" la chica de cabello rubio saludó.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

"¿Qué quieres?" pidió a la belleza de pelo azul.

Vegeta levantó una ceja.

"Nada, solo quería ver la vista." sonriendo mientras se lo decia.

"Bien ya la viste, ahora pudes dar la vuelta e irte." dijo entre dientes.

"Oh, pero yo no quiero." Vegeta pareció encantado de renunciar tan fácilmente.

"Bien, entonces yo me voy. " y ella lo hizo.

Vegeta se rió entre dientes, la mujer es muy divertida.

"¿Qué hiciste con ella Vegeta?" preguntó una voz desde atrás.

Se volvió para ver la sorpresa Goku mirándolo.

"Nada. Sólo le dije que me gustaba la vista y se puso loca".

Goku negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Bulma para pedir disculpas. Vegeta vio como la descarada pelo azul comenzó a gritarle, se rió de eso. Pero entonces empezó a calmarse y ahora se dirige hacia él.

"Lo siento por mi comportamiento." -murmuró.

"te debes de comportar." dijo con arrogancia.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Qué pasó con el chico que conocí en las vías del tren?" Se preguntó, claramente triste.

Vegeta miró a la mujer que está delante de él. ¿Qué pasó? Supuso que al estar solo se convirtió en orgulloso y arrogante.

"Él creció." Dijo Vegeta.

"Bueno, yo lo echo de menos." Dijo Bulma.

"Deja de ser obstinada." -gruñó.

"Deja de ser un idiota." -replicó ella.

"Mocosa".

"imbecil".

"tonta".

"estupido"

"perra".

"Culo".

"idiota".

"Dick".[investíguenlo es algo grosero]

"¡Eso lo he hecho!" Vegeta bromeo. Y sonríe ante la cara roja de Bulma.

Ella gritó y se alejó.

Vegeta sonrió.

"De acuerdo clase. ¡Vamos a tener el ensayos de porristas y futball!" gritó el entrenador.

Todo el mundo se alineó en dos líneas rectas. Niñas a la izquierda, los chicos de la derecha.

"¡Bueno, en primer lugar vamos a comenzar con pruebas de porristas!"

Juu (muy a su pesar) se unió a Launch, Chichi y Bulma.

"¿tu quieres estar aquí?" Juu pregunto.

"Pues es esto, o club de ajedrez". Dijo Bulma.

Juu asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Ok, la primera, Briefs!" gritó el entrenador.

"deséame suerte". , bromeó.

Ella tiene un montón de gritos y silbidos. Ella se ruborizó.

Se puso de pie en la viga de gimnasia y comenzó su rutina. Ella fue, de nuevo, increíble. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y elegantes. Pero no fue sólo eso. Era como si estuviera cortando el aire, sus movimientos, nítidos y precisos.

Cuando terminó, los chicos y chicas la animaban. Ella sonrió, estaba contenta, era divertido.

"Eres parte del equipo!" el entrenador dijo al escribir algo en su portapapeles.

Bulma sonrió y se fue de nuevo a la línea.

Los resultados no llegan hasta mañana. Juu lo hizo bastante bien, así como Chichi y Launch.

"¡Ahora, las pruebas de fútbol!" dijo el entrenador y llevó a los chicos afuera.

Goku se coló fuera de línea por un segundo. "Ustedes lo hicieron bien." felicitó a las chicas.

Todos le dieron las gracias y le desearon buena suerte para su prueba de fútbol. Él le dio las gracias y salió corriendo por la puerta.

"Hey B." Chichi dijo.

Bulma volvió la cabeza para mirar a la mujer.

"Tienes unos cuantos admiradores." bromeó.

"Sí". Launch se unió. "También vi a Vegeta sorprendido frente a ti. " ella se rió.

Bulma rodo los ojos como Chichi abrió la boca y comenzó a chismear con el Launch. Zoquetes . Pensó. Bulma se alejó de las dos niñas chismosas y empezó a dirigirse hacia los vestidores de niñas. Fue a mitad de su camino cuando alguien entró en su camino.

"Hey," ella se de tubo cuando el hombre puso una mano sobre su boca y tiró de ella en una habitación cercana. ¿Qué demonios? pensó.

Se dio la vuelta y vio el pelo de su agresor. Apenas podía verlo pero noto que este era en forma de llama.

"Vegeta".


	7. De compras

"¡Qué demonios!" Grito Bulma.

Vegeta se tapó los oídos. "Tranquila mujer" -susurró con dureza.

"Hum". Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" Se preguntó mientras examinaba la habitación en que la había llevado.

Había muchas botellas de diferentes tipos. En la esquina derecha hay un trapeador y un cubo, a la derecha estaba una escoba. Que automáticamente sabía dónde estaba. Closet de limpieza.

"Yo..." Se calló, sin saber que.

"Tu ¿Qué…?" -preguntó, irritada. Cuando él no respondió ella apretó las manos y le dio una mirada. "Si no tienes nada que decir me voy" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? S i hace tiempo que no la veo, pero eso no quiere decir que tengo que actuar como un idiota en frente de la mujer. Mentalmente discutía con sí mismo.

"¡Hey B! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y por qué no te has cambiado?" Launch preguntó.

"Es que fui por algo al coche." ella mintió.

"Oh."

"Así que..." Chichi intercedió. "Nos preguntábamos que ¿si te gustaría ir de compras con nosotras? Queremos traer Juu también, pero ella dijo que no iría a menos que tú vayas. Debo decir que estoy impresionada. Nadie, excepto Krillin, nunca he visto a Juu pegarse a alguien." Chichi dijo que, como cuestión de hecho.

"Así que me estás usando sólo para que Juu vaya de compras." Bulma, levantando una ceja.

"¡No! Eso no es lo que quería decirte." Lanzamiento exclamó.

"¿O no es así como quieres decirlo?"

"¡No! No, quiero ir de compras con tigo y también Juu, pero cada vez que va con nosotras, siempre tratamos de conseguirle algo de ropa femenina. Pero nunca se deja comprarla " Chichi explicó.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza, al ver que no podía de alguna manera hacer que suene ofensiva.

"Claro, sólo me voy a cambiar."

Chichi y Launch, chillaron y la abrazaron.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!"

"Claro". Dijo ella al quitárselas se enzima.

Bulma entró en el interior del vestuario de las niñas y se cambió a su ropa anterior.

"Así que, ¿estás lista B?" Juu preguntó mientras esperaba a Bulma para salir.

"si ya lo estoy." afirmó.

Juu asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con Bulma.

"Ese fue nuestro último período, haci que somos libres." Dijo Juu cuando ella y bulma salían al estacionamiento.

Bulma gruñó y se metió en su coche. Era un Lamborghini negro.

"Bonito". Dijo mientras observaba el auto.

Bulma suspiró feliz. "Lo sé." dijo mientras saltaba en el asiento del conductor. "Vamos". Dijo ella y le hiso un gesto a Juu para que subiera.

Juu felizmente se subio. Dio un salto en el asiento de pasajeros y tomó un momento para oler el aire del coche. "¿Fresas?"

Bulma asintió con la cabeza. "Aquí". dijo mientras le daba un perfume. "Tomalo."

Juu la miró con ojos muy abiertos. "¿Enserio?"

Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

Por primera vez desde la escuela primaria Juu esbozó una sonrisa.

"Eres una gran chica. ¿Lo sabías?" Dijo Juu.

"Me lo dicen todo el tiempo." Dijo Bulma mientras encendía el motor. "Ahora no vayas a pensar que voy a seguirte dando todo el tipo de cosas." Dijo Bulma.

Juu asintió con la cabeza. "¿Crees que voy a tomar ventaja de nuestra amistad?" dijo con tristeza.

"Eso ocurre cada que tengo un amigo". Dijo Bulma.

Cuando Juu y Bulma se bajaron del coche, Juu puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de Bulma.

"No voy a aprovecharme de ti para tener cosas bonitas". Le dijo.

Bulma sonrió y la abrazó. Aún estaban cerca del coche y vio algunos chicos lindos pasaba por allí.

"Hermosura". Dijo uno.

"¿Las chicas o el coche?" -preguntó otro.

"Ambos". dijo el primero.

"¿Cuál creen que es mas sexy?" pregunté el chico de pelo rubio.

"Creo que la de pelo azul." Dijo un chico de pelo negro.

"Yo creo que rubia."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Jesse. La de pelo azul se muy sexy, además de que me gusta que mi mujer sea exótica". Dijo uno de pelo castaño.

"¿En serio? Bueno, tengo que admitir, la de pelo azul es sexy."

"¡Mira! Y tu pensaste mal Jay." repite el pelo castaño.

"Cállate Allen!" Dijo Jay.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se acercaron a las dos niñas.

"Hola chicas". , dijo Jesse (el rubio).

Simplemente gruñó en respuesta.

"¿Son nuevas aquí?" dijo Jay (el depelo negro.)

"Sí, no creo que las haya visto antes". dijo Allen (tipo de cabello castaño.)

Bulma rodo los ojos y empezó a alejarse. Juu hiso lo mismo.

"Hey, ¿no se olvidan de algo?" Dijo Jesse.

"¿Qué?" Bulma le preguntó.

"Yo." dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

"¿En serio? Estás utilizando esa línea. ¡Mi primo de cinco años lo hace mejor!" Bulma se echó a reír.

"No me importa. Pero al parecer tienes dos de las tres cosas que me gustan en una mujer." ronroneó en su oído.

"Como sea, sólo déjenos en paz." Dijo Bulma, mientras empujaba a Juu al centro comercial.

Cuando vio los tres chicos ya no las siguen, dio un suspiro de alivio.

"¡Te lo juro, ese tipo de cosas suceden todo el tiempo!" Bulma se echó a reír.

"Lo mismo me pasaba con en la escuela cuando estaba soltera." Juu también se echó a reír.

Los dos rieron hasta cuando entraron a una tienda.

"¿Qué piensas de esta?" Bulma le preguntó mientras sacaba una camisa.

"Creo que es linda, pruébatela." Juu dijo mientras señalaba a los vestidores.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y entró en uno de los vestidores vacíos.

Después de dos minutos salió. Cuando lo hizo, se topó con alguien.

"hump". ella se quejo caía al suelo.

"Oh, lo siento." dijo el hombre mientras él la ayudó a levantarse.

Ella levantó la vista y frunció el ceño de forma automática. Era el mismo hombre que intentó coquetear con ella en el estacionamiento. Parecía estar mirando la camisa que llevaba puesta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" -le preguntó.

"Viendo a los ángeles." él respondió.

Bulma se sonrojó. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era lo que la camisa decía. En grande, en negro decía "¡Hecho en el cielo!"

"Esa camisa realmente te queda bien." -le susurró al oído.

"¡B! ¿Por qué estas tardando tanto?" , dijo una preocupada Juu. Cuando entró, sus ojos cayeron inmediatamente al chico junto a Bulma.

"Compra estas dos camisas y vamos de aquí." Dijo Juu mientras le alcanzaba a Bulma otra camiseta. Bulma le dio una mirada confusa.

"Esos son para ti. Ya he pagado lo mío." dijo mientras sacudía una bolsa en la mano.

"¡Hey, no tengo tu nombre!" dijo el chico de pelo rubio.

"Eso es porque no te he dado". Dijo Bulma cuando ella salio del vestidor.

Se acercó a la caja registradora y sacó un billete de 100 dólares. El cajero tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras tomaba el dinero y le dio el cambio.

"Los chicos son unos idiotas." Bulma suspiró y Juu entró en otra tienda.

"Si algunos." Juu comento.

"Hey, pruébate esto". Bulma le dijo al enseñarle una camisa a Juu. Era una camiseta negra que muestra el estómago y dice: "amor" en el centro.

"No es necesario. Ya sé que voy a comprar!" ella le respondió.

"Prueba te esto adelante". Juu dijo, poniendo un vestido en el pecho de Bulma. Era un mini vestido.

"¡Claro!" Dijo ella y corrió a los vestidores. Una vez más se topó con alguien y cayó al suelo. Ella lo miró y abrió la boca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

**Lo siento si no actualizo antes es que estoy en examenes y demorare un poco en actualizar.**


	8. secreto

El desconocido le dio una sonrisa y la ayudó a levantarse.

"Voy a decirlo una vez más, ¡Que estás haciendo aquí!" Dijo Bulma enojada.

"Yo sólo quería saber lo que estaba haciendo mi princesa." dijo.

"No soy una princesa".

"Entonces, ¿Entonces por que soy tu príncipe azul?"

"A la mierda, fuera de aquí Yamcha". escupió.

Él frunció el ceño. "No vayas a actuar todo el tiempo dura conmigo."

"No es necesario actuar. Y ya sé que en la escuela eres un jugador". dijo mientras caminaba hacia Juu.

"¡Ah! Así que usted vino aquí con Blondy". Dijo el.

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Juu y se alejaban con sus compras.

Al salir de la tienda, dos de los tres tipos con los que se encontraron en el estacionamiento aparecieron frente a ellas.

"Oye nena". , dijo Jesse mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Bulma.

"¿M extrañaste?". Dijo Jay, mientras copiaba los movimientos de Jesse.

Yamcha fue testigo de todo. -Gruñó.

"¡Hey! ". Gritó, ganando la atención de los cuatro. "Mantenga sus manos fuera" escupió.

"¿Quien eres? ¿Su novio?" se burló de Jesse. "Por que, no creo que este interesado en ti." se burló.

"En primer lugar". Dijo Bulma zafándose del abrazo del chico y alejando a Juu del otro chico. "Ese idiota no es , de ninguna manera, mi novio. " afirmó. "En segundo lugar, tienes razón, no estoy interesado en ti." ella dijo que ella sacudió su cabello.

"¡Hey B!" -dijo una voz alegre a sus espalda.

Ella volteo y vio a Goku y Vegeta que se les acercaban.

"¡Hola!" ella respondió.

Cuando Goku se les acercó, observó a los dos individuos frente a Bulma y Juu y a Yamcha enojado.

"¿Dónde está Chichi?" -le preguntó.

Bulma se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quiénes son estos tipos?" Goku les preguntó, apuntando hacia Jesse y Jay.

"Unos idiotas que no nos dejan solas." Juu respondió.

"Ahora no actúen que no nos quieren". Dijo Jay.

"¡No actuamos!" Dijo Bulma hacia los dos imbéciles.

"Ahora." Dijo Jesse al poner un brazo alrededor de ella. "No me olvidé de ti". -le susurró al oído.

Vegeta, de pie en el fondo, tenia una vena a punto de en la frente. ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarla! pensó. Antes de que pudiera acercarse al hombre y darle un golpe, Bulma le ganó, le gano la cara literalmente.

Ella con su mano hecha puño lo golpeó en la cara con su mano derecha. De inmediato la soltó y se aferró a su cara. Una vez recuperado miró a Bulma y le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Ahora si tienes las tres cosas que me gustan que tenga mi chica."

Bulma gruñó. "¡Ok ahora vete al agujero de donde veniste!"

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?" bromeó.

Antes de que pudiera atacar, Goku pasó a su le dio un rodillazo donde duele al chico.

"Mira idiota aléjate de Bulma y Juu si no quieres que algo malo te pase". Amenazó.

Miró hacia Bulma. "¿Es este hombre tu novio?"

Goku se ruborizó. "¡NO! El nombre de mi novia es Chichi, no Bulma. Ella es mucho más bonita." inmediatamente se puso una mano sobre su boca. "Bueno, no tan hermosa como Bulma, pero aún así es bastante." agregó, cuando vio la Bulma enfurecida.

Se relajó un poco, vio sus rasgos faciales relajarse. "Kakaroto, ¡He visto Chichi. Ella no es tan bonita como yo!" dijo mientras señalaba a sí misma.

"Sí, sí. Y deja de llamarme Kakaroto! Es natural que Vegeta me llama así, pero no tu." Goku le explico.

"pues es tu nombre." señaló.

"Sí, pero por favor llame diferente." le rogó.

Bulma negó con la cabeza. "Patético. Bien, ¿cuál era el apodo que tu novia mandona te puso?"

"Goku".

"NO, yo no te voy a llamar así. Mejor te llamare Son-kun." dijo. A continuación, se dirigió a Jay y le dio una mirada. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Vegeta la interrumpió

"Vete a la mierda mocoso, al menos que quieras que te pase lo que a tu a migo le pazo." -gruñó.

Jay, asustado, asintió con la cabeza y recogió el cuerpo herido de Jesse. Idiotas débiles. Vegeta pensó.

"perdónanos por los problemas kakar-uu Son-kun." Bulma se disculpó.

"No te preocupes B." Dijo sonriente.

"Gracias Vegiie". Bulma le dio las gracias.

"No me llames así." le espetó.

Ella rodo los ojos. "Vamos Juu". Dijo Bulma mientras agarraba del brazo Juu y la llevo a una tienda diferente.

¡La mujer es un enigma! Vegeta pensó.

"Vamos Vegeta. Déjame ver algunas tiendas, tengo que comprar unos zapatos nuevos." Explico Goku.

"¿Qué eres?¿ Una chica?" Vegeta puso en duda.

Goku frunció el ceño. "No, Chichi dijo que ella quiere que yo me compre unos zapatos". Explicó.

"Adelántate. No te voy a seguir. dijo mientras iba en la dirección opuesta a la de Goku.

Conversación de chicas

"Oooohhh! Hey B, ven echa un vistazo a esta camiseta." Dijo Juu.

"¡Qué-OMG! Eso lindo en ti".

Juu negó con la cabeza. "¡para mi no par ti!"

Bulma le dio una mirada inquisitiva y miró la camisa. Fue un delicado estilo dolman camiseta azul, que se deja ver el vientre.

"Lindo". fue todo lo que dijo. "¿Qué tal esto para ti?" dijo mientras sacaba una camisa de diferente a la anaquel. Era una blusa estraple color oro.

"Sí." Dijo Juu mientras agarra la blusa.

"Qué conveniente que Vegeta estaba cerca, ¿eh?" Juu dijo con recelo.

"Sí". Bulma respondió.

"Quiero decir, que el sabe exactamente donde te encuentras." dijo.

Bulma dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Juu rodo los ojos. "¡Creo que le gustas!" , exclamó.

Bulma se sonrojó rápidamente y luego entrecerró los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿por qué actuar con tanta frialdad?"

Juu se encogió de hombros. "Nunca ha tenido una novia, porque dice que todas las chicas que se lanzan contra él no son más que prostitutas. Además, tu eres la única que ha llamado su atención." Juu explicó.

"¿Nunca tuvo una novia?" Bulma dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Seguro que alguien tan atractivo como el seguro tuvo varias.

Juu negó con la cabeza.

¿Vegeta está enamorado de mí?

**Subi otro capitulo por su no puedo actualizar pronto, se que no es lo mismo ya que no se quedan en suspenso pero pues nimodo espero actulizar pronto gracias por sus comentarios y me da gusto que les guste y que me apoyen a seguir, los quiero mucho a todos.**


	9. ¡mierda!

"¿Bulma? ¿Bulma? ¡Despierta niña!" Dijo Juu al chasquear los dedos delante de la cara de Bulma.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" dijo, para salir de su trance.

"Te quedas como una tonta." Juu explicó.

"Oh. Es que tengo muchas cosas en mi mente." Bulma suspiró.

Juu dejó escapar una sonrisa malvada. "Tu estabas pensando en Vegeta. ¿No?" bromeó.

Bulma no respondió.

En la esquina de su ojo, Juu vio la puerta abierta. Miró a la entrada y una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó en su cara. Perfecto. Pensó. La persona que entró no era otro que Vegeta. Justo cuando estaba en el podía escuchar la conversación, Juu dijo algo que tanto como Bulma y vegeta supusieran rojos como dos cerezas.

"¡Oh Bulma! ¡Niña traviesa! ¡En primer lugar asegúrate de experimentar con vegeta para poder pensar en eso!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Bulma le susurró, todavía roja.

Vegeta escuchado todo y se congeló a medio paso. ¿La mujer estaba pensando en mí? Y por lo que escuché, cosas "malas". Pensó.

Juu hizo todo lo posible para contener la risa. ¡Esto fue muy DIVERTIDO!

Bulma movió la cabeza y se voltio. Se quedó inmóvil en su rostro perdió todo color. A solo unos metros de distancia, era Vegeta. Desde el aspecto de la misma, parecía de que había escuchaba todo. Bulma palideció aún más; si era posible oír lo que dijo Juu! ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh mierda! ¡Probablemente sabía que estaba aquí! pensaba Bulma, rechinando los dientes.

Poco a poco se voltio a Juu, que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no rodar por el suelo de la risa.

"Tu". Lo dijo con mucha furia y maldad en su mirada.

Juu tragó saliva.

"¡Tu sabias que estaba aquí!". ¡Yo no he dicho nada acerca de mis pensamientos! ¡O de que estaba pensando en el!" dijo casi murmurando para que Vegeta no alcanzara oirla.

"¡Sólo estaba bromeando B!" Juu exclamó.

"Bueno, él pensó que iba en serio. ¡Sí, estaba pensando en él, pero no en ese sentido! ¡Yo estaba pensando en las posibilidades con el!" Bulma le susurró.

"Así que estabas pensando en él." Juu concluyó, diciendo en voz alta lo suficiente para que Vegeta la escuchara.

"Sí, pero no en la forma en que estabas hablando." Bulma respondió.

"Oh, pero ya lo admitiste ja te gusta el hombre mas solo de todos." Juu broma.

Bulma se puso roja de vergüenza y de enojo. "Ni una palabra más." amenazó mientras ponía su atención en ropa.

Juu suspiró. ¿Por qué no solo lo admite? No tiene nada de malo. Pensó.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta se encontraba en una profunda meditación, mientras que miraba por encima de algunas camisas. ¡Estaba pensando en mí! Blonde también dijo que estaba pensando en malos pensamientos, acerca de mí. Vegeta estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó a una morena en dirección a él.

"Hola". dijo seductoramente.

Él no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la descarada peli azul.

La chica gruñó. Ella decidió cambiar su táctica. Ella se le acerco en frente de el. "Hola".

El ya se dio cuenta de su presencia. "¿Qué quieres?" -gruñó.

La chica lo miró y se inclinó a el "Tu". Ella le susurró al oído.

Él sonrió. "Bueno, lo siento. No me gustan las putas."

La chica se alejó de él y le gruñó. "idiota" murmuro.

Al no encontrar nada en la tienda que fuera de su gusto, se fue. Mientras paseaba por las diferentes tiendas, vio a Goku junto con su novia, Launch, Tien, y Krillin en la esquina de la fuente de sodas.

"¡Hey Vegeta!" Launch gritó desde el otro lado del patio de comidas.

Él gruñó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Parece que están todos aquí." Vegeta dijo cuando llegó allí.

"No todos. ¡No veo a Bulma o a Juu!" Chichi exclamó.

"O Yamacha". Tien añadió.

"Los vi hacer compras en algunas tiendas de arriba".

"¿Cuál?"

"¡Yo no sé!" Vegeta gruñó.

"¡No me gruñas!" Dijo Chichi, usando la voz de su madre.

"¡Hola chicos! cálmense". Dijo Goku, separando a su novia de su mejor amigo.

"Mantén a tu arpía con una correa".

Todos se rieron. Mientras Chichi gruñó. Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, cuando vio a dos figuras en dirección a ellos.

"¡Hey B! ¡Juu!" gritó Chichi.

Vegeta se tapó los oídos. "Y también un bozal." Vegeta-murmuró, suficientemente alto para que Chichi, Goku, y Krilin lo escucharan.

Chichi le dio una mirada y se preparó para saltar cuando sintió un par de brazos envueltos alrededor de su estómago.

Krillin se echó a reír al ver la lucha de Chichi contra Goku.

"¡Hola chicos!" Juu y Bulma dijeron al unisono cuando se acercaron al grupo con los brazos entrelazados.

Chichi detuvo su lucha cuando las vio unirse al grupo.

"¿Por qué traen los brazos entrelazados? Nunca lo haces" Chichi cuestiono a Juu.

"En primer lugar, ella es como yo. En segundo lugar, no es tan malo." dijo.

"Juu! ¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa?" Lanzamiento exclamó.

Juu dio a Bulma una mirada de preocupación. Bulma no sabía cómo explicarlo. Si ella dice que ella dio concejos a Juu, Chichi y launch se sentirían mal.

"Uh-bien yo, he." Juu luchado por encontrar una excusa.

"Fuimos a una tienda y pues las vimos y las compramos". Dijo Bulma, con bastante rapidez.

"Oh." Launch. "¿Cuál es el nombre del lugar?" pregunto.

Tuvieron un poco de mala y buena suerte, en ese momento llegaron Jesse y Jay.

"¡Hey!" Jay dijo al rodear sus brazos alrededor de Juu, emitiendo un gruñido de Krillin.

"Manos fuera, que es mi novia". -gruñó, tirando Juu hacia él.

"Pero mi bebe de pelo azul no tiene noovio" dijo esse .

Se acercó a Bulma. Estaba de espaldas a él. Perfecto. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y le susurró al oído, "¿Me extrañaste?"

Ella gruñó y se dio la vuelta, se libero con sus manos. "Pensé que te dije que te fueras a la mierda."

"Nunca dijiste cuanto tiempo." él respondió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura otra vez.

"Manos fuera idiota." Vegeta gruñó, separando a Jesse de Bulma.

"¿Es tu novia?" puso en duda.

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera responder Bulma se adelanto.

"¡Si! ¡Él es mi novio! ¡Así que déjame en paz!" Dijo Bulma.

Jesse la miró con los ojos abiertos antes de decir: "¿En serio?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando nos conocimos?"

¡Mierda! Él es más perspicaz de lo que pensaba.

"Por que me había paliado con el antes de venir aquí. Pero ya nos reconciliamos." Dijo Bulma, mientras se inclinaba más a Vegeta, poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, dejo de mirar a Jesse. Al hacerlo, entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

Vegeta la miró. ¿Qué esta haciendo la mujer?

"¡Entonces pruébalo!" Dijo Jesse.

"¿Cómo?" Bulma cuestionado.

"Dense un beso. Si lo hacen es cierto, entonces yo te dejo en paz. Si no es así, tu tienes que salir conmigo." él respondió con aire de suficiencia.

Bulma dudó, pero luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Vegeta.

"No así como novios".Jesse negó con la cabeza."En los labios."

Mierda. Los dos pensaron.


	10. ¿que hacer?

¡Mierda! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Bulma pensaba. Si no estaba loca ahora se estaba volviendo.

D-darme un beso. ¡A MI! Ahora tiene que besarme de nuevo, ¡en los labios! Mierda. Vegeta pensaba.

"¿Y bien? ¿Van a besarse o aceptas una cita con migo?" Jesse le preguntó con impaciencia.

"Todo lo bueno llega a un hombre que espera." Bulma dijo sabiamente.

Jesse soltó un bufido. "Bien, yo no necesito escuchar esa mierda. Lo que estoy esperando aque aceptes una cita conmigo."

"¡En tus sueños!" Replico Bulma.

"Entonces, ¡dense un beso!" él respondió.

Bulma tragó saliva y voltio a mirar la cara de Vegeta. Parecía tranquilo y que no le importa un comino la situación, pero sus ojos le decían algo diferente. Estaban llenos de nerviosismo, confusión, y el… ¿deseo? ¿Vegeta? Eso no suena como él.

"Mujer ¿Qué demonios significa esto?" Vegeta le susurró en voz baja, por lo que sería la única que escucha.

"¡Yo no sé!¡ Me entró el pánico! perdóname Vegeta. Pero ¿podrías seguirme la corriente?" -susurró de nuevo.

Vegeta dejó escapar un gruñido de sólo escucharla. "Está bien, pero me debes una".

Se voltio para hacerle frente a Bulma y capturo sus labios. Bulma ya sabía que estaba jugando, pero no esperar a sentir tanta pasión en el beso. Bulma se quedó como un muñeco de trapo por un segundo antes de que ella respondiera. Esto se prolongó durante un par de minutos. Ni siquiera vieron a Jesse salir. Después de ocho minutos, los dos se separaron, ambos respirando pesadamente.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué fue todo eso?" vino una voz desde atrás.

Bulma voltio a mirar al dueño de la voz. "N-no Krillin. Es que el tipo no me dejaba en paz por lo que sólo utilice a Vegeta. Es que no saben me estaba volviendo loca". Bulma explicó.

"Pero ¡¿Por qué se seguían besando durante ocho minutos?"

Bulma se sonrojó, sin darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo los dos se estaban besando.

"yo-" que fue cortado por Juu.

"¡Deja de preguntar esas cosa!" Juu regañó a Krillin.

"¡Creo que ella siente algo por Vegeta!" Launch dijo en tono de burla.

"Y creo que Vegeta se siente lo mismo". Añadio Tien.

"¡Oooohhhhh!" Launch y Chichi se rieron. Lo que hace que Bulma y Vegeta adquirieran un tono rojo carmesí.

"¡Basta! ¡Fue sólo un beso y ella quería que yo le siguiera la corriente!" Vegeta rugió.

Eso hace que las personas cercanas a ellos voltearan a verlos.

Vegeta gruñó por la atención no deseada. "¡¿Qué diablos quieren?", gritó.

Todos se voltearon a seguir haciendo lo que hacían.

"Hey B, todos iban a un club más tarde, ¿quieres venir?" pregunto Chichi.

"y no te preocupes Juu va a venir." Launch añadió.

Bulma se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Genial! Ahora tenemos que comprar el traje perfecto." Chichi dijo al recoger el brazo de Bulma.

"¡Sí!" Dijo Launch, haciendo lo mismo que Chichi.

"Uhhh ..." dijo mientras era prácticamente arrastrado a diferentes tiendas.

"Mejor voy a salvarla." Dijo Juu mientras besaba a Krilin en la mejilla.

Cuando ella se perdió de vista a los muchachos comenzaron a cuestionar a Vegeta.

"¿Cómo era?" Krillin preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Vegeta dijo.

"¿Mete la lengua?" Tien preguntó.

"entrometidos"

"¿Y tu metiste la lengua?" Goku le preguntó.

"¡Olvídense de eso!" Dijo Vegeta, alejándose de ellos. Sí. Bulma es una buena besadora. Pensó en silencio.

Mientras tanto, las chicas tenían su propia discusión.

"Oooohhh! ¿Qué tal esto para B-chan?" Chichi chilló mientras sacaba un traje de la parrilla. Era un vestido de un hombro que se detuvo a dos centímetros abajo del trasero. El color era negro como el color azul noche.

"¡No, no, esta debe ser para ella!" Dijo Launch, sacando otro.

"Lindo! Pero no creo que ese sea su estilo. ¡Pero creo que este es perfecto!" Dijo Chichi. Era un hermoso vestido turquesa con lentejuelas de colores. Se detuvo por encima de la mitad del muslo. Tenia tiras de color oro.

"Claro, pero-" Launch fue cortada.

Todos oyeron la puerta y voltearon la cabeza en esa dirección. Juu venía hacia ellas y miró la ropa elegida.

"pravate esto." Dijo Juu, sacando un trajemás de moda. Era un vestido sin mangas. Era un mini vestido de color azul marino.

"¡Wow! ¡Juu la reina de la moda!" Chichi exclamó.

"Yeah!" Launch asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

"Añade esto a la pila, yo pago." Dijo Juu.

Todas salieron con bulma casi empujando a la cajera. Una vez pagado, Chichi, Launch arrastraron a Bulma a una tienda diferente. Una vez allí, Chichi y las demás bombardearoncon preguntas a Bulma sobre el beso.

"Asi que ¿Vegeta besa bien?" Chichi le preguntó.

"¿Vegeta? Um, si"

"¿metiste la lengua?" Launch interrumpido.

"¿Qué? yo-"

"¿tu si lo querias besar?" Chichi le preguntó.

"¡Chicas! ¡Basta!" Juu interrumpido.

"¡Pero tenemos que saber!" Chichi se quejó.

"¡Lo sabras en el club!" Juu exclamó.

"¿A que club vamos a ir?" preguntó Bulma.

"El Mirador de Kami. Es el dueño del lugar. También es tío de Piccolo, así que vamos a tener el mejor piso y nos da las mejores bebidas." Launch explicó.

"¡Ya basta de eso! ¡Cuéntanos B-chan y te prometo que te dejo en paz!" Chichi declaró.

Bulma suspiró. "¿Me lo prometes?"

Chichi y el launch asintieron con la cabeza.

Bulma gimió y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Bueno, para poner en palabras cortas, Vegeta besa impresionante. Es difícil de creer que nunca ha tenido la experiencia."

"¡Oooooohhhhhhh!" Chichi y launch chillaron .

"¿metiste la lengua?"

"No."

"¿Y el?"

"¡NO!" Bulma se sonrojó.

Chichi y el Launch se quejaron. "¡Awww! ¡Entonces no hay nada interesante!"

"¡estuvieron ahí!" Bulma y Juu exclamaron.

"¡Oh, sí!" Launch y Chichi recordaron.

Bulma y Juu cayeron estilo anime.

Idiotas. murmuraron las dos.


	11. fiesta

"¡Date prisa B-chan!" Chichi gritó desde el fondo de las escaleras de la casa de Bulma.

"¡Bien, bien! Ya voy" -gritó bulma.

Después de diez minutos, Bulma finalmente salio y bajo a la planta baja con Juu, Chichi, y Launch. Cuando llegó abajo, le dieron exclamaciones de asombro.

"Oh, Dios mío, Bulma. ¡Te vez hermosa!" exclamó Launch.

"¡pero gracias a nosotras por que le escoguimos la ropa!" Chichi exclamó.

Bulma sonrió. Llevaba un vestido de lentejuelas turquesa sin tirantes. Mostraba un poco de escote y delineaba cada curva. Alrededor de la cintura tenia un cinturón negro que tenía dos C de uno frente al otro. En sus muñecas unos brazaletes negro con gris. Se puso un poco de maquillaje, debido a su belleza natural, y unas zapatillas. Y se rizo su cabello.

"Ok, no perdamos mas tiempo." Juu recordó, levantándose del sofá de Bulma.

Esto hace que Bulma pudiera ver lo que traía puesto. Llevaba un top dorado que deja ver su joya en el ombligo, y pantalones color azul. Su cabello estaba atado en un moño suelto con rizos que caían a los lados de su cara. Tampoco llevaba mucho maquillaje.

"Seguro". Dijo Launch.

Bulma la miro de pies a cabeza. Llevaba un mini vestido con cremallera chic que se detuvo sobre la mitad del muslo. Su pelo lacio y suelto. Poco maquillaje. Llevaba unas zapatillas azules.

"¿Vienes B?" preguntó Chichi,

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y miró su ropa. Chichi llevaba un vestido. Su mini vestido rojo. Su cabello rizado y todo en una cola de caballo. Ella tenía sólo un poco de maquillaje. Llevaba zapatos de plataforma clásico de color rojo.

Las cuatro chicas salieron del Lamborghini de Bulma y se fueron al 'El Mirador'. Cuando llegaron, los chicos ya estaban allí esperando. Goku llevaba una camiseta negra con una sudadera con capucha negra, con pantalones blancos ajustados y Vans a cuadros. Krillin estaba usando pantalones ajustados color gris con una camiseta color verde oscuro y un chaleco negro. Tien llevaba un polo sin cuello con un saco negro sin capucha. También llevaba Vans blancos. Piccolo llevaba su ropa natural, una camisa blanca con jeans rotos. Yamacha llevaba un traje blanco y negro, camisa de color negro y una chaqueta con pantalones blancos. Ella estaba buscando la más sexy de todos los chicos, o al menos a ojos de Bulma.

Llevaba la clásica camisa blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negro y pantalón negro ajustado. Con unas botas negras tipo militar. ¡Dios mio se ve muy SEXY! Pensamiento de Bulma.

Las chicas se acercaron a los chicos y envuelven sus brazos alrededor de ellos, a excepción de Bulma y Vegeta.

"¿Listos?" Chichi les pregunto a todos.

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza.

Pasaron por delante de la línea.

"¡Hey! ¡Usted tiene que esperar en la parte posterior de la línea!" gritó el hombre en el frente.

"Bueno, somos de" Bulma hizo un gesto al grupo. "VIP".

"He visto a estas personas, y se que no son VIP." el hombre respondió.

"Bueno, yo si".

"¿En serio?" bufó.

"Sí".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" el hombre pregunto.

"Bulma Briefs, vicepresidente de la Capsule Corporation" dijo con arrogancia cuando ella levantó la cabeza en el orgullo.

"Bulma B- Briefs. " repitió el hombre.

Ella lo miró.

"Yo-lo… perdóneme señorita". Tartamudeaba.

"B-chan, vamos al tercer piso." Chichi gritó sobre la música a todo volumen.

Todo el mundo subió las escaleras que conducen al tercer piso.

¡Era enorme! Dos terceras partes de la habitación estaba compuesta por la pista de baile mientras que el resto tenían mesas y el bar.

"¡Voy a tomar una copa!" Bulma gritó sobre el ruido.

"¡Ya también voy!" Juu gritó.

Ella y Bulma empujaron a la multitud hasta llegar a la barra.

"¿Me puede traer un Long Island?" Juu le preguntó al camarero.

"¿Y un Sex on the Beach?" Le pregunto Bulma.

El camarero asintió con la cabeza y les dio sus bebidas.

"¿No es genial B?" Juu preguntó sobre la música a todo volumen.

"¡Yeah!" Respondió Bulma, tomando un trago de su bebida.

"Creo que a que preguntarles a Chichi o a Launch,si nos pueden llevar a casa ¿no?" Dijo Juu, tomando un trago de su bebida.

"¡Nah! Tu te puedes quedar esta noche en mi casa" Dijo Bulma bebiendo su bebida.

"¡Dos piñas coladas!" gritó Bulma.

Esto se prolongó durante 45 minutos hasta que Krilin y Goku se hace acercaron a Bulma y Juu para que dejen de beber.

"Cariño, creo ya es suficiente". Dijo Krillin, echando un vistazo a las botellas que su novia había bebido.

"Nunca hay suficiente de nada Kri-hipo * * Krillin". Fue la respuesta confusa de Juu.

"S-* * hipo, ¡Sí!" Bulma estuvo de acuerdo.

"Tú también Bulma." Dijo Goku.

"¡No!"

"¡Sí! Bulma, ¡Tu y Juu han bebido 28 copas! ¡Eso es suficiente!" Dijo Goku.

"¡Hey! No ¡est… ton…idiota!" Dijo Bulma, tratando de levantarse.

"¡Bulma, ya es suficiente!" Goku la regañó.

"¿Sí? Bueno, yo * hipo * dirá * * hipo cuando sea suficiente * hipo * ¡Basta!" fue su respuesta.

En el fondo se veía venir Vegeta.

"¡Hey! ¡Es el gran besadooor!" Bulma exclamó, tratando de volver a levantarse.

"Mujer, estás borracha. Es hora de llevarte a casa." Vegeta le gruño.

"¡No, yo quiero quedarme aquí!" -gimió.

"Deja de quejarte y coopera". -gruñó, teniendo la muñeca y tirando de ella hacia la salida.

"Nuh uh". Dijo ella tratando de safarse del agarre de Vegeta. En el proceso, ella cayó pero fue atrapada por un lindo chico de cabello castaño.

Ella levantó la vista y le sonrió. "Mi héroe". Dijo mientras se levantaba.

"¡Hey! ¡Me acuerdo de ti! Sí, tu y tu amiga rubia estaban con mis amigo." exclamó el hombre.

"¿Quieres decir que esas cosas son tus amigos? Bulma le preguntó.

"Uhhhh... sí. Mi nombre es Allen". Dijo.

"Bueno Allen." Dijo Bulma. "¿Cómo puedo pagarte por rescatarme?" -susurró seductoramente en su oído.

Él sonrió. Antes de que pudiera responder, Vegeta empujo a Allen fuera de Bulma.

"¿Es tu novio?" -le preguntó a Bulma.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Vegeta, Bulma lo interrumpió.

"¡Sí! ¡Ahora recuerdo! Veggiie y yo le dijumos a tus amigos que somos novios incluso me dio el mejor beso de todos" Bulma pensó en voz alta.

"¿Así?" Allen dijo, decepcionado.

"¡Sí!" Dijo Bulma, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta.

Allen frunció el ceño y se marchó.

"¿Qué está haciendo mujer?" Dijo Vegeta, empujando a Bulma de él.

"¿Qué te parece que hago?" dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

"¡Ya basta!" -gruñó.

"No." fue lo último que dijo antes de darle un beso.

Vegeta no se sorprendió por su acción, lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que él estaba respondiendo a la misma. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo más profundamente en el beso. Sus ojos se abrieron, cuando se acordó de que estaba borracha. Y la separa de el.

"¿Qué? ¿Fue algo que hice?" pregunto Bulma decepcionada.

"Estás borracha. Necesitas llegar a casa." Vegeta respondió, tirando de ella hacia la salida.

"¡Vamos a bailar!" dijo mientras sacaba Vegeta hacia la pista de baile.

"¡Mujer! Tenemos que llegar a casa." protestó.

"¡Más tarde!"

Él gruñó y tiró de ella hacia la salida. En su camino se voltio para decirle algo, pero alguien choco con el y eso hizo que Vegeta se apoyara en Bulma y puso una de sus manos sobre sus pechos y por accidente besarla.


	12. woops

Vegeta dejo de besarla y miro donde tenia sus manos.

"U-uh, uh...". Fue lo único que pudo decir.

La verdad tengo suerte que la mujer este ebria. Pensó.

"¡Hey ustedes dos!" Chichi gritó desde la pista de baile.

Vegeta y Bulma se voltearon para ver de donde venia la voz. Chichi empujaba a la gente mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"¡Pensé que ya se habían ido!" Chichi se rió, pero luego se detuvo tan pronto como vio las manos de Vegeta.

"¡Vegeta! ¡Eres un pervertido!" Chichi lo regañó.

"¡Cállate arpía molesta!" Vegeta replicó.

"¡Chilla Chi No estoy hipo * * bien!" Dijo Bulma.

Ella comenzó a caminar, pero se cayó en el primer paso. Por suerte Vegeta la agarro.

Chichi negó con la cabeza. "Así que tú eres con la que estuvo bebiendo con Juu, necesitamos un conductor designado para que nos lleve a casa" Chichi exclamó.

"Nah dijo Juu ¡No te preocupes * * hipo! Puedes dormir en casa esta noche." Dijo Bulma mientras intentaba levantarse.

"Ok, pero tenemos que llegar a casa." Dijo Chichi, poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro.

"Ahora estás actuando como Veggie". Bulma se quejó, moviéndose.

"¡Bulma! ¡Quédate quieta!" Chichi gritó.

"¡Veggie! ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero pasar un buen rato!" ella se quejó.

"Mujer, por una vez estoy de acuerdo con la arpía. Es necesario llegar a casa."

"¡No!" dijo.

Se deslizó por debajo de Vegeta y se arrastró a través de la pista de baile. Ella esta Vegeta

Bulma se arrastró por todo el camino de regreso a la barra y se sentó al lado de Juu.

"¡Hey!" Dijo Juu, bebiendo una cerveza.

"¿Tienes una peluca?" Bulma le preguntó.

"No, pero creo que el camarero tiene una." Dijo Juu. No estaba tan borracha como antes, debido a que se en borracha seguido, ya esta acostumbrada.

"camareero". Dijo Bulma. "¿Puedo tener un dachari de fresa y una peluca?"

El camarero le dirigió una mirada rara pero le dio lo que quería de todos modos. Bulma tomó su copa y se puso la peluca de cabello castaño.

"¿Por qué necesita una peluca?" Juu cuestionado.

"Veggie quiere que me vaya a casa". fue la respuesta confusa de Bulma.

"¡Eso es mentira!"

"¡Lo sé!" dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida.

Una vez que terminó, pidió otra y volvió a mirar a la pista de baile. Ella sonrió mientras miraba a Goku y Chichi bailar juntos. Ella suspiró al escuchar la canción de juego.

Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

7am, waking up in the morning

Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs

Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal

Seein' everything, the time is goin'

Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'

Gotta get down to the bus stop

Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)

Kickin' in the front seat

Sittin' in the back seat

Gotta make my mind up

Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

7:45, we're drivin' on the highway

Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly

Fun, fun, think about fun

You know what it is

I got this, you got this

My friend is by my right

I got this, you got this

Now you know it

Kickin' in the front seat

Sittin' in the back seat

Gotta make my mind up

Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday

Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')

We-we-we so excited

We so excited

We gonna have a ball today

Tomorrow is Saturday

And Sunday comes after...wards

I don't want this weekend to end

Bulma se devolvió a la realidad cuando vio venir a Vegeta. Ella se volvió hacia la parte frontal de la barra.

"¿Qué pasa?" Juu preguntó.

"Vegeta viene." Bulma le susurró.

Juu asintió y ordenó una piña colada.

"Dame una piña colada y mi amiga un caprivodka!" Juu gritó el barman.

En ese momento Vegeta se acercó a Juu.

"¿Has visto a la mujer?" Puso en duda.

Juu lo miró y lo miró de pies a cabeza. "Ella-" que fue cortado por la persona sentada a su lado. Ella tosió muy fuerte.

Vegeta volvió la cabeza hacia ella y la miró. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño, con ojos azules. Llevaba el mismo vestido que Bulma. Él sonrió. La mujer debe ser tonta si piensa que voy a caer en eso. Pensó.

Se agarró a la muchacha y le quito la peluca.

Bulma tragó saliva. "Sorpresa"

Vegeta resopló y se la echó encima de su hombro.

"¡VEGETA! ¡Bájame!" le gritó mientras golpeaba con sus puños en la espalda.

Se echó a reír. "Golpea más fuerte, realmente se siente bien"

Bulma comenzó a patear a sus piernas. "¡Mierda!" Dijo Vegeta mientras esquivaba sus patadas. "¿Quieres calmarte?"

"¡Oblígame!" Dijo Bulma, una vez que salió de su boca se arrepintio.

"Bien". Dijo. Él la dejó en el suelo y tiró de ella en un beso. Tal como lo predijo. Ella es tan fácil. Pensó.

Una vez calmado, él la levantó y salió del club. Caminó por el estacionamiento hasta que se encontró con un Lotus Elise negro. Abrió la puerta del pasajero y la metió en el coche. Por ahora ella estaba dormida. Mujer terca. Como te gusta molestar. Él sonrió ante la idea. Esa fue una de las razones por lo que la hacía tan atractiva. Ella era hermosa, talentosa, inteligente y luchadora. Ella tampoco necesita de nadie. Ella fue tan inspiradora y valiente. Ella era su mujer perfecta.

Vegeta saltó en el asiento del conductor. Miró al reloj y abrió los ojos. ¡Mierda! 02 a.m. Tengo que llamar a Kakaroto y que les diga a los chicos que se queden en la casa. Chichi podía llevarse a las chicas. Luego se congelo por un segundo. Todas las chicas llegaron en el coche de Bulma. ¡Mierda! Entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de dónde vivía Bulma. ¡Doble Mierda!

Suspiró y tomó un vistazo a Bulma. Ella dormía plácidamente. Su pelo estaba en todo su rostro. Se veía tan hermosa en su sueño. Vegeta sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Goku.

Conversación telefónica

"hola" contesto.

"Kakarotto". Dijo Vegeta.

"¿Vegeta? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y dónde está Bulma?"

"Ella está conmigo, no te preocupes está dormida. Te sugiero que lleves a todos a la casa."

"Claro, pero quien se va a llevar carro de Bulma"

"¿Chichi y Launch tomaron?"

"No."

"que una de ellas conduzca y pregúntales donde vive Bulma."

"¿Por qué?"

"La llevo a su casa pero no se donde vive." Vegeta se sonrojó.

"Yo sé dónde. ¿Sabes dónde está la cápsula Corp? , ¿Verdad?"

"Sí".

"Bueno, hay una casa a lado de ella. Bulma vive allí, sus padres están en el edificio principal."

"Gracias hermano. Nos vemos."

"adiós".

Vegeta colgó y dio un volantazo para poder ir a cápsula Corp. Eso hizo que Bulma se moviera pero no se despertó.

Después de veinte minutos, Vegeta se fue a la entrada de Bulma. Busco las llaves de la casa en la bolsa de Bulma. Subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación.

"Guau". dijo.

El cuarto de Bulma era del tamaño de dos casas de la cápsula en su conjunto. En el centro de la habitación había una cama king size con sábanas de color marrón y oro. Las paredes eran blancas. Tenía un plasma de 90 pulgadas, pantalla plana justo en frente de la cama. En la esquina derecha era una bañera de hidromasaje, lo suficientemente grande para 10 personas. A la izquierda había dos puertas. Una va al cuarto de baño, el otro a su closet. El suelo era de madera. Aunque había diferentes tipos de alfombra en la casa.

Vegeta luego la puso en la cama y cuando estaba apunto de salir, sintió que algo agarro su muñeca. Se voltió para ver a Bulma miraba con ojos suplicantes.

"Por favor, quédate". -susurró-.

Vegeta estaba a punto de decir que no, pero se detuvo. ¿Realmente iba a negar? De mala gana se quitó el pantalón y la chaqueta, quedandoce en calzoncillos y camiseta, se metió en la cama alado de ella. Bulma se acurrucó junto a él y se hundió en su cabeza en su hombro. En respuesta, Vegeta pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y la hizo más estrecha. Tomó una respiración profunda y olía su pelo, olía bien, como lirios de agua.

"¿Vegeta?" Bulma le preguntó.

"¿Hm?"

"¿Por qué te me trajiste a casa?" preguntó en voz baja.

Ella lo escuchó murmurar en molestia y se rió.

"A dormir Bulma." murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

Bulma sonrió y cerró los ojos. Me dijo mi nombre. Pensó con alegría como se quedó dormida en los brazos de Vegeta.


	13. despertar

Bulma gimió cuando ella se despertó. ¿Dónde estoy? , se preguntó. Una vez que recupero sus sentidos, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Ella estaba en su habitación.

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?" bostezó. Dio un vistazo a su lado y gritó.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" -gritó ella. En la cama, con ella, era Vegeta.

Ella cautelosa se levantó de la cama y dio unos pasos de distancia de ella. ¿Qué había ocurrido? En un momento ella está en el club, bebiendo con Juu, el siguiente se despierta con Vegeta en la cama. ¿Acaso tuvieron relaciones sexuales? Miró hacia abajo para ver que aún estaba completamente vestida. Ella suspiró. Vegeta se dio cuenta de que ella ya se desperto. Bostezó y se sentó. Él parpadeó y miró a su alrededor.

"Mujer, ¿qué diablos te pasa?" gemía, de pie.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi cama?" ella gritó.

Se tapó los oídos. "Me gustas más borracha." -murmuró.

"¿Para que te aproveches de mi?". Suspiró.

"No. Cuando ya llevabas 28 bebidas, decidí que era hora de llevarte a tu casa."

"¿Qué quieres decir con decidí?"

"Pues que tu no querías irte. Seguiste gritando," ¡No, No, No! ' y te seguías moviéndote y tuve que calmarte."

Explico dejando de lado los besos.

"¿Cómo me calme?" Se preguntó.

"Bueno, si estabas borracha y se mantuvo aferrado a mí y..." dejo de hablar, no está seguro de cómo se lo diría a ella.

"¿Y?" ella pregunto.

"Y asiquetuvequehaceralgocontigo". Murmuró, murmurando a propósito de la última parte.

"¿Qué?"

"Te mantuviste aferrada a mi y me lo pediste."

Se hizo el silencio.

Le tomó un tiempo a Bulma para registrar lo que pasó. Cuando lo hizo, ella dejó escapar un grito enorme.

"¡Me besaste!" -gritó ella.

Vegeta se estremeció al oír el sonido. "¡No, me diste un beso!" argumentó.

"¡Pero me besaste!"

"¡Tu me lo pediste!"

"¡Pero tu me besaste, a propósito!"

"te tenia que calmar-"

"¡Mi culo!"

"Lo que es muy bonito por cierto." Vegeta sonrió cuando vio a Bulma de un color rojo brillante.

"¿Por qué estás aún aquí?" -preguntó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, escuchó unos pasos pesados subir las escaleras. Mierda. Pensó.

Chichi, Juu, y Launch irrumpieron por la puerta.

"¡B! ¿Cómo te-" Chichi se detuvo cuando vio a Vegeta, en la cama de Bulma.

"¡Vegeta! ¡Yo sabía que no podía confiar en ti para traer a Bulma a casa!" Chichi exclamó.

"¿Qué estás…?-¡OMG! ¡Vegeta eres un pervertido!" Launch comento.

"¿Qué? Todo lo que veo es… ¡Vegeta!" Juu se sorprendió.

Las tres chicas caminaron al lado de la cama de Bulma.

"¡Ay! Tienen suerte que sean amigos y la puta de Kakaroto por que si ya no existieran" -gruñó.

"¡Yo no soy una puta!" Chichi chilló.

"Tienes razón. A juzgar por tus chillidos, eres mas una puta arpía". Dijo Vegeta.

"Pequeño bastardo…" que fue cortado por Juu.

"¡Chi! ¡Chi! Bulma, solo queríamos ver si estaban bien. Goku dice que Vegeta no regresó a casa y que te trajo a casa." Juu explicó.

"Estoy bien. Pero, ¿podría alguien decirme lo que pasó anoche? No recuerdo absolutamente nada".

Chichi miró a Juu para que ella comenzara, que estaba mirando el suelo.

"Umm... bien, ya ves. Juu te va a explicar." Chichi dijo rápidamente.

Juu la fulminó con la mirada. "Yo estaba bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana. ¿Y esperas que me acuerde?"

"Entonces quien lo dira."

"Launch estaba ocupada con Tien." Juu sonrió. Launch estaba muy roja.

"¡Y Yo estaba bailando con Goku! La única vez que los vi fue cuando Vegeta y Bulma se estaban besando la mano de Vegeta estaba en uno de sus pechos!" Chichi exclamó. Ella puso una mano sobre su boca y miró hacia Bulma.

Ella estaba roja de ira. Abría y cerraba sus manos. "¡VEGETA!" ella gritó.

"Un tipo chocó conmigo cuando te llevaba arrastrando a la salida." explicó.

"Si me llevabas a rastras, entonces, ¿cómo tu mano llego a tu pecho?" cuestionó.

"Mantenías resistencia, así que me voltie para decirte que te detuvieras cuando el tipo me golpeó y así que puse mi mano en algo para no caer."

"¡No te creo Vegeta! Cuando llegué allí tus manos aún estaban allí." Chichi interrumpido.

La cara de Bulma se volvió aun mas roja.

"¡Yo estaba en shock!" explico.

"¿Entonces por qué…?"

"¡Chichi!Deja de hacerse preguntas y acaba a decirle a B-chan lo que paso!" Launch regañó.

Chichi miró a Launch y luego suspiró. "¡Pero no sé lo que pasó! Lo único que sé es que ella y Juu bebieron casi treinta copas. Entonces Vegeta quería llevarla a su casa, pero ella siguió luchando, lo siguiente que sé es que ella salió del agarre de Vegeta y se arrastró a través del piso de la pista de baile. "explicó.

"Eso significa que Vegeta sabe el resto." Juu concluyó.

Las cuatro chicas miraron a Vegeta. Él tenía su habitual ceño fruncido pegado en la cara y estaba sentado en la cama de Bulma, las cobijas cubrían de la cintura para abajo.

"No sé". Bostezó.

"¡Vegeta!" Todas las chicas gritaron.

"¡MUY BIEN! Cuando Bulma salió de mis manos se dirigió hacia la barra, que de alguna manera consiguió una peluca y se lo puso para que yo no la viera. Le pregunté a Blondie dónde estaba y cuando una mujer tosió muy fuerte. Me volví hacia ella y vi que estaba sentada junto a Blondie. Le arrancó la peluca a la mujer y la cargo sobre mi hombro. Ella gritaba y comenzó a golpear a mi espalda. Me reí y me empezó a dar patadas. La mujer sabe que el resto. "Dijo Vegeta.

Chichi, Launch, y Juu parpadearon una vez. Dos veces. Y luego Voltieran a ver a Bulma.

"Él me dio un beso para que me calmara y lo hice, me metido en su coche y me trajo a casa." Bulma explicó. Justo en ese momento sintió un agudo dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¡Wow! Creo que ahí viene mi resaca." dijo antes de que ella se derrumbara.

Juu rápidamente la atrapó antes de que ella cayera al duro suelo. Juu la recogió, bajo los brazos, y la acostó en la cama. Luego miró a Vegeta con ojos inquisitivos.

"¿Tu le diste un beso?"

"¡Basta ya de este tema!" -gruñó, levantándose de la cama y se puso el pantalón y la chaqueta.

"¿Qué hora es?" -le preguntó.

"Las 7 en punto." Chichi contestó.

"¿Por qué coño han venido?"

"Hemos venido a ver o despertara Bulma. Es martes ya sabes." Launch explicó.

Vegeta gruñó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. ¿Dónde está mi llave? Él gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que los dejó en la habitación de Bulma. Rápidamente, corrió por las escaleras al dormitorio. Se quedó paralizado ante lo que vio. Vio a una Bulma húmeda cubierta en tan sólo una pequeña toalla. Chichi y el Launch estaban saliendo del armario de Bulma con la ropa en sus manos mientras que Juu estaba acostada en la cama de Bulma.

"VEGETA ¡Fuera!" gritó Bulma mientras apretaba con fuerza la toalla.

Chichi, Launch, y Juu voltearon a ver hacia la puerta y dejaron escapar un grito ensordecedor.

"¡Eres un pervertido!" las tres chicas gritaban mientras le tiraban cosas.

Vegeta las esquivó con facilidad y se dirigió hacia la cama de Bulma. Vio sus llaves y rápidamente las agarró.

"¡Mierda! ¡Basta! Yo sólo solo buscaba mis llaves" les gritó. Que sólo le seguían tirando cosas. "¡Me voy, me voy!", exclamó.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta, corrió por las escaleras y salir por la puerta. El tiempo que estuvo junto a su coche, se apoyó en el capó. ¡Maldita sea! La mujer y sus amigas están locas -pensó-. No pudo sacar esa imagen de su cabeza. Bulma. Húmeda. Sólo llevaba una toalla pequeña.

Se metió en su coche y se dirigió a casa. Cuando llego Goku estaba en la purta

"¡hola, Vegeta!" dijo.

Él no respondió.

"Hey Vegeta" Goku dijo al golpear el cristal del carro de Vegeta. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

Todavía no había respuesta. Goku agarró una piedra del suelo y se dispuso a golpear en la ventana.

"¡deja eso!". Le grito.

Goku hizo lo que dijo y se acercó a él. "¿Dónde estabas V-man?"

Vegeta gruñó a su apodo. "No me llames así. Soy Vegeta ¡Maldita sea!"

"Lo que sea." Dijo al rodar sus ojos. "Entonces, ¿dónde estabas?"

"Estaba con la arpía y sus amigas."

"¿Qué?"

Vegeta gruñó, no quería explicar lo que paso con Bulma.

"Me vieron en la cama de la mujer y me gritaron y me llamaron un pervertido. Le expliqué lo que pasó. Bajé las escaleras para irme, pero se me olvidaron las llaves. Volví a subir y en el dormitorio..." se detuvo.

"¿Y?"

"Vi a la mujer desnuda, en una toalla." dijo nervioso, ligeramente ruborizado.

Goku lo miró fijamente durante un minuto y luego una bombilla de luz apareció sobre su cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, cayó al estilo anime.

"¿Qué?", gritó.

El grito hizo que Raditz y Turles salieran. "¿Qué es Kakaroto?" Turles preguntó.

"¿Hay algo de malo?" Raditz le preguntó a Vegeta.

"Na…" fue cortado por Goku.

"Vegeta se acercó a Bulma, por cierto, está de vuelta, y pasó la noche allí. Cuando despertó, Chichi, Launch, Juu, y Bulma le gritaron. Se levantó para irse, pero luego se le olvidaron las llaves. Regresó a la habitación de Bulma y vio a Bulma desnuda " Goku, dijo en una respiración.

Turles y Raditz miraron a su hermano. Raditz se cayó al estilo anime, mientras que Turles veía a Vegeta.

"¡Así se hace, hombrecito!" Turles lo felicito, al no tener idea de quién era Bulma.

"Turles, pervertido". Murmuró Raditz.

En ese momento, el coche de Bulma se detuvo junto a la casa de Goku. Fuera del coche salio una muy furiosa Chichi y Launch, mientras arrastraban a Bulma. Que la sujetaban por los brazos. Juu estaba en el coche.

"¡VEGETA!" Chichi gritó.

Vegeta cerro la ventana y puso la radio a todo volumen. Chichi y Launch se acercaron a su coche y golpeó la ventana.

"¡Abre!" Launch exclamó.

Bulma no estaba usando sus piernas, estaba apoyada por Chichi y el Launcho llevar por los brazos.

"¿Por qué me arrastran aquí? ¡Todavía me estoy recuperando de mi resaca enorme!" Bulma se quejó.

"¿Bulma?" -dijo una voz.

"¿Quién demonios está gritando?" dijo.

"¿No te acuerdas de mí?" dijo la misma voz.

Bulma miró hacia arriba. "¿Raditz?"

La figura asintió con la cabeza y la abrazo.

"¡Estoy tan contento de verte de nuevo!", exclamó.

"lo mismo digo".

Miró a la figura a su lado. "¿Kakarotto?"

"No. Yo soy su hermano gemelo, Turles." dijo.

"Pensé que me habías dicho que no me ibas a llamar así", dijo otra voz.

"Ahh, claro Kaká-ur, Son-kun." la figura de un gruñido en señal de aprobación.

"¿Por qué me traen aquí, Chi?" Bulma le preguntó.

"Debido a que Vegeta vive aquí y que lo necesitamos" Chichi contestó.

"¿Pero por qué me trajiste?"

"Porque tenemos que ir a la escuela despues" Dijo Launch.

Bulma se quejó y cayendo al suelo. Por suerte, Turles estaba cerca la agarro. Bulma lo miró. Si no fuera por su piel, él habría sido una copia exacta de Goku.

"¿Cuándo no vamos a ir?" Dijo Bulma, inclinando la cabeza para mirar a Chichi.

"¡Hasta que Vegeta abra!" Dijo Chichi, todavía golpeando en la ventana.

"Déjame intentar". Dijo Bulma, alejándose del agarre de Turles.

Cogió una piedra y la estrello en la Ventana del carro de Vegeta. Se hizo el silencio. Fuera del coche, vino un muy muy enfadado Vegeta.

"¡¿Qué coño haces MUJER?" gritó.

"Mi nombres es ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma!" ella respondió, igualando el tono.

"¿Por qué diablos rompes la VENTANA? ¡LO VAS A PAGAR!"

"¡TENGO TODO EL DINERO DEL MUNDO! ¿RECUERDA? ¡Soy la heredera de CAPSULE CORP!" -gritó ella.

"No solo hay una manera de pagar mujer". -gruñó mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¡Me levanto y te encontraremos en mi cama Entonces, estas tres", Bulma señalo a Chichi, a  
>Launch, y a Juu. "me despiertan y me dicen lo que has hecho con migo! Luego me desmayo y después me meto a bañar y cuando salgo estas ahí mirandome! Luego me arrastran hasta aquí, con la madre de todas las resacas! "ella gritó.<p>

Hubo un largo silencio. Todo el mundo estaba de miedo de interferir con los dos. Vegeta, que sabía que tenía un corto circuito y que iba a darle una paliza en un segundo, sin importarle si eres un chico o una chica. Bulma, así, Goku, Raditz, y Krillin fueron los únicos testigos de la ira de Bulma. Ella era tan aterradora como el infierno. Ahora le dijo a Goku y Krilin que ella tiene un interés en las artes marciales. Ahora, no sólo podía gritar y gritar continuamente, que podría vencerte en una pelea.

"Uhhh... ¿Bulma?" Juu preguntó, saliendo del coche.

"¿Qué?" le espetó.

Juu dio un paso atrás. "¿Estás bien? Por que si te estresas te puedes causar unas arrugas." Bulma inmediatamente se calmó. Bulma preocupada por su aspecto más que nada.

Ella tomó unas respiraciones hondas y suspiró. Ella se volvió para mirar a todos y dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Lo siento a todos. Tengo un muy mal genio. Perdón". Dijo con calma.

"Todo esta bien Bulma." Dijo Goku, sabiendo los cambios de humor de Bulma.

"Sí, no te preocupes." Dijo Raditz, sabiéndolo también.

Todo el mundo los miraba. Esto pasó desapercibido por Raditz y Goku.

"¿Están locos?" Dijo Vegeta.

"No, yo no lo creo." Dijo Goku.

Vegeta se golpeó la frente. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?" -le preguntó a Goku.

Goku se rascó la cabeza y le dio la sonrisa Son infames.

"¿Es natural para ti?" Vegeta le pregunto a Raditz.

Raditz se encogió de hombros. "Blue siempre se ponía así cada vez que Goku hacia algo mal. Esa es su forma de ser. Calmada en un segundo, enojado en otro, luego de vuelta a la calma." Dijo Raditz.

"¿Blue?"

"Eso es un apodo que le di. Ya sabes, por el pelo azul." Raditz tomó un mechón de pelo de Bulma.

"Así que... ¿podríamos irnos ahora?" Bulma le preguntó.

Chichi y Launch cayeron al estilo anime. "¡NO!"

"Tu tienes que pagar mi coche" Dijo Vegeta.

"Bien". Bulma gruñó y agarró la cartera del coche. Sacó 150.000 dólares, en efectivo, y lo puso en la mano. "¿Esto es suficiente?" Se preguntó sin moverse.

Vegeta no le prestó atención, solo veía el fajo enorme de dinero en efectivo que tiene en su mano. Esto fue más que suficiente para pagar por una ventana rota. Se podía comprar un coche nuevo con eso. Levantó la vista hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza. Bulma lo vio y volvió a su coche, Juu la siguió. Cuando ambos estaban en el coche, Bulma rugía el motor y le dio un bocinazo a Chichi y a Launch.

"¡Entren o las voy a dejar!" -gritó desde el coche.

"Pero…" Launch se vio interrumpida por Juu.

"¡Rapido!" -dijo, mientras Bulma se alejó de la casa. Launch y Chichi le gritó que se detuvieran. Juu y Bulma se echaron a reír.

"¡Juu! ¡Bulma! ¡PAREN EL COCHE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!" Chichi gritó.

"Jajajajaja! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡ESTO ES MUY DIVERTIDO! "Bulma respondió, riendo.

"¡Esto no genial!" Launch gritó.

"¡Sí, claro!" Juu se echó a reír.

Cuando Bulma vio que empezaron a tirarles piedras, paro el coche. Ella retrocedio mientras regresaba a la casa de Goku. Ella bajó la ventanilla y miró a Chichi y a Launch.

"¡No vuelvan a tirarle algo a mi coche!" amenazó.

Launch asintió con la cabeza y entró, Chichi se cruzó de brazos y miró a Bulma.

"No lo haríamos si te hubieras detenido." ella respondió, abriendo la puerta para entrar. Ella no vio el brillo en los ojos de Bulma.

Antes de que Chichi pudiera entrar, Bulma condujo cerca de dos metros. Chichi gritó. Bulma se echó a reír todo vale la pena.

En el fondo, se podía ver a Vegeta y a Turles riendo.

"Que bueno chicas. jaja ". Turles, dijo entre risas.

Chichi finalmente se calmó y se mumuro algo incoherente cuando entro al interior del coche.

"¡Eso me asustó Bulma!" Chichi dijo.

"Lo siento Chi, pero cuando te metes con mi coche, tienes que tener las concecuencias". Bulma respondió fríamente.

"Pero de Launch también lo hizo"

"Ella sedisculpo. Y no dijo nada, al contrario de ti." Bulma respondió.

Chichi se quedó en silencio el resto del viaje.

**Los siento por no actualizar antes pero estuve un poco ocupada. Gracias por sus comentarios espero que les guste. Su opinión cuenta ^.^**


	14. concecuencias

"¿A dónde vamos Chi?" Bulma le preguntó

"B es martes, ¿tu que crees?"

"Ohhhh... "Dijo al tener una pista.

Chichi negó con la cabeza. "Y te haces llamar un genio." -murmuró.

Bulma le disparó una mirada e hizo un fuerte giro en U, provocando que todas se quejaran.

"¡Ay!" Chichi le gritó, porque ella era la que está en la ventana del lado derecho. Bulma se rio de la protesta de Chichí.

"¡Eso no es divertido B-chan!" Chichi exclamó.

"¡Sí, pero estaba seguro de que iba a hacer gracioso eh!" Bulma se echó a reír.

Chichi 'hum' y se echó hacia atrás, escuchando la radio.

"¡Ooohh! ¡Me encanta esta canción!", dijo Chichi.

A Bulma también le encanta la canción.

How many favors do you have left?

Before the deed is done with

How many branches will I break

Before I reach your standards

Some breaking news!

Im too good for you!

I broke off the chances to get all this done

My impatience won

too many no good for me's

I'll turn the clock

I'm my own boss

So sad you had to let me go

What will i do without you

Just when your dark side starts to show

I won't miss you dearly

Some breaking news!

Im too good for you!

Cuase I broke off the chances to get all this done

My impatience won

Too many no good for me's

I'll turn the clock im my own boss

Take it as a compliment

Cast away the rejects

Dont look into our eyes

Wash away your regrets

Take it as a compliment

Smear all their faces

Im my own(ohhh) (3x)

Take it as a compliment

Smear all their faces

I broke off the chances too get all this done

my impatience won

Too many, no good for me's

I'll turn the clock im my own boss

I broke off the chances to get all this done

My impatience won

Too many no good for me's

I'll turn the clock I'm my own boss(3x)

Cuando la canción terminó, Bulma se detuvo en un espacio disponible en el frente de la escuela. Como ella se levantó, se encontró que Yamcha estaba ahi.

"Oye nena". Dijo, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su pequeña figura.

Bulma le gruñó y le dio un manotazo.

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Cuál es el pedo de esta mañana?" -murmuró.

Bulma lo miro, obviamente no con un buen estado de ánimo. Yamcha era ciego, por que seguía esperando una respuesta.

Al ver que no se iba, ella suspiró.

"Me desperté con una puta resaca, ahora tengo que ir a esta escuela de mierda". -gruñó ella.

"Eso es lo que te pasa por haberte emborrachado." afirmó.

Bulma estaba a punto de decir un comentario rápido cuando Juu salió del coche.

"Stop Bee. Recuerde lo que paso con Goku." Juu le recordó.

Bulma rodo los ojos y se dirigió hacia el edificio. Chichi y Launch ya estaban fuera del coche.

"¿Qué paso con Goku?" Yamcha le pregunto a Juu.

Juu le lanzó una mirada y murmuró algo de él. Frunció el ceño y se fue después de Bulma.

Cuando la alcanzó, ella estaba tan molesta como siempre.

Cuando Bulma llegó a su salón de clases, ella se encontró con un grupo de muchachos.

"¡Allí está! ¡El ángel del cielo!" un muchacho dijo.

"Así que ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?" -preguntó otro.

Bulma rodo los ojos y se dirigió a su escritorio. En el momento en que estaba sentada, un grupo de chicos estaban rodeando su escritorio. ¿Sera que algún día me van a dejar en paz? pensó con rabia. Siguieron tratando de coquetear con ella hasta que el profesor llego. Les dijeron que vendría un suplente así que Bulma corrió y escribió en el tablero tiempo libre, regreso a su asiento antes de que el suplente llegar.

"Buenos días clase." saludó.

Miró hacia pizarra y sonrió. "¡Está bien! Veo que tienen tiempo libre. Recuerden las reglas, no pelearse, no salirse del salon." dijo la última parte con severidad-.

"¡Eso no es justo, señor!" gritó una linda rubia de la parte posterior.

Todos empezaron a hablar en su "tiempo libre".

"Bee bien pensado." Dijo Chichi.

"Sí, soy inteligente. Soy un genio, después de todo", respondió Bulma.

Chichi rodo los ojos ante la adulación de Bulma.

Después de 10 minutos, la puerta se abrió y entraron Goku y Vegeta. Parecía que corrieron todo el camino a clase.

"¡Lo siento por llegar tarde!" Dijo Goku.

"¡No se preocupe! Tienen tiempo libre." dijo el sustituto.

Goku miró al hombre.

"¡Oh, veo que tu no lo has oído. La Sra. Sandra está enferma así que soy el sustituto!" exclamó el hombre.

Goku quito su interrogante mirada, aunque eso no era lo que lo confundía. Estaba confundido era acerca del tiempo libre. ¿No tenían un examen hoy? Él se encogió de hombros al ver a Chichi y Bulma. Chichi estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse como Bulma tenía una sonrisa como la de Vegeta pegada en la cara.

Goku y Vegeta se les acercaron y se sentaron en unos asientos vacíos.

"¿Cuál es la gracia?" Goku le preguntó, claramente confundido.

"Ustedes saben que se supone que hoy teníamos examen, ¿verdad?" Chichi susurró.

"Sí".

"Bueno..." Chichi miró a Bulma, que quiere que diga el resto.

Bulma puso los ojos y se recostó en su silla y cruzó los brazos, poniendo sus pies sobre el escritorio.

"Yo escribí" tiempo libre "en el tablero para salir de la prueba. No tengo miedo de fracasar, porque he aprendido de memoria todas las respuestas. Yo no quiero por de mi resaca". Bulma explicó en voz baja, lo suficientemente fuerte para Goku y Vegeta puedan escuchar.

Goku se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar con su novia.

Vegeta sólo se echó hacia atrás y se rió entre dientes. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de tres chicos directo a su dirección.

"Oye nena". Uno de ellos le dijo a Bulma.

"¿En serio? Eso es lo que siempre me dicen, '¡hey babe!'", Dijo.

"¿Por qué no vas con migo a una cena?", dijo otro.

Bulma puso los ojos. "Por qué estoy ocupada" dijo aburrida.

"Sólo tienes que decir sí o no". Dijo el mismo hombre.

Bulma le dio una miradade aburrimiento

"Eh, ella no va a ir." dijo el otro.

"Escucha a tu amigo." Dijo Bulma.

"¡Cállate Owen!", dijo su amigo.

"Riss solo digo que hay que dejarla." Dijo Owen.

Riss no le hizo caso y continuó para persuadir a Bulma para una cita. En el fondo se podía ver a Vegeta, enfadado como siempre.

"¡Vamos! Será divertido, lo prometo." Riss la trata de convencer.

"No. ¿No sabes que cuando una chica no quiere?" Bulma le preguntó molesta.

"Tu eres una apretada" Dijo Riss, alejándose de la mesa.

"¿Entonces por qué quieres salir conmigo?" Dijo Bulma inocentemente.

Riss gruñó y se alejó de su escritorio.

Bulma puso los ojos y sacó su iPod, y se puso a escuchar música.

Vegeta se le quedó mirando, pensativo, mientras que Goku y Chichi actúan como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Vegeta? ¿Vegeta?" -dijo una voz.

Él lanzó un gruñido.

"¿Por qué estas así? Parces distraídos". Goku le preguntó.

"Bueno, mi ventanilla del coche se ha roto y fui despertado por tu arpía. Aparte de eso, estoy color de rosa". Dijo Vegeta con su voz llena de sarcasmo.

Bulma puso los ojos. "Yo te di el dinero a pagar por ello. Déjalo ese tema por la paz."

"Pero te dije que mas de una forma de pagarme mujer." afirmó.

"Ah, ¿sí? Entonces, ¿cuáles son las otras formas?"

Vegeta se rió entre dientes. Esto fue muy divertido. Él no dijo nada, se quedó sentado, mirando fijamente. Quería que ella lo averiguara.

"Así que vas a dejar que yo adivine ¿No?" Bulma le preguntó.

Él permaneció en silencio.

**Lo siento por no actualizar antes pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer los amo espero que les guste.**


	15. los defectos del pasado

El dia iba bastante bien. El día pasó de sol brillante, a la oscuridad lúgubre como Bulma y Vegeta lucharon de nuevo.

"¡Idiota! ¡Déjame en paz!, ¿quieres?" Bulma le dice a Vegeta durante el almuerzo.

"¡Yo no te hago nada tu eres la que me persigue!" Vegeta replicó.

"¡No! Tú eres el que me sigue. ¡Yo ni siquiera sería capaz de seguir un enano una habitación llena de gente!" dijo entre dientes.

"¡Eres mas enana que yo!"

"¡Solamente dos pulgadas y media!"

"¡Bueno, al menos yo no estoy gordo!"

La cara de Bulma se volvió una sombra brillante de color rojo en cuestión de segundos.

"¡Yo no estoy gorda!"

"Claro que si." Dijo Vegeta.

"¡Que no!"

"Tal vez debes comer las ensaladas que tanto desprecias, te ayudara a perder peso." él se rió.

"¡idiota!"

"gorda".

"Tonto".

"perrra".

"Bastardo".

"puta".

"¡Yo no soy una puta!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué llevas algo tan revelador?"

Bulma miró su ropa. Para ella es muy bonita. Era camiseta negra que abrazaba sus curvas con unos shorts de mezclilla a la mitad del muslo. La camiseta fue la que compro con Juu en el centro comecial.

"¡Esta linda!" argumentó.

"¡Es para putas!" Vegeta se echó a reír.

Bulma reunió tanto enojo en la mirada que le dio a Vegeta.

Una vez que tuvo sus alimentos, se encontraron con una pelirroja.

"Hey Vegeta." saludó tímidamente a Vegeta.

No parecía a notarla. Empezó a buscar un espacio para sentarse. La niña frunció el ceño y miró a Bulma antes de mirar a Vegeta.

"Yo podría hacer estar con tigo en vez de esa puta. "

Esto llamó tanto la atención de Bulma y Vegeta.

"No me vuelvas a llamar puta, puta". Bulma dijo entre dientes.

"pues tu tampoco me llames puta, puta." la niña respondió.

Bulma hizo puños sus manos. Sin pensar, Bulma abrió golpeo a la chica en la cara. Vegeta miró con los ojos abiertos a Bulma. Siempre decía un montón de groserías y apodos pero nunca avía agredido a alguien. Tal vez ella estaba harta y la chica llego en el momento equivocado. Él se encogió de hombros y trato de separar a bulma de la chica.

"¡Aléjate de mi Vegeta!" Bulma gritó.

"¡Mujer! ¡Cálmate!" Vegeta gruñó.

"¿¡Qué demonios-AHH! ¡Vegeta! ¡Bájame!" Bulma gritó.

Vegeta la recogió y la llevó a una mesa vacía. Él la dejó en el suelo y comenzó a comer su comida. Bulma, se cruzó de brazos y miró al hombre comer. Vegeta se dio cuenta de esto y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué demonios estas viendo mujer?"

"¿Por qué me detuviste?" cuestionó.

"si no lo hacia te podían expulsar o algo así." afirmó.

"Awww, es Veggie preocupado por mí" Dijo Bulma inocentemente mientras se ponía un puchero.

"Hum, no me importa lo que hagas. Además, ¿A quien voy a molestar cuando te hayas ido?" bromeó con su sonrisa habitual.

Bulma golpeó su brazo y comenzó a comer.

Después de un par de minutos, Chichi y Juu se acercó a Bulma y a Vegeta.

"¡Hola B!" Juu saludó.

"¡Hola!" Chichi saludó.

Bulma gruñó en reconocimiento mientras seguía comiendo. Juu la miró mientras Chichi miró a su alrededor.

"¿Qué buscas Chi?" Bulma le preguntó.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? Oh, nada." dijo, sentándose.

"Vamos, dilo." Bulma la convenció.

"¿Es malo buscar a tu novio?". Chichi contesto de mala gana.

"¡Oh, me olvidaba de contarles a ustedes!" Juu comenzado. Chichi y Bulma la miraron y siguieron comiendo.

"En mi clase hay un nuevo estudiante. Su nombre es Adam Lamm".

Bulma se atragantó con la comida y comenzó a golpearse en el pecho. Chichi miró preocupada mientras Juu acariciaba a Bulma. Una vez que se compuso, miro con horror a Juu.

"¡Qué! ¿E-estas se-segura de q-que ese es su nombre?" Bulma tartamudeó. Esto sorprendió a Vegeta. Ella nunca había tartamudeado. Parecía como si estuviera enojada o molesta por el nombre, no podía decir en específico.

"Uh, sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa B-chan?" Juu preguntó.

"Bueno, es que..." no fue capaz de completar su historia debido a su peor pesadilla la vio y empezó a llamar a su nombre.

"¿Bulma? ¡Bulma!" dijo una voz profunda que desmayaba a la mayoría de las chicas en la cafetería.

Bulma giró lentamente la cabeza y vio al hombre acercarse a ella.

"¡Bulma!" dijo, y corrió a su lado.

Bulma no respondió. Ella estaba aterrada para responder. Este hombre era su mayor temor.

"¡Bulma! ¡No tenía idea de que vinieras a eta escuela!" -le preguntó vertiginosamente.

"Uh, B ¿Quién es?" Chichi le pregunta a una pálida Bulma.

El hombre la interrumpió. "Soy Adán, Adán Lamm. Bulma y yo éramos novios". Afirmó.

"Y ahora tu tienes que permanecer lejos de mi." Bulma siseó.

Adán frunció el ceño. "A pero he cambiado, B. ¡Lo juro!" dijo.

"Así, pues desaparécete antes de que algo malo pase." Bulma, dijo con calma, pero amenazante.

Frunció el ceño, pero se arrepintió. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la fila del almuerzo. Bulma suspiró de alivio.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Chichi le preguntó.

"Sí, estabas actuando con miedo." Dijo Juu.

Bulma miró. Se quedó sin aliento. Ella estaba en el borde del llanto. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento. Su rostro perdió todo su color también.

"Oh, Dios mío, B. ¿Qué ha pasado con el?" Juu preguntó mientras le frotaba la espalda con dulzura.

Bulma estallo en lágrimas, mientras que escondió su cara en el hombro de Juu.

"HH-uu-solo intenta molestarme mm me molestaba-y me gritaba-en-mmmm cuando estábamos s ttt-juntos". -sollozó.

Chichi y Juu quedaron sin aliento. "Pero me parece un buen tipo." Juu pensamiento en voz alta.

"¡El no lo es!" Dijo Bulma, al alejarse del hombro de Juu. "Cada vez que me veía, siempre me preguntaba si quería ir a su habitación. Siempre aceptaba, pero una vez empezamos a discutir. Desde ese día, él comenzó a golpearme y gritarme y me llamaba puta cuando estamos solos." Bulma les susurraba en voz alta para que toda la mesa pudiera escuchar.

"Sólo Kakaroto y Krillin sabende él, pero no tienen idea de que era mi novio. Empecé a salir con él cuando me fui, de alguna manera también fue transferido a mi escuela. A lo largo de mi vida, siempre me protegía. Cuando me fui, fui objeto de su burla. Me sentía tan sola. " Dijo Bulma, su voz en un susurro.

Mientras Chichi y Juu la consolaban, Vegeta estaba en el fondo, escuchando todo. ¡Ese idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarse a sí mismo hombre?, ¡si él piensa abusar de una criatura tan frágil y hermosa como ella es tolerable! Él gritó en su mente.

"¡Hola chicos!" -dijo una voz burbujeante que alejo a Vegeta de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la vista para ver a Goku, Krilin, Launch, Tien, y Piccolo caminando hacia su mesa. Cuando Goku y Krilin vieron a Bulma lloriqueando, se acercaron a ella.

"¿Qué pasa Bulma?" ambos preguntaron al unísono.

Juu y Chichi miraron a sus novios y fruncieron el ceño.

"¿Ustedes saben de una pelea con su novio?" Chi le preguntó.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Chichi suspiró.

"Bueno, si lo ven cerca de Bulma, denlen una paliza. Tiene los ojos verdes y pelo rubio."

Goku miró inquisitivamente a su novia.

"¿Por qué?" -le preguntó.

"Porque es antiguo novio de Bulma."

"¿Y?"

"¡Aja! ¡El maldito la molesta!" Juu exclamó.

Los ojos de Goku se oscurecieron como los de Krillin se abrieron como platos. "Nos encargaremos de el."

Goku se voltió hacia Vegeta. "¿Podrías tu también?" -le preguntó.

Vegeta lo miró, luego miró a Bulma. ¡Ella era una ruina! Su cuerpo y su rostro perdió todo el color y sus ojos brillaban de miedo. Volvió a mirar a Goku y asintió levemente. Él no quería ver a la mujer muy asustada.

Goku sonrió. "¡Genial! Ahora, vamos a olvidarnos de él y hablar de otra cosa." sugirió.

Todo el mundo miró a Bulma y asintió con la cabeza.

"Hey Juu". Krillin dijo.

Juu miró a su novio y se quedó mirando a los ojos, haciéndole saber que tiene su atención.

"¿No has dicho que tu hermano lo van a transferir a aquí?"

Juu asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Tienes un hermano?" pregunto Bulma todavía con miedo.

"Sí, su nombre Jinzoningen Gero, pero sólo lo llamo 17. Mi apodo que él tiene para mí es de 18. Es extraño."

"No puedo esperar para verlo." Dijo Bulma, tratando de parecer feliz, pero fue en vano.

Vegeta miró a Bulma. Ella está tratando de ser fuerte. Dios, ¿por qué me preocupo por ella?

Debido a que la amas. Una voz dijo en su cabeza.

¿Qué estás diciendo? No tengo conocimiento de la emoción de la que hablas.

Todo el mundo sabe cómo amar. Solo lo estas negando.

¿Yo? ¿Negarlo? ¡Ja! Yo sugiero que mejor te lárges de mi cabeza.

Lo que sea. Dijo antes de "salir".

Vegeta volvió a mirar a Bulma y suspiró. Fue un espectáculo deprimente ver a su mujer derrotada. Él parpadeó. ¿Acaba de pensar eso? ¿Su mujer? ¿De donde salio eso? No puedo sentir nada hacia ella. Es inaudito, pero aún así.

¿Estoy enamorado de la mujer?


	16. confucion

"¿Estás bien, B?" preguntaron muy preocupadas Chichi y Launch.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

Era una mujer fuerte. Goku y Krilin lo sabía. Por lo general, no tiene nada debajo de su piel. Cuando eran más pequeños, las niñas y niños a menudo se burlaban de ella. Dician que era un monstruo horrible de la naturaleza. Goku y Krilin que siempre se molestaban por insultarla, pero a Bulma solo se reía solo. Ella siempre les decía que era un poco extraño tener el pelo azul.

Goku se sentó junto a su novia y a lado de su mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Krillin se sentó junto a su novia y se sentó al lado de Goku. Ambos estaban mirando a su alrededor para encontrar al hombre que hirió a su amiga, con ganas de darle una paliza.

"Ka". Bulma comenzó.

Goku entrecerró los ojos.

"Ur, hee Son-kun." Lo intentó de nuevo.

Él desvió la mirada a Bulma, haciéndole saber que estaba escuchando.

"Tu no necesita preocuparte por ese hombre, estoy bastante segura de que no lo volveré a ver." aseguró.

La cara de Goku se suavizó un poco, pero aún así mantuvo su guardia.

"Así que B", comenzó Launch. "¿Quieres venir con nosotros para saludar al hermano deJuu? Eso sería para no pensar en las cosas."

"S-seguro". -susurró-.

Todo el mundo frunció el ceño con tranquilidad. La mujer tiene que animarse. Vegeta sonrió con malicia como un pensamiento vino a la mente.

"Hey mujer", dijo Vegeta.

Bulma voltio la cabeza hacia su derecha. Vegeta estaba a su lado como Chichi estaba a su izquierda.

"¿Qué?".

"Todavía necesito que me pagues." él sonrió.

Bulma puso los ojos. "Ya lo hice." afirmó.

"Te dije que hay mas de una forma de pagar."

"¿En serio? Cuales son."

"Ok."

Bulma arqueó una ceja en sospecha, pero seguía escuchando.

Hubo una breve pausa en su conversación.

"¿Y bien?" Bulma pregunto.

"¿Qué?"

Bulma puso los ojos en la frustración. "¿Cuáles son las otras maneras?"

"¿Qué divertido sería si yo te lo dijera?"

"Debido que yo no se cuales son"

"Bien". Dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Sal conmigo." que sonaba más a una demanda que una pregunta.

"¿Que?".

"Ya me has oído la mujer."

"¿Ir con tigo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cuáles son los otras opciones?"

Él dejó una sonrisa en su rostro. "Bueno...", se apagó cuando se inclinó hacia atrás.

"Siempre hay". Fue interrumpido por Bulma.

"¿Sabes al menos si hay mas?." dijo.

Ella tomó su comida y se acercó a la zona de basura. Estaba completamente sola.

"¡Bulma! ¡Bulma!"

Bulma volvió la cabeza para ver a su ex correr hacia ella. Se sentía ganas de huir y esconderse. No, ella no podría actuar como una cobarde como lo hizo en el comedor.

"¿Qué quieres?" su voz llena de veneno.

"¿Qué clase tienes?" Adán le preguntó.

"¿Te importa?"

"Yo sólo quiero saber."

Bulma lo miró y siguió caminando hacia adelante. "No es asunto tuyo." afirmó.

Adán frunció el ceño. "Yo no soy como antes, B. Lo siento por lo que te hice, pero el pasado es el pasado". Dijo, dando un paso delante de ella.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" Bulma gritó.

"¿Por qué no puedes ver que he cambiado?" -preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo. Esto puso a temblar a su espina dorsal.

Estos temblores enviado memorias dolorosas a Bulma. Todo el abuso que ha hecho a ella, todos los gritos, los golpes. Al final, esto no la mató, pero cada día que la hizo sentir como lo hizo. Eso es lo que comenzó su interés por las artes marciales. Para la próxima vez que él la toque lo pagaría. Y poderle devolver el dolor que le envió.

Bulma cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo puño su mano. Y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Adán agarro su nariz y miró a la pequeña mujer delante de él. Tenía los ojos cerrados todavía, pero él se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que se arrastran por su piel de porcelana.

Todo el mundo en la cafetería los voltio a ver a los dos.

Bulma odia la atención no deseada. Antes de que pudiera regañar a la gente mirando, Krillin, Goku, y Vegeta se dirigían hacia ella.

Cuando llegaron, Vegeta se deshizo de la multitud.

"¡¿Quién diablos estás mirando?", gritó.

Todo el mundo se voltio para hacer lo que hacían.

Los tres muchachos miraron a Adán y le dieron una mirada de disgusto.

"Vete a la mierda fuera de ella." Krillin gruñó.

Adán miró al hombre más bajo. ¿Esta en la escuela secundaria? , se preguntó. Miró a Krillin de nuevo.

Adán voltio su atención al ver a Bulma que se escondió en un hombre mas alto.

"¿Qué diablos tiene de malo hablar con ella?" Adán preguntó con enojo.

"No hay nada de malo en hablar." Goku señaló.

"Pero hay algo mal con abusar de ella". Vegeta gruñó.

Los rasgos faciales de Adán se obscurecieron. "¿Quién carajo te dijo eso?" -gruñó.

Antes de que Goku o Vegeta podieran responder, Adan los corto.

"Déjame adivinar. La perra de pelo azul lo hizo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?" dijo.

Vegeta y Goku escucharon gemir a Bulma detrás de ellos. Ella ya estaba pálida.

"¡Aléjate de mi amiga!" Goku siseó.

"¿Amiga? ¿Solo eso?"

Goku le dio una cara de confundido. "Por supuesto solo es mi amiga. Ya tengo novia". Afirmó.

"Entonces no importa mucho." Adán llegó a la conclusión y trató de agarrar a Bulma lejos de Goku y Vegeta.

"Yo nunca dije eso." dijo.

"Es sólo una charla. No es como..." se fue apagando.

"¿La estas molestando?" Vegeta interrumpió.

Adán volvió su atención a Vegeta. "¿Y tu que?"

"Su novio". Vegeta dijo rápidamente. Sintió un calor en la cara de llamarse a sí mismo su "novio".

Bulma se congeló a sus espaldas. ¿Qué demonios está diciendo? ¡No me acuerdo de estar de acuerdo con eso! Pero luego se acordó cuando se emborracho. ¿Le dije que quería que fuera mi novio? gritó el pensamiento en su cabeza.

"¿Novio?" se preguntaba en tono de broma. "¿Novio?" repetía, riendo.

"Sí. ¿Por qué?" Vegeta dijo con severidad-.

Adán detuvo su risa y lo miró a los ojos. "Yo no creo eso." afirmó, sonriendo fríamente.

Vegeta reducido las cejas. "¿Cómo es eso?"

Adán se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar su sonrisa en el rostro. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"¿Estás bien blue?" Goku le preguntó, dirigiéndose a su rostro.

Bulma tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza

"No te preocupes por mí." dijo, alejándose de Goku.

"Vegeta".

Vegeta miró a la chica de cabello azul delante de él.

"Tenemos que hablar". Dijo, tirando de él inmediatamente.

Una vez fuera del alcance de audición, comenzó a interrogar a Vegeta.

"¡¿Por qué le dije eso?", exclamó.

"¿Qué dije?"

"¡De que eres mi novio!"

Vegeta resopló. "Pensé que querías que se fuera." Se encogió de hombros.

"Además", añadió. "Que necesitaba que me pagaras."

"¡Así que me has hecho tu novia!" Dijo Bulma.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" -le preguntó.

Se encogió de hombros. Honestamente no lo sabía. "No sé".

"Bueno, es hora de terminar"

"Entonces quiero un último deseo."

"¿Y que es?"

"¿Lo que yo quiera?"

"Claro, lo que sea." dijo no saber. "mientras" pero fue interrumpida por Vegeta.

"Genial, te recojo a las 7 pm. El Viernes." dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Mi ultimo deseo es tener una cita contigo."

Ella parpadeó una vez. Dos veces.

¿Acaba de aceptar una cita con Vegeta?

"¡Qué!", exclamó.

Vegeta sonrió al ver la expresión en su rostro y se dirigió a la mesa.

Bulma estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, ella ni se dio cuenta cuando Vegeta se fue.

Cuando salio de sus pensamientos, Bulma regresó a la mesa.

"¿Qué pasó?" Juu pidió inmediatamente. Estaba actuando como una hermana para Bulma desde el primer día.

"No pasó nada. Son-kun, Krilin y Vegeta llegaron a tiempo." Dijo simplemente Bulma. Ella dio a Juu una mirada que le decia que ella no quería hablar de ello.

Juu lo vio y asintió con la cabeza.

El almuerzo terminó y Juu, Bulma, Goku, Vegeta y todos se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio.

"¡Está bien, aquí están lo que esperaban!", gritó el entrenador.

Todos la miraron.

"He aquí los resultados." dijo, entregándole una hoja de papel a todo el mundo.

Bulma miró y vio su posición en el equipo de las animadoras. 'CAPITÁNA'. Ya lo veía venir.

Bulma miró a Juu y miró su papel. 'CO-CAPTINA'. Bulma sonrió.

"Parece que somos las capitanes". , exclamó.

"Sí". Juu asintió con la cabeza.

"Me pregunto cuál es la posición que tiene Krillin" pensó en voz alta.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas?". Bulma sugerido, tomando Juu del brazo.

Arrastró Juu a los chicos. "¿En qué posición están ustedes?" Bulma le pregunto a Vegeta, Goku, y Krilin.

"Coreback". Vegeta se encogió de hombros.

"¡Receptor!." Goku exclamó.

"Apoyador", murmuró Krillin. "¿Y ustedes?" -le preguntó a ellas.

Las niñas se encogieron de hombros. "Capitán". Dijeron al unísono.

Los chicos lo imaginaban.

"Ahora todas las porristas" gritó el entrenador.

Todas las chicas miraron al entrenador.

"Bulma y Juu son los nuevos capitanes. ¡Diseñaran el nuevo uniforme!"

Todas las chicas se acercaron hacia sus nuevas capitanes.

"¿Podría escoger la camisa?" una niña le preguntó.

"¿Y yo la falda?" -preguntó otro.

Bulma y Juu miraron se miraron. "Ummmmmm. ¿Usted pueden ayudar a elegir el diseño?" Todas empezaron a hablar del uniforme.

Esto va a ser un día laaaaaarrrrgggooooo. Pensó Bulma.

El diseño del uniforme estuvo listo y se acercaron al entrenador.

"¿Ya terminaron?" -les preguntó.

Todas asintieron.

"Muy bien", dijo, cruzando los brazos.

Juu le dio una imagen al entrenador. El entrenador lo miró. Fue en colores verdey blanco, colores de la escuela. Era un traje verde de porristas regular con una rayas blancas en la. Una camiseta sin mangas. La falda era alta y tenía el mismo aspecto que la camisa excepto que era blanco con unas rayas verdes.

"Esto podría funcionar". Dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos. "¿Qué les parece?" -preguntó, mostrando la imagen.

Todos asintieron con entusiasmo.

Las chicas voltearon sus ojos a los muchachos.

Los hombres.

El tiempo pasó más rápido que la escuela llegó a su fin.

"¡Vamos B!" Dijo Chi-chi arrastrando a Bulma hasta el estacionamiento.

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" -le preguntó a Chi.

"¡No! Tengo mi propio carro." afirmó.

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cápsula y pulsó el botón en la parte superior. Ella lo tiró a unos metros delante de ella y salió un buen coche. Fue un mustang negro.

"¡Espera!"

Bulma se voltio y vio que Juu estaba corriendo así ella.

"¡Necesito que me lleven!" , exclamó. "Además, es necesario conocer a mi hermano." señaló.

Bulma se encogió de hombros y le preguntó dónde vive. Una vez Juu le dio la dirección, Bulma se volvió hacia ella, mientras que el motor Juu saltó en el asiento del pasajero. Bulma puso la radio y escuchó la cancion.

I said I'd moved on and I'll leave it alone,

But before I walk out there is something that I need you to know,

I got lost in a blink of an eye,

And I can never get back, no I've never got back,

You were not there when I wanted to say,

That you were everything that right and it wasn't you but me to change,

Now I got to go it alone,

But I'll never give up, no I'll never give up

What am I fighting for,

There must me something more,

For all these words I've said,

Do you feel anything

I said I'm ok but I know how to lie,

You were all that i had,

You were delicate and hard to find,

I got lost in the back of my mind,

And I can never get back, no I've never got back

You were not there when I needed to say,

I hit the bottom so fast that my head was spinning 'round for days,

Now I gotta go it alone,

But I will never give up, no I'll never give up

What am I fighting for,

There must me something more,

For all these words I've said,

Do you feel anything

What am I fighting for,

What am I fighting for

Never give up on this

Never give up on this

Never give up on this

Never give up on this

Said I'm ok but I know how to lie,

But I will never give up, no I'll never give up

What am I fighting for,

There must me something more,

For all these words I've said,

Do you feel anything

What am I fighting for (No I'm never gonna give up, give up)

What am I fighting for (No I'm never gonna give up, give up)

Said that I'd fight for the one that I've found,

I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around,

I fight you're apart of me now,

And I will never give up, no I'll never give up

"Bulma, es aquí." Dijo Juu.

Bulma se detuvo en una casa.

Que era enorme en comparación con una casa normal. Se veía elegante.

Juu llamó a la puerta y salió por la puerta un hombre guapo.

Tenía el pelo hasta los hombros color negro con ojos azules. No se parecía a Juu, a excepción de los ojos.

"17, ella es Bulma. Bulma, 17." Juu los presento.

"Un placer conocerte." Dijo 17 mientras tomaba la mano de Bulma y la besaba.

"Del mismo modo". Bulma se sonrojó.

Este hombre iba a ser muy interesante.


	17. apartir del amor

"Así que..." Bulma se apagó, torpemente mirando a Juu.

En ese momento, un mustang negro se detuvo en casa de Juu. Salió Chichi y Launch.

"¡Hey7!" ambos lo saludaron.

Él asintió con la cabeza en el sustituto de un hola. Se volvió hacia su hermana y frunció el ceño.

"No te he dicho que trajeras a tus amigos. "

Juu puso los ojos en la reacción de su hermano gemelo. "No todos mis amigos. Sólo las chicas". Afirmó.

Esto hizo que 17 frunciera el ceño. Bulma se dio cuenta de esto.

"Oh, por lo que veo no nos quieres aquí, "señaló

17 aqueo las cejas ante la belleza de pelo azul en la puerta de su casa. Volvió a mirar a su hermana gemela y le hizo una pregunta en silencio.

"Ella siempre hace esto." Juu le dijo a su hermano. Chichi y Launch asintieron con la cabeza en la declaración de Juu.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos. "No todo el tiempo." ella se quejó.

"Sí, y lo sabes." Juu dijo.

Bulma puso los ojos en respuesta a poner el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó algunas risas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Se preguntó, sentándose en su lugar.

Chichi y Launch se echaron a reír. Bulma gruñó por su comportamiento.

"¿Qué demonios es tan condenadamente divertido?" -preguntó refiriéndose a Chichi y a Launch.

Launch fue la primera en recuperarse. Ella todavía quería reír, pero ella todavía estaba un poco asustada por su nueva amiga.

"Te veías como Vegeta. " Launch indico.

La risa de Chichi se volvió mas fuerte cuando se lo dijeron.

La nariz de Bulma se arrugó ante la declaración de Launch. Ella dio un gruñido agudo a Chichi. Para indicarle que se callara.

Bulma levantó la cabeza. "Claro que no, yo…", se detuvo para buscar la palabra adecuada. "Yo soy mi propio ser."

Juu puso su cabeza entre las manos, completamente avergonzado de la conducta de su nueva amiga. Juu miró hacia su hermano y contuvo un grito de asombro. Lo vio reprimir una carcajada. Ase mucho que no veía a 17 tan feliz.

"Interesante amigos que tienes 18". 17 le comentó a Juu.

Bulma se olvidó completamente de su hermano, lo miró. Ella sonrió con arrogancia. 17 puso una sonrisa de satisfacción. Esta chica es muy interesante. No hay nada como amigos llenos de vida. Ella es como 18, pero sigue siendo completamente diferente al mismo tiempo. Pensó.

"¡Eh!, eh, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" 17 le preguntó a Bulma.

"Bulma".

Él sonrió. "Bueno, Bulma," dijo, dando un paso hacia ella. "Tu eres muy diferente a las amigas de mi hermana. " señaló.

Bulma puso los ojos. "No me digas, entonces no te caigo bien." dijo.

Se rió entre dientes. "No, en realidad si." ronroneó.

Bulma arqueo una ceja. ¿Me esta coqueteando? , se preguntó. Miró a Juu y le dio una mirada confusa. Juu sabía que su hermano estaba mostrando más emoción con ella que con cualquier otro de sus amigos.

"¿Uh, 17?" Dijo Juu.

Se volvió hacia ella. "Es el momento para llevarla a su casa. Podrías verla de nuevo mañana".

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero luego se puso serio. "No quiero ver a ese amigo enano que tienes." 17 dijo con severidad a su hermana.

Juu puso los ojos, 17 es un poco protector. "Él es mi novio. Por lo tanto, no lo asustes. "Ella le gruñó.

Antes de que 17 pudiera hablar, Bulma tiró del brazo de Juu. "Vamos Juu. Necesito hablar contigo cuando lleguemos a casa." informó a su amiga.

Juu asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su coche. Chichi, también se dirigió hacia su coche para poder ir a su casa.

"¡Gracias 17!" Bulma le dijo a 17, mientras se dirigía hacia su coche.

La vio retirarse de la casa, cuando el carro de las chicas ya no se veía se metió a su casa.

"Por lo tanto," comenzó Juu. "¿Qué piensas de mi hermano?"

Bulma la miró por el rabillo de sus ojos y suspiró. "Creo que él está enamorado de mí."

Juu se echó a reír. "¿ahora sabes que siente el?"

Bulma puso los ojos. "Apenas lo conozco. ¿Cree en el amor a primera vista o algo así?"

Juu se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso?"

Si Bulma pudiera caer en el coche, ella se hubiera caído. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Tú eres su hermana maldita sea!" Bulma exclamó.

"Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que sea sincero conmigo." Dijo Juu.

Bulma empezó con sus pensamientos. Hubo un largo silencio. Para evitar ese incomodo silencio, encendió la radio.

En menos de 30 minutos, se encontraban en su casa. Bulma abrió la puerta y le indicó a Juu que entrara.

"Llámale a tu hermano y dile que vas a pasar la noche con migo." Le dijo a Juu.

Ella lo hizo y entró en el armario de Bulma. Ella y Bulma eran de la misma talla. Ella salió con una camiseta sin mangas con pantalón de pijama negro.

"¿Qué me tenias que decir?" Juu le preguntó, viendo la televisión de Bulma.

"¿Hm? Ah, sí." Dijo Bulma. Estaba vestida con un traje de baño. Mientras se metía su Jacuzzi.

"¿Recuerdas lo que paso en el almuerzo hoy?"

"Sí". Dijo.

"Bueno, cuando estábamos allí, Krilin amenazó a Adán y le dijo que me dejara en paz. Kakaroto hizo lo mismo y" que fue cortado por Juu.

"Espera, ¿no es Son-kun?"

"Kakaroto quiere que lo llame un nombre diferente, por lo que le llaman Son-kun." Bulma aclaró. "Ahora si no hay más interrupciones."

Juu asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto para que Bulma continuara.

"De todos modos, Kakaroto hizo lo mismo. Adán trató de agarrarme, pero yo estaba detrás de Vegeta y Kakaroto. Entonces Vegeta amenazado Adán. Le pregunto quien era el y Vegeta le dijo que era mi..." se fue apagando.

Juu se dio cuenta y le pregunto. "¿Mi qué?"

Bulma se puso roja y al decirla palabra Juu se empezó a reir. "Novio".

Juu la miró durante un par de segundos. Luego puso una mano sobre su boca e hizo cuanto pudo para reprimir una carcajada. Ella se cayó de la cama de Bulma y se agarró el estómago duela se echó a reír una y otra vez.

"¿N-novio?" al final dijo.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

Juu se rió aún más fuerte. Bulma gruñó en vergüenza. "¿Quieres oír el resto, o te quieres reír un poco más?" le espetó.

Juu se callo y se volvió a subir la cama de Bulma.

Bulma resopló y siguió. "Cuando Adán se fue, me puse a un lado de Vegeta y le dije que por qué se llamó a sí mismo a mi novio. Él me dijo que tenía que pagarle y le dije que ya lo había echo. Él me dijo que había más de una forma. Yo le dije que me dijera cuales eran las otras, pero él dijo que solo me iba a decir uno. Yo esperaba su respuesta, pero no dijo nada. Yo me enojé y le dije que si me iba a decir. Y me dijo que ya me había dicho. Se me olvido lo que me había dicho. Dijo que vine por mi a las 7 del .viernes Le pregunté por qué y me dijo que su ultimo deseo era salir con el". Bulma explicó.

Juu parpadeó una vez.

Dos veces.

¿Bulma hizo una cita con la persona más arrogante y orgullosa del planeta?

"¡TU QUE!" gritó Juu.

Bulma salió de su tina de agua caliente y se puso su pijama.

"Tu cama está ahí". Bulma señaló el sofá.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Juu protestó.

Bulma puso los ojos y se dirigió al sofá. Ella presionó un botón. El sofá se sacudió hasta que salió una cama de agua. Había peces en su interior y ya tenía una almohada y una manta en la cama.

"¿Tu quieres la cama de agua o normal?" Bulma le preguntó sin moverse.

"De agua esta bien" Dijo Juu mientras saltaba de la cama de Bulma y saltó a la suya.

Bulma sonrió brevemente al cariño de su amiga. Se acercó a su cama y tomó el control.

"¿Quieres ver la tele?"

Juu asintió con la cabeza.

Bulma le aventó el control de la tele. Juu lo atrapó con facilidad y empezó a cambiar los canales, después de un tiempo Bulma se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente, ella y Juu se despertaron bruscamente.

"¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!" gritó una voz femenina.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ambas gritaron.

Bulma sacó algo negro de su cajón y apuntó a las cuatro figuras en su marco de dormitorio.

Cuando su visión se aclaró, vio que Chichi tenía un megáfono en la mano y que Launch estaba a su lado con una sonrisa. Goku estaba detrás de Chichi con su sonrisa tonta en la cara. Vegeta estaba junto a él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio. Sus brazos estaban cruzados.

"¡GENIAL! ¡Una cama de agua!" Goku exclamó y saltó hacia arriba y abajo como un niño en un parque de diversiones.

"¿Son-kun? ¡Mierda chicos!" Bulma exclamó.

"Um, ¿Bulma? ¿Por qué tienes un arma en tus manos?" Chichi le preguntó.

Bulma miró las manos para ver la pequeña pistola negra en sus manos. "Um. Mis padres no confían en mí para vivir por mi cuenta. Esa es una de las razones por las que vivo justo al lado de ellos". Bulma explicó, poniendo la pistola en su cajón.

"Y otra cosa." Launch añadió. "¿Cuál es ese otro cuarto en tu armario?"

La cara de Bulma empezó a sudar. ¿Cómo se enteraron?

"¿Cómo lo encontraste?" cuestionó

"Cuando Chi y yo fuimos a ver tu ropa, me encontré con una puerta." Launch se encogió de hombros.

Bulma se quejó. Se culpaba por ser tan descuidada. "Si lo tienes que saber, es, sólo mi cuarto las armas, y también es donde guardo mi invención que yo uso para entrenar."

Vegeta levantó una ceja. "¿Y que es?"

"Simulador de gravedad."

"especifica".

Bulma estaba molesta por las preguntas. "Más tarde". Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"Juu, puedes buscar algo para ti".

Juu bostezó y se dirigió al armario enorme de Bulma. "¡B, la escalera mecánica no funciona!" gritó.

Vegeta y Goku levantaron una ceja. Bulma se acercó a su armario. "¡Pulse el botón en la parte inferior!" su voz resonó desde el interior.

"¡Gracias!" Juu respondió.

Sorprendentemente, Vegeta y Goku escucharon una escalera mecánica desde el interior de su armario. "¿Es realmente así de grande?" Goku le pregunto a su novia.

"¡Sí!" Chichi exclamó.

Chichi luego volvió su atención a Bulma, que, por cierto, estaba de pie en la puerta del armario.

"¿Quieres que te traiga una muda de ropa?" Juu gritó desde el interior.

"Seguro". gritó.

Y seguían escuchando sonidos de las escaleras.

"¿Cuántos pisos tiene mujer?" Vegeta le preguntó.

Bulma se encogió de hombros.

"Cerca de 4 o 5 plantas" Juu respondió.

Vegeta y Goku se quedaron asombrados.

Bulma entró a su armario. Después de cinco minutos, ella y Juu salieron. Vegeta tuvo que admitir, que parecía más sexy.

Llevaba una blusa de gris. Y unos short que dejaban ver unas largas y blancas piernas de porcelana. Su maquillaje ligero. Su cabello lacio con flequillo.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Juu.

Goku miró su reloj de pulsera. "08:38". Dijo simplemente.

Bulma bajó las escaleras corriendo y volvió a subir cuando consiguió su café. Y le dio uno a Juu.

Juu con mucho gusto lo aceptó y comenzó a beber. Una vez terminado, Bulma cogió su mochila y bajó las escaleras, después la siguio Juu.

"Eh, Goku cariño." Chichi dijo a su novio.

Él la miró.

"Es sólo 7:40."

Goku miró su reloj y se rió un poco. "¡Vaya! Me olvidé de hacer retroceder el reloj. Je, je, je." se echó a reír nervioso mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Todo el mundo se cayó al estilo anime.

Kakaroto, ¡idiota! Pensó Vegeta. Pero luego sonrió. Goku podía ser un idiota pero mínimo los divirtió al ver la expresión la mujer. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando oyó pasos hacia ellos.

"¡Kakaroto!" gritó una muy enojada Bulma.

Goku se puso tenso y se fue a esconder en el armario gigante de Bulma.

Paseando por su habitación llegó una Bulma muy, muy enojado y Juu.

"¡Kakarotto!" Bulma gritó.

Vegeta hizo todo lo posible para no reír. Goku estaba muerto.

Bulma lo busco en la bañera de hidromasaje. Apretó un botón y el jacuzzi se voltio y apareció un gabinete. Bulma la abrió y miró por encima de la vasta colección de armas. Juu se acercó a ella y sacó una pistola. Bulma sacó una espada de doble filo.

"¡Bulma! ¡¿Estás tratando de matar a Goku?" Launch .

Chichi se desmayó al ver cuántas armas tenía.

"No. Sólo le voy a dar la paliza de su vida" le espetó con dureza.

Vegeta se rió entre dientes. Y todo esto salió porque Goku se equivoco en la hora.

Goku se asomó fuera del closet de Bulma y tragó saliva al ver las armas.

Juu lo vio. "Lo encontré". Le dijo a Bulma.

Bulma miro el lugar donde Juu le indico.

"Bulma, lo siento, se que no era el mejor momento y todo, pero-" fue cortado por una Bulma muy enfadada.

"¡Maldito idiota! Chi me desperté con un maldito megáfono y ahora tú decides gastarme una broma ¡Noticia de última hora! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que nunca bromes con migo a menos que tengas deseos de suicidarte!" Bulma le gritó.

"Yo lo-lo siento Bu-Bulma. Nu-nunca lo vuelvo a hacer." tartamudeaba.

Bulma sonrió cruelmente. "Por tu bien nuca lo vuelvas a hacer". Fue todo lo que le dijo mientras se dirigía de regreso a su gabinete. Juu se estaba riendo. No eran que realmente iba a matarlo. Sólo asustarlo. Bulma y Juu vieron la hora en la estufa de la cocina y decidieron vengarse.

"Vamos a comer. Yo invito." Bulma les ofreció a todos.

Goku asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. "¡Yeah!"

Vegeta golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza de Goku. "¡Ya comimos idiota!" regañó.

"¡Pero yo tenía hambre entonces. Ahora tengo hambre otra vez!" , se quejó.

Vegeta empezó a murmurar algo incoherente. Él bajo las escaleras y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando Bulma lo detuvo.

"¡Vegeta espera!" dijo.

Se dio la vuelta y esperó a que hablara. "Aquí". Ella le dio una cápsula.

Él lo tomó y lo miró.

"Es un coche nuevo. ¿Has traído el coche al taller?, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por quién me tomas mujer? ¿Por un idiota?" Vegeta gruñó.

Bulma puso los ojos. "Voy a tomar eso como un sí. Esto es sólo temporal. "

Vegeta sólo gruñó y le salió por la puerta. En el momento en que salió, abrió la cápsula y la tiró a unos metros delante de él. Cuando se disipó el humo, en silencio agradeció a la mujer. Fue un Camaro negro.

¡Maldita sea! pensó mientras se metía en el coche. Se activa con voz. Genial. Pensó.

"arrancar el motor." el coche comenzó a seguir sus órdenes.

Vegeta se asomó por la ventana y llamó a Goku. "¡Kakaroto! ¡Es hora de irse!", gritó.

En cuestión de segundos, Goku salió por la puerta. Vio el carro y lanzó un silbido. "¿Te lo dio Bulma?" -preguntó mientras se metía al coche.

Vegeta sonrió.

"¡Esto es incluso mejor que su viejo coche!", exclamó.

Vegeta se burló de su comentario. "Dígale a tu arpía y sus amigos los esperamos en la escuela." gruñó.

Goku hizo lo que le dijo y hablo por teléfono.

"Moshi Moshi". Dijo una voz femenina.

"Chi, Dice Vegeta que las esperamos en la escuela." Goku informo.

"¿No importa si nos demoramos un poco?"

"¡Oh, sí! Voy a ir a preguntarle a Vegeta."

Chichi escuchado un montón de gritos en el fondo y se rió.

"¿Hola? ¿Chi?"

"Sí".

"Él dijo," se detuvo y habló con Vegeta.

"¿Seguro que quieres que le diga exactamente lo mismo que me dijiste?"

Vegeta sonrió. "Sí".

Goku suspiró y habló de nuevo en el teléfono. "Él me dijo que tragas tu gordo trasero en este momento."

El rostro de Chichi se enrojeció. "Pon el teléfono en altavoz cariño". Dijo con voz dulce.

Goku lo hizo y presiono un botón en su celular.

"¡VEGETA ERES UN IDIOTA COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME GORDA!" -gritó desde la otra línea.

Oyó risas y Vegeta dijo "encuéntrenos allá." antes de colgar.

"Ves Kakaroto, tienes que mostrarle a tu mujer quién es el jefe." Vegeta le dijo a Goku con arrogancia.

Goku puso los ojos a su amigo y se sentó en silencio durante todo el recorrido.

[Con Bulma]

"¡ES UN IDIOTA!" Chichi le gritó al cerrar su teléfono.

"Chi ¿Anda algo malo?" Launch preguntó.

"Me dijo Vegeta que llevara mi trasero gordo a la escuela." Chichi se quejó.

Bulma se echó a reír. "Entonces no hay que defraudar al idiota." Dijo Bulma mientras ella y Juu se acercaban a su coche.

"¿Así que vas a hablarles de la cita con Vegeta?" Juu preguntó mientras ella y Bulma se subió al coche de Bulma.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Nunca me dejarían de molestar.".

Juu asintió con la cabeza y encendió la radio.

"Si pudiera encontrar ahora las cosas mejorarían,

Podríamos dejar esta ciudad,

Y ejecutar siempre,

Deja que tus olas rompen sobre mí y me lleve lejos,

Sí, sí". Juu y Bulma cantaban.

En el momento de la canción terminó, y llegaron a la escuela.

"Oye nena". -dijo una voz desde atrás.

Bulma gruñó y se voltio. "Vete a la mierda Adán."

Puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Ahora, ¿Qué hice? Es que aquí muchas cosas hermosas". Les susurró al oído.

"¿Recuerdas la última vez?" amenazó.

Se retiró. "Sí. Veo que estuviste tomando clases de artes marciales." dijo.

"Déjala en paz." Dijo Juu. Ella aparto Adán de Bulma y la jalo dentro de la escuela.

"Voy a tenerla de nuevo. Lo sé." prometió.

**Bueno gracias eso es todo por hoy y gracias por sus comentarios, los amo y ya se que mi ortografía es muy mala pero le agradezco por seguir leyendo aunque algunos piense "esto es una mierda" y no lo digo por los comentarios, si no por que a no todos les gusta pero en fin esperen el siguiente capitulo los amo ssssmmmmuuaaaakkk besos.**


	18. Ya esta!

"¡Hola Juu, Bulma!"

Las dos volvieron la cabeza a la persona que las estaba llamando. De pie, Goku estaba haciendo señas hacia ellas para sentarse en el banco que él y Vegeta estaban sentados. Bulma y Juu se dirigieron hacia ellos, pero fueron detenidos por una persona determinada.

"Oye nena".

Bulma puso los ojos y trató de ignorarlo. Dio un paso delante de ella y le sonrió. Ella gruñó.

"Pensé que Juu te dije que me dejaras en paz." dijo entre dientes.

"Ella no dijo cuánto tiempo." Adán se encogió de hombros.

"Para siempre". Juu interrumpió.

Tomo a Bulma y la arrastro donde Goku y Vegeta estaban.

"¿Con quién estaban hablando?" pregunto Goku cuando las chicas llegaron.

"Señor imbécil". Bulma respondió.

Juu ahogó una carcajada ante la declaración de Bulma. "No, Adán trató de hablar con ella." corrigió.

La cara de Goku y Vegeta se endureció. "¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta?" Vegeta pregunto mientras se levantaba de la banca.

"¡No te preocupes por eso!" Dijo Bulma.

"No. Él te molestó. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que eso significa?" dijo Goku.

"Sí. Y yo hubiera preferiría que se mantengan lo mas lejos de mis asuntos." Bulma le gruñó.

Goku frunció el ceño. "No siempre tienes que ser tan independiente, B." refunfuñó.

Vegeta no estaba de acuerdo. Ella podía sostenerse por sí misma, ella era fuerte. Esa fue una de las razones por la que la invito a una cita el viernes.

"¡Oye B, Juu!" gritaron unas voces.

Juu ya sabían quien las estaba llamando. "Hey Chi, Launch." Hizo una pausa y sonrió brevemente. "Hey Krillin". Saludó a su novio.

Krilin se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Algo que se le pego de Goku.

"Hola, cariño." Saludó.

Juu sonrió al nerviosismo de su novio. ¡Era absolutamente adorable! Ella se inclinó y besó a Krillin en la mejilla. Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, cuando una voz desde detrás lo interrumpió.

"Las manos fuera enano". Gritó una voz.

Krillin tragó saliva al reconocer la voz. "H-Hey 17." saludó como él se alejó de Juu, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

"¡Pensé que te dije que no asustaras a Krilin!" regañó a su hermano.

"Pensé que te dije que no quería ver al enano cerca tuyo". Respondido.

"¡Él es mi novio! ¡Yo no te digo nada cuando traes una chica nueva a la casa!" Juu exclamó.

"¡Eso es porque no me dejo!"

Los dos estaban a punto de continuar, cuando Adán volvió a aparecer.

"Oye Bulma." ronroneó mientras caminaba a su lado.

Ella lo miro pero permaneció en silencio.

"La ley del hielo, ¿eh?" dijo mientras deslizaba un brazo por su cintura. "Apuesto a que podría hacerte decir algo". Le susurró al oído.

17, Vegeta, Krilin y Goku le gruñeron al hombre. "¿Quieres pelear? " amenazado Vegeta.

Adán se volvió hacia él y sonrió. "No te tengo miedo. Ya e sido golpeado por chicas."

Vegeta gruñó, pero luego sonrió también. "Estoy seguro que si."

Era el turno de Adán de gruñir. Soltó la cintura de Bulma y miró al hombre. Vegeta también lo miro desafiante.

Todo el mundo no estaba seguro sobre qué hacer hasta que Launch irrumpio.

"Uh, las clases van a comenzar chicos".

Todos, excepto Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y 17 reunió sus cosas.

"¿Quién diablos eres tu?" le preguntó a 17.

"Mantente alejado de Bulma." era todo lo que dijo antes de agarrar su mochila y dirigirse hacia la oficina de la escuela.

"Te sugiero que lo escuches." Dijo Vegeta. Cogió su bolso y se fue corriendo en dirección a donde Bulma y Goku estaban.

Adán murmuró algo incoherente acerca de ellos y se dirigió hacia su salón de clases.

Chichi se despidió de Launchy corrió hacia su novio. "¡Hey!" saludó.

"¡Hola Chichi!" dijo mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Bulma los miro y luego le hiso señas a Vegeta de asco. Él asintió la cabeza. A medida que entraron en la clase, vieron a 17 correr hacia ellos.

"¡Hola chicos!" saludó. Miró hacia Bulma y sonrió. "Buenos días Bulma."

Ella sonrió cortésmente. "Buenos días a ti también." ella respondió.

Se volvió hacia la clase y se dirigió a la parte de atrás muy. Ella se sentó y dejó sus cosas. Vegeta se sentó a su derecha.

El suplente llego con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Clase ¡Buenos días!"

"Buenos días señor...". Él no se presentó el primer día.

"Sólo me llámenme señor." dijo. "¡Clase! Tenemos un nuevo estudiante." Señaló hacia la puerta. "17 Gero. ¡Denle la bienvenida!" dijo.

17 entró en la habitación. Algunas chicas empezaron a susurrar acerca de él. Cuando oyó a una chica decir que era sexy, él sonrió. "Encantado de conocerlos a todos." dijo a la clase.

"Bienvenido 17." todos le dijeron con una voz casi robótica.

17 vio un asiento en frente de Bulma libre. Se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó.

Una vez que el suplente le dio la espalda, todo el mundo se puso a hablar.

"Así que B." Chichi empezó. "¿Algo nuevo?"

Bulma estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Vegeta interrumpido.

"¿Es todo lo que hablan? ¡Si tu lo debes de saber la mujer y yo tenemos una mumph, mumph!" Bulma puso su mano sobre su boca.

"¡No! No hay nada nuevo". Dijo rápidamente.

Chichi levantó una ceja ante la acción de Bulma. "¿Qué quiso decir de ti y el?" le pregunto.

"Yo no lo sé. Debe de ser algo estúpido." Bulma se encogió de hombros.

Vegeta se quitó la mano de su boca y dijo que la única cosa que llamó la atención de la clase entera. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No les dijiste acerca de nuestra cita?"

Todo el mundo se asombro ante la declaración de Vegeta. Bulma odiaba la atención. Se puso de pie y golpeó a Vegeta en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"¡Baka! ¡Nadie sabía!", exclamó.

Vegeta sonrió. Era el momento de humillarla frente a todos. "Y ¿tampoco les has dicho lo que dejo Juu en el centro comercial?" dijo.

Bulma ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar lo que Juu espetó en el centro comercial. "Tu no lo harías".

Vegeta sonrió. "pruébame".

Bulma estrecho sus ojos. Estaba acorralada. Ella no tenía ninguna influencia sobre él. Ella estaba completamente bajo su control.

Al ver que ella no tenía nada que decir, ella se sentó de nuevo. Vegeta sonrió.

"Bueno, al ver que no tienes nada que decir, continuare".

Bulma le dijo. "Mejor no digas nada."

"Oh, ¿Por qué no?"

"No voy a la cita y le voy a decir a mi ex la verdad". Bulma declaró con confianza al recordar lo que había dicho.

Él entrecerró los ojos, pero luego se echó a reír. "¿Así que quieres que todos sepan?"

Mierda. ¿Por qué no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada? Bulma se preguntó.

"No." murmuró.

"Entonces me dejas continuar."

Vegeta su sonrisa se amplio, estaba a punto de hablar. Para alivio de Bulma, el suplente dio la vuelta.

"¿Hay algo que le gustaría decir al Sr. Ouji?", preguntó.

"Sí, ¿por qué eres un maricón?"

Todos se rieron del sustituto. Él se ruborizó. "En primer lugar, mi vida sexual no es asunto tuyo." dijo, ruborizándose. Pero entonces su rostro se endureció. "Y en segundo lugar, tienes una detención", gritó.

"¿Así que me estás dando la detención sólo para hacer una pregunta?" Dijo Vegeta.

"No, yo voy a darte la detención porque…" se detuvo por que la campana sonó. El sustituto murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones y volvió a su escritorio.

Vegeta sonrió mientras salía de otra detención. Cogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta. Él se dirigió a su casillero.

"Bonito veggie." dijo Bulma mientras caminaba hasta él. Su casillero estaba alado de el de el.

"No me llames así." -gruñó.

Bulma puso los ojos. "Yo no te tengo miedo Veggie". Afirmó.

Cerró la puerta la miró a los ojos. "No me vengas con ninguno de tus apodos de mierda, idiotas." -gruñó de nuevo. Se acerco a ella para que su boca quedara en su oido. "Tu debes de tener un poco de miedo." -susurró-.

Bulma se estremeció ligeramente a medida que su aliento le acarició el oído. Se retiró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

La mujer es tan predecible. penso

17 lo vio todo. No voy a dejar que ese idiota se robe mi chica. Pensó. Él sonrió con frialdad.

**Los amo a todos y no se preocupen no lo dejare aveces me tardare en actualizar pro tarde o temprano actualizare besoos**


	19. antes de la cita

Bulma y Juu iban a la cafeteria. Genial. Pensó Bulma. ¡La fila de alimentos era enorme! Perezosamente, Juu y Bulma salieron por la puerta.

Entonces, ¿cómo se siente?" le pregunto Juu cuando se acercaban a la fila del almuerzo.

"¿Cómo lo sientes que?" Bulma pregunto.

Juu puso los ojos. Y se llama a sí misma un genio. Pensó. "Para tener a tres hombres que luche por ti." ella dijo como si fuera obvio.

"No se pelean por mi. " Bulma se detuvo. "¿Cuales son los tres hombres?"

Juu cayó sobre al estilo anime. _¿Genio? ¡Ella es tan despistada como Goku!_ Juu miro a Bulma. "Y te haces llamar genio."

Bulma puso los ojos. Ella ya sabía que estaban detrás de ella. "Ya se Juu". Dijo Bulma, ya que finalmente llegaron al frente de la línea.

"Ah, ¿sí?"

"Sí. Yo no sé qué hacer con mi cita de esta noche." Bulma suspiró.

Juu la miró confusa, luego se puso a la deriva. "¿Es viernes ya?"

Bulma asintió con la cabeza. Durante la semana pasada, ella y Vegeta se estaban acercando, así como 17. Esto le preocupaba. Adán fue tras ella otras vez, 17 obviamente tiene sentimientos por ella, y Vegeta tiene una cita con ella. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tenía tres hombres en sus manos, y uno de ellos era su agresor?

"¡Hola Blue! ¡Juu!" -gritó una voz varonil.

Kakaroto. Pensó Bulma.

Estaba saludando desde la parte trasera de la linea. "¿Tienen un espacio para nosotros?", gritó.

"¿Nosotros?" Juu pregunto.

"¡Sí! Vegeta, Krillen y yo."

"¡Claro!" Dijo Juu mientras hacía espacio para los tres hombres.

Alegremente, Goku se dirigió a la parte delantera con Vegeta y Krilin atrás de el. "¡Hola chicas!" dijo mientras miraba la comida delante de él.

"Tu estómago es un agujero sin fin Kakarotto." Dijo Bulma mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de que el no apoyo o negó nada de lo que dijo. Ella levantó la vista para ver a Goku dándole un rostro triste.

"Pensé que ya no ibas a decir así". Se quejó.

Bulma suspiró. "Es difícil llamarte de otra manera cuando ya me acostumbre a decir tu nombre." explicó.

Goku puso su sonrisa. Él tomo automáticamente una bandeja y apilo alimentos en la misma. Vegeta copio sus movimientos.

Una vez que reunieron su comida, buscaron un lugar para sentarse. Al ver que todas las mesas estaban llenas, salieron al exterior.

"Oye Son-kun." Bulma comenzó.

Volvió la cabeza hacia ella. "Sí".

"¿te acuerdas de nuestro lugar secreto?"

Goku le dio una gran sonrisa. "¡Sí! Me olvidé de mencionar que está justo al lado de la escuela" dijo sonriente. "¡No puedo creer que te acordaste!"

Bulma sonrió. "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?"

Ella se volvió hacia Krilin. "¿Recuerde que el lugar de reunión?"

Krilin asintió con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa. Ella respondió con otra sonrisa.

Krilin sin duda lo recordado. Goku, Bulma, y el construyeron una mesa de picnic y una casa del árbol en el centro del bosque junto a la escuela cuando eran más jóvenes. Krilin siempre trataba de atraer a Bulma cuando tenían 12 años. La ubicación era difícil de encontrar, pero tenían signos secretos que señalaban el lugar de reunión. Al llegar allí, era como si estuvieran dentro de un libro de fantasía. La mesa de picnic estaba justo a lado de un gran lago. Había una soga atada en uno de los árboles. Bulma la utilizaba para balancearse en él e ir al lago. Los recuerdos felices fueron sepultados el día Bulma se fue.

"¡Vamos a comer nuestro almuerzo allí!" Bulma sugirió alegremente. "¡Creo que tengo una cápsula de trajes de baño!" agregó.

"¡Ok!" Goku exclamó.

Juu y Vegeta se encontraban en una pérdida total.

"¿Qué demonios estás hablando Kakaroto?" Vegeta le preguntó.

Goku le sonrió. "Cuando Bulma, Krilin, y yo éramos pequeños, construimos un pequeño lugar de reunión justo al lado de un lago." explicó.

"¡Basta de hablar! ¡Vamos!" Bulma interrumpido.

Ella agarro el brazo de Vegeta y Juu. Krilin y Goku estaban a punto de seguirlos cuando la novia de Goku, Launch, Tien, Piccolo, Yamacha, y 17 los encontraron.

"¿A dónde van ustedes?" preguntó Tien.

Goku fue el primero en hablar. "A un lugar que Bulma Krillin y yo hicimos. Le sugiero que unan. Bulma esta segura que tiene trajes de baño". Dijo.

Todo el mundo levantó una ceja. "¿Por que trajes de baños?" todos ellos preguntaron.

"Esperen hasta que llegue allí." Krilin interrumpido.

Todos asintieron y siguieron a Goku y Krilin. Cuando llegaron al centro, todos ellos estaban en asombro. Había una mesa de picnic con las bandejas de algunas personas sobre el mismo.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo Son-kun?" -preguntó una voz femenina.

Fuera de la nada, salió Juu, Vegeta y Bulma en trajes de baño.

"Ellos querían acompañarnos." Goku señala hacia el grupo detrás de ellos.

Bulma sonrió. "No hay problema." dijo.

Sacó una cápsula y pulsó el botón en la parte superior. Ella lo tiró delante de ella y allí apareció una caja.

"¡Elijan uno!" -exclamó al tiempo que abría la puerta. El armario estaba lleno de trajes de baño, tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Todos tomaron un traje de baño y se fueron a cambiar. 17 fue el primero en salir. Lo primero que le llamó la vista, era Bulma agarrándose de una cuerda.

"¡Vamos Veggie!" Ella lo dijo para que el se acercara a la cuerda.

"¿Qué está haciendo mujer?" puso en duda.

Ella sonrió. "Sólo tienes que agarrarte con fuerza, pero no demasiado apretado. Voy a estar en frente de ti" dijo.

Vegeta hizo lo que dijo, se sonrojó ligeramente, como Bulma se deslizó en sus brazos. Ella los empujó a ambos hacia atrás y corrió hacia adelante. Saltaron agarrando con fuerza la cuerda.

"¡Wooohooo!" -gritó ella.

"¡AAAAGGGHHH!" Vegeta gritó.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. "¡Vamos!"

Vegeta ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡Qué!"

Ella se repite. "¡Suéltame!" dijo más fuerte.

Vegeta no hizo nada.

Bulma vio como empezó a aflojar las manos.

"¡No te muevas!" regañó a ella.

Muy pronto, se dejó ir, pero él atrajo a Bulma en su caída. Ambos aterrizaron en el lago. Bulma estaba a punto de ir a tomar aire, cuando ella se bajó. Ella miró hacia abajo para ver a un sonriente Vegeta agarrándole el tobillo. Ella trató de patearlo fuera, pero fue en vano.

Él tiró de ella hacia abajo de modo que ella estaba a la altura de la cara con él. Bulma estaba confundida. ¡Ella tenía que ir por aire! Ella empezó a agarrar del cuello y le indicó que la dejara ir. Él no lo hizo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo de modo que sus labios rozaron los suyos. _¿Está tratando de darme un beso? Él tiene el peor momento, ¡tengo que coger respirar!_ pensó.

Pero todo lose le olvido cuando el se apoderó de sus labios con los suyos. Ella no respondió, pero se devolvió a la realidad cuando sintió su lengua lame el labio inferior. Vacilante, ella abrió la boca. Puso un poco de aire en su boca mientras su lengua buscó la boca. Una vez que el aire se puso en su boca, ella empezó a responder a su acción.

Ella realmente no tenía experiencia en eso de los besos. Ni una sola vez le dio un beso a Adán cuando estaban juntos.

Vegeta y ella comenzaron a quedarse sin respiración. Se dispusieron a tomar aire. En el momento de golpear a la superficie, los dos estaban luchando por respirar. Bulma se olvidó por completo que ella todavía estaba en brazos de Vegeta.

"¡OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" dijo que algunas voces femeninas en el fondo.

Bulma volvió y vio a Chichi y Launch riéndose de ellos.

"¡Yo no sabía que se podía contener la respiración tanto tiempo!" Juu sonrió.

"¡Sí! ¡5 minutos es un gran tiempo! "Goku añadido.

Bulma se sonrojó. _¿Tanto tiempo?_ pensó. Se volvió hacia Vegeta y el solo sonrió. Se inclinó hacia abajo para que su boca estuviera justo al lado de su oreja.

"Ahora no actúes como si no le gustó." -susurró-.

Eso hizo que Bulma se ruborizara más. Vegeta sonrió. Miró hacia la orilla para ver a un 17 enojada mirando a él. 17 solo moviendo la boca diciendo "¡Es mía!"

Vegeta lo miró. Se apartó de la oreja de Bulma sólo para mirarla a los ojos. "No se te olvide. A las 7 voy por ti". Era todo lo que dijo antes de poner distancia.

_Oh. Mi. Dios_. Era todo lo que ella pensó cuando salió del lago.

17 vio a Vegeta y gruñó. ¡_Voy a conquistarla. Si es lo último que haga_! -pensó-.

Casa de Bulma. 5:30 pm

"¡Eh B! ¡¿Estas en la ducha todavía?"Launch le grito.

Juu, Chichi, y Launch fueron a la casa de Bulma para ayudarla a para arreglarse para su cita. Oyeron el agua apagarse y Bulma salió de su cuarto de baño.

"Gracias de nuevo por ayudar chicas, pero estoy bastante segura de que podría prepararme yo sola para mi cita." Dijo Bulma.

Chichi le dio un rostro severo. "¡Nosotras queremos ayudar! ¡Probablemente vas a usar un par de jeans rotos y una camiseta sin mangas!" Exclamó.

Bulma le dio una cara confusa. "¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? No es que me llevará a algún restaurante de lujo."

Chichi empezó a juguetear con los dedos. Bulma levantó una ceja. "Él exactamente no te va a llevar a un restaurante de lujo. Sólo un club / restaurante. " Explicó.

Launch golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza. "¡Se supone que se lo deberías de decir!"

Chichi se froto la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Bueno, no me dijo Goku que no le dijera a ella" -replicó ella.

Bulma puso los ojos en sus amigos y miró a la ropa que escogieron para ella.

"EL DIABLO ¡NO!" -gritó como ella.

Era un vestido azul celeste corto, justo en el muslo.

"¡Pero esta bonito!" Chichi la trato de convencer.

Bulma lo agarro y se fue a su armario para ponérselo. En el camino se quejó con algunas maldiciones contra ellas. Cuando ella se cambió, Salió y le pusieron una silla.

"Siéntate." Ordenó Juu mientras señalaba a la silla frente al espejo. Al lado había varias marcas de maquillaje.

"¿lo tienen que hacer?" Bulma se quejó.

"¡SÍ!" gritaron Chichi y Launch.

Bulma se tapó los oídos. "¡OK, OK!" dijo mientras se sentaba.

Chichi agarró un poco de rímel y puso un poco en sus pestañas. Launch agarró un lápiz labial y lo aplicó en su boca. Chichi termino con las pestañas de Bulma, y saco algo de sombra de ojos azul claro. Launch se trasladó a las uñas de Bulma y comenzó a pintar de azul y negro.

Terminaron a las 6:55.

"Ok B, ponte los zapatos." Dijo Juu mientras le entregaba un par de tacones.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y se puso los tacones. Ella se quedó paralizada al escuchar un bocinazo afuera de su casa. Es hora de su cita.


	20. la cita

Bulma bajó las escaleras sólo para ser detenida por Chichi y Launch.

"¡Bulma! ¡Tienes que esperar en las escaleras!" Chi-exclamó.

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Debido a que tienes que hacer una gran entrada!" Launch interrumpió.

Bulma puso los ojos en sus amigas. "¡No quiero, ni es necesario, hacer una gran entrada!" Bulma argumentó.

Juu bajó corriendo las escaleras. "¡Ustedes! ¡Recuerden que ella es como yo!". Juu recordó.

Las chicas cayeron en cuenta de que Bulma no era del tipo romántica. "Está bien". Las dos dijeron.

Bulma se sintió un poco culpable. "Eh, chicas" Le dijo a Chichi y a Launch.

"¿Sí?" que dijeron inocentemente.

"Usted puede elegir a cinco mudas de ropa que les guste"

Chichi y Launch saltaron de alegría y corrieron directo a Bulma para darle un gran abrazo.

"¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!" -exclamaron.

Bulma les restó importancia. "Sí, sí." Dijo mientras iba camino a la puerta.

Ella abrió la puerta para ver a Vegeta, apoyado en su coche recién reparado. Tenía que admitir, que parecía más sexy. Vestía un traje sencillo de chico malo. Tenía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de cuero. Alrededor del cuello tenía unas placas de identificación. Sus pantalones eran de color azul oscuro y botas negras tipo militar.

Él se le acercó hasta que hubo una pulgada de espacio entre ellos. Se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. "¿Estás lista?" ronroneó.

La cara de Bulma se sentía muy caliente al sentir su aliento sintió cosquillas en la oreja. Ella asintió con un ligero rubor. Vegeta sonrió y se apartó. Él agarró la mano y los llevó a su coche. Abrió la puerta del asiento del pasajero y espero a que ella se sentara para poder cerrar la puerta. Cuando ella entro empezó a hablar.

"¡Qué caballero eres!" Dijo.

Vegeta gruñó y puso en marcha al coche. Se quedó en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Bulma intentó una conversación.

"Entonces, ¿adónde vamos?" dijo. Ella ya sabía donde, debido a Chichi, pero ella no iba a dejar que el lo sepa.

"Espera a que lleguemos allí." gruñó.

Hubo otro largo período de silencio. Para evitar más, Bulma encendió la radio del coche. Vegeta tomo la mano de Bulma, ella se sonrojó. _¿Por qué me sonrojo? _pensaba para sus adentros.

Vegeta vio ruborizarse y no podía dejar de hacer lo mismo. La piel de Bulma se sentía tan suave y cálida. Él parpadeó. ¿Acaba de pensar eso? Él sabía que él la invitó a salir, pero él no podía dejar de culpar a ella. Si ella no fuera tan condenadamente guapa, la hubiera dejado sola. ¿Por qué pensaba eso?

30 minutos más tarde, llegaron a un lugar que era completamente diferente del lugar que Chichi dijo. Él la llevó unas cataratas. Desde el aspecto de la misma, que estaban completamente solos. Ella se volvió hacia él en confusión. ¿No debería haber algunas personas aquí?

Él sonrió cuando vio su expresión confusa. "Alquilé este basurero para esta noche." afirmó.

"Pero-¿Cómo?" Bulma tartamudeó.

"Déjame adivinar, Kakaroto le dijo a su arpía que te llevaría a un club / restaurante, y la arpía te lo dijo." dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

Bulma tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Ella sonrió suavemente mientras oía reír a Vegeta. No es una risa fría, si no una risa feliz.

"Yo lo sabía. Esa arpía puede ser tan ingenuo a veces." dijo. "Vamos". Tomó la mano de Bulma y la llevó hasta el borde de las cataratas.

El agua estaba lloviendo suavemente y ella podía sentir el rocío en su cara. Ella suspiró y miró a Vegeta. Él sonrió y la condujo a una pequeña manta con una cesta de picnic sobre el mismo.

"Nunca supe que eras del tipo romántico." Dijo Bulma mientras se sentaba.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. "Yo no. Kakaroto me dijo que hiciera esto". Dijo Vegeta mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Bulma puso los ojos. Ella sabía que Goku podría ser un poco romántico, a veces, tenía que admitirlo. Pero es ingenuo al llegar a algo como esto. Y Vegeta no parece ser de corazón abierto.

Vegeta sacó dos vasos de la canasta y sacó una botella de vino. Se sirvió dos vasos y le dio una a Bulma.

Ella la agarró y miró inquisitivamente a la vista que tenía delante. Se sentía en paz. ¡El aspecto era tan relajante! Ella deseaba que ella trajera su traje de baño, de esa manera podía sentir el agua fría que cae de la cascada.

Vegeta la miró y su corazón dio un vuelco. Se veía absolutamente radiante luz de la luna. ¿Cómo le brillaban los ojos de alegría y emoción? La luz de la luna hacía parecer como si estuviera encendida. _Al igual que una diosa_. Pensó. Él negó con la cabeza el momento en que pensó eso. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Claro que no la ha visto en mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa que seria débil y confesar su amor eterno por ella.

Volvió a mirar a la cesta de picnic y sacó algo de comida. Bulma lo vio moverse a la esquina de su ojo, y vio la comida. ¡Se veía absolutamente delicioso!

"¡Buen provecho!" sonrió cuando el le dio un poco de comida.

Ella le sonrió feliz y empezó a comer. Bulma sonrió.

Vegeta comenzó a sentir su cara un poco caliente. Bulma lo vio y se rió un poco más. "¿Qué pasa?"

Tosió un poco y puso su rostro hacia abajo. "Nada. Estoy sintiendo un poco de calor". -murmuró.

"¡Ja! ¿Un poco?" Bulma puso una mano sobre su boca cuando dijo eso.

Cuando Vegeta levanto su cabeza, le dio la mayor sonrisa que jamás haya tenido en su rostro. Bulma quería abofetear a esa sonrisa justo al lado de su cara.

Terminaron la comida y comenzó a hablar.

"¿Vegeta?" Dijo ella.

"Hm". , respondió.

"¿Quién es tu verdadera familia?"

Vegeta volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Gruñó por la pregunta y miró a la cascada.

"No tengo ninguna."

Bulma frunció el ceño. "Si tu la tienes. Son-kun me dijo que después de que su padre se puso loco y te fuiste a vivir con él."

Vegeta gruñó y sus dientes rechinaban juntos. "¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Le dije que nunca te dijera!" Dijo mientras abría y cerraba los puños.

"¡Vegeta! ¡Cálmate!" dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

Él se encogió de hombros y la miró a los ojos. "¿Quieres saber quién es mi verdadera familia? ¡Muy bien! El nombre de mi padre es Vegeta. Él es el dueño de la empresa Ouji". Hizo una pausa mientras sentía lágrimas brotar en sus ojos. No. Él se prometió que nunca iba a llorar por ella. "El nombre de mi madre era Seripa". Dijo.

"¿Empresa Ouji? ¡La segunda empresa mas famosa del mundo!" exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

Bulma lo miró confundida. Luego otra pregunta apareció en su cabeza. "¿Por qué utilizas el nombre de tu madre en pasado?"

Vegeta no dijo nada. Bulma se quedo sin aliento y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Lo siento mucho." dijo en voz baja.

"Yo no necesito tu compasión." gruñó y se quito la mano de Bulma.

Bulma lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "¡Yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudar!" resopló mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"¡Bueno, no lo hagas!" -gruñó mientras se volvía a mirarla. "¡Siempre he estado solo y nunca tuve un problema con él!"

"Pero, Son-kun y tus amigos-" que fue cortado por el comentario de ira de Vegeta.

"¿Mis amigos? ¡Ja! ¡Apenas me conocen! ¡Nadie ha estado allí para mí. Incluso Kakarotto!" dijo que su voz se elevó.

"¡Pero él te ayudo cuando nadie estaba allí!" Bulma argumentó, mientras se ponía de pie.

"Lo conocí 2 semanas después de que tu me salvaste. ¡Sintió lástima y me dejó vivir con él. Eso es todo lo que sentía. Él no me quería como amigo!" -gruñó mientras se levantaba.

"¡Pues tu me importas!" dijo ella, totalmente de pie.

Él la miró durante unos segundos y luego frunció el seño. "Mientes. Solo sientes lastima igual que el idiota de Kakaroto."

Bulma lo miró fijamente a los ojos y gruñó. "No, yo me preocupo por ti, en realidad Vegeta. Lo siento por lo que sucedió en tu infancia y lo siento mucho que has estado solo desde entonces." dijo en tono de disculpa. Dio un paso hacia adelante para que estuvieran una pulgada de distancia.

"Y lo siento por lo que pasó con tu madre." -susurró-.

Vegeta la miró y vio en sus ojos que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Sentía una sensación extraña en su interior. Lo mismo que sentía cuando su madre estaba con el. Se sentía familiar, pero sigue siendo extraño. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se sentía. Él se vio interrumpido de sus pensamientos al ver que algunas lágrimas caen de sus piscinas oceánicas. Levantó una mano a la cara y con sus dedos limpiar las lágrimas que caen.

"Mujer no tienes por que llorar". Dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima de su rostro.

"¡Sí hay! ¡Tú has estado solo toda tu vida! ¿No te sientes mal por eso?" -gritó ella.

Se encogió de hombros. Sí, fue un momento difícil cuando él era apenas un niño, pero él fue capaz de superar esos y convertirse en un hombre.

"Mírame". Dijo en voz baja cuando vio a Bulma mirar hacia abajo.

Ella no respondió.

"Mírame". Dijo en un tono más exigente.

Bulma miró a la cara e inmediatamente hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Ella no quería que él la viera en ese estado débil. Vegeta removió a Bulma de su pecho y la sujetó por los hombros. Él la tomó de la barbilla.

Ella se echó a reír. Vegeta la miró confuso.

"¿Cuál es tan gracioso mujer?"

"Eran muy parecidos". Afirmó.

Él la miró y le dio la misma mirada confusa. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Tu y Son-kun, por que has estado con el desde la infacia."

"¿Y? Tú estabas con tus amigos y familiares".

Bulma negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás. "Mi padre siempre estaba fuera y mi madre apenas sabía que yo existía." ella suspiró.

Vegeta no dijo nada. Le tomó la mano y la guió hacia la cascada.

"¡Vegeta! ¡Me voy a mojar!" Bulma se quejó.

"¡Cállate mujer!" regañó.

Bulma cumplió y sólo lo siguieron. Estaban a lado de la cascada. Bulma podía ver una pequeña cueva detrás de la caída de agua.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Vegeta mientras soltaba su mano y saltaba en las rocas.

Bulma suspiró y se quitó los tacones. Ella los tomó y comenzó a saltar sobre las piedras. Cuando llegó a la cueva, vio a Vegeta en un traje de baño.

Dios se veía bien SEXY! Sus bóxer eran de color azul marino con un dragón de color negro. Y solo llevaba eso, le permitió mostrar todos sus músculos. ¡Era como mirar a un dios griego!

Vegeta le llamó la mirada y sonrió.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" ronroneó.

Bulma se sonrojó, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Vegeta se echó a reír.

"Aquí". Dejo el, le dio un traje de baño.

Ella lo cogió y lo miró. Era una de dos piezas, era de color turquesa y blanco. Ella levantó una ceja y miró a Vegeta que estaba sonriendo.

"¿Desde cuándo tienes tiempo para comprar esto?" se cuestionó.

"Solo pone la maldita cosa y nos vemos afuera". Dijo mientras salía.

Cuando Bulma estaba segura de que él se había ido, ella se cambió. Ella sacó una servilleta y se quito todo el maquillaje de su cara. Ella ató su cabello en una coleta suelta, dejando unos rizos sueltos en su rostro. Ella suspiró y dejó su ropa en el suelo. Miró a la salida y se dirigió allí. Ella saltó sobre las rocas y volvió a la orilla.

Bulma miró a su alrededor en busca de signos de Vegeta. Al no encontrarlo, se dirigió a la orilla de la cascada. Metió los pies en el, sorprendentemente, el agua caliente. Ella levantó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno y sonrió.

Esta feliz pero se vio interrumpida cuando alguien tiro de su pie, cayendo al agua.

"¡AAHHHGGGGGG!" ella gritó.

Ella apareció y miró a su alrededor. Sentía unos brazos musculosos rodear su cintura. Su respiración se ralentizó cuando ella descubrió quién era. _Vegeta_. Pensó.

"¡Eres un idiota! ¡Tenia miedo!" Bulma gritó mientras se volvía a su alcance.

Ella estaba a punto de regañar a un poco más, cuando el capturó sus labios con los suyos. Era un beso con mucha pasion. En el momento en que sintió que sus labios chocan en ella, ella respondió de inmediato. Respondiendo con la misma pasión. Se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Bulma y la apretó contra él, haciendo el beso más profundo. Bulma le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta mientras se frotaba las manos arriba y abajo atrás de Bulma. Ella apretó mantenga alrededor de su cuello y gimió. Él sonrió con satisfacción. Comenzó a lamer el labio inferior de Bulma. Ella abrió la boca. Vegeta deja vagar su lengua dentro de la boca de Bulma. Antes de que Bulma pudiera reaccionar ante el ministerio de Vegeta, ella se arrancó de sus brazos.

Ella parpadeó ante la repentina intrusión. Ella miró a ver un enojado y avergonzado Vegeta gruñendo. Ella parecía confundida. ¿Qué era lo que la confundía?, nado hasta la orilla.

Se volvió a ver cinco figuras viéndolos, en ese momento, era tan roja como un tomate.

"¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí?" Grito.

**Lo siento por la demora es que tengo un problema con el maldito internet y no había podido actualizar pero aquí esta y espero pronto actualizar **


	21. un desastre de cita

"¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí?" ella gritó.

Chichi, Launch, Juu, Goku, y 17 estaban en la orilla mirando nerviosamente.

"Bueno", comenzó a Chichi. Miró a su novio por apoyo, pero por desgracia, no encontró ninguna. Ella suspiró y continuó. "Nos aburrimos". Se encogió de hombros.

La cara de Bulma se puso roja de ira, mientras que Vegeta, literalmente, se cocina al vapor.

"¡USTEDES VINIERON POR QUE ESTABAN ABURRIDOS!" ella les grito.

Chichi gimió y se escondió detrás de su novio.

"¿Cómo coño supieron donde la traje?" Vegeta le preguntó.

Chichi quería guardar silencio, cuando habló de Launch. "Goku nos dijo." dijo mientras señalaba hacia él. Él hizo todo lo posible por mantener los ojos fuera de la pareja enfadada.

Bulma se frotó las sienes y le dio la espalda al grupo. "Ok", ella empezó cuando ella se volvió para hacer frente a Chichi. "¿Cómo empezó todo esto?"

"Bueno..." Chichi empezó.

-Flash back-

Chichi y Launch ya habían elegido su ropa del armario de Bulma y se estaban aburriendo por completo.

"¿Juu?" Chichi le dijo a su amiga, que estaba viendo la TV.

Juu estaba acostado en la cama de Bulma. Volvió la cabeza hacia su amiga.

"¿Sabes dónde Vegeta iba a llevar a Bulma?"

Juu frunció las cejas. "Creí que habías dicho que él la llevó a un club-restaurante".

"Sí, pero no creo que Vegeta baile". Afirmó.

"Sí tienes razón". Dijo Juu.

"¿Y tu que piensas Launch? ¡No has dicho ni una sola palabra!" Chichi exclamó.

Launch la miró y apoyó la barbilla en su mano. Ella miró a las dos y chasqueó los dedos. Ella sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Goku.

"Moshi Moshi". -dijo una voz burbujeante, pero varonil en la otra línea.

"¿Goku?" dijo.

Juu y Chichi miraron a su amiga y le dio una mirada de perplejidad. Ella musitó, "un segundo." y continuó su charla.

"¿Launch? ¿Cuál es el problema?" Goku le preguntó.

"Bueno, Bulma olvidó algo y nos llamó. Colgó cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle dónde estaba. ¿Sabes dónde la llevo Vegeta?" ella mintió.

"No estoy seguro. Vegeta me dijo que no les dijera." dijo, no estando seguro.

"Bueno, Bulma fue la que dijo, pero si quieres que se enoje ahí tu." Dijo Launch.

Ella empezó a pulsar el botón de colgar hasta que Goku contesto.

"¡Bien, bien!", gritó.

Launch sonrió.

Goku suspiró desde el otro extremo antes de continuar. "Yo sólo las puedo llevar allí. Pero aquí sólo hay espacio suficiente para dos." afirmó.

"No te preocupes. Llevara a las demás." ella respondió.

Goku murmuró algo que no se podía distinguir. "Bien". Gruñó antes de colgar.

Launch sonrió y colgó también. Ella se puso de pie y chilló.

Juu y Chichi la miraron confusa.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Juu preguntó, sentándose.

"Juu, llama a tu hermano y dile que nos vea afuera de la casa de Bulma." Launch le ordenio.

"¿Por qué?" Juu pregunto.

"¡Solo hazlo!" Launch exclamó.

Juu se encogió de hombros y llamó a su hermano. Colgó cuando su hermano estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Por qué lo llamo?" -preguntó Chichi.

"Porque necesitamos otro piloto".

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Debido a que Goku nos va a llevar donde Vegeta y Bulma estan!" chilló.

"¡QUÉ!" Chichi y Juu dijeron al unisono.

Launch sonrió diabólicamente. "¡Yo no soy una buena chica!" afirmó.

"Sí, creo que Tien está especializado en esa situación". Juu sonrió.

La cara de Launch se puso roja e vergüenza. Después de un rato escucharon unos mores de coche afuera de la casa.

"Bueno, no te quedes ahí. ¡Vamos!" los dos dijeron que los tres corriendo por las escaleras.

Goku estaba apoyado en la puerta de su coche, así como 17.

Goku negó con la cabeza. _¿Por qué estoy todavía haciendo esto?_ -pensó-.

Chichi iba con Goku y Launch y Juu iba con 17.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, las chicas estaban en asombro.

"Oh, Dios mío." Dijo Chichi.

"Lo mismo". Juu y Lanzamiento respondieron.

"Awwwwww... ¿Bulma y Vegeta aquí? ¡Esto es taaaan romántico!" Chichi se quejó.

Todos viendo la escena. Allí, una manta de picnic, era Vegeta y Bulma. Ambos estaban de pie. Vegeta estaba sosteniendo la mejilla de ella, mientras que Bulma estaba hablando con él. Parecía a punto de llorar.

"¿Es realmente así de romántico?" Chichi le pregunto a Goku.

A diferencia de los otros, Goku había oído cada palabra. Él levantó la cabeza hacia su novia y le señaló que se mantuviera tranquila. Miró a los otros y se estremeció cuando vio a 17. Él fue abriendo y cerrando los puños con ira.

"No intervengas". Goku le dijo a 17.

17 cumplió e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para calmarse. Goku se volvió a ver tanto a Vegeta y Bulma que se habían ido. Se volvió hacia las niñas.

"Ok. Ahora es su oportunidad. Sólo hay que poner la cosa y salgan!" Goku exclamó.

Launch dio una risita nerviosa. "Eh. Bueno. Ya ves." ella suspiró. "Queríamos solo espiar a la cita de Bulma."

La mandíbula de Goku cayó. _¡Ellas me engañaron! ¡Oh genial! ¡Vegeta me va a matar!_ Pensó.

Miró de nuevo a donde Bulma y Vegeta estaban antes. Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas cuando vio a Bulma en traje de baño muy sexy. Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cascada. _¡¿Desde cuándo compro eso Vegeta?_ -pensó-. Ha visto a Bulma en un traje de baño un montón de veces, pero ¡maldita sea! Le parece atractiva en ése.

Bulma estaba mirando al cielo y suspiró. En el momento en que ella lo hizo, ella se tiró al agua. Ella se levantó y empezó a gritarle a Vegeta para atacarla. Entonces, los ojos de todos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que Vegeta beso a Bulma.

"¡Solo se conocen por una semana y ya se están besando!" Juu exclamó.

Ella vio que 17 se estaba aproximando a la pareja. Los de más lo siguieron. Bulma se dio la vuelta en estado de shock.

"¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí?"

Fin del Flashback

El agua burbujeaba de rabia por Bulma y Vegeta.

"¡Kakaroto! ¡Date por muerto idiota!" Vegeta gruñó cuando saltó del agua.

Bulma también salió del aguamuy enojada con todos sus amigos.

17 que le dio una mirada de dolor. "Yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. 18 no me dijo que tenías una cita. ¿Pero como iba a saber que tu y Vegeta son novios?" dijo le dio una fría mirada. Se estremeció por dentro.

"En primer lugar, esta es mi primera cita con Vegeta. En segundo lugar, ¿qué quiere decir con que Juu nunca te lo dijo?"

17 miró hacia abajo y comenzó a juguetear con los dedos. "Ya sabes que me preocupo por ti, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto".

"Bueno, tú sabes que yo también soy muy protector."

"¿Y?"

17 suspiró y se tomó en una respiración profunda. "¡Entonces usted también sabes que estoy enamorado de ti!" le espetó en una rápida respiración.

Bulma se quedó atónita. Ella ya sabía que 17 tenía sentimientos por ella, ¿Pero amor? Nunca, ni en un millón de años. El amor es algo que un científico no esta preparado. Ella solía decir: "¡Te amo!" a Adán cuando estaban juntos. No quiso responder en ese momento. Ella nunca amo a nadie después de eso, ella aprendió su lección. Ella no quería aprender dos veces.

"17, eh." ella comenzó a salir, pero se vio interrumpida por Vegeta.

"¡Lo sabía! Pues muy mal. ¡Es mía!" dijo mientras agarraba del brazo de Bulma.

17 gruñó y agarró el otro brazo de Bulma.

"Ella tiene un cerebro vegeta, ella puede elegir. ¡Tú no eres el único hombre en su vida!" afirmó.

Bulma miró el posesivo y enojado Vegeta, y la envidia de 17. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que iba a elegir entre dos hombres sexys?

Ella se zafó del agarre de ambos hombres esto hizo que los dos voltearan hacia ella.

"¡Yo no soy un premio que se gana!" , exclamó.

Los dos hombres la miraban con ojos muy abiertos. Pero pronto siguieron con sus discusión.

"¡Ella es mía!" 17 le gritó a Vegeta.

"No veo tu nombre en ella. Además, solo estas celoso."

17 estaba a punto de volver con un comentario ingenioso, cuando Bulma les gritó.

"¡BASTA!"

Los dos se volvieron hacia ella con ojos molestos.

"¿Ustedes piensan que son unos Don Juan? ¡He estado pasando por un infierno toda esta semana! ¡Mi abusador me sigue molestando, mientras que todo lo que ustedes hacen es discutir quién tiene mi culo!" le gritó a sus dos pretendientes mientras que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Se quedaron estáticos mientras la miraban.

Bulma negó con la cabeza y se apartó de ellos. Ella corrió hacia el interior de la cueva y agarró su ropa. Se levantó y miró a Vegeta y a 17 con disgusto. Se acercó a Goku con el ceño fruncido y una mirada triste en su rostro.

"Llévame a casa". Murmuró.

Goku odiaba verla triste. Él suspiró y asintió. Cuando Bulma se subió al coche, vio los rostros de culpabilidad de Vegeta y 17. Ella vio a Vegeta acercarse al vehículo y miró a Goku.

"Vamonos. ¡Ahora!" dijo a través de una voz quebradiza.

Al escucharla, Goku se dirigió a su casa.

Vegeta la vio salir desde lejos. ¿Por qué paso esto? En un momento estaban felices, y al siguiente triste. Se volvió hacia las chicas y 17 con odio.

"Usted". Hervía, señalando a los cuatro. Poco a poco se acercó a ellos mientras le gritaba a cada uno de ellos. "¡SON ESTUPIDO! ¿VINIERON A JODER SOLO POR QU ESTABAN ABURIS?"

Juu y 17 se mantuvieron firmes, mientras que Chichi y Launch se escondían detrás de ellos. 17 se adelantó y empezó a contestarle.

"Ella está harta ¡IGUAL QUE YO! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien para mí, además de cuidar de mi familia?"

"¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Yo no tenía nada y ella entiende el dolor! ¡Nadie que yo haya conocido hasta ahora me ha entendido!" Vegeta argumentó.

Esto se prolongó durante una hora hasta que las chicas decidieron interrumpir.

"¡USTEDES DOS YA BASTA!" Juu les grito.

"Esto no es de tu interés. Ustedes arpías ya están en mi lista de muerte". Vegeta hervía.

"Mante fuera 18. Odio este hijo de puta y tengo la intención de…" Fue cortado de mi Chichi.

"¿No creen que deberían disculparse con Bulma? Ella estaba en lo cierto. Ustedes se centran más en cortejarla que ver sus problemas. ¡Usted debería avergonzarse de sí mismos!" los regañó.

Vegeta gruñó. "De ninguna manera en el infierno voy a pedir disculpas. Fue este hijo de puta, que debe de estar de rodillas. Pidiendo el perdón de la mujer".

Las chicas se miraron con odio a Vegeta. "Espero que ella elija a 17. No eres más que un monstruo sin corazón." Launch le escupió.

Vegeta les gruño. "DIGAN LO QUE QUIERAN NO ME IMPORTA POR QUE NINGUNO SABE LA VERDAD" aulló a ellos.

Todos se quedaron callados has que Juu hablo.

"Vamos a volver a casa 17." Juu le dijo a su hermano.

Él asintió con la cabeza y los llevó a todos a su coche. Ellos se marcharon y Vegeta se quedó sol. _Como siempre voy a estar_. Pensó.


	22. perdon

Bulma llegó a su casa con los ojos rojos y una nariz congestionada. _Maldita sea. ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan perfecto, se convirtiera en un desastre?_

Bulma salió del coche de Goku y cerró la puerta un poco duro. Bueno, quizá no un poco. La ventana de la puerta hizo una pequeña grieta. Goku corrió al lado de Bulma. Él gimió. ¡_Oh genial! _Miró hacia Bulma y le dirigió una mirada de pánico.

"¡Yo sé que estás enojada B, pero no te lo tomes contra mi carro!" Goku exclamó.

Bulma miró a su amigo y le dio una sonrisa forzada. "Lo siento Son-kun. Es que tengo un montón de cosas en mi mente." confesó.

Goku miró a los ojos azules de cristal. _Ha pasado por muchas cosas, dale un descanso_. Goku mentalmente se fastidiaba.

"No te preocupes B. Entiendo". Dijo mientras escoltaba a Bulma hacia su puerta.

Antes de que ella pudiera abrir, Goku tomó la palabra.

"Espero que perdones a Vegeta, Bulma. Él es realmente un buen tipo. Supongo que te dijo de su infancia. Ha pasado por mucho durante toda su vida." dijo mientras se dirigía a su coche y abrió la puerta. "Y otra cosa." añadió. "Me hizo sentir un poco de lástima en el pasado. Pero yo sólo pensé que necesitaba ayuda". Afirmó antes de que él subiera a su coche y se marchara.

Bulma vio el coche salir antes de entrar a su casa. Ella corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Ella sollozaba en silencio mientras se ponía de espaldas a la puerta. Estaba tan confundida. Ella sabía que Vegeta ha tenido una vida dura, pero eso no significaba que tenía que causarle problemas con 17, 17 era dulce e incluso admitió que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero el hecho de prestar atención a las amenazas en su vida, le hizo creer que si alguna vez se puso en una relación con alguno de ellos, no estaría protegida.

La cabeza de Bulma se animó al oír algunos sonidos. Miró hacia la ventana, se acercó a la ventana y se asomó para ver a 17. Ella frunció el ceño. No esperaba verlo aquí. Ella esperaba ver a Vegeta estar aquí para poder disculparse con ella.

"¿Qué quieres?" que le gruño.

17 frunció el ceño. "¿Todavía estás enojada?"

Cayó una gota de sudor en la cara de Bulma. "¡Por supuesto que todavía estoy enojada!"

"¿Entonces podrías por favor, perdóname? ¡Nunca hacerte daño!" le gritó a ella.

"No claro que como podrías hacerme tal cosa." Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

"¡Lo digo en serio! ¡También quería que supieras que nada va a cambiar lo que pienso!"

"¿Y eso sería?"

"¡Que Te amo!"

Esto aturdió a Bulma. Ella le sonrió. _¡Él podría ser tan dulce a veces!_ Se inclinó hacia delante de su ventana.

"Eres demasiado bueno para mí". Dijo tímidamente.

17 se sonrojó y se puso una mano detrás de su cabeza. Él se rió entre dientes nerviosamente mientras que se empezó a frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¿Significa que estamos bien?", preguntó.

Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras ella se echó hacia atrás. "No sé".

17 frunció el ceño, ella estaba jugando con él. "¡Basta de juegos B-chan! Se trata de un simple pregunta de sí o no".

Bulma sonrió con dulzura. "Supongo". Dijo.

17 se echó a reír. "¿Sí o no?"

Bulma puso los ojos. "Sí". Dijo mientras cerraba la ventana.

Cuando lo hizo, 17 suspiró feliz. Se quedó mirando a la ventana de Bulma durante unos segundos más, antes de ir a su coche. Cunando entró, Juu, Chichi, y Launch comenzaron a hacerle preguntas.

"Entonces, ¿cómo di que ir?" Juu preguntó.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Ella te perdono?" Chichi le preguntó.

17 se volvió hacia ella y le dijo: "¿Qué?"

"¿Está enojada con nosotras?" Launch se unió.

17 gimió y contestó todas las preguntas. Las chicas chillaban y esperó pacientemente para ir a casa.

Mientras lo hacían, de vuelta a la cataratas, Vegeta estaba empacando el picnic.

_¡Idiotas! ¡Eso es lo que mis 'amigos' son! ¡Eso son una bola de idiotas!_ pensó con rabia. Suspiró. Él no debería estar haciendo esto. Él debería estar aquí, con un gran tiempo con Bulma. Pero, ¡Pero esas perras tenían que venir! Él terminó de empacar, y volvió a su coche. Dio las gracias a Bulma por haberle dado un coche extra para él y Goku el suyo. Si no lo hacía, él hubiera sido abandonado a su suerte en este lugar. Él puso sus cosas en la parte de atrás y le dio un golpe fuerte al tronco. Estaba enojado, triste y confundido en general. Él quería ir a pedir disculpas a Bulma, pero su maldito orgullo estaba en el camino.

"De ninguna manera voy a decir" lo siento "a la mujer. ¡Y no hay manera en el infierno voy a dejar que me ganen a la mujer!" Vegeta gruñó con exasperación.

Esto era frustrante. Si el iba con Bulma a pedir disculpas iba a poner en riesgo su orgullo. Se frotó la cara cuando se metió en el asiento delantero. Se marchó. Aparcó justo enfrente de la casa de Bulma, vio 17 y a Bulma hablando. Él sonrió cuando la oyó gritarle a 17, pero sintió una punzada en el estomago al escuchar que ella lo perdona. Observo en silencio como se marcho un muy feliz 17

Vegeta comenzó mentalmente a sí mismo. ¡_YO debería haber sido el feliz! ¡No he hecho nada malo!_ -pensó-.

Se acercó a la casa de Bulma, y llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Vegeta volvió a llamar. Pero nada. Gruñó, ella estaba dormida, y regresó a su coche. Fue a mitad de camino, cuando oyó un grito emitido desde la ventana del dormitorio. Corrió de nuevo al frente de la casa e irrumpió por la puerta principal. Subió corriendo las escaleras para ver a un hombre vestido de negro, sujetando a Bulma en su cama. El hombre de negro estaba respirando con dificultad, ella debe de haberle dado un tremendo combate.

"¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?" Vegeta gruñó al intruso.

El hombre se levantó de Bulma y tiró de ella de sus largos cabellos.

"Creo que esta putita podría responderte esa pregunta". Dijo mientras echaba a Bulma en el suelo a los pies de Vegeta. Ella rebuscó y se escondió detrás de él. Bulma en silencio en su espalda. Vegeta frunció el ceño ante esto. ¿Dónde estaba la pícara batalladora que a poco aprendió a adorar?

Él envió a su atención de nuevo al hombre de negro. Él gruñó y se fue en una posición de combate. El intruso sonrió e hizo lo mismo. Se quitó la capucha que llevaba puesta, amo la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Vegeta.

"¿Papá?"

**Lo siento por o haber puesto otro subido otro capitulo tenia la intensión de poner otro capi pero no me siento como para escribir he estado en un problema de amor T.T pero bueno los quiero bye besos.**


	23. ¿QUE?

Era lunes, y Bulma y Vegeta se mantian cerca. Fue extraño, lo que sucedió después de su cita.

Flash back

"¿Papá?" Vegeta gritó.

El hombre se parecía a una versión mas agrande de Vegeta, excepto que tiene barba. Su cabello al igual que Vegeta solo que el de su padre era rojizo. Era más alto que Vegeta.

"¿Te sorprende hijo?" la versión mas vieja de Vegeta sonrió.

Vegeta se burló de él. "¿Qué diablos quieres?"

El Sr. Ouji sonrió. "Para que puedas regresar y hacerse cargo de mi posición."

Vegeta se quejó. "¡No pienso a hacer nada contigo!"

El Sr. Ouji lo fulminó con la mirada. "Yo veo lo que dices muchacho, tu madre va estar muy molesta al saber que te has convertido en un mocoso boca sucia."

Los ojos de Vegeta se iluminaron con curiosidad. "Mientes. Mataste a mi madre."

El Sr. Ouji se rió entre dientes, y pronto se convirtió en una risa sádica. "¿Y qué tipo de marido sería yo si lo hubiera hecho? No, ella esta muy viva."

Bulma estaba viendo todo detrás de Vegeta. ¿_Pensé que dijo que su madre estaba muerta_? pensó. Ella levantó la cabeza del hombro de Vegeta y lo miró otra vez. Estaba rígido. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con la duda. Se sentía a relajarse mientras se levantaba erguida. Resulta que la realidad es que estaba agachado todo el tiempo que estaba con ella. Eso incluyó durante la semana. Se quedó a sólo tres centímetros por debajo de su padre. _¡Maldita sea! Resulta que él no es un enano_. Pensó Bulma.

"No te creo anciano. Ella murió. Yo lo vi." Vegeta siseó.

"¿Sabes lo que paso cuando te dijo que corrieras? Porque si lo hiciera, supieras la verdad."

"Sí, hice lo que me dijo. Pero yo sé que es un hecho que está muerta."

"¡Así que crees que en realidad mataría a mi propia esposa!" El Sr. Ouji gritó con indignación.

"¡tu siempre le pegabas hasta sangrar! ¡No veo por qué no lo harías!" Vegeta respondió.

El Sr. Ouji se quedó sin palabras. Él no podía decir nada que lo respalde.

"Ese no es el punto." Dijo el Sr. Ouji "¿qué tiene esto que ver con esa descarada de pelo azul que se han escondido detrás de ti?" -dijo, señalando a Bulma.

Vegeta gruñó y la abrazó más cerca. "Déjala en paz."

El Sr. Ouji sonrió. "Oh, pero no puedo. Ya ves, ella juega un papel muy importante en tu vida. Incluso si ella misma no lo sabe."

Vegeta tuvo una mirada de reojo a Bulma para verla pálida. ¿Cómo iba a ser un papel vital en su vida? Le dio la vuelta en lo que planeaba su padre. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Ella es tu-"

"¡Yo no soy nada! ¡No fui enterada de tal cosa!" Bulma interrumpido.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella.

"Eso es porque tu padre no quería tener nada que ver con mi familia". El Sr. Ouji dijo con dureza a ella.

"No veo por qué." que ella le escupió.

"¿Qué diablos están hablando ustedes dos?" Vegeta les gritó.

Bulma lo miró con ojos tristes. No quería hacerle daño. El y sus padres hicieron un acuerdo para unir de forma permanente a los dos niños.

"Um. Bueno. Ya ves-" ella se cortó bruscamente por el Sr. Ouji.

"Ustedes dos son almas gemelas."

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron como platos. Él tiene que estar bromeando. _Yo, y ella, ¿almas gemelas? No, eh. El viejo me esta volviendo loco_. Vegeta pensaba.

El Sr. Ouji vio la duda en los ojos de su hijo y frunció el ceño. "Estoy diciendo la verdad mocoso. Su padre y yo éramos viejos amigos. Cuando ustedes nacieron, ambos decidimos forjar las empresas. Desde que tenía una hija y yo un hijo, decidimos que estuvieran unidos las empresas por medio de su unión, como se podría decir".

Esto no poner fin a la curiosidad de Vegeta. ¿Por qué quiso decir con: como se podría decir? Tiene que haber más que eso.

"¿Qué quieres decir, como se podría decir?" Se burló Vegeta acento italiano de su padre cuando dijo la última parte.

Los ojos del padre de Vegeta se estrecharon, pero luego sonrió. Su hijo todavía era el hijo de puta arrogante de antes. "Lo que quise decir es que..." Porque fue cortado por dos personas que nunca pensó volver a ver, que entraron a la habitación.

El padre y la madre de Bulma entraron a la habitación con gran conmoción. "¡Vegeta!"

Joven Vegeta ya sabía que estaban hablando de su padre, pero volvió a mirar a ellos de todos modos. Ambos aclararon la garganta. "Señor Vegeta." corrigió.

El Sr. Ouji sonrió. "Es tan agradable verte de nuevo Hank. Al igual que Bunny."

Los Briefs estaban en shock. Al ver esto, el Sr. Ouji corrió por delante de ellos y dejó Capsule Corp sin motivos.

Fin del Flashback

"Así". Dijo Vegeta al entrar a la escuela con Bulma.

"Así". Ella respondió.

Vegeta rió y se acercó a su casillero. Ambos se pararon en su casillero ya que estaban juntos.

"¡Hola blue! ¡V-man!" -gritó una voz a través del pasillo.

_Kakaroto_. Ambos pensaban.

Goku se acercó a ellos con Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, 17, y Yamcha. Los rasgos faciales de Goku se ensombrecieron y miró a Bulma.

"¿Estás bien? Me enteré de que entraron a cápsula Corp el viernes pasado."

"Igual, ¿quién sería tan tonto como para entrar a Capsule Corp?" Dejo krillin.

17 se unió a la conversación. "Sí. Y fue sólo después de mi partida. Sentimos lo que sucedio B-chan." dijo en un tono preocupado.

Bulma se rió de su preocupación por ella. "Estoy bien chicos".

"¿Estás segura?" 17, Goku, Krilin y le preguntaron.

Bulma puso los ojos. Se volvió de nuevo a Vegeta y articuló 'Auxilio' para él. Vegeta rió e intervino la conversación entre Bulma y los tres hombres protectores.

"Ella está bien. Yo-" hizo una pausa. Se recuperó después de unos segundos y continuó. "Yo estaba conduciendo cerca de su casa y la oí gritar. Dejé mi coche y corrí a su casa a ver a mi padre atacandola." se encogió de hombros.

Todas las características faciales del niño se ensombrecieron. Piccolo, Tien, Goku, Krilin, 17 y yamcha miraron a Bulma. Todos ellos han sido muy protectores sobre ella desde su estancia en la escuela.

"¡Creí que habías dicho que no pasó nada!" todos ellos gritaron.

Esto llamó la atención de todos. Todo el mundo en el pasillo en silencio escuchaba la conversación. Bulma vio esto y gruñó.

"¡No tienen clases!" dijo entre dientes a la multitud no deseada.

Todos saltaron de vuelta y se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Goku suspiró.

"¿Le dijiste a las chicas?" puso en duda.

Bulma jugaba con sus dedos y miró al suelo. "Tal vez". Murmuró.

Goku frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de regañarla cuando Vegeta volvió a intervenir.

"¿No tienen que ir a clases?" -exclamó, y le agarró el brazo de Bulma.

Los chicos se sorprendieron con la acción de Vegeta. Nunca antes se le da una mierda a nadie. 17 estaba muy enojado con su muestra de afecto hacia su mujer. Más o menos.

Vegeta vio 17 celos y sonrió._ De cualquier manera nunca llegaría a la mujer_. Pensó. Los padres de Bulma les ha informado de que Bulma y Vegeta eran, prometidos. Bulma estaba muy sorprendida

Durante el fin de semana, los padres de Bulma los envió a conocerse el uno al otro, mientras que ellos entraron a la red de la escuela. El padre de Bulma, Hank, logro entrar a la red y poder cambiar el horario de Vegeta y Bulma para que no pudieran estar juntos. Al principio Bulma se resistió pero al final supo que era lo mejor.

El día transcurrió bastante bien, pero ¿desde cuándo Orange Star es agradable?

Bulma estaba sentada en una mesa, esperando a Vegeta. Mientras esperaba, Sir imbécil regresó.

"He oído que te secuestraron".

Bulma se volvió a ver a Adán, sus ojos claros de preocupación. Bulma frunció el ceño.

"En primer lugar, nadie me secuestro." Dijo Bulma. A continuación, entrecerró los ojos. "En segundo lugar, me dejas de una buena vez sola." dijo entre dientes.

Adán frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado. "Estoy preocupada B-chan." dijo mientras agarraba la mano y le dio un apretón.

Bulma vio y tiró de la mano como si él la quemara.

"Déjame."

Adán gruñó. "Lo digo en serio No soy nada de lo que era antes". Afirmó, poniéndose de pie. "Por otra parte, no debe esperar nada menos de la más grande puta del mundo". Después de eso, se marchó.

Bulma suspiró y se frotó las sienes. Su prioridad número uno era que Vegeta y ella estaban comprometidos. ¡COMPROMETIDO! ¿Por qué demonios su padre la compromete con Vegeta, si odia a su padre? ¡Maldito! El hombre es un completo idiota. Bulma se echó a reír. _De tal palo tal astilla_. Pensó en tono de broma.

Ella dejo de pensar en eso cuando vio a Vegeta dirigirse hacia ella. Ella soltó una risita al ver la gigantesca cantidad de alimentos apilados en la bandeja pequeña. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, entre Bulma y él. Bulma tomó una pizza, y una manzana, y un poco de soda de la bandeja.

"Tienes que comer más mujer". Dijo Vegeta.

Bulma puso los ojos. "Si hago eso, no voy a ser capaz de animar en el partido de esta noche." ella respondió.

Vegeta se rió entre dientes. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Si comia demasiado, iba a vomitar en medio de la rutina.

"Por lo tanto," empezó a Bulma. "¿Crees que deberíamos decirles?"

Vegeta le dirigió una mirada en blanco. Él no era precisamente cómodo en exteriorisar su relación con la mujer.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros.

Bulma frunció el ceño ante esto y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo juguetonamente. Vegeta la miró. Luego sonrió. Cogió una botella de agua y vertió un poco en la cabeza. Ella abrió la boca ante esto. Ella le golpeó en el brazo _¿Por qué hizo esto?_

Bulma tomó un pastel en la bandeja y la estrelló en la cabeza de Vegeta. Él gruñó y consiguió algo de su bandeja y lo puso en la cara de Bulma. Bulma gruñó y comenzó a recoger la comida de la bandeja de Vegeta. Al ver esto, él hizo lo mismo. En cuestión de minutos, toda la cafetería se encuentra en medio de una guerra de comida.

En ese momento, Goku y el resto de la banda caminaron hasta ellos y chichi tomo una larga respiración y...

"¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?" ella gritó.

Todo el mundo se detuvo y se sentó de nuevo. Chichi era una especie de miedo a ellos.

Chichi sonrió y vio a Bulma y Vegeta cubiertos de alimento y riendo juntos. Chichi hizo una interrogante mirar a Goku. Él volvió con los suyos.

Bulma y Vegeta se cogidos de la mano y se reían. 17 gruñó fueron hasta ellos. Vegeta fue el primero en recuperarse. Alzó la vista para ver a la banda que lo miraba con una mirada extraña.

Vegeta suspiró. Le dio un leve golpe a Bulma en el estómago. Ella dejó de reír y le dio una mirada a Vegeta. Hizo un gesto hacia Goku y los demás. Bulma les dio una sonrisa tímida.

"Hola chicos".

Vegeta se echó a reír y tiró de su brazo. Ella lo miró y vio que él quería que se sentara. Así lo hizo, pero se sentó en su regazo. Ella se echó a reír al ver a Vegeta de color rojo caliente.

Toda la pandilla observó con asombro.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando?_


	24. malas noticias

"¡Alguien me puede explicar que demonios esta pasando!" Chichi exclamó.

Bulma miró hacia Vegeta y miró hacia atrás. ¿Cómo se los va a explicar? Ella se volvió hacia la banda de curioso.

"Ah, bueno." Bulma murmuró. Ella se volvió hacia Vegeta.

"¿tienes algo que decir?"

Él la miró. "No, estoy bien."

Bulma le dio un codazo y le dio una mirada. Él sonrió. ¡La mujer era como un barril de monos, tan entretenido!

"Bien". Dijo

Todo el mundo estaba confundido ahora. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? La pareja se miró y soltó algo que hizo que la tierra parara.

"Estamos comprometidos". Dijeron al unísono.

Los ojos de la pandilla se abrieron como platos. Esperaron un par de segundos para ver si estaban bromeando. Al ver que no lo eran, se soltó un enorme grito de sorpresa.

"¿Están que?" gritaron.

Krilin y Goku lo vieron venir, pero pensaron que llegaría más tarde. Mucho, mucho más tarde. Mientras que las chicas estaba tratando de encontrar su voz. 17 estaba en su apogeo, y estaba visiblemente temblando de ira. Yamcha bajó la cabeza, al ver que una de las mujeres más bellas estaba ocupada. Piccolo acaba de tener una cara de pasmado. Tien tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba tratando de decir algo, pero no salió nada.

Bulma se sentía incómoda con el silencio incómodo y decidió cambiar de tema.

"Oye Son-kun, Krilin". Empezó.

Los dos la miraron, todavía sobrecogidos.

"¿Recuerdan a mi hermano?"

La cara de Goku cambio de sorprendido a una de excitación. "¡Sí! ¿Paxt esta de vuelta?" puso en duda.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza. "¡Él fue a Stanford en Estados Unidos para la universidad, pero terminó y ahora se va a quedar aquí por un tiempo!" dijo alegremente.

Krilin acaba de registrar lo que ella acababa de decir. Bulma le dio una mirada de perplejidad.

"¿Recuerdas que dije que estaba enamorada de ti cuando estábamos pequeños?, ¿verdad?"

Bulma ya sabía lo que estaba diciendo. "¡Oh sí! No le gustaba mucho, ahora si."

Krilin le dirigió una mirada tímida. "Al principio pensé que era tu novio. ¡Ustedes no se parecen en nada! ¡La única cosa que ustedes tienen en común es sus ojos azules!" exclamó.

Todo el mundo dio el trío de una mirada extraña. "¿De que están hablando?" le preguntaron.

Bulma se volvió hacia ellos y parpadeó. Ella se olvidó por completo de ellos. "Aquí, voy a darles una foto de él. Tomé la semana pasada." ella sacó su teléfono y les mostró una fotografía. Ellos tenían que decir, Krillin estaba en lo cierto. Este hombre parecía en nada a Bulma. Pero él era muy atractivo.

El hombre tenía un bonito bronceado, pero su piel era oscura en comparación a la de su hermana. Su cabello era de un color oscuro rubio. Sus ojos eran de color azul, pero eran más oscuros. Tenía los dientes blancos. Tenía un cuerpo que dejaría a una mujer sin aliento. Él estaba sonriendo en la foto y estaba de pie derecho. Tenía un brazo detrás de la cabeza y el otro ampliado con dos dedos hacia arriba. Desde el aspecto de la foto, me pareció que era muy alto. Parecía a la altura de Goku, tal vez un poco más alto. También estaba sin camisa y vestido con un traje de baño. Eso le permitió mostrar su buen cuerpo.

"¡Maldita sea!" Chichi y Launch exclamaron.

"¡Tu hermano es muy SEXY!" Launch exclamó.

Tien frunció el ceño ante la declaración de Launch. Ella vio esto y se disculpó con él.

"¡Bulma!" gritó una voz desde las puertas de la cafetería.

Bulma miró y sonrió. Ella saltó del regazo de Vegeta y corrió hacia la puerta. En el camino, escuchó algunas chicas diciendo lo sexy del hombre. Bulma se rió de esto. Cuando ella estaba allí, ella se levantó y lo abrazó, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¡Paxt!" -gritó ella.

Él sonrió y la dejó. "¡Me alegro de verte de nuevo B!" exclamó. Él realmente se perdió a su hermana pequeña. Y a creer que iba a tener 18 el año que viene.

"¡Lo mismo!" dijo.

Se tomó un momento para mirar a su hermana. Él sonrió. Su hermana que era hermosa. La última vez que la vi fue cuando tenía 13 años y él tenía 18 años. Ella estaba llorando y diciéndole que no lo haga. Le partió el corazón ver llorar a su hermana pequeña. Él prometió que lo haría regreso antes de que ella se graduara de la secundaria. Ahora, aquí estaba, y fue su último año.

"¡Aquí, yo quiero que conozcas a mis amigos!" -exclamó mientras trataba de tirar de él otra vez.

Él negó con la cabeza. "En realidad B. Tengo que llevarte a casa. Algo pasó". Dijo en un tono serio.

Bulma le dio una mirada confusa. Suspiró. Él no quería decirle la repentina noticia. Era algo que simplemente no quería decir.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" -le preguntó mientras ella se detuvo.

La miró a los ojos preocupados y lo llevó en una respiración profunda. "No sabemos donde esta mama y papá esta en el hospital."

Bulma se quedó boquiabierta. "¿Qué pasó con papá?"

Paxt miró a su hermana. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. No quería decir nada, pero Bulma siguió insistiendo.

"Paxt, ¿Qué paso con papa?" dijo.

No respondio.

"PAXTON! ¿Qué pasó con papá!" -dijo, mientras su voz comenzó a subir.

Él la miró y empezó a mover su boca. "Él-él-él es," él comenzó como él miró hacia otro lado. "Él está en el hospital porque tenía un ataque al corazón. La peor parte es que él conducía al mismo tiempo que paso. Creo que deberías averiguar el resto por ti misma." afirmó.

En cuestión de segundos, Bulma abrió la boca y dejó escapar un sollozo. "No, no. P-por favor, dime que estás mintiendo. ¡Por favor!" dijo vox quebradiza.

Paxton no dijo nada.

Bulma miró hacia abajo en el suelo y dejo que unas cuantas lágrimas corrieran libremente. "¿Qué pasó con mamá?" -preguntó ella en voz baja.

El corazón de Paxt estaba en el dolor de decir la noticia desgarradora. "Mamá se enteró y fue al hospital. Después de una hora me fui ahi. Me enteré de que papá murió, pero no pude encontrar a mamá en ningún lugar. Le pregunté a la gente que trabajaba allí si la había visto, pero no me dijeron nada. "

Bulma no podía soportarlo más. Sus brazos cayeron a los costados y miró a su hermano. Frunció el ceño ante la visión. Los ojos de Bulma estaban rojos y las lágrimas corrían, con la boca temblorosa y ella inquieta.

Goku y sus amigos llegaron a lado de Bulma para ver porque estaba llorando.

"¿Qué esta mal Blue?" preguntó.

Ella no repondio. Goku se volvió hacia su hermano. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido Paxt?" Goku le preguntó.

Paxton lo miró y sacudió la cabeza. "Nada va bien Kakarotto. Lo verás más adelante en las noticias sobre lo que está sucediendo. Pero ahora mismo, tengo que conseguir a Bulma fuera de la escuela." afirmó.

Goku asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia Bulma. Él se estremeció por dentro. Mirarla era como ver un fantasma. Pálido y sin vida. Al menos, eso es lo que decían sus ojos. Vegeta también vio esto, y le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Paxton se dio cuenta de esto y le gruño al hombre más bajo.

"¿Quién diablos eres tu?" puso en duda.

Vegeta miró a su pronto cuñado. "¿Es malo consolar a mi novia?"

Paxton estaba asombrado de lo que él acaba de decir. "¿N-novio?"

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza.

Paxton volvió a mirar a su hermana pequeña. "¿ENCERIO?"

Bulma negó con la cabeza. "Fue un matrimonio arreglado." afirmó.

"Bueno, queda anulado." -gruñó a Vegeta.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros. "Entonces voy a proponérselo a ella. No hace ninguna diferencia para mí."

Bulma se quedó atónito, junto con las chicas, con las palabras de Vegeta. Él se preocupaba por ella.

"Ya Pax. Vamos a casa." Dijo Bulma mientras arrastraba a su hermano por la puerta. Pero, antes de que pudiera, Vegeta la agarró del brazo.

"Yo voy contigo". Dijo.

Bulma negó con la cabeza. Vegeta frunció el ceño ante eso.

"Yo voy". Dijo.

Bulma negó con la cabeza otra vez. "Yo sólo quiero un tiempo a solas. ¿Ok?"

Vegeta reluctante estuvo de acuerdo y la dejo ir. Bulma asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta. Paxton estaba a punto de seguirla, hasta que él se acerco a Vegeta.

"¡Ahora escucha. Si alguna vez le haces daño a mi hermana, vas a desear no haber nacido!"

Paxton soltó a Vegeta y siguió a su hermana.

Vegeta suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

El día terminó y Vegeta se dirigía a su casa. Pasó junto a un almacén de la televisión. Oyó un montón de gente murmurando y se burlaba, no prestaba atención a nada de lo que dician.

Llegó Goku.

Vegeta se quejó_. Genial, simplemente genial. Trajo a su novia y sus amigos._

"¡Hey Vegeta!" Las chicas lo recibieron.

Vegeta sólo gruñó y se fue a la casa. Fue a la sala y encendió el televisor vio el resto de la banda se siente. Entonces, todo el mundo se congeló a lo que el periodista acaba de decir.

"Esto acaba de llegar, Hank Briefs, dueño de Capsule Corp, se ha reportado muerto de un ataque cardiaco y un accidente. Su esposa, Bunny Briefs, se dijo que ella estaba en el hospital, pero hace poco se a reportados como desaparecida. Ahora el hijo, Paxton Briefs, y la hija, Bulma Briefs, son únicos propietarios de la creación enorme. Esto es Montogany Lisa, despidiéndose. "

"Bulma". -murmuró.


	25. una mano

Desde la reciente noticia de la pérdida de Bulma, que ha estado en una profunda depresión. Ella se negó a tomar asesoramiento de sus maestros y de ir a ver un orientador. Se protegió a todos sus amigos y se mantenía apartada. Bulma se reía de la gente cada vez queiban a decir 'Lo siento por tu pérdida." Los odiaba. Odiaba a todo el mundo. Ella odiaba a sus padres por su salida.

Ella y su hermano estaban teniendo dificultades para llevar el negocio familiar. Ellos eran aún jóvenes, tanto no eran exactamente listos para funcionar como un establecimiento enorme. ¡Incluso si su hermano tiene la universidad! Él y Bulma eran sólo la mitad de lo que necesitan para dirigir la compañía. Cada necesidad de lo que el otro tiene. Bulma es la parte inventor, y Paxton fue la parte empresarial. Paxton intentó aprender a construir, pero terminó con una explosión. Bulma trató de involucrarse con la política, pero siempre tiene que aburrirse y quedarse dormida en sus grandes discursos.

De ninguna manera, ella y su hermano puedan de sacar esto adelante.

"Bulma?" -preguntó una voz femenina preocupada

Bulma se volvió para ver a toda la banda detrás de ella. Ella estaba fuera en una de las bancas de la escuela. Era un martes.

"¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?" preguntó Launch.

Bulma les dio una mirada en blanco a ellos y sólo volvió a mirar fijamente a la nada.

Tomando eso como un sí, todos se sentaron. Por desgracia, no había mucho espacio, por lo que Goku, Tien, 17, y Vegeta tuvieron que ponerse de pie.

"Por favor, anímate B-chan." Dijo Chichi.

"¡Sí, tenemos que ser todos felices y emocionados por el gran partido de este viernes!" Launh añadido. Luego lo pensó. "Bueno, se supone que debe ser hoy, pero hemos decidido volver a programar por la causa de tu pérdida."

"¡Así que sólo me necesita para fingir como si mi padre no murió y mi madre estuviera con migo, así que sólo podría animar el juego de culo mierda!" Bulma reformularse con dureza.

Launch frunció el ceño. "¡No sólo estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para animarte!" -exclamó ella. Luego tuvo algunas lágrimas derramadas,

Bulma suspiró. Ella se olvidó de que de Launch podría ser tan emocional a veces. Volvió la cabeza hacia ella y le frotó la espalda.

"Lo siento, estoy actuando tan fríamente launch. Sólo estoy tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de suceder ayer." Dijo Bulma.

Lanzamiento sollozó un poco y asintió con la cabeza. No se supone que debe ser Bulma la triste

Vegeta miró a Launch y frunció el ceño. Bulma era su prioridad número uno.

"¡Basta de lloriqueos patéticos!" Vegeta gruñó.

Launch se estremeció y se detuvo. Bulma suspiró suavemente. Ella no quería la atención, ¡ella sólo quería estar sola!

Se levantó de su lugar y agarró sus cosas. Ya era el final de la escuela, y se dirigía con Paxt pa ra ver lo de la empresa.

Todo el mundo vio a Bulma levantarse y mantenerse en protesta por su salida, y para quedarme aquí y hablar. Bulma se negó cada vez, hasta que Vegeta agarró el brazo de su novia y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella le dio una mirada confusa de que pronto se convirtió en uno de los golpes y la ira. Vegeta la recogió y la tiró por encima del hombro. Ella comenzó a gritar y golpear la espalda, mientras que Vegeta hizo una seña a la banda hacia el estacionamiento. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y lo siguieron hacia fuera.

"¡Vegeta! ¡Déjame ir!" Bulma gritó.

Vegeta, siendo el hijo de puta arrogante e ignorante que es, no le hizo caso y la dejó al lado de su coche. Bulma resopló y se volvió para ver el Camoro negro que le dio. Ella se volvió y le dio una mirada a Vegeta.

"¿Por qué no pueden entender que ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!" Bulma le gritó a su novio.

Vegeta solo sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ella se retorció durante un tiempo. Viendo que no podía salir de su agarre, se detuvo y lo miro con odio. Bulma vio por encima del hombro de Vegeta, que todo el mundo estaba ya en sus coches.

Chichi iba con Goku en su Ferrari. Launch viajaba en la camioneta Escalade de Tien, Juu en el mustang de Krillin, 17 en su Mercedes-Benz plata, y Yamacha en un convertible azul Ford Shelby GT.

"¿Tu vas en el tuyo o te llevamos?" cuestionó Goku.

Bulma quería decir que ella conducía el suyo, pero Vegeta respondió por ella.

"Yo la llevo".

Bulma lo miró. "¡Yo tomo mis propias decisiones!" exclamó.

Vegeta puso los ojos y se volvió a Juu.

"ve por su coche y llévalo de regreso a si casa." Vegeta le indico.

Se volvió a Bulma y agarró su bolso. Bulma gruñó y trató de engancharse a su mochila.

"Alarma desactivada. Las puertas se abren." Vegeta mandó el coche. Así lo hizo y abrió todas las puertas. Bulma cayó de espaldas en el asiento de pasajeros por adelantado y levantó la mirada para ver a Vegeta golpe la puerta detrás y decir: "Bloqueo de puertas." Él encontró las llaves de Bulma en el bolsillo de su bolsa, y se las arrojó a Juu.

Juu los tomó y salió del coche de su novio, pero no antes de darle un beso rápido. Este emite un gruñido desde el carro de 17.

"A la mierda 17." Juu le dijo a su hermano.

Juu se volvió hacia su novio de nuevo. "luego te veo. ¿Ok?"

Krilin asintió con la cabeza.

Juu lo besó otra vez y se fue para Lamborghini de Bulma. Como Juu a la izquierda, los chicos comenzaron a seguir a Vegeta.

"¡Guau!" todos dijeron al ver el carro de Vegeta excepción de Goku y Vegeta.

"Yo no sabía que era activado por voz." Krilin dijo impresionado.

"Lo mismo". Dijeron los demas.

Vegeta sonrió. "Eso es porque tu no tienes uno."

Los chicos pusieron los ojos en la mirada arrogante de Vegeta.

Bulma se burlaba. "¡Si yo no estuviera tan deprimida en estos momentos, te abofetearía para quitarte esa sonrisa de imbécil de la cara!"

Vegeta se echó a reír. "¡Entonces admites que estas deprimida!"

"¡Claro que no!"

"Entonces ¿por qué lo dices?"

"¡Porque estoy tan enojada, que no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy diciendo!"

"Mala excusa".

"¡No me importa!"

"De acuerdo. Además, ¿cómo me vas a golpear?"

"Voy a salir."

"No, no hay manera en el infierno que te voy a dejar salir".

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque".

"¿Por que?"

"Yo no quiero".

"¡Entonces voy a destrozar el interior de tu coche!"

"tu no lo harías."

"¡Entonces déjame ir!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque odio los espacios pequeños!"

"Mala suerte para ti entonces."

Todos los chicos se rieron de la pelea de la pareja. Juu no tardó en volver, conduciendo el Lamborghini negro de Bulma. Oyó a su novio riendo de Bulma y Vegeta y salió del coche. Ella fue al mustang de Krilin y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

"¡Cállate!" lo regañó.

"Ssí, querida." él respondió.

Juu sonrió y caminó de regreso al coche de Bulma.

"¿Me dejas ir?" preguntó Bulma.

Vegeta la miró y sonrió. A continuación, comenzó a hurgar en la bolsa de Bulma.

Ella vio con horror como Vegeta hurgó en su bolsa. Metió la mano en uno de los pequeños bolsillos y sacó un paquete de chicles, su teléfono, y un pequeño bloc de notas. Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente cuando descubrió lo que era. En grandes letras en negrita, que dicia: 'DIARIO de Bulma. Bulma negó con la cabeza, lo que indica que no lo lea. Por una vez, escuchó. Metió el pequeño bloc de notas en el bolsillo y sacó algo que se puso rojo brillante a Bulma. Él sacó lo que parecía ser unas braguitas.

"¡Idiota!" Bulma gritó por la ventana.

Vegeta se echó a reír y los metió de nuevo.

Bulma resopló. No le gustaba estar en un lugar tan estrecho. Ella comenzó a tocar el cristal. "¿Vegeta?" dijo en un tono dulce.

Vegeta volvió la cabeza y miró a su novia.

"¡SACAME DE ESTA MIERDA DE COCHE!"

Vegeta se echó a reír. "De ninguna manera."

Bulma gruñó. "¡Déjenme salir! ¡¿No ves que quiero estar sola?"

Vegeta se encogió de hombros.

Bulma lo miró. "¡Idiota estúpido! No quiero estar a tu alrededor ni con ninguno de ustedes. ¡Quiero estar sola!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Es porque quieres lidiar con la muerte de tu padre y la desaparición de tu madre?"

"¡Ding, ding, ding! ¡Denle al hombre un premio!" Bulma respondió con sarcasmo. "¡Por supuesto que sí!" exclamó. Se acomodó en su asiento. "Yo no espero que lo entiendas, tus padres están vivos." murmuró.

Vegeta lo oyó y miró. "Mi padre es un monstruo, y nunca supe de mi madre hasta que mi padre me lo dijo". Afirmó.

Bulma lo miró con sorpresa. Ella no era consciente de que Vegeta le había oído. Su mirada de sorpresa pronto se convirtió en una mueca.

"Por lo menos están con vida." dijo entre dientes.

"Mi madre, sí. Mi padre, no."

"Por lo menos uno".

Vegeta miró hacia abajo para ver un sendero pequeño desgarro por la cara de Bulma. Suspiró. Se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo todavía estaba en el estacionamiento, esperando a que el marcara el camino. Vegeta gruñó.

"¡Vallan a casa!" les gritó a sus 'amigos' a sus espaldas.

Él sonrió cuando vio a los chicos y laschicas, saltar de sorpresa. Todos asintieron y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares. Juu condujo hacia la casa de Bulma, por supuesto, así como Krilin.

Vegeta observaba sus formas en retirarse y se volvió hacia su coche. Vio a Bulma esperar sin emociones. Se estremeció por dentro. Se levantó y se marchó con Bulma. En el camino, hubo un silencio incómodo. Sabiendo que Bulma no querría hablar, se volvió a la radio.

Bulma volvió la cabeza ella estaba mirando a la ventana lateral. Cerró los ojos, escuchando con atención a la canción.

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up when everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah

Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone...

Bulma gritó en silencio. La canción era tan deprimente.

Vegeta se detuvo en su casa. Bulma salió del coche y cogió su mochila. Ella caminó hacia la puerta de su casa.

"¿Por qué no puedo morir?" murmuró en voz baja.

Vegeta oyó esto y gruñó. La depresión siempre había algo que odiaba.

Paxton salió y saludó a Bulma.

"¡Eh B!"

Bulma simplemente saludó y entró en su casa.

Paxton frunció el ceño. Se dio cuenta de otro coche en su camino de entrada. Se acercó a ella para ver a Vegeta. Él gruñó.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" cuestionó con dureza.

"¡Llevar a tu hermana a casa deprimida!" Dijo Vegeta.

Paxton suspiró. "¿Ella esta deprimida?"

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza.

"No me extraña que no responda". Paxton negó con la cabeza.

Vegeta gruñó y se alejó de la casa de Bulma. Dio una última mirada a la ventana del dormitorio de Bulma y la vio enterrar su cara en sus rodillas. La televisión estaba en marcha. Suspiró. _¿Por qué lloraba?_

Vegeta llevó de vuelta a Goku y se fue a la cocina. Él tomó un refresco y subió a su habitación.

"¡Vegeta!" gritó Raditz.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta. Ya estaba a mitad de camino por las escaleras.

"Ven aquí y ve esto". Ordenó.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros y lo siguió escaleras abajo. La televisión estaba en marcha. Turles, Goku, y Raditz, estaban todos sentados, viendo las noticias con atención. Vegeta se sentó y miró la televisión Tenía los ojos saltones y sus ojos se agudizaron.

"Justo ahora, justo afuera de Hishigama hotel, Bunny Briefs se ha encontrado, muerta. Su cuerpo tenía muchos moretones y sangre seca, Juan Masitori, la encontró".

"Dios mío". Dijo Turles.

"Lo mismo". Dijo Raditz.

"Pobre Blue". Goku suspiró.

Vegeta sólo permaneció en silencio. _¿No hay fin a la pena de Bulma?_

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar en el centro de Tokio

"¿Lo histe?" -preguntó una voz femenina.

Una figura con capucha ante ella. asintió con la cabeza.

El hombre con capucha sonrió con malicia.

"Perfecto. Si no puede hacerle daño a Vegeta, entonces le va a doler lo que es valioso para él."

La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza. "¿Todavía tenemos que dejar viva a la niña?"

La figura sin capucha asintió con la cabeza.

Bulma estaba en serios problemas.

**Perdóneme no había podido actualizar. Estoy escribiendo otra historia no se preocupen no descodare esta. **


	26. etapas

Bulma estaba dormida en su cama. Ella, literalmente, lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Después de enterarse de la noticia, Bulma sentía perder a sí misma.

¿Creen que despierte?" -preguntó una voz en la puerta.

"Tenemos que hacerlo, ya son las 7:37 y todavía está durmiendo.", dijo otro.

"Toca".

Las dos voces estaban ahora por su lado de la cama, y le estaban temblando. Bulma se agitó y levantó el brazo.

Las dos voces intentado un enfoque diferente. Se fueron al baño de Bulma y regresó con una taza de agua. Lo vertido sobre la cabeza de Bulma y corrió detrás del sofá. Por si acaso. Bulma se disparó y le gritó a todo pulmón. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza y parpadeó. _¿Quién es el idiota que hizo eso?_ -pensó-.

Poco a poco, pero cautelosas, Launch y Chichi salieron de detrás del sofá.

"B-chan, son las 7:40. Hay que prepararse para la escuela." Dijo Launch.

Bulma se quejó. "Déjame en paz. No voy a ir." gruñó.

Chichi miró a Lanch. Suspiro, tuvieron que traer a los cañones de grueso calibre.

"Juu, Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, 17, Krilin".

Los llamaron a los ocho chicos afuera de la habitación de Bulma.

"Ella no quiere ir".

Juu frunció el ceño y fue la primera. Se puso de lado de la cama de Bulma y se subió encima de Bulma, yamcha estaba sonriendo como un tonto.

"¡Increíble! ¡Vamos a ver a dos chicas en accion!" dijo.

Todos, salvo Bulma que seguía dormida, le dieron un puñetazo a Yamcha.

Juu volvió a la cama de Bulma y se subió de nuevo. Se levantó y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo. Bulma mantuvo gruñendo y cogió un control remoto por debajo de la almohada. Apretó un botón y salió de la cama. Juu la miró confundida, pero pronto se convirtió en una de sorpresa, ya que estaba fuera de la cama de Bulma. Ella gritó y ella callo en el sofá, a través de sala de Bulma. Juu se sentó con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?" -preguntó ella mientras se giraba para mirar las caras sorprendidas y temor-de sus amigos.

Todos ellos se encogió de hombros. Krilin ayudó a Juu a pararse. Los siguientes, fueron Tien y Yamcha.

Tras varios intentos de levantarla Bulma, aún se negaba a levantarse de la cama. Se dejó caer en su cama y se acurrucó aún más a sí misma en sus mantas. Más tarde, Paxton se acercó.

"Hola chicos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó. Vio a Vegeta y haciendo una mueca de emoción.

"Vegeta".

"Paxton". Vegeta respondió.

Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada y los segundos parecían horas. Paxton se continuo.

"Hola". Le dijo a todo el mundo.

Todos ellos voltearon la cabeza hacia él.

"¿Por qué no despiertan a Bulma?" dijo mientras se acercaba a su cama.

"¡Cuidado! ¡No te valla a hacer algo!" Chichi advirtió.

Paxton se echó a reír. "Ella es mi hermana, creo que ya se cómo jugar su juego."

"La palabra clave es" pensar "." Vegeta bruscamente interrumpio.

Paxton se burlaba y se acercó a la cabecera de Bulma. Bulma apretó un botón de su contro remoto. Paxton dio un paso a un lado y varias flechas pasaron sin hacerle daño. Bulma presiona otro botón. Paxton saltó a un lado y salió de la canasta de catapulta. Bulma entonces comenzó a presionar los botones con fuerza. Paxton se escapó todo lo que tiró. Evadió las dagas, saltó la arena movediza, lucho las artes marciales contra robots construidos por Bulma, y dejó de lado el gran agujero negro que ella hizo. Paxton sonrió cuando las trampas explosivas se detuvieron.

Se fue por el lado de la cama de Bulma y la recogió. Ella comenzó a retorcerse alrededor y golpeando la espalda. Paxton sólo la metió a su armario.

"Tienes diez minutos, o voy a cortar las tarjetas de crédito".

Él sonrió cuando oyó pasos corriendo en la habitación. Se volvió para mirar a los rostros mudos. Él sonrió.

"Así es como se hace." dijo al salir de la casa.

Vegeta fue el primero en recuperarse. Su cara de sorpresa se convirtió en una de fuera de ._Show_. Pensó. Él gruñó y todo el mundo salió de su mirada. Después de seis minutos, Bulma salió de su armario.

"¡Wow Blue!. ¡Te ves increíble!" exclamó Goku.

Chichi golpeó en el brazo de Goku. Miró a su novia y le dio una mirada confusa.

"¡Bueno, ella lo esta!"

Vegeta tuvo que admitirlo, Bulma se veía bastante sexy.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó mientras ella agarró una chaqueta. Goku miró su reloj y estaba a punto de decirle el tiempo cuando Bulma se corrigió.

"¿Vegeta?" dijo.

Él lanzó un gruñido y miró el reloj. "8:36".

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron como platos. ¿Realmente toma tanto tiempo sólo para despertarla?

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Juu respondido a su pregunta sin respuesta. "Sí B, lo creas o no. ¡Tomó un tiempo sólo para salir de la cama!"

Bulma encogió los hombros con indiferencia. "No duele que tener cuidado." Cayó la mandíbula de Juu.

_¿Cuidado? ¿Así es como ella lo describe? ¡Cuidado!_

"¡Casi matas a sus amigos y eso no tiene cuidado!"

"Tu no estas muerta así que no importa ya"

"¡Oh! ¿Como tus padres?" 17 declaró con frialdad.

Juu puso una mano sobre la boca de 17. Eso fue bajo. Muy bajo. Incluso para 17. Juu se sorprendió cuando Bulma ni siquiera dio una expresión de dolor.

"No están muertos. Sólo que están en un viaje de vacaciones o algo así." Dijo Bulma.

Ahora ella está en la negación. El ciclo fue tan... confuso. La primera etapa se supone que debe ser la negación. La segunda la ira. La tercera la negociación. La cuarta depresión. La quinta y última la aceptación. Bulma iba en un golpe conjunto. Empezó con la depresión y ahora estaba en la negació, ¡Bulma, era un enigma!

"Um, Bulma cariño." Chichi empezó. "No es por ser la portadora de malas noticia, pero tus padres están muertos."

Sorprendentemente, Bulma se echó a reír. "¡Ja Chi. Mis padres estan en otro lugar!"

"¡Sí, en el cielo!"

Bulma ignorado a Chichi y se fue a su dormitorio. Si Bulma iba ahora a través de las etapas, ¿quién sabe cuando iba a estar enojada? Esperemos que nunca.


	27. competencias

Todo el mundo estaba en la escuela, la pandilla llegó cinco minutos antes. Todos ellos se detuvieron frente a sus lugares de estacionamiento, se despidieron, y se dirigió hacia su salón de clases.

"Hey Chi". Bulma comenzó.

Chichi la miró. Ellas ya estaban en la puerta de su clase.

"¿Alguna vez as sentido esa sensación que tienes cuando alguien te esta viendo?"

Chichi le dio una mirada confusa, luego se rió. "¡Bulma, confía en mí, a veces, lo siento! ¡Pero yo sé que en realidad no pasa!"

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el interior. Goku, Vegeta, y 17 ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos. Goku les hizo señas otra vez.

"¡B, Chi! ¡Por aquí!"

Bulma y Chichi se acercó al grupo de tres. Pero, Bulma fue detenido por un numeroso grupo de niños. _¿Por qué no me dejan en paz una sola vez?_ , se preguntó. Bulma le hizo un gesto a chichi para que siguiera. Chichi asintió con la cabeza y siguió adelante. Esto hizo a Bulma sentir un poco triste. Ella sólo le dejó. ¡Chichi al menos hubiera intentado ayudarla!

"Hola preciosa. Lo siento mucho por tu perdida. ¿Importa si yo podría ser tu hombro para llorar?" preguntó un lindo chico de pelo naranja.

"¿O no?" le pidió a su amigo lindo pelo negro con gafas.

Bulma puso los ojos. "No, yo no necesito tu simpatía." afirmó en un tono de voz dura.

El chico de pelo naranja, frunció el ceño. "¡Tienes que sentirte al menos un poco triste! ¡Tu acabas de perder a tus padres!"

El chico de pelo negro le dio un codazo a su amigo en el estómago.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso Kyoya?"

Kyoya no le hizo caso y se volvió a Bulma.

"Perdona el comportamiento de Hikaru. Él podría ser un poco insensible en algunos momentos."

Bulma tenía la cabeza hacia abajo. Eso fue muy frío, pero ella todavía estaba en negación. Así que no cree lo que dijo Hikaru. Ella asintió con la cabeza a Kyoya.

Hikaru miró a Bulma. Él le dio una expresión de disculpa. "Lo siento". -murmuró.

Bulma lo miró y sólo le dedicó una sonrisa indulgente. Ella le hizo señas de adiós Kyoya y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Antes de que pudiera salir, Kyoya le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" preguntó.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias, pero estoy bien."

Ella se volvió hacia Hikaru. "¿No hay rencores?"

Hikaru miró y sonrió. "No hay resentimientos. Es sólo que..." se fue apagando como él se sonrojó.

Bulma le sonrió e hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

"N-no importa." dijo.

Bulma se encogió de hombros y regresó a su escritorio.

"¿Hey B?" Chichi empezó.

Bulma se levantó de su asiento.

Chichi se sobresaltó un poco en su acción repentina. Bulma se acercó a la parte delantera de la clase y escribió "tiempo libre" en el tablero y volvió a su escritorio. Bulma sabía que íban a tener un sustituto de la Sra. Sandra, pero el resto de la clase no lo sabían.

Bulma se sentó de nuevo y miró a Chi. "Continua". Dijo.

Chichi la miró durante unos segundos, y luego continuó. "¿Qué te dijeron los chicos?"

Bulma se encogió de hombros. "que ellos lastimaban mi 'perdida'. ¿De qué estarán hablando? Mis padres no están muertos." dijo.

Chichi estaba frotando las sienes. "Bulma. Tus padres. Están. ¡Muertos!" casi grita la ultima parte.

Bulma aún se negaba a creerlo.

Chichi suspiró y sacó su teléfono. Ella registró la noticia en su teléfono. Ella tomó el video y se lo mostro a Bulma. Bulma miró y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse.

**Noticia de última hora, Hank Briefs, dueño de Capsule Corp, se ha reportado muerto de un ataque cardiaco y un accidente. Su esposa, Bunny Briefs, se dijo que ella estaba en el hospital Hanagowa, cuando ella se reporto como desaparecida. Ahora el hijo, Paxton Briefs, y la hija, Bulma Briefs, son únicos propietarios de la enorme empresa. Esto es Montogany Lisa, despidiéndose. "**

Chichi detuvo el video, y le mostró el de las noticias más recientes de la madre de Bulma.

**Justo ahora, justo fuera del hotel Hishigama, Bunny Briefs se ha encontrado, muerta. Su cuerpo tenía numerosas contusiones y secas de sangre ...**

Bulma agarro el teléfono de chichi y lo arrojo antes que terminara. Goku, Vegeta, y 17 miraron a Bulma. Sus ojos se estrecharon y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ella estaba de pie y todavía estaba en posición de lanzamiento.

"¡Bulma!" Chichi exclamó.

Bulma se enderezó y miró a Chichi. "Lo siento, pero yo no quería ver eso". Dijo Bulma.

La escena fue repitiendo en su cabeza. Vio, en una camilla, el frío y sin vida cuerpo de su padre. El siguiente era el cadáver golpeado de su madre, que se cubrió con una manta. Bulma cerró los ojos y se sentó de nuevo. Ella puso su cabeza entre las manos y puso sus codos sobre los muslos.

No, ella se negó a creerlo, pero lo hizo. Ella ahora se fue más allá de la etapa de negación, pero, por desgracia, ella ya estaba en la etapa de negociación. Esto significaba, que estaba tratando de negociar con Dios, como preguntar "Si hago esto, ¿me quitas mi dolor?"

"¿Por qué me pasó esto a mí? ¿Por qué no podía ser de otra persona?" Bulma se lamentó en voz baja.

Chichi tarareó una melodía suave con ella y se frotó la espalda. Claro Bulma le rompió el teléfono, pero ella se tragó el conocimiento de la muerte de sus padres. Una vez más.

"¿Chi?" Goku le preguntó.

Chichi miró a su novio preocupado. "¿Qué?"

"¿Ella está fuera de la negación?"

Chichi asintió con la cabeza.

Goku poco palideció. "¿Está enojada?"

Chichi negó con la cabeza. Goku tiene color de nuevo en su rostro. Pero él todavía estaba preocupado.

"Entonces, ¿en que fase se encuentra?"

Chichi estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Bulma comenzó su duelo y la negociación con Dios.

"¿Si dejo de buscar peleas y esas cosas, puedo tener a mis padres de vuelta?" esta lloraba sin rumbo fijo.

Goku sabía de forma automática. Ella estaba en la tercera etapa, la negociación.

Vegeta levantó una ceja ante la declaración de su prometida. Él negó con la cabeza

"¡Cállate mujer!" Vegeta le gruño a Bulma.

Ella levantó la vista y le dio un ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué cierre la boca? ¡Cállate Vegeta!" -gruñó ella.

Mierda, ahora está en la etapa de la ira.

Vegeta tuvo otro vistazo a Bulma. Cree que ella se va a quedar en esa etapa por un tiempo.

Vegeta miró hacia Goku y Chichi, y encogio los hombros a Bulma. Ahora, también conocido como el diablo.

Vegeta frunció el ceño a sus amigos (más o menos) y Bulma lo tomó por el brazo. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás y le dio una bofetada, dejando una marca de mano roja en la mejilla. Bulma se sorprendió de que él fuera lo suficientemente enojado como para pegarle, él era así. Pero él nunca lo admitirá. Tiró de ella en la que ella era sólo un centímetro de distancia.

"Ahora, escúchame, y escucha bien. Estoy enfermo y cansado de oír que tu vida es una mierda. La vida es una perra y si tus padres están muertos, superarlo." Le gruño a ella.

Bulma se sorprendió todavía en su acción, que no oyó lo que dijo. Ella salió de su estupor cuando ella le oyó gruñir. Ella entrecerró los ojos y apretó el brazo.

Nunca en su vida ha sido golpeada alguna vez, incluso cuando ella estaba tomando clases de artes marciales. Incluso entonces, en su entrenamiento de artes marciales, nunca fue golpeado porque ella siempre confió en su agilidad.

Bulma apretó el puño y se tambaleó hacia atrás, listo para golpear, pero de repente, el sustituto llego.

"¡Buenos días clase! Yo soy su nuevo sustituto, el Sr. Kourizaki".

Miró el tablero, y al igual que el sustituto del anterior, y cayo en el truco de Bulma. "¡OK!" dijo mientras se dio una palmada. "¡Es tiempo libre! ¡Ahora, recuerden las regla, no pelear, no comer, no beber, no fumar!" dijo

Dos chicos se acercaron a la mesa de Bulma.

"¡Oye Bulma!" Dijo Hikaru.

Bulma sonrió, lo que lo hizo sonrojar.

Kyoya se echó a reír por la timidez de su amigo hacia ella. Era demasiado obvio, que sentía algo por Breifs.

"¿La vas a invitarla a salir o simplemente te cas a quedar mirando como un idiota?" Kyoya bromeó.

Hikaru se volvió hacia su amigo y lo miró. Bulma sin embargo, vio la situación bajo una luz diferente. _Por lo menos no es un monstruo al igual que mis admiradores. Y tengo que admitir que es bastante lindo, y sexy._ Pensó.

Hikaru murmuró algo incoherente sobre Kyoya y se volvió su atención a Bulma. "Así que, ¿aceptas?" -preguntó con nerviosismo.

Bulma sonrió. Esto podría ayudar por lo que esta pasando. "Claro, ¿cuándo?"

Hikaru miró con más confianza ahora. "¿Qué hay de Sábado, a las 8?"

"¡Es una cita!" ella sonrió.

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza y empezó a hablar de algunos lugares que debe ver. Kyoya añadido algunas ideas que podrían ser más interesantes.

En el fondo, Vegeta se retorcía al todo delante de el. Estaba a punto de ir a interrumpir su pequeña charla e ir a al chico de pelo naranja, cuando Goku y 17 cerró sus puños en su escritorio.

"¡Qué mierda!" Vegeta exclamó.

Goku lo miró. "¿Recuerdas que te dije que cuando yo era pequeño,? ¿Yo protegía mucho a Bulma?"

"Sí".

"Entonces, vas a entender esto."

Cuando Goku dijo eso, él se tambaleó hacia atrás el brazo y golpeó a Vegeta en el brazo. Para otras personas lo que parecía un golpe juguetón, pero Vegeta sabía mejor. Vegeta se levantó de su escritorio y miró a Goku.

"¿Qué crees que haces?", le gritó a él.

"Pensé que entenderías que sigo protegiendo a Bulma. Ella no necesita una discusión, ella necesita consuelo y simpatía. Ella sigue siendo una niña, Vegeta, que no está hecha de acero. "

Vegeta se sorprendió por completo por estas sabias palabras que vienen de Goku. _Tal vez no es un idiota como yo pensaba. _Pensó. Vegeta puso el ceño fruncido y pasó junto a él.

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" Dijo y aparto a Goku.

17 se puso en su camino, y lo miró. A pesar de que 17 aún estaba lenojado por que Bulma no lo elijio, eso no quería decir que ya no se preocupa por su bienestar.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" 17 gruñó.

Vegeta resopló. "¡A ver a mi novia!" le frotó la palabra en la cara a 17.

17 se tambaleó hacia atrás con el pie y pateó una de las piernas de Vegeta. Y Vegeta cayo.

Bulma escuchó algunos golpes a sus espaldas y se volvió. Ella abrió la boca. Se levantó y estaba a punto de ir a ayudar a Vegeta, cuando Kyoya la retuvo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

Bulma apuntando hacia Vegeta. Kyoya se levanto y se dirigió hacia ellos, por detrás iba Bulma. Kyoya llego a donde Vegeta, Goku, y 17 estaban.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" -gruñó.

Bulma se sorprendió un poco. Esto definitivamente no era el hombre que estaba hablando.

"No te preocupes, esto es algo Kyoya hace." Dijo Hikaru.

Bulma se volvió para ver que se acercaba. Hikaru se detuvo justo al lado de Bulma y continuó.

"Cuando en los asuntos son serios, tiene una cara seria. Cuando las situaciones como éstas, tiene una cara intimidante. Cuando él está teniendo un momento feliz, o es neutro, tiene una cara muy seria o alegre. Al igual que el que acabamos de ver hace unos minutos. "

Bulma miró a Hikaru.

Goku miró al hombre de pelo negro. Parecía muy alto, pero era un enano en comparación con el.

Kyoya empujó las gafas. "¿Y cuál es el propósito de que del pleito?" se preguntaba con escepticismo.

"Sólo un intercambio amistoso. No tienes nada que ver en esto". 17 gruñó.

Kyoya lo miró. 17, obviamente, llevaba los pantalones aquí.

"Oh, yo creo que sí, yo soy el representante de la clase, después de todo." afirmó.

17 dio marcha atrás. Pero pronto sonrió cuando sonó el timbre. Todo el mundo salió de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia sus casilleros.

Kyoya y Hikaru se acercó al armario de Bulma y le preguntó qué le pasaban a los tres chicos.

"Bueno... Goku tiene un efecto protector sobre mí. 17 estaba enamorado de mí, pero pronto se dio por vencido. Sin embargo, 17 aún se preocupa por mi bienestar. Ahora, Vegeta, mi novio el se preocupa por mucho por mi. Fue bastante cruel decirlo, pero lo que realmente me desperté, yo creo, es cuando él me dio una bofetada." Bulma respondió.

Se dio cuenta que la cara de sus nuevos amigos se ensombrecieron.

"¿Cómo se atreve a pegarle a una mujer? el sabes que no es correcto y además el es tu novio" Dijo Hikaru.

Bulma puso los ojos. "Cálmate. En primer lugar, el estaba tratando de meterme algo de sentido común en mí porque yo estaba empezando a volverme loca. En segundo lugar, se trataba de un matrimonio arreglado. Mi padre quería que me casara con él y fusionar la empresas con Ouji Enterprise." explicó.

Vegeta caminó junto a Bulma y frunció el ceño a los hombres delante de ella. Se envolvió y el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bulma y miró a Hikaru.

"Mujer, ¿por qué aceptaste una cita con este pedazo de mierda?" le preguntó a Bulma.

Bulma se burlaba. "Y tú no eres diferente".

Vegeta miró a Bulma y se volvió su atención a Hikaru.

"Aléjate de mi mujer." -gruñó.

Bulma puso los ojos. "¿Desde cuándo soy yo tu mujer?"

"Desde que te convertiste en mi prometida." respondió.

"¡Bueno nunca me pediste que lo fuera! ¡Y además soy muy joven!"

"Tienes 17 años, y vas a cumplir 18 años pronto. Así que no vayas diciendo que eres demasiado joven".

"¡Bueno, pues lo soy!"

"Es mejor casarse joven en vez de casarse vieja." Dijo Vegeta.

"¡Sí, como cuando estás en tus 20 años!"

La campana sonó para el almuerzo y la pareja se marchó furiosa.

Bulma se alejó a una mesa y esperó a Vegeta para que le trajera su comida. Desde que la banda se enteró de que ahora eran una "cosa", Bulma y Vegeta se iban a almorzar temprano y los dos eran inseparables en la mayoría de las veces.

Vegeta volvió con una bandeja llena de comida, se sentó frente a Bulma. Bulma tomó un plato de espaguetis, una manzana y un jugo de la bandeja. Los nuevos amigos de Bulma pasaron por ahi. Pero también para su alivio, sus amigos se acercaron también.

"¡Eh B!" Dijo Hikaru mientras se sentaba a la derecha de Bulma.

"Saludos Bulma." Kyoya saludó, tomando asiento a la izquierda de Bulma.

Vegeta gruñó y miró hacia sus amigos que se acercaban. Todos ellos dieron miradas extrañas a Vegeta. Goku toma asiento a la derecha Vegeta y Krilin toma asiento a su izquierda. Juu se sentó junto a Krilin y el Launch se sentó junto a Juu. Tien, por supuesto, se sentó al lado de Launch. Chichi se sentó junto a su novio y Piccolo se sentó junto a Chichi y Yamcha se sentó junto a Piccolo. Yamacha estaba al lado de Hikaru y Tien estaba al lado de Kyoya. (Wow, gran mesa.)

Chichi estaba dando miradas extrañas a Bulma y Bulma se las regresaba en blanco. Juu volvió la mirada a poner en marcha y Launch se miraban a Bulma. Mientras esto sucedía, los chicos estaban discutiendo lo extraño que es esto.

"¿No te parece raro que Bulma trajo dos chicos en nuestra mesa?" Goku le pregunto a Krilin. Su voz era baja, por lo que Kyoya y Hikaru no podía oírle.

"Sí," Krilin fue cortado por Chichi.

"Bueno, yo estoy un poco celosa. ¡Estos dos tipos son mayormente sexy!" Chichi-susurró para sí misma.

Goku le dio una mirada triste a su novia. Chichi se disculpó rápidamente y volvió a comer.

_¿Qué hay con esos tipos? No valen nada. Aunque, el de pelo naranja puede ser un problema. Es obvio que él tiene algo con mi mujer. No importa, él nunca podría conseguirla_. Vegeta pensaba.

Todos ellos terminaron el almuerzo y se dirigieron hacia sus clases. Pronto, los trajes de porristas llegaron y ellas se los probaron.

Bulma fue la primera en salir. Todos los chicos en el campo tuvieron su mirada fija. ¡Bulma es la definición de SEXY! Tenía el pelo en una cola de caballo y su traje felicitó a los ojos perfectamente.

Bulma fue a salir al estacionamiento para buscar su cambio de ropa. Una luz brillante le llamó la atención y se volvió a ver una moto que viene en su camino. Ella le gritó que se detuviera, pero no fue así. Pronto se vio que nadie lo montaba. Ella entró en pánico y salió del camino sólo para ser golpeado por un coche cercano.

El conductor se bajó y miró otra vez. Bulma no tenía ningún daño serio. Ella sólo tenía una pierna rota y herida en la esquina de su frente. Bulma estaba inconsciente pero el conductor no lo sabía.

"Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento mucho. Oh, Dios mío." Se levantó y empezó a buscar a alguien.

"¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR, LLAME AL 9-1-1! ¡AGUIEN! ¡Llame al 9-1-1!" -gritó.

Al parecer, toda la escuela lo escuchaba, y corrió hacia el estacionamiento. Se quedó sin aliento. Bulma estaba sangrando mucho. Salía mucha sangre de su herida en la frente. Inmediatamente, todos sacaron sus teléfonos. Poco después, llegó una ambulancia en Orange Star.

Vegeta, sin saber quién era, quería ver el tonto, que fue golpeado. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Bulma que se llevaron en una camilla.

"¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado!" le gritó a la multitud.


	28. ¿Que paso?

Bulma se despertó con un gemido. ¿Qué diablos pasó? Se sentó, pero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió una punzada en la pierna izquierda.

"¡Bulma!" -exclamó una voz preocupada.

Bulma podría fácilmente identificar, que eran sus amigos. Chichi se precipitó hacia su lado, junto con Juu y Launch.

"Tómalo con calma B, ¡todavía te estas recuperando del golpe!" Juu explicó.

Bulma voltio la cabeza cuando oyó un golpeteo fuerte. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente?" se cuestionó.

Juu miró a sus amigas.

Launch murmuró unas cuantas palabras y jugueteó con los dedos.

"¿Qué?"

Launch miró a Bulma y tomó una respiración profunda. "Casi un mes".

Bulma tenía los ojos muy abiertos. _¿Un mes...?_

"¿Qué diablos pasó?" estuvo a punto de gritar.

Chichi trataba que se acostara mientras que Bulma se trataba de parar. "¡Hush Bulma! ¡Usted necesita permanecer en la cama, son las órdenes del médico!" Chichi la regañó.

Bulma cumplio y miró hacia Juu. "¿que pasó mientras yo estaba inconciente?"

"Bueno..." Juu comenzado.

Flash Back

"¿Qué diablos pasó?" Vegeta exclamó.

Todo el mundo dio un paso atrás del humeante Vegeta. Goku se precipitó hacia él, acompañado con el chico de pelo naranja. Vegeta le gruñó.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?"

El chico de pelo naranja, lo miró interrogante. "Um, ¿te he visto antes?"

Vegeta ya estaba gruñendo sobre él. "¡No te hagas el tonto idiota!"

Una vez más, el joven de pelo naranja le dio una mirada en blanco. "Lo siento, pero yo nunca te he visto antes en toda mi vida." afirmó.

Vegeta no estaba convencido. "¿Qué quiere decir que nunca me habías visto? Tu le preguntas te a mi mujer que si quería tener un estúpida cita contigo!"

"¡Kaoru!" -gritó una voz.

El adolescente llamado volvió la cabeza. Hizo un gesto. ¿Hay dos de ellos? pensó. Señaló hacia los dos.

"¡hay dos!" dijo con incredulidad.

La imagen en el espejo frente a él sonrió. "Él es mi hermano gemelo." dijo antes de que él volviera a llamar a su hermano.

"Hey Hikaru". respondió el adolescente de pelo de color naranja en frente de Vegeta. Señaló hacia el hombre de pelo flameado. "¿Quién es?"

Hikaru miró a Vegeta y frunció el ceño. "un enano." afirmó.

Vegeta gruñó. "¡Uno que va a patear tu culo de mierda!" dijo con enojo.

Hikaru y su imagen en el espejo sonrió. "¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo!" dicho al unísono.

Vegeta parpadeó. Ahora estaba más cofundado que nunca. Vio a los gemelos y frunció el ceño.

Los gemelos hicieron una mueca de desagrado. Hikaru apuntó hacia sí mismo.

"Soy Hikaru". señaló hacia su hermano gemelo. "El es Kaoru".

Vegeta frunció el ceño. "Me importa una mierda. ¡Sólo díganme qué coño ha pasado!"

Goku puso una mano para tranquilizar a Vegeta. "Vegeta, nadie sabe lo que pasó. No había nadie aquí. Debes ir con Bulma y asegurarse que este bien." aconsejó.

Vegeta se calmó un poco, pero aún estaba enojado. Sacudió la mano de Goku y mira a quien estaba mirando en su dirección. Vegeta se dirigió hacia una de las ambulancias y le preguntó si podía ir. El paramédico no estaba seguro, pero cuando Vegeta le dijo quién era, no dudo en dejarlo subir.

Cuando Goku miro a Vegeta irse, suspiró.

"Por lo menos sabemos que le importa." pensó en voz alta.

Los gemelos miron a Goku. "¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntaron.

Goku volvió la cabeza hacia ellos y sonrió cálidamente. "Si ustedes supieran, Vegeta ha tenido una infancia difícil, pero no voy a decir todo eso porque eso va a tomar un tiempo. Pero les puedo decir por qué es el burro terco que es hoy. Vivía con la imagen de su madre de ser golpeado hasta la muerte. Él se escapó de casa y trató de suicidarse para poner fin a su vida maltratada. Bulma, el que fue golpeado, lo salvó. Él nunca ha mostrado ninguna emoción hacia alguien, entonces ella llegó. Ella lo hizo feliz, pero Vegeta nunca se lo mostró a nadie. " Goku entonces puso las manos detrás de su cabeza.

"A pesar de que él es terco y demasiado lleno de sí mismo, eso es todo lo que le queda. Su orgullo una de las cosas más preciosa que lleva, junto con Bulma." Goku se volvió hacia los gemelos. "Por favor, no lo juzguen por lo que es. Él tiene un propósito." dijo mientras se alejaba.

Los gemelos se quedaron impresionados. No podían creer que Vegeta había pasado por muchas cosas. Casi sintieron lastima por el. Casi.

**Mientras tanto, en el hospital...**

Vegeta salió de la ambulancia y estubo a lado de Bulma. Los paramédicos le gritaban a algunas órdenes al personal, ya que entraron en el edificio. Vegeta estaba corriendo a su lado y miró a su forma inconsciente. ¿_Por qué no te levantas_? pensó. Se despertó de sus pensamientos ya que fue detenido por un interno que trabaja en el edificio.

"Lo siento señor, pero no podemos dejarlo pasar, los cirujanos están llevando a cabo una cirugía a la señorita Briefs. Por favor tome asiento en la sala de espera", dijo.

Vegeta gruñó, pero obedeció. Vegeta se apresuró a sentarse en una silla y comenzó a temblar las piernas. Sus codos estaban descansando en contra de ellos y sus manos estaban conectadas en una pequeña bola.

¡Por favor, que este bien, por favor, que este bien! Se dijo.

El hombre junto a él, miró a Vegeta. Dejo al revista a un lado y se removió en su asiento.

"Entonces, ¿quién estás esperando?" preguntó.

Vegeta se volvió hacia él y miró hacia atrás en el suelo. "Mi novia". Refunfuñó. Él sabía que Bulma no era exactamente su novia, pero no creyó que ella se preocuparía por eso en ese momento.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Vegeta se tragó el nudo en la garganta. "Algun idiota la golpeó con un coche."

El hombre puso una mano en su hombro. "Lo siento. Espero que ella salga bien. ¿Quién es la chica?"

"Su nombre es Bulma Briefs." Vegeta le susurró.

El hombre se quedó helado. ¿Acaba de oír Bulma Briefs? "Lo siento. ¿Me lo pudiera repetirlo?"

Vegeta habló un poco más fuerte. "Bulma Briefs. "

El hombre parpadeó, luego suavizó sus rasgos faciales. "Le voy a añadir a mis oraciones."

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y esperó a su 'novia'. Un médico salió de las puertas que empujaron a través de Bulma. Caminó hacia Vegeta.

"¿Familiares de Bulma?"

Vegeta se levantó y asintió con la cabeza.

"Por favor, venga conmigo."

Nervioso, Vegeta lo siguió. El cirujano lo llevo a la habitación donde estaba Bulma. Su corazón se apretó a la vista delante de él. Bulma y tenía numerosas contusiones en las piernas y brazos. Su pierna izquierda estaba enyesada y tenía vendas envueltas alrededor de su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y la frecuencia cardíaca era de 72 latidos por minuto.

Vegeta tiró una silla al lado de ella. Él la miró fijamente. "¿Cómo está?"

El rostro del cirujano ligeramente oscurecido. "No tiene ningún daño importante, además de su fractura en la pierna, pero ella podría despertar en cualquier momento pronto."

Vegeta tragó saliva. El médico le puso una mano tranquilizadora en Vegeta. "Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos. Ahora le toca a ella para ver si ella quiere despertar o no".

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias". -susurró-.

El médico asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Vegeta, sus amigos, sus nuevos amigos, y su hermano la visitaban a menudo. Le contaban como era todo pero por desgracia ella no quiso reaccionar. Cunado Goku y los chicos entraron pusieron su mirada en Bulma y rápido las lagrimas empezaron a correr. Paxton regañó y le gritó a Vegeta y dijo que era culpa suya por no protegerla. Honestamente, Vegeta también se culpó a sí mismo. Pero eso no haría nada. Vegeta la visitaba todos los días, junto con Hikaru. El sábado, el día de su cita, Hikaru se presentó en el hospital con un ramo de flores, rosas, para ser exactos. Le dijo algunas cosas sobre él y le tomó la mano. Se reía a algunos de los recuerdos tontos de su pasado. Cuando la enfermera vino a decirle que la hora de visita se había acabado, Hikaru se levantó y besó a Bulma en la frente.

"Por favor, despierta. Todo el mundo te echa de menos."le susurró al oído.

Fin del Flashback

La boca de Bulma estaba abierta cuando se enteró de la parte en que Vegeta se preocupo por ella. Pero pronto sonrió. Todo el mundo estaba esperando por ella. Sin embargo, una ligera punzada de culpa la invadió, se les hizo preocuparse y que estaban ocupados con ella que en lugar de preocuparse por sus propias vidas.

"¿Por qué se preocupan tanto?" Bulma le susurró en voz alta.

Chichi se levantó de su asiento. Bulma estaba un poco asustada por su acción repentina y se sentó. Chichi se volvió hacia ella y sonrió cálidamente.

"No te impacientes a B-chan. Todo el mundo está aquí, sólo que están esperando afuera."

Bulma asintió con la cabeza. Chichi salió, pero no sin dar a Bulma un fuerte abrazo. Bulma suspiró y miró hacia Juu y Launch. Tanto observando todos sus movimientos con atención. Bulma arrugo la nariz con disgusto.

"¡Chicas! Estoy bien." gruñó.

Juu negó con la cabeza. "No B, estuviste inconsciente por un mes. No estás bien."

"¿Me ves muerta? No. No se preocupen, voy a estar aquí y voy a demorar viva." Bulma sonrió.

Justo cuando terminó, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Se abrieron las puertas a sus amigos con los ojos rojos, su hermano feliz, y el ceño fruncido de su prometido. Pero para su sorpresa, Vegeta no estaba con el ceño fruncido. Tenía una mirada de preocupación y alivio pegado en la cara.

"¡Bulma!" Goku gritó mientras saltaba en el lugar vacío junto a ella en la cama del hospital.

Bulma se quejo un poco y se levantó a unos centímetros de su cama. Que emitió un gruñido de Hikaru, Kyoya, y Vegeta.

"¡cuidado kakaroto! O tendrás que quedarte aquí por lesiones graves." Vegeta sentencio.

Goku tragó saliva y miró hacia Bulma. Dejó caer la cabeza en vergüenza. "Lo siento. Supongo que no verte por un largo tiempo me emociono hablar contigo de nuevo. ¡Estoy tan feliz de ver que estás bien Blue! ¿Me perdonas?" él le dio una de sus mejores caras de cachorro.

Bulma se quejó. Él sabía que ella no pudo resistirse a esos ojos, esa es la forma en que consiguió comida a escondidas o prestarle algo de dinero. Ella suspiró.

"Está bien, estás perdonado."

Goku sonrió y abrazó a Bulma, pero no muy fuerte. Porque él no quería causar ningún daño a su delicada figura. Se levantó y se puso a su lado. Paxton se acercó a ella y se aferró a su mano.

"¿Estás bien hermanita?"

Bulma sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para tranquilizarlo. Hikaru y su relejo eran los siguientes en hablar con ella. Bulma miró a los dos con una expresión confusa.

"No sabia que tenias una hermano ¿Gemolos supongo?"

Su reflejo sonrió. "¡Lo has adivinado bien! Soy Kaoru". Dijo sonriente.

La voz de Hikaru sonaba más astuta que la de Kaoru, y Kaoru parece más un niño pequeño en comparación con el comportamiento de su hermano. Bulma sonrió y extendió su mano derecha.

"Encantada de conocerte Kaoru. ¡Hikaru!" dijo mientras se volvía para mirar a Hikaru. "¡No me dijiste que tenias una hermano!"

Hikaru se encogió de hombros. "Nunca me preguntaste."

Bulma se echó a reír y miró hacia Kyoya. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Estoy alegre que te estés poniendo mejor Bulma." dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y sonrió.

Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa. "¡Lo mismo!"

Vegeta gruñó y consiguió la atención de todos "Es hora de irse. La mujer necesita descansar."

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza y salieron. Paxton se quedó al lado de Bulma y esperó a que todos ellos a abandonar antes de volver su atención a su hermana pequeña. Él le dio un rostro solemne. "¿Quién te pegó? ¡Lo traeré la corte si es necesario!" dijo.

Bulma suspiró y miró a su hermano de protector. "Nadie. Vi una motocicleta venía hacia mí y lo esquive sólo para ser golpeada por un coche."

"¿Quién estaba en la moto?"

Bulma le dirigió una mirada escalofriante. "Esa es la cosa, no había nadie. ¡Pero no es como una moto puede funcionar por sí mismo!" ella negó con la cabeza y empezó a cerrar los ojos. "Voy a preocuparme por eso * bostezo * más tarde." murmuró mientras ella se quedó dormida.

Paxton sonrió y la besó en la frente. Salió de la habitación con una cara de enojo. Han pasado muchas cosas en su familia, pero si algo le sucedía a Bulma, no lo podría soportar.

**Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de un almacén de abandono.**

"¿Qué pasó?" -dijo una voz f.

Delante de él. Era la misma figura encapuchada de antes. "Ella está viva." -gruñó.

La voz dijo en voz alta "¡Idiota! ¿No puedo confiar en nadie para hacer mi voluntad, ahora tengo hacerlo yo?"

La figura encapuchada se estremeció. "lo siento, no volverá a suceder". Prometió.

"Es mejor estar seguros ¿no? ¿No queremos que le pase nada a tu querida, querida hermana ahora?"

La figura encapuchada emite un gruñido sordo, apenas audible. "No señor."

Su "señor" sonrió cruelmente. "Bien". -siseó y entró en una habitación separada.


	29. miedo

Pasaron 3 días para que dieran de alta a Bulma del hospital. Se quedó en ese maldito lugar durante tres meses. Era viernes, novena semana del primer semestre.

"¿Seguro que estás bien Blue?" Goku le preguntó a Bulma mientras ella salió de su coche. Ellos estaban en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Bulma encapsulo su coche y miró a Goku.

Ella puso los ojos en la preocupación de su amigo de mucho tiempo. "Son-kun, he pasado por mucho. ¡Estoy bien!" enunció la última parte poco a poco.

Goku asintió con la cabeza, pero la miraba de vez en cuando. Vegeta se acercó a los dos con el resto de la banda. Bulma de forma automática fue a lado de decidió dar a los dos un poco de espacio. Sería un error interrumpir su momento.

Vegeta sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de Bulma. Bulma miró a él y cómodamente apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. El grupo era incómodo y feliz por la pareja. ¿Quién sabía que iban a terminar juntos?

"Así que… ¿Y ahora qué?" 17, dijo, rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

El grupo se aclararon la garganta. Bulma dejo que el resto de su cuerpo se relaje en el pecho de Vegeta Todos ellos llegaron temprano, un poco demasiado pronto. Como una hora más temprano. Estaban aburridos.

Vegeta sintió a Bulma relajarse y se apoyó en su auto que estaba estacionado por casualidad al lado del deGoku. Apoyó el pie contra la parte delantera y puso sus manos detrás de él. Bulma estaba apoyado contra Vegeta y se deslizó sus manos, como lo sintió inclinarse. Cayó sobre su trasero. Vegeta se echó a reír por su novia caída. Más o menos.

Bulma se levantó y se frotó su culo y le dio una mirada de muerte a Vegeta. "¡Eres un idiota! ¡Probablemente lo hiciste a propósito!" exclamó.

Vegeta sonrió. "¿Y qué si lo hice? ¿Qué vas hacer al respecto?" se burló.

Vegeta sonrio, como la cara de Bulma se estaba convirtiendo tres diferentes tonos de rojo. Tenía las manos a los costados y los puños bien apretados. Sus ojos se estrecharon hasta que estuvieran en líneas finas.

"¡Tu culo idiota!" -gritó ella.

"Corrección, cojo, no culo." Vegeta se echó a reír.

Bulma tenía otros cinco tonos de rojo muestran hasta que el vapor fue, literalmente, saliendo de sus oídos.

"asno"

"Perra".

"¡Idiota!"

"Tonta".

Bulma abrió la boca y los puños se estrecharon hasta que estaban casi blancos. "¡Hijo de puta!"

"Puta".

"¡Pendejo!"

"Puta".

_¡Esto es divertido!_ Vegeta tenia una sonrisa que casi nadie había visto.

"Yo no soy ninguna puta" Bulma exclamó.

"Claro que lo eres."

"¡Bastardo!"

"Tú no eres para hablar mujer".

"Jodete ¡Estúpido! ¡Cállate la boca! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR TU MIERDA!" -gritó ella.

Vegeta estaba un poco a atras. Claro que él tenía argumentos, pero nunca llegó al punto en el que Bulma estaba gritando histéricamente. Él gruñó y envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Es necesario que se callarte. Cálmate mujer". Gruñó en voz baja al oído.

Bulma movió la cabeza con fuerza y comenzó a retorcerse. "¡Vete al infierno!"

"Pero relájate". Él sonrió.

Si las miradas mataran, Vegeta ya estaría muerto. Los ojos de Bulma estaban llenos de llamas. Vegeta parpadeó al ver sus ojos cerúleos hermosos de color rojo. _¿Cómo diablos es eso posible?_ pensó. Bulma comenzó a calmarse después de 12 minutos de lucha. No había realmente ningún punto. El agarre de Vegeta estaba demasiado fuerte.

Vegeta soltó, pero aún conserva un brazo alrededor de ella. _Bueno, al menos ya no está peleando o de luto por sus padres._ Pensó. Era cierto. Mientras ella estaba en el hospital, sus amigos le ayudaronpor superar el estaban contentos de que Bulma finalmente aceptara la muerte de sus padres y que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. No lo tomo a la ligera, pero ella lo aceptó.

La campana de la escuela sonó, y la pareja se dirigió hacia su clase, con Chichi y Goku atrás. Vegeta no salió de su lado hasta que la maestra tuvo que separarlos. Todavía se sentantaron juntos durante la clase.

Bulma tenía que decir, no tenía idea de lo que se apoderó de ella. Ella odiaba la idea de estar atada con Vegeta, pero ahora aprendió a soportar estar con él. Pero ahora ella piensa que está cayendo en - _¡NO! ¡Yo no voy a decir, yo no voy a decir que estoy enamorad!_ -se dijo-.

Pero no podía negar su atracción repentina hacia él. Él se preocupaba por ella, incluso si él llama con nombres insultantes y actos groseros a ella delante de los demás. En el fondo ella sabía que él era su caballero de brillante armadura. Bulma parpadeó, ¿acaba de pensar eso? Ella sacudió la cabeza. De ninguna manera, Vegeta es un intrigante arrogante, orgulloso, sexy, caliente, bien construido-Bulma negó con la cabeza. _¿Qué diablos me pasa?_ pensó. Ella suspiró.

Vegeta la oyó, y miró hacia ella. Tenía la cara enrojecida. Tres diferentes expresiones aparecieron y reapareció en su rostro. La ira. Confusión. Y ¿...el deseo? _¿Qué demonios esta pensando?_ pensó. Vegeta la sacudió un poco para conseguir su atención. Afortunadamente, funcionó. Bulma saltó un poco y puso una mano sobre el pecho. Ella miró hacia Vegeta y frunció el ceño.

"¡Vegeta! ¡Me asustaste!" -susurró ella con dureza.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros. "Te veías preocupada. ¿En qué piensas Onna?"(Mujer)

Bulma se congeló. ¿Le tiene que decir lo que estaba pasando por su mente? ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no! Esa sería la cosa más vergonzosa que jamás iba a sucederle! Además, Vegeta nunca la dejaría escuchar el final de la misma. Para su suerte, la campana sono y todos corrieron fuera de la habitación.

Bulma se levantó y recogió sus cosas como Vegeta tiró de ella y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura otra vez. Antes de que los dos salieran por la puerta, la señora Sandra los detuvo. Miró a su alrededor del salón de clases para ver si alguien estaba en la habitación. Asegurarse de que no había nadie, se volvió hacia la pareja con una mirada sospechosa.

"¿Qué está pasando? Nunca he visto a ustedes dos tan conectados. ¿Es verdad que ustedes dos están juntos?"

Esto hizo a Bulma y a Vegeta se quedaran en estado de shock. No tenían ni idea de que su maestra estaba tan metida en chismes. Se miraron el uno hacia el otro, y luego a la Sra. Sandra.

"Um. Somos algo..." Bulma comenzó.

"Somos una pareja". Vegeta terminó.

No era exactamente lo que Bulma quería decir, pero decir novios que prometidos. ¡Todavía están en la escuela secundaria!

Sra. Sandra gritó de alegría. Ella comenzó a saltar arriba y abajo. "¡OOOOOOOHHHHHH! ¡Yo sabía que ustedes dos eran perfectos desde el principio! Ahora, ha Vegeta ¿volviste a esta chica buena en una rebelde?" -preguntó ella.

Una vez más, ella recibió la misma expresión de asombro. "Umm ..." dijeron los dos.

"Más o menos." Bulma, dijo.

Vegeta se llevó una mano a la boca y le susurró su maestra. "Seguimos trabajando en ello".

Sra. Sandra asintió con la cabeza. A continuación, dio una tímida sonrisa. "Lo siento chicos. ¡Pero lo tenía que saber! Esto debe ser _muy_ incómodo para los dos. "

La pareja asintió con la cabeza.

La maestra suspiró y sonrió. "Bueno, ¡adelante!" les hizo una señal hacia la puerta.

Vegeta y Bulma estaba fuera del aula y se quedó mirando el uno al otro. A continuación, irrumpieron en risas. Toda la situación era divertida. Sra. Sandra, la hippy, la maestra, ¿la chismosa? Los dos se rieron un rato hasta que llegaron a su próxima clase. Tal vez hoy no era un mal comienzo.

Era las 12:30. ¡Tiempo para el almuerzo! Bulma y Vegeta tuvieron una pronta liberación de sus clases, y decidió comprar la comida afuera. Bulma y Vegeta salieron del edificio y caminaron hacia el coche de Vegeta. El Camaro tenía unos diseños nuevos. Vegeta añadio llamas en las puertas laterales. Se veia bastante bien.

Bulma se metió en el asiento del pasajero y cerró la puerta. Vegeta se estremeció al oír el sonido y se metió en el asiento del conductor.

"El motor de arranque. Radio, volumen bajo." refunfuñó.

Vegeta miró hacia Bulma y frunció el ceño. "¡este es mi coche!" regañó.

Bulma se rió un poco. "Lo siento".

Vegeta gruñó y se retiró del estacionamiento. Se dio la vuelta a la radio y se fue por el camino, sin saber de dónde deben comer. Bulma suspiró y miró por la ventana. Parecía que iba a llover. La única cosa era que odiaba eran las oscuras nubes que llenan el cielo. No tenía miedo a los truenos, pero tenía miedo de los relámpagos. Y fue por que casi la golpeó uno cuando era más joven. Eso ayudó a desarrollar el miedo.

Vegeta se detuvo en la caja de voz. Vio que Bulma seguía mirando por la ventana. Él le dio un codazo. Ella volvió bruscamente a la realidad y lo miró.

"Lo siento. Vamos a ir." Dijo ella y bajó del coche.

Vegeta levantó una ceja, pero no le dio importancia.

Ambos comieron y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el coche cuando paso un rayo por el cielo, seguido de un trueno. Bulma gritó cuando vio el relámpago. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a entrar en el restaurante. Vegeta miró hacia ella con una mirada extraña. Ella siguió resistiendo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Bulma abrió los ojos sólo para ver más destellos de luz que bailan en el cielo. Bulma gritó y saltó a Vegeta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mantiene firmemente en el agarre de Vegeta.

"Por favor, vamos a volver." -susurró-.

Vegeta. Sin saber todavía lo que está mal, se encogió de hombros y los llevó de vuelta a su coche. Llegaron a la escuela y Bulma corrió hacia el comedor. Bulma vio a sus amigos y se estrelló con Goku. Gritó por la sorpresa y se volvió a ver a Bulma. Él le dirigió una mirada de asombro, y luego oyó un trueno. _Oh, oh._

Goku abrazó a Bulma y le susurró algunas palabras de consuelo para ella. Vegeta llegó a su mesa y le dio a todos una mirada inquisitiva. Vio a Bulma y Goku abrazos y gruñó.

Goku no le presté ninguna atención hacia él y se balanceó ligeramente. Chichi estaba intentando su mejor esfuerzo para no gritarles a los dos. Goku miró a Krilin y asintió con la cabeza.

Krilin y Goku eran muy conscientes del miedo de Bulma a los rayo. Ellos estaban con ella cuando por mero uno la golpea. Ella estaba muy asustada. Ellos estaban jugando y no prestaron atención hacia el trueno y la lluvia. Bulma estaba apoyado contra un poste de cable, un rayo cayó y golpeó el poste. Bulma lo vio y saltó fuera del camino. Su rostro se llenó de temor cuando las chispas comenzaron a volar a su alrededor.

"¿¡Puede alguien decirme qué coño está pasando!" gritó Chichi.

Todo el mundo en la cafetería la miró. Ella gruñó. "¿Quién diablos estás mirando?"

Todos se volvieron hacia atrás y siguió comiendo como si nada. Chichi se volvió hacia su novio y su mejor amigo.

"¿Y bien?" dijo con impaciencia-.

"¡Chi! No estás ayudando." Goku la regañó. Se volvió hacia Krilin. "Lo de siempre."

Krilin asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. Volvió con una toalla húmeda. Lo colocó en la nuca de Bulma. Ella suspiró contentamente y su respiración empezó a calmarse. Todavía temblaba de vez en cuando, pero Goku y Krilin ayudaron a calmarla.

Una vez que Bulma se calmó, se dirigió directamente a la oficina de la enfermera. Goku y Krilin suspiraron y miraron a todos. Todos tenían caras confusas.

"A Bulma le tiene miedo a los rayos. Cuando aún estaba conmigo y Krilin, casi fue golpeado por uno". Goku explicó.

"Lo que sea. De todos modos, nos llevo un rato a que no le tenga miedo a la lluvia solamente."

Chichi se sentía triste de que ella se enojara con Bulma. Ella tenía miedo, eso es todo. Pero ¿por qué se fue con Goku?

"¿Por qué se fue contigo?" Chichi le preguntó.

Goku suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Porque cada vez que llovía, su hermano y sus padres fueron siempre estaban muy ocupados para consolarla. Yo vivía al lado, así que siempre se fue a mi casa. Dale un descanso Chi. Yo siempre te consolaba cuando se asustaba".

Chichi se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento. No tenía ni idea."

Goku miró a su novia y le dio una sonrisa indulgente. "Eso es porque nunca te lo dije". Bromeó.

Chichi sonrió y lo abrazó.

Vegeta suspiró y se fue de la cafetería. _Creo que es mejor llevar a la mujer a su casa_. Cuando llegó a la oficina de la enfermera, vio a Bulma durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. Estaba acurrucada y su cabello enmarañado en su rostro.

Vegeta suspiró. No le gustaba ver a Bulma muy asustada. Se fue a su lado y se agachó. Él sabía que ella tenía el sueño ligero. Bulma se agita y se despertó. Se sentó y miró a la figura borrosa en frente de ella. Vegeta.

"Vamos. Vamos a llevarte a casa." dijo con brusquedad y se quedó con la espalda recta.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie lentamente. Vegeta la tomó cuando ella se cayó. _Debe de estar agotada._ Pensó. Cargo a Bulma y se la llevo al estilo nupcial. Salió de la escuela, haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de los profesores. La puso en su coche y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Para su consternación, había tráfico. Para llevarla de vuelta a su casa. Ella ya estaba despierta para entonces. Él la ayudó y la siguió por las escaleras.

"Espera aquí". Le dijo Bulma y entró en su armario.

Ella volvió a salir en pijama y se metió en la cama. Vegeta fue a su lado y le besó en la frente como un gesto de "buenas noches".

Se volvió para irse, pero luego sintió una mano suave envuelta alrededor de su muñeca. Él miró hacia abajo para ser capturado con unos hermosos posos azules.

"Por favor, quédate aquí". Gimió.

Vegeta la miró profundamente a los ojos hasta que sintió como si estuviera viendo a través de su alma. Suspiró.

Vegeta se despojó de la ropa, dejándolo sólo vestido con calzoncillos. Se subió en la cama y tiró de Bulma cerca de él. Bulma hundió la cabeza en su pecho e inhalo. Dios olía celestial. Antes de que ambos lo sabían, que estaban profundamente dormidos.

**Perdón por no haber actualizado antes eee estado algo ocupada pero aquiilo tienen espero no demorar para actualizar el siguiente y no olviden comentar se que este capi no tiene gran cosa pero bueno adiios**


	30. una mala pasada

Vegeta se despertó primero. Se sentó y bostezó ruidosamente, lo que hizo a Bulma a moverse. Ella se despertó y miró a su alrededor. Ella vio a Vegeta y gritó. Vegeta se rió entre dientes.

"No te preocupes mujer. No pasó nada". Bostezó. Se puso de pie y se estiró. "Vamos a ir. Kakarotto me dijo que vallamos con el y el resto de los chicos en el centro comercial."

"Cuando te dijo eso". Bulma le preguntó.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros y se puso su ropa. Bulma se levantó y entró en su armario. Ella volvió a salir vestido. Llevaba tacones blancos. Ella fue a su escritorio y cogió su bolso blanco holgado. Ella se acercó a su armario y sacó un par de gafas.

Vegeta ya estaba fuera, así que él no la vio salir. Él se llevó las manos sobre su boca y respiró hondo. "¡MUJER! Apúrate no tenemos todo tu tiempo" -gritó desde el exterior.

"¡Sí, sí! ¡No hagas una escena!" -gritó desde el interior.

Vegeta gruñó algo sobre las mujeres y el tiempo que tardan sólo para vestirse. _Sólo hay que ponese una camisa y pantalones. No es como que van a un baile o algo así._ Pensó. Cuando vio a Bulma salir. ¿Por que tiene algo tan revelador?

Vegeta frunció el ceño. "Pensándolo bien, vuelve a entrar y cambiarte por algo más apropiado."

Bulma se echó a reír. "¿Por qué te importa?." afirmó.

"Eso es porque eres mi novia. No quiero que nadie vea lo que es mío."

Bulma levantó y la ceja en su respuesta. "Ahora bien, ¿cuando llegué a ser tu novia?" dijo mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas.

"Elige. ¿Esposa o novia?" Vegeta sonrió. "A menos", dijo mientras se acercaba. "Que quieras actuar como casados." -susurró seductoramente en su oído.

Se envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Su aliento le acarició el cuello y la oreja. "N-no." que tartamudeaba como su rostro enrojecido.

Vegeta sonrió, pero no se apartó. En su lugar, tomó la mejilla y se frotó el pulgar contra él, masajeando suavemente. Bulma quedó sin aliento en su acción repentina y se apoyó en él. Cada ser en su cuerpo le gritó que se detuviera y una bofetada, pero ¡Al infierno con eso! Vegeta se detuvo, para gran consternación de Bulma, y la miró a los ojos.

Vegeta vio la inocencia y la pureza de sus ojos. Nunca antes la ha tocado. Él no quería ir y hacerlo, pero él era un adolescente con las hormonas al máximo. Además, ella iba a ser suyo, así que tarde o temprano va a someterse a él.

Se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los suyos, en silencio pidiendo permiso para besarla. Bulma le rozó los labios contra los suyos, lo que le permite. Sin dudarlo, Vegeta capturó sus labios con los suyos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que probó sus dulces labios, dulces. No se han besado desde su cita.

Bulma estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Puso mucha pasión en este solo beso. Sopló su mente. Bulma respondió al beso y rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él más de cerca. Vegeta envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura, sin dejar espacio entre los dos amantes. Se lamió el labio inferior, pidiendo entrada. Bulma cumplió poco a poco y abrió la boca. Sumergió su lengua en su boca, saboreando cada pulgada. Bulma hizo lo mismo. Pronto, sus lenguas se enfrentaban, los abrazos, y la degustación de uno al otro, cada uno buscando por el dominio.

Después de un par de minutos, los dos se separaron, ambos luchando por respirar. Una vez que recogieron su aliento, Vegeta sonrió. Estaba contento con el resultado que le hizo a su mujer. Su mujer. Dios eso es un buen sonido. Miró la cara de Bulma. Se puso rojo y sus labios estaban hinchados. Ella todavía estaba respirando pesadamente.

Una vez calmado, Vegeta tomó la palabra. "Vamos, que hemos tenido a Kakarotto y a los otros que esperen el tiempo suficiente." dijo mientras se ponía a ambos hacia su coche.

Se hizo el silencio, cuando se dirigían al centro comercial. Que era bastante incómodo. Para evitar más, Vegeta encendió la radio, se sonrojó en el juego canción. Bulma sin embargo sonreía mientras escuchaba.

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity_  
><em>I might die when I forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>You get closer and there's nowhere in this world<em>  
><em>I'd rather be<em>

_Time stops like everything around me_  
><em>It's frozen and nothing matters<em>  
><em>But these few moments when you open my mind<em>  
><em>To things I've never seen<em>

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
><em>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<em>  
><em>Falls right into place, you're all that it takes<em>  
><em>My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<em>

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_  
><em>And all the questions I've been asking in my head<em>  
><em>Like are you the one? Should I really trust?<em>  
><em>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<em>

_Past loves, they never got really far_  
><em>Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart<em>  
><em>And I promise I wouldn't do this<em>  
><em>'Til I knew it was right for me<em>

Vegeta hiso un movimiento para apagar la radio pero Bulma le gruño, haciéndole retrocederla mano. No soportaba escuchar la letra

_But no one, no guy that I met before_  
><em>Could make me feel so right and secure<em>  
><em>And have you noticed I lose my focus?<em>  
><em>And the world around me disappears<em>

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
><em>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<em>  
><em>Falls right into place, you're all that it takes<em>  
><em>My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<em>

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_  
><em>And all the questions I've been asking in my head<em>  
><em>Like are you the one? Should I really trust?<em>  
><em>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<em>

_I've never felt nothing like this_  
><em>You're making me open up<em>  
><em>No point even trying to fight this<em>  
><em>It kinda feels like it's love<em>

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
><em>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<em>  
><em>Falls right into place, you're all that it takes<em>  
><em>My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<em>

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_  
><em>And all the questions I've been asking in my head<em>  
><em>Like are you the one? Should I really trust?<em>  
><em>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<em>

Cuando la canción terminó, Vegeta estaba en su apogeo con emociones encontradas. ¡_Vete a la mierda Miranda Cosgrove! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste esa canción?_ pensó.

Vegeta se estaba estacionado cerca de la entrada del centro comercial y apagó el motor. Se bajó y se pasó al lado de Bulma. Ella ya estaba fuera, y sus gafas estaban descansando en sus ojos. Ella le sonrió la sonrisa más dulce que le hizo ruborizarse. Él le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y se dirigió hacia el centro comercial. El lugar estaba lleno. Se esperaba, era sábado después de todo.

Se acercó a unas cuantas tiendas y miró alrededor. Vegeta gruñó a todos los empleados chicos que ofrecen para ayudar a su novia con la ropa. Después de dos horas de compras, los brazos de Bulma estaban llenos de bolsas de diferentes tiendas. Incluso se compró golosinas para él y para ella. Si ella no sabía lo que hacía, ella hubiera pensado que estaban en una cita. A juzgar por la forma que Vegeta estaba con ella.

"¡Eh B! ¡Vegeta!" gritó un par de voces.

Dieron media vuelta y Bulma sonrió. "¡Hola chicos! Lo sentimos, tomó tanto tiempo. ¡Me fui de compras!" Dijo Bulma, ya que se acercó a ellos.

Bulma se apoyó contra Vegeta. La banda les dio una mirada interrogante.

"¿Así que ustedes dos, finalmente aceptaron estar juntos?"Pregunto Piccolo.

Bulma se sonrojó y sonrió Vegeta. "¿Qué piensa usted?" dijo en el mismo tiempo.

Se miraron el uno al otro y se ruborizaron.

Piccolo se echó a reír en el rubor de la pareja. Eran el uno para el otro. No había duda en eso.

"Hey ustedes". Dijo Juu.

"Vamos a la discoteca mas tarde. Puede venir tu nuevo novio" Juu sonrió.

Bulma miró juguetonamente. "Ha. Así gracioso." Dijo Bulma con sarcasmo.

"Yo sé, ¿verdad?"

Bulma gruñó y se echó a reír. "Entonces esto significa que vamos a tener que ir de compras." exclamó.

"No tan rápido mujer." Vegetale dijo a Bulma antes podría salir de su control.

Bulma le dio una mirada confusa. "¿Por qué no Veggie?"

Vegeta gruñó a su apodo. "No me llames así. Y también, que has hecho las compras suficiente." miró a las bolsas en sus brazos.

Bulma puso su cabeza y miró desafiante a él. "Yo puedo hace lo que quiero."

"Mujer". -siseó.

"Veggie". Dijo entre dientes.

"¡No me llames asi!"

"¡No me llames 'mujer'!"

"No quiero."

"yo tampoco yo así te seguiré diciendo así."

"Mi culo".

"Lo que es muy lindo por cierto."

Vegeta gruñó. Él no iba a dejarla ganar esta ves.

"Puta".

"idota".

"Puta".

"imbécil".

"Buso". (Mujer fea super)

Bulma abrió la boca y rechinó los dientes. "Aho!" (Culo mudo)

"Teme". (Bastardo)

"Bakayarou!" (Pendejo)

"Otokonna". (Hombre-mujer)

"¡Okama!" (Homo)

Vegeta se echó a reír.

"¡Deja de reír!" Bulma gritó.

Vegeta se detuvo y la miró con seriedad. "Cálmate Onna"(mujer). Dijo con severidad-.

"Sólo si me dejas ir de compras un poco más."

Vegeta gruñó, pero obedeció. Bulma chilló y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Vegeta gruñó y se frotó el lápiz labial.

"¡Vamos Juu! ¡Chichi, Launch, van a venir también!" Dijo Bulma.

Bulma comenzó a alejarse y miró por encima del hombro. "¿Vienen?"

Yamacha rió. "Eso es lo _que él_ dijo. " se echó a reír en voz baja.

"¡Yo voy!" Juu dijo.

Yamacha rió otra vez. "Eso es lo _que ella_ dijo. "

Juu lo miró y le dio una patada. Se dobló en dos y se disculpó. Juu sonrió y le dion un señal obsena que el dedo medio. Bulma se echó a reír y le indicó Juu que la siguiera.

"¿Quién venir con nosotras para que podamos modelarles?" Bulma le preguntó.

Vegeta miró a todo el que pusiera el ojo en su mujer. Krilin, Goku, y Tien levantaron la mano. Vegeta lo dejo ir porque sólo querían ver a sus novias modelen para ellos. Vegeta se encogió de hombros y regresó a su posición junto al lado de la mujer. Se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

"Es mejor estar modelando algunos trajes de baño para mí." -susurró-.

Bulma se sonrojó. "Yo podría hacer eso". Bromeó.

Se volvió a mirar al grupo. "¡Comprar algo bueno!" Goku dijo, ya que cuatro parejas se alejó.

La primera parada, tiendas de trajes de baños. Todos los chicos estaban en secreto con una sonrisa.

Bulma y Juu fueron las primeras en ir a los vestuarios. Vegeta y Krilin se sentaron en las sillas en el interior y con entusiasmo esperaron a que salieran. Pronto, Chichi y el Launch se fueron a cambiar. Todos los chicos estaban esperando para ver a su novia salir.

"¿Listo?" Bulma le susurró a través de las paredes. Todos ellos tomaron las habitaciones junto a la otra.

"si". Dijeron todos.

Bulma sonrió. "¡Vamos a darles un show!"

Todos ellas salieron al mismo tiempo. Todos los chicos cayeron al suelo.

Chichi llevaba un traje de baño halter de Arizona a cuadros. Era un estilo de bikini. Se hizo alarde de su tendencia a medio y piernas. Goku estaba babeando.

Launch llevaba un faldón LBS bikini. Era de color púrpura. Lo único que lo mantiene unido era un trozo de cuerda. ¡Oh!, Tien quería arrancarla.

Juu llevaba un bikini verde, cinta para el pelo. Se mostró la parte posterior. Krillin se enfrentan todas las causas de color rojo del traje de baño era un poco demasiado apretado. Pero eso añadido a la atracción sexual.

Bulma es la más sexy de todos. Vegeta no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Vestía un monokini azul oscuro y blanco. Expuso su espalda y era más que una pulgada por encima del trasero. El diseño era un dragón de agua en su bubi izquierda y tenía una moda en fade out look para el resto.

Vegeta no se dio cuenta que los chicos también estaban mirando a Bulma.

"¡Oh Chi! ¿Por qué no podría escoger uno asi?" Goku se quejó.

Chichi lo miró y resopló. "Porque yo quería esto. Por otra parte, que sólo va a hacer que mis caderas se vea grande." señaló.

Vegeta gruñó a Goku. "¡Mantén los ojos den tu mujer, Kakarotto!"

Goku tragó saliva, junto con todos los otros chicos. Goku miró hacia otro lado y comenzó a disculparse con su novia. Vegeta gruñó algo incoherente y se volvió a Bulma. Él sonrió.

"Comprar eso." dijo.

Bulma sonrió, satisfecho de su aprobación y se dirigió de nuevo a los vestuarios para cambiar de nuevo en su ropa anterior. Juu la siguio, también lo hizo Chichi y launch.

Ellas compraron sus trajes de baño y se fueron a otras tiendas. Después de tres horas de modelado y de compras, todos se fueron a casa a cambiarse a su ropa nueva. Vegeta incluso compró algo. Tuvo que usar algo apropiado para la discoteca.

Bulma miró a sí misma en el espejo. ¡Ella sevei SEXY! Estaba vestida con un bluson verde azulado de arriba de ancho cuello. Era bastante larga para una camisa y era demasiado corto para un vestido, por lo que sólo llevaba eso. Cubría su ropa interior y estaba a una pulgada y media por debajo del tope. Llevaba una pulsera de colores azul verdoso, pendientes y una cadena para que coincida con su atuendo. Sus zapatos eran los mismos que llevaba al centro comercial.

Todos se fueron al club. Kami les permitió tener un piso para ellos mismos. Les costó mucho convencer por parte de Piccolo y un montón de dinero de Bulma. Kami les dio un piso, pero se negó a que sea privado. Si eso era lo mejor que les podría dar, entonces que así sea.

Bulma fue recogida por Vegeta. Llevaba una camisa negra, una chaqueta de cuero blanco en la parte superior. Sus pantalones eran de un gris oscuro.

"¡Apúrate mujer!" -gritó.

Bulma saltó al oír su voz en pleno auge y salió a su encuentro. Se supone que debe estar con los otros a las 8:00.

Bulma entró al Camaro de Vegeta y se fue a reunirse con sus amigos.

Una vez en el Mirador, Bulma se reunió con las chicas. Todos llevaban mini vestidos, ¡incluso Juu!

"¡Oh, Dios mío, B, sabíamos que te verias bien con ese vestido!" Launch exclamó mientras miraba a Bulma.

Bulma sonrió. Todos los brazos en bucle con sus novios y entraron al club, haciendo caso omiso de de la desaprobación de las personas en la fila.

"Oye Bulma, Kami nos reservó el segundo piso." Piccolo indico.

Piccolo nunca le gusto estar con su tio, pero no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, así que se quedó con él.

Bulma asintió. Lo primero que todos escuchamos, fue el estridente de la musica. Todos los chicos sonrieron.

"¡Vamos a tener una explosión!" Goku sonrió.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza. "No Kakarotto. ¡Vamos a pasar un buen rato de mierda!"

Todo el mundo aplaudió a la declaración de Vegeta y se fue a salir a la pista de baile.

Bulma y Juu se fueron directamente a la barra. El camarero era espeluznante para Bulma. Era gordo y tenía el color de la piel oscura. Sus ojos parecían nunca parpadar en absoluto, pero no mostró signos de enrojecimiento. Bulma era un poco incómodo. Juu se rió de su amiga.

"No te preocupes. Se trata de Mr. Popo, es un viejo amigo de Kami".

Bulma se calmó después de escuchar eso y le dio a Mr. Popo una amplia sonrisa. "¿Puedo tener un Apple Martini, sin sal?" Bulma dijo.

"Y una brisa de mar para mí" Dijo Juu, señalando a sí misma.

Mr. Popo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a preparar las bebidas. Bulma miró a Juu y Juu hizo lo mismo con Bulma.

"Vamos a ir a buscar perdido otra vez, ¿no?" Bulma sonrió.

"¡Fuck yeah!" Juu exclamó.

Mr. Popo volvió con sus bebidas y les dijo que su turno había terminado. Ellas asintieron, y esperaron a que el nuevo camarero llegara para que pudieran pedir sus bebidas, una vez más. El barman era bastante atractivo.

"¿Qué puedo ofrecerles chicas?" ¡Genial! Su acento era aún de ensueño.

"Um..." Bulma se apagó.

El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"Mi nombre es Dustin. Estoy a su servicio." dijo seductoramente a ella.

Bulma miró con timidez en sus ojos. "Soy Bulma. Mi amiga Juu".

Juu saludó con la mano. Dustin asintió con la cabeza hacia ella.

Bulma se sonrojó y apartó la mano. "Voy a tener un tequila sunrise, y mi amigo le gusta a..." Se calló como ella miró a Juu.

"Un Flirtini". Terminó.

Dustin se levantó y les dispararon otra sonrisa impresionante. "Por fin una realidad." dijo al salir.

Bulma volvió a Juu y le dio una mirada que Juu no podía descifrar.

"¿Cuál es el problema B?" dijo mientras terminaba el resto de su bebida anterior.

"Creo que el tipo tiene una cosa con migo." Bulma respondió nerviosamente.

Juu levantó una ceja. "¿Y por qué eso es un problema?"

Bulma puso los ojos. "¿Usted _ve_ lo que parece? ¡es un fortachon! "

Juu se rió entre dientes. "¿frotachon?"

Bulma se cruzó de brazos. "Ya me has oído."

Juu se limitó a sacudir la cabeza mientras reía y miraba hacia arriba para ver al camarero llegar con sus bebidas. Las colocó en frente de ellas con una copa extra para las dos.

"Uh, no ordenamos esto". Dijo, señalando a sus tiros extras.

Dustin sonrió. "Yo sé, está la casa invita." dijo.

Bulma le dio una sonrisa convincente. "Gracias Dustin". Dijo mientras bebía su copa.

Los ojos de bulma se abrieron. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta muy fuerte! En cuestión de minutos, ella terminó, junto con Juu. Dustin les dio una mirada de aprobación y se fue por otra oportunidad.

Ambas no sabían que Dustin les puso más alcohol que el que debería.

Bulma y Juu ya estaban muy pasadas. Dustin se sorprendió, no esperaban que duren tanto tiempo. Estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento con ellos, pero fue detenido por un hombre pelinegro y un chico calvo pequeño. Pero los niños no se les permitía en los clubes, así que tuvo que ser un adolescente. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Él es tan pequeño como para ser un adolescente!

"Mujer, sólo hemos estado aquí por menos de dos horas, ¿y estás borracha ya?" Vegeta regañó a su novia.

Bulma se rió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "No estoy borracha, mi Veggie ". Canturreó.

Su respiración se arruinó de alcohol. "Sí, es mujer. Tienes suerte de que todavía estamos aqui, pero yo no voy a dejar que te acerques al bar."

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior. "Tú no eres divertido Veggie". Dijo Bulma que Vegeta la ayudó a levantarse.

"Tú también cariño." Krilin aconsejó a su novia.

Juu estaba media borracha, menos que Bulma. Se decidió a jugar un pequeño juego con ellos. ¡Oh, qué sería divertido¡ Bulma tropezaba con nada mientras Juu estaba tratando de salir del brazo de Krillin. Tenían que estar lo más lejos posible para que el plan funcione.

Después de 30 minutos de resistencia, salió con éxito de su alcance. Se escabulló en la pista de baile y en el cuarto de baño. Ellos trajeron ropa extra con ellos. Ellos planearon esto antes cuando estaban de compras. Bulma sacó una peluca rubia de color para ella y uno negro para Juu. Ellas también tenían diferente ropa. . Bulma tenía jeans ajustados metálicos y un top anudado. Juu tenía una mini falda de color azul con un corsé rojo atado.

Ambas salieron del cuarto de baño y se miraron al verse y volvieron a la barra. Ellas sabían que sus novios tratarían de que ya no beban. Se sentaron en sus asientos viejos y llamaron al camarero. Dustin llegó y sonrió.

"¿Qué les puedo servir?"

"¿Dustin... nos recuerdas?" Dijo Bulma mientras levantaba la peluca rubia un poco para que pudiera ver el pelo azul.

Él asintió con la cabeza tan pronto como vio el pelo azul zafiro. Se presume que la de pelo negro era su amiga rubia. "¿Por qué están disfrazadas?" preguntó.

"Porque nuestros novios no quieren que sigamos bebiendo." Juu susurró. "Y, nos daría, un Bloody Mary". Dijo con una voz de muy buen gusto, completamente diferente de su voz normal.

Dustin levantó una ceja y miró a Bulma por su orden. "y un sex and the beach." Dijo Bulma, en voz muy buen distinguida.

Dustin levanto las cejas.

"Estamos tratando de disimular nuestras voces." Bulma explicó.

Dustin suspiraron y se fue para conseguir sus bebidas.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta estaba teniendo un momento difícil tratando de encontrar a Bulma. _¡Maldita sea esa mujer! Ella siempre se escabulle con la perra rubia_ _sólo para conseguir una bebida._ Pensó mientras se acercaba a la barra. Vio a una mujer de pelo rubio y una de pelo negro en los viejos asientos de bulma y juu.

"Perdone, ¿ha visto a una mujer de pelo azul?" -preguntó a la de pelo rubio.

Se dio la vuelta y le dio una sonrisa. "No, aquí seria muy difícil encontrar alguien aquí" -exclamó con una voz de muy buen gusto.

Vegeta levantó una ceja al ver a la mujer rubia. Ella se parecía mucho a Bulma. Excepto por pelo rubio con las azul-Vegeta sonrió. Él lo descubrió.

"Ah, la veo le avisare, ¿de acuerdo?" Bulma preguntó mientras se agitaba una mano por la cara.

Vegeta agarro la mano y tiro de ella.

"¡Hey! Igual, ¿cuál es tu problema?" -exclamó mientras intentaba romper su agarre.

"No puedes engañarme a mi mujer."

"¿Qué demonios estás hablando?"

"¡sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, Bulma!"

Bulma se ha congelo, pero era buena en la actuación. "Suéltame tu o o, como, eh, eh..." ella comenzó a actuar.

Bulma sabía que ella usaba palabras inteligentes con Vegeta, por lo que en realidad no podía decir que era ella. Vegeta le soltó la mano y la miró. Parecía estar teniendo problemas con una maldita palabra.

"El. Um, eh. ¿Cuál era esa palabra?" -le preguntó mientras ella seguía chasqueando los dedos.

"¿Llamas a l seguridad?" Vegeta respondió.

"No... Era otra cosa." dijo. Ella apoyó la cabeza. "¡Policía! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!"

El sudor de Vegeta cayo. Esta definitivamente no era su mujer, o eso creía él. "Pensé que era otra persona. No importa. He olvidado, mi mujer no es una rubia tonta de mierda"

Bulma lo miró, haciendo todo lo posible para no caer en el suelo de la risa. ¡Vegeta era taaaan incrédulo!

"Maldita sea, lo siento. ¡Yo solo, estaba, sólo bebo!" dijo.

Vegeta sólo gruñó.

Dustin regresó con las bebidas. "Oye Bulma, Juu. Querían sal con sus bebidas, ¿verdad?" preguntó. Sin saber que Vegeta estaba allí.

Bulma no contestó e hizo como que no oyó. Dustin se fue a donde estaba sentada y se inclinó sobre el mostrador.

"Oye Bulma, te dije que si querías sal con tu bebida." se volvió a Juu. "Tú también".

"No, no se de lo que hablas. Por lo tanto, déjanos en paz." Juu dijo con voz altanera.

Dustin se echó a reír. "Ustedes son buenas. Deben convertirse en actrices algún día."

Bulma miró a Juu. Ambas tenían los ojos muy abiertos. Miraron hacia una Vegeta sonriendo.

"Lo sabía. Tengo que decir Onna, que tiene razón. Eres _MUY BUENA_ actriz." dijo mientras les quitaba sus pelucas. "Otra cosa, ¿cómo se cambiaron tan rapido?"

Bulma sonrió tímidamente. "Hemos traído ropa". Murmuró.

"Me lo imaginaba." dijo.

Juu miró a Bulma. "¡Sabía que debía de comprar tinte para el cabello!" exclamó.

"¿¡Cómo se supone que yo sabía que el camarero nos delataría!"

Vegeta sonrió y miró por encima del hombro para ver a Krilin todavía en busca de su novia. "¡Enano! ¡Están por aquí!"

Krilin lo voltio a ver y se acerco a ellos.

"¡Juu! Dios, te he estado buscando por todas partes!" regañó.

"Yo no te estaba buscando."

Krilin le dirigió una mirada extraña. Pensó que ella estaba tratando de lavar el cerebro como en Star Wars. "El infierno con el truco Jedi Juu".

Juu se encogió de hombros. "Valió la pena intentarlo." lo intentó de nuevo. "puedo beber un poco mas con bulma".

Esta vez, Krilin se puso rígido y se quedó con la espalda recta. "Te dejaré beber un poco más con Bulma."

Juu, siendo medio borracho, no podía creer que efectivamente sucediera. Ella decidió empujar su suerte. "Me vas a dar todo tu dinero, y no pides nada a cambio".

Krilin se redujo la burla y la miró con seriedad. "¿En serio? ¡No hay manera en el infierno que estoy haciendo eso!"

Juu puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos.

Bulma se echó a reír, pero se detuvo cuando Vegeta la agarró del brazo. "Vamos. Ya que es todavía temprano, vamos a sentarnos."

"¡NO!" Dijo Bulma. "¡Quiero ir a bailar!"

Vegeta le dirigió una mirada irritada. "Bueno, yo no."

Bulma frunció el ceño. "A la mierda tus opiniones. ¡Quiero bailar ir!" , exclamó.

Vegeta se frotó las sienes. "Está bien, si estoy de acuerdo, ¿Dejaras de actuar como una mocosa?"

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y lo guió hacia la pista de baile. Los condujo hasta el centro de la planta antes de bailar. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a balancearse a la música. Vegeta se puso las manos en las caderas y copiar sus movimientos. Just Dance de Lady Gaga empezó a tocar.

El sudor empezó a fluir. Bulma estaba empezando a respirar profundamente. Su respiración se hacía cosquillas en el pecho de Vegeta. Su agarre en las caderas apretadas. Él la atrajo más cerca de lo que ahora que los dos se rosan. Bulma se llevó las manos sobre su cabeza y apretó las caderas con más fuerza contra Vegeta.

Vegeta envolvió con sus manos alrededor de Bulma y bajó la cabeza para que ahora su frente estaba en contra ella. Él la miró a los ojos, sus profundos ojos azules, hermosos. Se muelen las caderas. Bulma le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta y miró con lujuria a sus ojos.

Vegeta la miró a los ojos y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Después de unos segundos, Bulma abrió la boca. Vegeta hundió su lengua en su boca dulce, fascinado por el sabor dulce que él recibió. Se frotó las manos arriba y abajo de los lados, emitiendo un gemido de Bulma. Sus lenguas se enfrentaron juntas.

Vegeta tenido suficiente. Él cubrió a Bulma en una pared cercana y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Le tomó el ctrasero y empujó aún más en la pared, profundizando el beso. Bulma le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiró de él aún más, si era posible. Vegeta comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su camisa. Metió una mano bajo y frotó su vientre plano.

"¡Santa mierda!" Juu murmuró cuando vio a Vegeta y Bulma. _Si no los detenemos ahora, algo malo puede pasar_.

Declaración de Juu llamó la atención de toda la banda y contuvo el aliento al ver que habían visto. Se precipitaron hacia ellos, pero antes de que sucediera, una luz brillante los protegía. Lo último que olleron, era el grito de sorpresa de Bulma y Vegeta.

**Gracias por sus comentarios espero que les guste este capi los quiero y ****si va a ver lemon pero va a hacer mas adelante ^.^**


	31. estando con alguien

Una luz brillante enfocaba a Bulma y a Vegeta. Ellos protegiendo sus ojos y miraron a las personas que buscan. Esta fue una situación muy embarazosa para ambos. Uno,Todo el mundo los estaba mirando. Dos, una luz brillante estaba mostrándoles a todos lo que estaban haciendo. Vegeta dio las gracias por la inoportuna interrupción, ¡casi tuvo sexo con Bulma en un club, y estaba borracha!

"¡Muy bien! Parece que tenemos dos concursantes más de la competencia de SALSA!" gritó el DJ

"¡QUÉ!" los dos gritaron.

"¡Nosotros ni siquiera nos inscribimos!" Bulma gritó.

El DJ se echó a reír. "No. Aquí nadie se inscribe. Recogemos a la gente. Y hemos elegido que la chica de pelo azul y el hombre con cabello de flama participaran."

"Pero, pero-"

"¡Nada de peros! ¡Suban a la pista de baile y a bailar SAL-SA!" Dijo el DJ.

Bulma miró a la multitud. "Lo siento no puedo. Ni siquiera tengo la ropa adecuada." razonó.

El DJ sonrió. "No te preocupes, Kami mantiene trajes aquí todo el tiempo. ¡Incluso una de chicas!"

Bulma le dio a Piccolo y al DJ una mirada extraña.

Bulma todavía no entendía por qué Kami tenía ropa de chica. La única respuesta razonable es que era un travesti.

"¡Vamos vete a cambiar!" dijo el DJ cuando le tiró un vestido rojo sangre.

Bulma lo cogió. El vestido parecía absolutamente REVELADOR, incluso podría dar a algunos de los chicos una erección. En la parte delantera, tenía un aspecto rasgado en medio, pero se cubrió con tela entre sí. Fue justo debajo de la entrepierna. En la parte trasera era liso y recto, se detuvo en la mitad del muslo.

Ella suspiró y se cambió rápidamente. Volvió. Y fue recibida con mas de 100 bocas caídas por parte de hombres El vestido parecía como si se hizo sólo para ella. Añadió una Gardenia roja. En la esquina de su cabello. Sorprendentemente, se veía bastante bien en ella.

El DJ sonrió cuando vio al pequeño concurso ya estaba listo para comenzar. "¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora vamos a empezar! Ah, y chica de pelo azul" -susurró la última parte mientras se inclinaba hacia su lado.

Ella se animó con la cabeza en su dirección y asintió con la cabeza, diciéndole que ella estaba escuchando.

"Mentí sobre el concurso de salsa, es de estilo libre. Pero yo tenía la sensación de que ustedes dos sería que mejor bailaran que otra cosa." le sonrió a la reacción de sorpresa de Bulma.

Bulma lo miró fijamente. "Tienes suerte que no pueda arrancarte el cuello". Dijo entre dientes.

"¡Caramba! Gatita tiene garras." el DJ dijo mientras se alejaba. Volvió a mirar a la multitud y se llevó el micrófono a la boca. "¡Y para todos EL CONCURSO DE SALSA!"

Todo el mundo aplaudió y comenzaron a bailar.

Bulma odiaba eso. Ella se vio obligada a bailar en un concurso que ella nunca quiso entrar, y lo peor es que ella tiene que bailar de una forma sensual con Vegeta. El terror absoluto de la jornada, o, la noche, fue que el baile puede despertarla fácilmente. _¡Oh, esto iba a ser embarazoso! _

Vegeta por otro lado, se toma la situación muy a la ligera. Este baile sólo lo salvó de la vergüenza total, aunque una pequeña parte de él temía el hecho de no tener sexo. Además, él era un excelente bailarín de salsa. Sabía que Bulma se pone muy suelta en el baile. Y él no quiso decir el tipo de suelta que les hizo acabar en la pared, no estaba hablando acerca de suelta. Eso era algo que ambos tenían en común.

Por fin Bulma y Vegeta arriba, en el escenario. Bulma recibió algunos silbidos y "¡Llámame! ' o "¡no te olvides de sacudir ese buen culo!". Vegeta, por supuesto, le gruñó a los hombres.

Fueron al centro de la escena y esperaron a que la música empezara. ¡Ellos eran increíbles! Los chicos de la banda ni siquiera sabían que los dos se podían mover tan bien.

Termino, uno cerca del otro. El muslo de Bulma en la cintura de Vegeta, y sus frentes juntas. Bulma tenía un brazo apoyado en el cuello y el otro a su lado. Vegeta tenía la mano libre en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Los dos estaban respirando pesadamente, sonriendo al oír a la multitud enloquecer.

"¡Gente, nosotros ya tenemos una pareja ganadora!" el DJ aplaudió. Él sabía que la salsa era lo mejor para ellos.

A pesar de que Bulma no quería hacer esto, se levantó de un salto de alegría. Se volvió a Vegeta y le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estaba realmente feliz.

"¡Oy, Dios mío Vegeta, ganamos!" se animó.

Vegeta sonrió. "Por supuesto que ganamos mujer, estas en mmi equipo."

"Siempre". Bulma prometió mientras lo besaba en los labios.

Bajaron de la pista de baile, y fuero con el DJ para que les entregaran su premio.

"Ahora sosténgalo en ustedes dos, ¿que no creían que saldría con las manos vacías?"

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos. "Será mejor que no sea una mierda sin valor."

El DJ se escondió una sonrisa socarrona. "Oh, confía en mí, no me importa una mierda para nadie". , respondió.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros y esperaba su premio que él y la mujer ganaron. El DJ entro a una puerta. Él volvió a salir con un sobre. Vegeta lo cogió y lo examinó.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" puso en duda.

El DJ se dirigió a la multitud. "Ahora ¿Cuál es el premio del día de hoy?"

El público gritó la respuesta que hizo que Bulma y casi se desmayara.

"¡Una reserva en el Hotel de Crillon!"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Se acercó.

"¡Cuatro días!"

Ambos miraron con temor al DJ "¡¿Cómo coño se puede incluso conseguir una reservación en ese lugar bien? Sobre todo que esta en Paris" Bulma exclamó.

El DJ se encogió de hombros. "Un hombre rico se las dio a Kami dijo que no las quería. Y Kami tampoco las quería, así que decidió hacer un concurso para ver quién se las ganaba."

La mandíbula de Bulma cayó. ¿Qué tipo de tarado rechaza una reserva en un hotel de cinco estrellas? Sobre todo en la ciudad del amor. Bulma no iba a tener problema, tenía un jet privado y los podía llevar a Vegeta y a ella. ¿Pero ella estaba dispuesta a pasar cuatro días con Vegeta?

"Um, pero sólo tenemos17." Bulma comento.

Vegeta resopló. "Ya voy a cumplir 18 años mujer, así que no es un problema para mí."

"Entonces ustedes pueden ir." el DJ llegó a la conclusión.

Bulma se quejó. No importa lo mucho que ella se resista. Al ser Bulma Briefs, ella siempre consiguió lo que quería. La sensación de perder era ajena a ella.

Ella y Vegeta tuvieron sus reservas, y regresaron con la banda.

"¡OMG B, tú eres, como, tuvieron SUERTE!" Lanch la felicitó.

"No me siento afortunada." Bulma se quejó.

"Yo si fuera tú estaría muy feliz. Porque eso significa que puedo llegar a pasar cuatro días con Tinipooh". Launch arrulló.

Tien se sonrojó ante el apodo que le dio su novia. "¡Launch, te dije que no me llama así!"

Lanzamiento lo empujó juguetonamente. "Oh, sabes que me gusta."

"Sí, Tinipooh 'que realmente le gusta. " Krilin bromeó.

"Sí, ¿'Tinnipooh me ayudarías con la bolsa?". Yamcha se echó a reír.

Tien se puso rojo brillante. "Cállense ustedes. Por lo menos yo soy más fuerte que mi novia. Y por lo menos una.".

Krilin y Yamcha se echaron atrás. Esto tiene una risa de todos. Krilin bajó la cabeza y jugueteó con los dedos. Yamcha fulminó con la mirada a todo el mundo.

"Entonces,¿Bulma, vas a la tienda más tarde?" preguntó Yamcha.

Bulma le dio una mirada confusa. ¿Por qué habría necesidad de ir a la tienda?

"No, ¿por qué?" -preguntó ella.

Krilin rió y respondió. "Porque cuatro días con el príncipe es algo terriblemente tentador." incitó.

Llamaron a Vegeta Príncipe a causa de su actitud arrogante y orgullosa.

Bulma se puso roja brillante y apretó los puños. Ahora su rostro coincidía con el vestido rojo que estaba vistiendo. Pero luego sonrió y cruzó los brazos.

Bulma volvió al baño a cambiarse. Estaba a punto de empujar la puerta, cuando de repente alguien la agarró en la oscuridad. Tiró de ella en una habitación oscura y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Lo que el h-" una mano le tapó la boca.

"¡Shh! Tranquila." el extraño le susurró.

Bulma reconoce la voz y casi saltó a sus brazos. "¡BROLLY!" -exclamó ella y lo abrazó.

Él se rió y encendió las luces y la miró de arriba abajo. Sonrió con satisfacción. Él la recogió y la hizo girar a su alrededor en el aire. Ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa y se rió mientras le daba vueltas. La puso abajo y acarició su cabello.

Sí, sin duda era Brolly. El sonrió.

Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa. De hecho, fue un largo tiempo desde su última reunión. Ellos eran los mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Se conocieron cuando Bulma cumplió tres años. Brolly tenía cinco años. Solían jugar juntos todo el tiempo, pero todo cambió cuando Brolly cumplió doce años. Sus padres tuvieron nuevos puestos de trabajo que estaban en el norte de Japón. Bulma tenía sólo diez años, lloró cuando se fue. Él le prometió que se reunirían de nuevo y las cosas serían igual, desde entonces, esperó.

Brolly rompió el silencio pequeño con el ceño fruncido. "Vine tan pronto como me enteré de lo de tía Bunny y tío Hank." dijo.

Bulma frunció el ceño cuando habló de su muerte. "Sí, nos llevo a mi y a Pax aceptarlo par que pudiéramos seguir adelante".

Brolly la miro y le sonrió. "Bueno. Tal vez podrias presentarme a tus nuevos amigos. Yo nunca te he visto pasar el rato con algunos de ellos en el pasado." afirmó. "Espero que no estés saliendo con kakaroto es un hijo de puta." -gruñó.

Bulma puso los ojos. Todos los chicos en su familia por lo menos odian a una persona en su grupo o su familia de sus amigos. Por ejemplo, Paxton odia a Krilin y a Vegeta. Uno, porque Krilin estaba enamorado de Bulma y Vegeta está con ella. Brolly odia a Goku por que siempre nunca lo dejaba en paz. Su padre odia el padre de Vegeta, etc.

"Sí Brolly, sigo siendo amiga de Kakarotto. Yo lo llamo Son-kun ". Bulma, dijo mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas.

Brolly se rió de su postura y se lo llevó hasta la puerta. Bulma se aferró al brazo de Brolly y lo llevó hacia sus amigos. Cuando llegaron con ellos Vegeta sintió una punzada de celos y le gruñó a Brolly.

"Um, Bee, ¿Quién es el?" Dijo chichi mientras miraba al hombre detrás de ella.

Brolly sonrió y le tomó la mano. Él se inclinó y la besó. "Querida mi nombre es Brolly." murmuró mientras besaba la mano.

Chichi se sonrojó y Goku gruño. Una vez que reconoció la cara, frunció el ceño. Brolly no tenía ningún interés en Chichi, el infierno no tenía ningún interés en ninguna chica en la bandita de Bulma. Se entero que chichi era la novia de goku y decidió jugar un poco con el. Él adivinó correctamente a juzgar por su reacción.

"Vete a la mierda Brolly. Ya se tus gustos en las mujeres. Sé que Chichi no es de tus gusto por lo que sólo termina con tu pequeño juego." Gruño Goku.

Brolly se echó a reír y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Bulma. Miró hacia abajo para ver a Goku mirando hacia él. Él sonrió. "Sólo tienes que llamar a una pequeña venganza porque siempre me molestabas en mi sueño."

"¡Hey! ¡Yo tenía nueve años! ¿Enserio tienes rencor hacia mi todo este tiempo?"

Brolly se encogió de hombros. "Nunca me pude vengar. Así que mejor tarde que nunca."

Goku susurro algunas maldiciones y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Chichí. Miró hacia las miradas de otros y suspiró. Miró hacia Krilin por un poco de ayuda en la explicación de cómo sabían de Brolly. Estaba a punto de explicar, pero Bulma le puso una mano sobre su boca.

"No digas ni una palabra que el es mi primo. ¡Quiero darles una sorpresa!". Bulma le susurró a sus dos amigos de mucho tiempo.

Ellos asintieron y explicó cómo se conocieron con Brolly, pero omitiendo las partes que se relacionaban con ella. Vegeta estaba casi temblando de celos. Brolly siguió riendo con Bulma y mantuvo una mano cerca de ella. Bulma le susurró algo inaudible a Brolly. Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Eso fue todo. Vegeta fue hacia allá y los separo.

"Creo que eso es suficiente". Gruñó. Él le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bulma y miró a Brolly.

Bulma encontró esto hilarante. ¿Su novio estaba celoso de su primo? ¡Ja! Si él supiera que estaban relacionados. Bulma puso una mano sobre el hombro de Vegeta.

"Relax Veggie. Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para decirle a todos ustedes." se volvió a Brolly. "¿No es cierto primo?"

Brolly sonrió. "Así es prima."

Ahora todo el mundo-excepto Goku y Krilin, los miraba con grandes expresiones de ojos. Vegeta entonces se sonrojó, pero nadie lo notó. Él estaba celoso de un tipo tratando de acallar a su mujer, cuando el chico estaba realmente relacionado con ella. _Apuesto que ella sólo quería humillarme. Incluso si ella está ebria, la Onna podría ser muy inteligente_. (Onna-mujer) Pensó.

Bulma, Krilin, Goku y Brolly se estaban riendo. Todo el mundo miró a la risa de los cuatro. Pero tuvo que admitir, no podían creer que Bulma estaba relacionado con Brolly. Era como mirar el hermano de Bulma, con excepción de todo.

"Así que B, en realidad llegue a tu casa para sorprendente y a Pakis. Él me dijo que estabas en El Mirador y me decidí a visitarte." Dijo Brolly. Se levantó de su asiento junto a Bulma y se estiró. "Bueno, hora de irme B." bostezó.

Miró su reloj. 1:34 am. Maldita sea. Volvió a mirar a Bulma y le indicó que se levantara. Bulma negó con la cabeza.

"Vegeta me va a dejar. Te veré más tarde Broll." dijo.

Brolly se encogió de hombros. "adiós Bee". Dijo mientras salía del club.

Ella suspiró y volvió a mirar a Vegeta y se echó hacia atrás. Ella estaba cansada y quería un trago. Ella miró hacia Juu al ver que tenia el mismo aspecto. Ambos asintieron y se levantaron. Antes de que sus novios pudieran siquiera parpadear, se habían ido.

Vegeta se quejó. Él ya tenía una idea de dónde podría estar Bulma. _Ella tiene que ir a ver a un terapeuta acerca de su consumo al igual que Blondie. _Pensó. Se acercó a la barra para ver si había señales de Bulma o Juu en cualquier lugar.

En secreto, Bulma y Juu estaban en la barra. Afortunadamente, Kami estaba a cargo. Él las dejó entrar. Llevaban pelucas de diferentes colores. Kami, incluso les dio diversos cambios de ropa para que pudieran parecerse a los camareros.

Vegeta finalmente se rindió y se sentó en el extremo izquierdo de la barra, donde Bulma y Juu estaban. Se quedaron inmóviles al ver a Vegeta y Krilin. Miraron hacia arriba y les hizo señas para que fueran.

Vacilantes, se acercaron a ellos. Bulma se inclinó sobre el mostrador y le dijo con un acento del sur "¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?'".

Vegeta miró a la mujer de cabello castaño delante de él. Ella tenía ojos de color oro y una figura delgada. Vegeta miró a la mujer a su lado. Tenía el pelo negro con ojos verdes. Él soltó un gruñido.

"Dame un vodka. Y uno doble para el calvo de aquí." dijo haciendo una señal a Krilin.

Se miraron el uno al otro y de regreso a Kami. No tenían ni idea de cómo hacer cócteles. Así que sólo se encogieron de hombros y se acercaron a los diferentes alcoholes. Bulma agarró la botella de vodka y soda de lima-limón. Juu sólo tomó un limón. Echaron todo en dos vasos y se las dieron a sus novios.

Les dieron las gracias y lo probaron. Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron por el sabor intenso pero cuando se la terminó pidió otra. A Krilin le pareció repugnante y se lo dio a Vegeta. Vegeta con mucho gusto lo aceptó. Después de diez tragos más, había terminado, y termino muy borracho.

Después de que Vegeta terminara, Bulma y Juu también tenian un sabor de su propia medicina.

"¡Maldita sea! No es de extrañar Vegeta ordenara esta mierda." Juu exclamó mientras resoplaba por su propia bebida.

Bulma estuvo de acuerdo, ya que también bebió.

En muy poco tiempo, el trío, Bulma, Juu, y Vegeta estaban borrachos. Y tuvo un poco de sobredosis, y cuando me refiero a poco, ¡me refiero a mucho! ¿Quién sabía como sobrevivieron a 20 rondas más?

Bulma y Juu se quitaron sus trajes y lo colgaron seca de la barra. Krilin tomo a Juu y la arrastró hasta su coche. 17 lo siguió, no queriendo que Krilin tomara ventaja del estado de embriaguez de su hermana. Bulma aferrada a Vegeta y viceversa.

"Muy bien, creo que todos estamos hartos." Dijo Goku.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza en acuerdo. Por ahora, Vegeta y Bulma estaban suficientemente sobrios como para ponerse de pie y hablar claro. Todos estaban a punto de salir del club, cuando se oyó un chasquido. Volvieron la cabeza a la puerta con horror. Bulma volvió la cabeza hacia Piccolo y tragó saliva.

"Um, ¿Piccolo? ¿A qué hora cierra el club?" -preguntó ella.

Piccolo miró su reloj y maldijo. Era las 5:15. El Mirador cierra a las 5. Miró a Bulma con un "hace un tiempo atrás" mirada y miró su reloj en la incredulidad.

Bulma se dirigió a todas las personas al ver la mirada llena de horror. "¿Estamos encerrado?" gritaron.

Bulma se estremeció ante el volumen de sus gritos. Ella asintió con la cabeza tímidamente y se tapó los oídos antes de que Chichi y Launch dejaron escapar un grito ensordecedor. Chichi empezó a caminar por la habitación. Y el Mirador está siempre cerrado los domingos. Eso quiere decir que todos tuvieron que permanecer allí hasta el lunes.

Chichi para su andar y llamó la atención de todos. "¡Hola chicos! Como nos vamos a quedar aquí por un tiempo, permítanme hacer un plan. En primer lugar tenemos que poner los arreglos para dormir."

"Ok, ahora Piccolo ¿No dices que hay una cabinas grandes en la parte de arriba?" El asintió con la cabeza.

Chichi sonrió. "Perfecto. Ahora, cada cabina tiene espacio suficiente sólo para tres. Y hay sólo cinco cabinas. Y estoy bastante seguro de que podríamos usar los manteles de mantas".

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza.

"Ahora, ¿quién se acuesta con quién? Bueno, yo obviamente, voy con mi Goku, y Launch con Tien. Bulma, tu con Vegeta, ¿verdad?" Chichi le preguntó.

Bulma se sonrojó, incapaz de responder a la pregunta de su amiga. Vegeta sonrió y respondió por ella.

"Por supuesto que si arpía". Dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Chichi murmuró maldiciones contra Vegeta. Y Piccolo y Yamcha en una sola.

Todos tomaron caminos hacia las escaleras para ir a las cabinas. Lo extraño es, que era de forma de una cama. Ahora, ¿qué tipo de cabina eran esas? Miraron hacia Piccolo y se encogió de hombros.

"Era algo que Kami recogido. Él permite que sus clientes noches de cine en este piso y que no querían a la lejía en el suelo, por lo que hizo en forma de cabinas de cama."

Bulma se metió a la cabina que le toco seguida de Vegeta. Fue bastante vergonzoso estaban encerrados, pero compartir la cama con Vegeta en ¡PÚBLICO! Vegeta sonrió por lo incomodad de Bulma. Decidió jugar con ella, antes de dormirse.

Él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella en contacto con su cuerpo. Bulma abrió la boca y cambió su posición para que ella se enfrentara a Vegeta. Vegeta cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormido. Bulma suspiró y se acurrucó en su pecho. Vegeta dejó escapar un ronroneo profundo desde el fondo de su garganta, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él y Bulma escucharan. Inconscientemente, Bulma acarició el pecho, otra ves sin darse cuenta estaban buscando algo.

Oyó risas en el fondo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella apartó la mano. ¿_Qué diablos me pasa_? ella misma se pregunto. Se dio la vuelta para que su espalda estuviera ahora frente a él.

Pronto sintió como si los segundos fueran minutos, y los minutos parecían horas, hasta que finalmente fue de día. Bulma apenas y durmió. Se sentía cada aliento exhalado de Vegeta y como le hacia cosquillas en la nuca.

Bulma fue la primera en despertar. Fue en la tarde del domingo. Ella bostezó y se sentó en posición vertical. Ella se arrepintió al instante, porque ella cayó. El fuerte golpe despertó a Vegeta.

Miró a su alrededor. Al ver que no pasaba nada, salió de la cabina y se estiró. Bulma se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su vestido. Buscó a su alrededor todo lo que pueda sustituir la ropa ligera.

_Si Kami tiene un montón de estas cosas, ¿dónde los guarda? _pensó mientras se preguntaba todo.

"Oye Mujer". Vegeta bostezó, frotándose los ojos.

Bulma se volvió y lo vio haciendo eso. Parecía un pequeño y lindo de 5 años de edad.

"¿Sí?" -respondió ella.

"¿Qué hay para desayunar?"

Bulma cayó al suelo. _¿Qué hay para desayunar? ¿Eso es lo primero que pide? ¡Qué hay para desayunar!_

"No sé Vegii", dijo ella con dulzura. Esto hizo que Vegeta arquear una ceja. "¡NO TENGO IDEA DONDE KAMI mantiene la comida de mierda!" -gruñó con dureza.

Vegeta puso los ojos. "Eres un genio, ¿verdad? ¡Ve a buscarla!" dijo que él.

_Sí, príncipe es el apodo perfecto para este arrogante gilipollas_. Bulma pensó con fastidio.

"Sí, su alteza. " dijo con sarcasmo.

"Mucho mejor." Le respondió con burla.

Bulma dejó escapar un grito de frustración.

Sus gritos despertaron a los otros. Se levantaron de un salto y miraron a su alrededor. Suspiraron al recordar que se encontraban en el mirador. Ellos vieron sonriente a Vegeta y Bulma bajar las escaleras. Goku gemio y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"¿Qué hiso esta vez?" bostezó.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros. "Sólo le pedí comida. Ella se sobresalto y empezó a maldecir. Las mujeres, son unos enigmas."

Goku a medias se rió y bajó con Bulma. La encontró y se volvió rojo ante la vista. Bulma estaba encontrar algo de ropa para cambiarse. Ella ya no tenía su vestido y no tenía nada a acepción de su ropa interior.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él, por eso no lo noto. Encontró unos pantalones cortos azules y una camisa roja Ella agarró la ropa y se volvió a cambiar, pero se detuvo cuando vio a su amigo de mucho tiempo mirándola. Su rostro se sonrojó y ella gritó.

"¡Kakarotto! ¡SALTE, SALTE, SALTE, SALTE! "gritó mientras ella comenzó a lanzar algunos objetos que se encuentran cerca.

Afortunadamente, Goku los esquivó. "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" -gritó mientras se iba.

"¡Kakarotto! ¡Maldito pervertido!" Bulma gritó detrás de él.

Goku corrió hacia las escaleras y se escondió detrás de las barras del bar. Todo el mundo dio una mirada confusa a Goku y oyó los pasos rápidos subiendo las escaleras. Entró un Bulma muy roja y enojada. Miró a su alrededor con fuego en sus ojos. Sin embargo, Vegeta no se dio cuenta de que al ver la ropa que vestía el casi se desmayó.

"¿Dónde diablos está ese jodido pervertido de Kakarotto." dijo entre dientes.

Todo el mundo, a excepción de Chichi, apuntando hacia la barra. Chichi llevó las manos a las caderas.

"Ahora, espera un maldito segundo. ¿Qué hiso mi Goku?" -preguntó ella.

Bulma entrecerró los ojos. "¿No me oyes? ¿Dónde. Está. El. Maldito. Pervertido. De. Kakarotto?" pronuncio lentamente.

Chichi se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió hacia el bar. Ella tomó la oreja de Goku y lo sacó.

"¡Ay! ¡Chi! ¡Ella está tratando de matarme!" -exclamó como su novia tiró de la oreja.

Chichi lo puso con el resto de la pandilla y resopló. Ella se volvió hacia Goku con una dulce sonrisa. _Uh oh._

"Goku cariño, ¿por qué esta enojada Bulma?" -preguntó ella con voz azucarada.

Goku se puso rojo al recordar y murmuró la respuesta. Sabía que no podía tener algo bueno de chichi, así que es mejor decirlo ahora, o se arrepentirá más tarde.

"Lo siento ¿qué fue eso?" -preguntó ella.

"ViaBulmaenropainterior". Murmuró.

"¿Qué?"

"ViaaBulmaenropainterior".

"¡KAKAROTO! ¡Hable ahora o les diré lo que pasó!" Bulma gritó.

Goku hizo una mueca y respiró hondo. "¿Prométeme que no te vas a enojar? Tu también Vegeta."

Chichi y Vegeta se encogieron de hombros.

Tomando eso como un sí, suspiró. "Vi a Bulma en su ropa interior."

Vegeta gruñó y miró a su amigo. Chichi tenía el ceño fruncido implantado en su cara y puso las manos en las caderas.

"¡Goku! ¡Qué vergüenza, eres un pervertido! Debo de llamar a la-" ella se cayo. Llamar. ¡Por supuesto! Todos ellos llevaron sus teléfonos con ellos.

Chichi corrió a su bolso y sacó su teléfono. Muerto. Gruñó y miró hacia Launch. Muerto. Otro gruñido mientras miraba a Goku. Muerto. Dejó escapar un grito.

Vegeta se inclinó hacia Bulma. "¿Es la época del mes otra vez?"

Bulma hizo todo lo posible para ahogar la risa. Pero no pudo y unas risitas se escaparon de su boca. Vegeta sonrió y le pasó un brazo alrededor de ella.

"¡Bulma, saca tu teléfono!" Chichi ordeno.

"¿Huh?"

"No hagas preguntas".

"Sin embargo, dejé mi teléfono por que traía bolsa, además, Veggie me cuida muy bien. Pensé no lo necesitaría."

Vegeta gruñó a su apodo.

Chichi gruñó y miró hacia él. "¿Has traído el teléfono?"

Vegeta resopló y se lo dio. Vio que sólo tenía el 50% restante de bateria.

"¿cuál es el número de tu viejo?" Vegeta le preguntó a Piccolo.

La cara de Chichi se ilumino.

Piccolo frunció el ceño. "Es 951-750-8887."

Vegeta marcó el número. Esperó a que Kami contestara. _Vamos, vamos, vamos_. Pensó. Por último, Kami respondió.

"¿Hola?" él respondió.

"¡Kami! nos encerraron en el mirador" Vegeta gritó en el teléfono.

"¿Y qué?"

"Nos encerraron en su club de mierda."

"¿Qué quieres decir 'nos'?"

"Me refiero a tu sobrino y sus amigos."

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?"

"Nos encerraron".

Hubo un silencio en el otro extremo.

"Hay unas llaves junto a la barra." dijo antes de colgar.

Vegeta sonrió y colgó. Se dirigió a la barra y cogió las llaves debajo de ella. Él las sacudío en frente de la banda y sonrió cruelmente. Agarró a Bulma y salió corriendo por la puerta. Los ojos de Goku se abrieron como platos cuando descubrió lo que estaba haciendo Vegeta.

"Vamos chicos, él va a tratar de encerrarnos" exclamó.

Una vez que las palabras salían de su boca, todo el mundo corrió hacia la salida. Vegeta ya estaba allí con Bulma en busca confundir como siempre. Él les tiró las llaves y cerró la puerta al club. Bueno, al menos no era tan serio.

Vegeta llevó a Bulma en su coche y ella se sentó en lado del pasajero. Cerró la puerta y murmuró los comandos para encender el motor.

"Veggie quiero escuchar la radio." Bulma exigido.

Vegeta resopló pero no dijo como. La canción era una de las canciones favoritas de Bulma. Vegeta se dirigió a Capsule Corp. Bulma se reclinó en su asiento y escuchó las letras de canciones. Ya estaba a mitad de camino, pero no le importaba.

La canción cambia y Bulma se quedó dormida. Vegeta miró la miro. No había nadie alrededor, y ella estaba dormida.

"Dios se parece a un ángel que cayó del cielo." sonrió al mirar a la carretera. "Mi pequeño ángel que cayó de las manos de Dios." frunció el ceño ligeramente.

Se sentía como si él no merecía su amor. Pero aún así, él la tiene. A su belleza de pelo azul.

Se detuvo en la casa de Bulma. Se volvió hacia ella y estaba fascinado al ver delante de él. La luz del sol la golpeaba en la cara. Su pelo cerúleo hacia fuera con las manos en el lado de la cara. _Una bella durmiente_. Pensó.

Se bajó del coche y se fue a su lado. Abrió la puerta del coche y la cargo estilo nupcial. La metio a su casa y la metió en su cama. Tiró hacia atrás para ver que no podía hacerlo. Bulma se aferraba a su camisa. Él se rió y se quitó la mano suavemente. Se puso de pie, pero no sin poner algo en que escritorio.

Bulma se despertó y vio que ella estaba en su habitación, a solas. Ella frunció los labios un poco de que Vegeta no se quedó. Bostezó y miró a su lado. En su escritorio, estaba una rosa roja, una rosa blanca, y una rosa de color rosa. Debajo de ellos había una pequeña caja rectangular de terciopelo rojo. La abrió y quedó sin aliento en lo que había dentro.

Dentro estaba el collar más hermoso que haya visto jamás. Era un collar de oro y plata con un patrón cruzado de cadenas. Había un gran zafiro azul con una pequeña nota en el interior. Ella miró fijamente y sonrió.

**Yo nunca te voy a dejar**

**B / V para siempre**

**-Con amor Vegeta**

Bulma gritó de alegría y se lo puso. Hoy fue el día más feliz de su vida. No podía esperar para contarles a sus amigas. Pero, ¿cómo Paxton y Brolly reaccionarían ante esto? Más importante aún, ¿cómo podría mantener en secreto a los paparazzi?

**Significado de las rosas**

**Rojo: Te amo**

**Blanco: Pureza**

**Rosa: Alegria**

**Enserio perdón por actualizar antes he estado muy estresada por exámenes y mi vida personal. Gracias por leerlo y esperar a que actualice prometo subir mas seguido ahora que estoy en vacaciones, gracias por sus comentarios me animan.**


	32. que mañana

Era lunes. Bulma se despertó temprano para hacer un poco de ejercicio. Se levantó de la cama y se puso un sujetador deportivo con unos pantalones cortos de spandex. Ella puso su cabello en una cola de caballo y puso su iPod en su funda para el brazo. Conecto sus auriculares y se fuehacia su tocador. Ella recogió el collar que Vegeta le dio y se lo puso y salió por la puerta. Ella planea correr todo el camino hasta el parque, y de regreso antes de las 8.

Ella estaba a la mitad del camino, cuando su peor pesadilla llegó. Las luces intermitentes la rodaba y sego su vista. Dejó de correr y se cubrió los ojos sólo para poder ver_. ¡Oh, no! Oh, mierda ¿por que?_ pensó.

"Señorita Briefs, ¿Es cierto que está saliendo con el heredero de la Empresa Ouji a Jr. Vegeta?" una reportera le preguntó.

"¡Señorita Briefs! ¿Cómo están usted y su hermano, Paxton Briefs, con el manejo del exitoso negocio cápsula Corp?" Otro periodista le preguntó.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, tratando de escapar de los paparazzi, pero todos estaban detrás de ella.

"Señorita Briefs, ¿usted esta involucrada sexualmente con Vegeta Jr?" la reportera le preguntó.

Bulma volvió la cabeza vuelta y gimió. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y aceleró el reporteros no se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente, corrió tan rápido como pudieron para ponerse al día con la heredera de la cápsula Corp (Recuerden, Paxton es propietaria del lugar porque es más viejo que Bulma). Bulma miró sobre su hombro.

"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?" -gritó ella.

Hicieron caso omiso de su petición y continuaron. un coche negro con llamas iba a lado de Bulma. El conductor bajó la ventanilla y asomó la cabeza fuera. Miró a los paparazzi y se volvió hacia la heredera de Capsula Corp.

"Entra" dijo.

Bulma sonrió y picoteo sus labios. Un destello de luz captado el momento. Los dos no parecían notarlo. Bulma llegó al otro lado y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. El conductor se alejó y sonrió cuando vio al gran grupo de reporteros perseguir a su coche. Bulma suspiró y se relajó en su asiento. Ella se enfrentó al conductor y le sonrió.

"Gracias 'Geta. Siempre sabes cuando necesito ayuda." ella sonrió.

Vegeta se encogió ante su nuevo apodo, pero era mejor que el 'veggie'.

Vegeta resopló. "No fue nada. Eres un imán para los problemas mujer. Primero tu ex, entonces el accidente de coche, ¿y ahora esto? Que, debo permanecer contigo todo el tiempo."

Bulma dio una palmada en el brazo juguetonamente. "¡idiota! ¡No soy un imán!" Luego sonrió. "Sólo a los hombres."

Vegeta sonrió. "Recuerda que no se deben de decir una palabra."

Bulma gruñó y se cruzó de brazos. "Mira quien habla."

"Sí Mujer, lo que tu digas."

"Idiota"

"mocosa".

"tonto".

"Puta".

"¡Yo no soy puta!"

"¿Entonces por qué andabas con ese traje ayer ayer?"

"¡Por que se me veía bien!"

Vegeta rodó sus ojos y se detuvo en su casa. Apagó el motor y se bajó. Bulma lo siguió y se dirigió hacia su lado. Vegeta la miró. Vio que llevaba puesto el collar que él le dio. Bulma lo vio mirando el pecho y estaba a punto de darle una reprimenda, cuando recordó que llevaba puesto el collar.

Ella sonrió y lo rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella picoteaba sus labios a los suyos y estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando vio sus labios contra los suyos de nuevo. Bulma pensó que iba a hacer eso, pero ella decidió caminar a su pequeña trampa. Ella gimió como Vegeta la empujó contra la puerta del coche, profundizando el beso. Vegeta puso las manos en el espacio abierto al lado de su cintura. Bulma pasó las manos por su melena. Pensó que el beso francés era su tipo favorito de besos. Abrió los labios. Vegeta introdujo su lengua en su boca. Sus lenguas lucharon por el dominio. Un destello de luz los detuvo.

"Mierda". Vegeta murmuró.

Los paparazzi los siguieron y los atrapó en el acto. _¿Cómo diablos que nos encontraron tan rápido? _pensó.

"¡señor Ouji, el Sr. Ouji! ¿Cuál es el estado de su relación con Señorita Briefs?" un periodista le preguntó.

Vegeta gruñó y agarró a Bulma. Entraron a la casa y cerró la puerta. Paxton oyó un golpe y se acercó a ellos con curiosidad. Cuando vio a su hermana pequeña, dijo sonriente.

"Hey." sonrió. A continuación, cambio su sonrisa en confusión. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Lo último que oí, que querías espacio y vivías a lado."

Bulma estaba respirando con dificultad y tenía las manos en las rodillas. Ella señaló hacia la puerta. "P-periodistas. Vegeta. Y. Yo. Atrapados". No terminó cuando ella comenzó a respirar más pesado.

Paxton miró hacia Vegeta y lo fulminó con la mirada. A pesar de que lo odiaba, él todavía quería algunas respuestas. "Bueno, ¿qué dijo?"

Vegeta se encogió de hombros. "Tú eres su hermano."

Paxton gruñó y miró a Bulma relajado. "Así que ¿Qué paso hermana?"

Bulma señaló a la puerta de nuevo. "Salí a correr cuando los paparazzi me vieron. Comenzaron a hacer preguntas acerca de mí y de Veggie", gruñó Vegeta. Bulma puso los ojos y continuó. "Traté de huir de ellos, pero de alguna manera me atraparon. Vegeta pasaban en su carro y me ayudó a escapar de los periodistas. Él me trajo a casa y..." ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Paxton miró hacia Vegeta. Vegeta sonrió y cruzó los brazos.

Paxton se acercó a la zona de la ventana y escucho a los periodistas hacer preguntas.

"¿señorita a estado sexualmente con el sr. Vegeta?"

Paxton dejo de escuchar y poco a poco se volvió a Vegeta con una mirada que podía resucitar a los muertos y volver a sus tumbas. Él se acercó lentamente al novio de su hermana y empezó a gruñir. Para suerte desafortunada de Vegeta, había otro macho alfa en la casa.

"Hey Pac ¿Qué hay con todos los reporteros afuera primo?" Brolly preguntó mientras caminaba por las escaleras. Su rostro saltó al escuchar otra pregunta sobre la relación sexual de Bulma y Vegeta. Se volvió hacia el hombre en cuestión y la fulminó con una mirada dura.

Vegeta hubiera se hubiera acobardado, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió. Él sólo frunció el ceño a los dos hombres enfurecidos y se quedó al lado de Bulma. Vegeta acercó una silla y puso a Bulma sobre su regazo. Él sonrió maliciosamente cuando escuchó los gruñidos de Brolly y Paxton.

Bulma miró nerviosamente a su hermano sobreprotector y a su primo. El amor fraternal, lo mismo ocurre con Brolly. Bulma forzó una sonrisa para aliviar la tensión.

"Je je, chicos relájense. Deben de estar agradeciendo con Vegeta por salvarme de ese enjambre de periodistas." Bulma rió con nerviosismo mientras se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza. Una pequeña cosa que ella tomó de Goku.

Paxton y Brolly murmuró un gracias y se fueron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Bulma miró por la ventana para ver a los paparazzi ya no estaba allí. Ella suspiró y se levantó del regazo de Vegeta, para su decepción, y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás. Ella miró por encima del hombro.

"¿Vienes?"

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y la siguió hacia la casa de al lado. Él mantuvo su guardia, por si acaso algún periodista salia. Bulma se fue a su puerta y esperó a que Vegeta entrara antes de cerrarla. Los dos se fueron arriba y Vegeta se estrelló en su cama. Tomó el control remoto de su escritorio y empezó a pasar los canales. Bulma se fue a su armario para conseguir ropa. Ella salió con un sostén, bragas, una camisa que Vegeta no podía ver vienen, y una falda de color negro.

"Hey Veggie", Vegeta la miro. "¿Podrías cuidar de esto?" ella le dio el collar que le había comprado.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo. "Gracias. Me gusta mucho."

Vegeta sonrió. "Por supuesto. ¿Qué tipo de mujer no le gustan las joyas?"

Bulma puso los ojos en su observación y se levantó. Se acercó a su gran cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Vegeta se rió de ella después de que ella cerró la puerta. Se acostó de nuevo y pasaba los canales. Después de 10 minutos, Bulma salió del baño con el pelo en una toalla. Ella regresó a su armario y cerró la puerta detrás. Ella volvió a salir con el pelo hecho a la perfección. Ella vio a Vegeta seguía siendo demasiado absorto hacia el televisor y tosió. Vegeta la miró y casi se desmayó.

Bulma sonrió con satisfacción. "¿Te gusta?" -preguntó ella mientras daba vueltas.

Vegeta dejó que sus ojos recorrieran su figura. Llevaba una camiseta chica. Su falda negra iba bien con su camisa. Se detuvo por encima de la mitad del muslo. Llevaba el pelo en una cola de caballo.

Bulma se rió ante la reacción de sorpresa de su novio. Fue extraño, cuando regreso a Japón, ella era como Juu, excepto que un poco más femenina. Ahora, Vegeta le ha cambiado, así como lo hizo con él. Sra. Sandra estaba en lo cierto, Vegeta la ha convertido con éxito a una niña buena a un rebelde. Bueno, ella era así al principio, pero al igual que los maestros lo sabían.

"Vamos, vamos". Dijo Bulma mientras miraba el reloj.

Eran las 7:56 am. Todavía es demasiado temprano para la escuela, pero no para comer el desayuno. El estómago de Vegeta gruñó. Bulma sonrió. A juzgar por el ruido que el estómago de Vegeta gruñó, él quería comer.

"Bueno ", dijo mientras se levantaba para estirarse.

"No he desayunado todavía". Ella sonrió.

Vegeta la miró, pero mantuvo una sonrisa pegado en la cara. Justo antes de que Bulma y él salieran de su casa, Vegeta agarro a Bulma y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Bulma chilló por su acción y trató desesperadamente de zafarse de su control.

"¡Vegeta! Él he he he. ¡Basta! Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡POR FAVOR!" se echó a reír.

Vegeta se rió de sus súplicas.

Ella se retorcía en el suelo en las garras de cosquillas de Vegeta. Se agachó para que pudiera ser capaz de llegar a ella. Vegeta se reía junto con Bulma.

De repente, la puerta se abría en silencio y se metieron sus cinco amigos sonrientes. Bulma siguia riendo, mientras que Vegeta se reía mientras le hacía cosquillas. Una tos desde la puerta que salió. Goku tenía su mano en bola y delante de su boca, haciendo que parezca que tosió en ella. Vegeta sabía que Goku era feliz por sus dos amigos por la sonrisa desafiante que muestra en su rostro. Vegeta frunció el ceño y se levantó de su posición de cuclillas.

"¿Hemos interrumpido algo?" Goku sonrió.

Vegeta se acercó a él. "Idiota ¿Qué le parece?" -gruñó.

"¡Ooh! Vegeta y Bulma sentado en un árbol. Se besan-" Launch, Chichi, y Juu fueron cortados bruscamente por nada menos que Vegeta.

"¡Terminen la frase y no creo que salgan vivas de aqui!"-gruñó.

Bulma se recuperó de su frenesí de reír y estuvo al lado de Vegeta. Cuando finalmente llegó el equilibrio de nuevo, fue agarrado por Juu, Chichi, y Launch. Juu la agarró del brazo izquierdo, Chichi del derecho. Les sonrieron a los chicos.

"¡Volvemos en un segundo!" dijeron.

"¿Qué? ¡Hey! ¡Déjame ir!" Bulma exclamó, ya que la llevaban al piso de arriba.

Él frunció el ceño hacia sus amigos sonrientes. "Quiten esa cara se ven ridiculos." -gruñó.

"¡Oh, vamos V-man! nos has conocido desde el primer día. ¡No puedes dejar de lado el hecho de que estas loco por Bulma!" Goku exclamó.

Vegeta fulminó a Goku con la mirada. "A mí me gusta. No estoy locamente enamorado de ella." Dijo Vegeta.

"Estas en la negación". Krilin sonrió.

Vegeta miró al hombre más pequeño. "Yo podría partirte el cuello en menos de un segundo. Así que no molestes."

Krilin se encogió y asintió con la cabeza. Goku miró a su amigo y frunció el ceño.

"Eres demasiado débil Krilin. LUANCH es mas fuerte que tú, y eso es mucho decir."

Krilin negó con la cabeza. "Recuerden que estornuda".

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron a escuchar un leve estornudo. Lo último que se escucho fue un grito de Chichi y las demás. Había un montón de ruido hasta que se hizo el silencio. Los chicos se acercaron para comprobar que estuvieran bien. La habitación no tenía daños. Launch de nuevo era rubia.

"Ustedes no tenía que quitarme la pistola". Murmuró.

Bulma y Juu le lanzaron una mirada. "Se llevabas un arma de mierda." Juu dijo, inexpresivo.

"K-47 para ser exactos." Bulma añadido, mientras sostenía el arma. "¿Cómo demonios has sacado esto de todos modos? ¡Un minuto estamos hablando, y al otro sacas una pistola de de la nada! Entiendo que tienes personalidades diferentes, pero ¿Cómo hiciste para que apareciera de la nada esta pistola? "

Launch cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros.

Bulma suspiró y se puso a un lado. Miró a la puerta y sonrió. "Vamos a ir a comer vegge". Dijo Bulma mientras caminaba hacia él.

Vegeta gruñó. "No vuelvas a llamarme así mujer."

Ella puso los ojos en respuesta y se fue a comer con Vegeta, dejando a Launch en las manos de sus amigas.

Bulma se subió al coche de Vegeta y cerró la puerta. Vegeta encendió la radio. Bulma escuchó la canción. Comieron en una pequeña cafetería y la condujo directamente a la escuela. Bulma en realidad no se sientia con ganas de ir a la escuela. Los paparazzi, la pela de du hermano y primo con Vegeta, y Launch con su arma.

Ella suspiró y salió del coche. Habían llegado 10 minutos antes. Era un día brillante y soleado. Bulma les hablo a sus amigos, Vegeta gruñó y envolvió con su brazo alrededor de su mujer.

"Oye 'Geta" Bulma comenzó. Vegeta gruñó, haciéndole saber que estaba escuchando. "Vamos a volver al lugar de reunión mientras esperamos."

Vegeta se encogió de hombros y la siguió a través del bosque. Llegaron al centro. El lugar parecía tan surrealista cuando la luz de la mañana bailaba en la superficie del agua. Bulma se encontraba en la orilla del lago. Ella estaba acostada. Tenía las manos detrás de su cabeza y sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si ella no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo.

Vegeta se recostó a su lado y tiró de ella para que su cabeza estuviera ahora en su brazo. Bulma levantó la vista y se recostó en el pecho de Vegeta. Los dos sabían que iban a llegar tarde a la escuela, pero el tiempo parecía tan perfecto. Las nubes por encima de ellos y se arremolinaban en diferentes formas y los gorjeos de los pájaros se oía en todo el bosque. El lugar era tan relajante. En pocos minutos, ambos estaban dormidos. Antes de Vegeta se quedara dormido, miró a la mujer de pelo azul a su lado y sonrió.

"Lo estas logrando Onna. Te estas metiendo en mi pequeño corazón negro y frio." la besó en la frente antes de murmurar. "Estoy enamorado de ti, y probablemente nunca lo escuches de mí." Dicho esto, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Bulma estaba medio dormida cuando lo escuchó, y sonrió. Ella levantó la vista y lo besó en la mandíbula. "Yo también te quiero Veggie. A pesar de que nunca podría obtener el valor de decirlo sin rodeos."


	33. practica de porristas

Vegeta se despertó cuando el sol brillaba en su rostro. Él parpadeó y se frotó los ojos. Miró a su lado y sonrió. Bulma se acurrucó contra su pecho. Fue una buena manera de despertar. Él frunció el ceño. Tendría que actuar de manera diferente en torno a otros con ella. Nadie le permitió verlo así, excepto ella. Él no quería tener su dolor.

Él suspiró mientras se recostó en el pasto verde. Si las cosas sólo fueran diferentes, ya sabes, tener una vida normal como cualquier joven heredero millonario. Tener una madre amorosa y un padre, un hermano o hermana, pero no. Su vida fue muy diferente con un padre abusivo y una madre muerta, más o menos. Él todavía no sabía si estaba viva o no.

Su hermano, no se sabe. Sabía que su madre estaba embarazada el día en el que huyo, pero sólo tenia una semana. Quería sorprender a su padre, pero eso no sucedió, al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

Porque fue cortado de sus pensamientos al sentir a Bulma revolverse en sus brazos. Bostezó y se frotó los ojos mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ella levantó la vista para ver una figura sonriente. Ella sonrió suavemente, ya sabía quién era. Se sentó mientras estiraba.

"¿Qué hora es?" bostezó.

Vegeta miró su reloj y se congeló. Bulma se dio cuenta de por que se congelo y gimio. Ella sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a escuchar.

"1:34". -gruñó mientras se levantaba.

Se paro y se sacudió el polvo de las hojas de hierba que sobresalen en la parte posterior de sus pantalones, y cogió el bolso.

"¡Vamos! ¡Son-kun y los otros probablemente están preocupados por nosotros!" -exclamó ella mientras Vegeta se levantaba lentamente.

Bostezó y se estiró. "¿Por qué? Me importan una mierda."

Bulma se llevó las manos a las caderas y gruñó. "¡También tenemos una noche de fútbol y todavía tengo que enseñar al resto de las porristas la rutina!" explicó.

Vegeta no le presto atención a la última parte de la declaración de Bulma. Él se centró sobre el partido de esta noche. Los halcones negros se decía que eran lo mejor de lo mejor.

Él agarró a Bulma y salió corriendo del bosque. Ellos vieron a sus amigos fuera en un banco en la parte posterior de la escuela. Bulma y Vegeta se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

Bulma se deslizó por detrás de las chicas mientras Vegeta se deslizó por detrás de los chicos. Y gritaron "¡buu!" en sus oídos y esperaron a sus reacciones. Juu cubrió sus oídos como Chichi y Lunch. Goku se estremeció, mientras que Krillin saltó hacia adelante un poco. Tien se agachó y se cubrió la cabeza como Yamacha se escondió detrás de Goku. Piccolo estaba sentado meditando en el suelo, por lo que no escuchó a Vegeta. 17 estaba adentro de consiguiendo una lata de refresco.

Todos les dieron una mirada a ellos dos. La pareja se río. Bueno, Bulma se echó a reír y señaló, Vegeta se río entre dientes y cruzó los brazos.

"Deberían haber visto sus caras. ¡Era demasiado gracioso!" Bulma se echó a reír.

Todos ellos gruñeron algo incoherente, y fruncieron el ceño. La pareja sólo sonrió y se sentó en un banco cercano. Bulma estaba en el regazo de Vegeta.

"Por lo tanto," empezó a Chichi, mirando a los dos. "¿Dónde diablos estaban ustedes? ¡No los vi en el aula, ni en las clases, o en el almuerzo!"

Bulma sonrió tímidamente y se acomodo en el regazo de su novio. "Estábamos un poco cansados y nos dormimos."

"¿Por qué estaban cansados?" Launch pregunto.

"Llegamos temprano, y estábamos planeando en permanecer allí por un par de minutos, pero nos quedamos dormidos."

Juu sonrió con picardía. "Muy bonito. Apuesto a que sólo querías hacer sesiones privadas con Ve-ge-ta." se rió.

Chichi y Launch se rieron.

Bulma se puso roja y le enseño el dedo de enmedio. "Vete a la mierda Juu. Además, no necesita hacer nada en privado".

"Creo que es lo contrario". Dijo ella y les lanzó el periódico del día.

Bulma lo atrapó y contuvo el aliento mientras miraba la página principal. En grandes letras en negrita, "¡LA PRINCESA DE CAPSULA CORP Y EL HEREDERO DE LA EMPRESA UOJI!". Debajo había una foto de ella y Vegeta reciente. Ella gruñó y le arrancó esa parte. Juu se sorprendió por su acción y sus ojos se abrieron.

"Uh... B? ¿Estás bien?" -preguntó con cautela.

Bulma lanzó dagas a Juu. Juu se sintió incómoda con la mirada furiosa de Bulma.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Odio a los paparazzi! ¡Ellos siempre saben dónde Paxton y yo estamos en todo el tiempo! ¡Me gustaría que sólo me dejaran en paz!" exclamó.

Juu se llevó las manos delante de ella en defensa. "¡Woah chica! ¡Entiendo que estés enojada, pero no lo tomes contra mí!"

Bulma se calmó un poco y suspiró. "Lo siento Juu. Sólo deseo que mi vida no sea transmitida a todo el mundo de todos los días."

Juu asintió con la cabeza y recogió sus cosas cuando oyó sonar la campana. Bulma hizo lo mismo y besó en la mejilla a Vegeta antes de salir. Bulma siguió a Juu a los vestuario de las chicas y se cambiaron en sus trajes de porristas. Cuando volvió a salir, sus novios y el resto del equipo de fútbol ya estaban en uniforme, trabajando en el campo. Juu y Bulma gritaron al resto de las animadoras y les dijeron que empezaran con calentamiento.

"¡Ok! Por lo tanto, vamos a hacer 50 saltos, pero primero vamos a ver cuánto tiempo nos podemos durar con la pirámide. Ariel, Jule, Lucía, mar y Brianna, ustedes van a estar en el parte inferior." Dijo bulma.

Juu señaló que otras cuatro chicas.

"Lisa, Michelle, Leena, y Jean, van arriba de ellas." dijo.

Bulma señaló a tres chicas más.

"Ceci, Elina, y Ana, van arriba." Les indico.

"Chichi, Launch, van en la parte superior." Dijo Juu.

Les sonrieron y se subieron en la parte superior. Juu se volvió hacia Bulma y sonrió.

"La próxima eres tu".

Bulma miró a su amiga y negó con la cabeza. Juu puso los ojos y le dio una mirada que decía 'no-seas-nena-y-sube'. Bulma le devolvió una "si-claro¬¬". Juu tomó un cuerno de toro e hizo un gesto hacia el papel rasgado de su bolsillo. Bulma sabía lo que Juu iba a hacer, y estaba mirando horrorizada. Poco a poco se sacudió la cabeza y agitando las manos. Juu sonrió y señaló hacia la parte superior de la pirámide. Bulma le enseño el dedo de en medio hacia ella y subió a la cima. Una vez allí, Juu le arrojó algunos pompones y le hizo señas que se levantara. Bulma miró a Juu. Ella se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

"Umm..." dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Juu tomo sus pompones y le mostró la rutina. Bulma sabía que al final de la rutina, era la vuelta frontal doble, y luego terminaba con una vuelta completa detenida por Marco. Él es gay, pero las chicas le dieron la bienvenida como si fuera cualquier otra chica.

Bulma hizo un gesto con los pompones. Hizo toda la rutina a la perfección.

"¡GO high school star orage!" animó.

Marco la dejó en el suelo y jadeó. Él la abrazo y chilló. "Mi niña, tú eres una gimnasta excelente. ¡Yo era tan talentoso como tu!" luego, la solto y se echó hacia atrás. "¡No soy digno!" bromeó cuando se tambaleó y se inclinó ante ella.

Bulma se rió y volvió a mirar a las chicas. "Bueno, esa fue mi parte de la rutina, Juu sólo quería ver si podía hacerlo. Ahora es el momento para nosotras para enseñarle a sus partes." ella anunció.

Todas las chicas y Marco aplaudieron y siguieron lo que Bulma y Juu decian. Duró una hora y media, y todavía tenían 15 minutos más antes de terminar.

"¡OK! ¡Por lo tanto, vamos a terminar con saltos!" dijo Juu.

Bulma miró a su amiga y negó con la cabeza.

"No tenemos tiempo para hacerla juu", se dio la vuelta de nuevo a las porristas cansadas y sonrió. "Sólo uno y ya está". Dijo.

Todo el mundo se quejó y se levantó en lo alto de las gradas. Chichi saltó primero y fue sorprendida por su novio. Ella lo miró y le golpeó en el hombro juguetonamente.

"¡te equivocaste! ¡No se supone que me agarres!" ella sonrió.

Una sonrisa la había traicionado mientras miraba a su novio.

"Y tampoco se supone que te toque". Él sonrió.

Chichi se sonrojó y le dio un beso. Goku se movió fuera del camino para que una chica pudiera saltar.

La siguiente en saltar fue Launch, pero ella miró hacia abajo para ver si Tien estaba para recibirla. Ella se río y saltó. Tien la atrapó y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Launch se apartó y sonrió.

"¡Qué buena manera de poner fin a la pena de un día de práctica!" ella sonrió.

Tien se echó a reír y se alejó. Los deportistas de fútbol llegaron uno por uno para tomar a las porristas.

Juu estaba al lado y, sorprendentemente, la atrapó Krilin. Juu miró a su novio y le sonrió.

"Wow, veo que el fútbol te ha dado buen al entrenamiento." afirmó.

Krilin se rió y la besó. Bulma era la que quedaba y estaba sonriendo cuando vio a un sonriente Vegeta esperando en la parte inferior. Caminó de regreso, y dio un salto corriendo a las gradas. Pasó una vez y esperó a ser capturado. Ella sintió que alguien la captura en el estilo nupcial. Pensando que era Vegeta, abrazó a la figura.

"¿Así que te gustó mi actuación?" le arrulló.

"Sí, mucho." vino una voz diferente a lo que ella ha esperado.

Bulma abrió los ojos y hacia atrás para ver a que a quien estaba abrazando es su peor pesadilla. Trató de quitar su agarre, pero no sirvió de nada.

"¡ADAN SUELTAME, ALEJATE DE MIIII!" -gritó ella.

Miró a su alrededor para ver a Vegeta estar sujetos por cuatro de los amigos de Adam. _Eso explica dónde ha estado_. Pensó. Ella vio a Goku y a Krilin venir y sonrió. Adán vio su sonrisa y miró hacia atrás. Allí, vio a un cabreado Goku y Krilin corriendo hacia ellos.

Una vez allí, Goku arranco a Bulma de los brazos de Adán, mientras que Krilin arrancó a los amigos de Adán fuera de Vegeta. Vegeta, ya no se detuvo, se dirigió a su mujer y le pasó un brazo alrededor de ella. Él la puso detrás de él y gruñó.

"¿tienes una sentencia de muerte o algo así?" luego pateó al ex de Bulma en el estómago.

Adán se doblaba de dolor y se arrodilló. Vegeta se agachó a su nivel y frunció el ceño.

"Voy a decir esto una vez. No habrá una próxima vez, así que lo voy a decir ahora. Entiendes. TE QUIERO FUERA DE MI MUJER". Dijo.

Adán no respondió, pero retrocedió un poco. Tomando eso como un sí, Vegeta dio un paso atrás y le pasó un brazo alrededor de Bulma de nuevo. Él grupo se fue fuera del campo al estacionamiento. La Escuela había terminado en un par de minutos. Llevo a Bulma en su coche a su casa.

Él encendió la radio, y se puso sus gafas de sol. Bulma puso los ojos al reconocer la actitud del "Bad Man" estaba en marcha. Se puso las gafas de sol y escuchaba las letras. Wow, las canciones que escuchaban en el coche de Vegeta siempre eran perfectas. Pero esta canción era sobre su relación.

Vegeta tenia los ojos muy abiertos detrás de sus gafas de sol. La canción cantaba los sentimientos de Bulma y el uno para el otro. Sobre todo Bulma. Se escondió un rubor de ella y hacía todo lo posible para concentrarse en la carretera. En silencio, dio gracias a Dios que la canción terminó rápidamente.

Bulma sintió que sus ojos se vuelven pesados y bostezó suavemente. Se dio la vuelta para que ella se enfrentara a Vegeta, y cerró los ojos. Vegeta suspiró y apagó la radio. Él miró a Bulma y sonrió. Rápidamente miró hacia la carretera. Estaba a sólo 5 minutos de la cápsula Corp, Bulma, cuando murmuró algo que lo dejo paralizado.

"Yo también te quiero Vegeta. Por favor, estar conmigo para siempre." murmuró.

Vegeta detuvo el coche y se detuvo en una curva. Miró a la Bulma durmiendo, con los ojos muy abiertos. _¡E-ella me ama! ¡De hecho, ella lo admitió en su sueño! Pero, ¿qué demonios esta ella soñando?_ pensó.

Él negó con la cabeza y sacó su teléfono. Él sonrió y comenzó a grabar en video a Bulma babear un poco. A pesar de que todavía se ve increíblemente linda, era gracioso ver a su baba y murmurar cosas embarazosas en su sueño. Él escondio una risa entre dientes, cuando Bulma decía más tonterías en su sueño.

Se río cuando se detuvo el video. Se dio la vuelta y encendió el motor y condujo el resto del camino de regreso a Capsule Corp.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bulma, él salió de su coche, tomo a Bulma, y entró en su casa. La llevó por las escaleras y la acostó en su cama. _La mujer duermes mucho en mi coche. Me estoy cansando de llevar tu trasero hasta aquí. _Pensó con amargura mientras se recostaba a su lado. Él suspiró y tiró de Bulma contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que el sueño se haga cargo. Desafortunadamente, eso no se concedió porque tenía las cosas demasiado que pasaban a través de su cabeza.

En primer lugar, hay que evitar que el ex de Bulma se acerque a ella. Gracias a Dios que todavía es virgen, Vegeta no podría vivir con el hecho de que su mujer fuera violada. Ella dijo que ella nunca ha sido tocada, ni besada por Adán

En segundo lugar, quería ver el final de la llamada "prensa". El es un hombre privado de muchos secretos, que no quería dar la vuelta con un montón de gente que lo sigue y observan todos sus movimientos.

En tercer lugar, a su familia. O por lo menos su madre y su posible hermano o hermana. Él no estaba seguro si estaban aún con vida.

Y la cuarta y última, Bulma le dijo y todos los demás le dijeron lo que sucedió cuando fue atropellada por un coche. ¿Una moto sin piloto? ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que eso ocurra por accidente, cuando no hay nadie ahí? Uno en un millón.

Inconscientemente, se apoderó de Bulma y enterró su cara en sus rizos cerúleos. Él respiró hondo y suspiro. Olía a fresas y naranjas. Un olor exótico por su mujer exótica. Ella es especial, ella es su todo.

**Lo siento por el retraso jijiji eee estado algo ocupada pero ya aquí tiene el sig capitulo ^w^**


	34. el partido de fut ball

Bulma se despertó con un bostezo. Trato de sentarse pero vio que no podía movers e. Miró a su lado y sonrió. Vegeta tenía un brazo cubierto en ella. Ella frunció el ceño, tenía que despertarlo, se le v eía tan tranquilo. Ella se rió. La única vez que no tiene el ceño fruncido o una sonrisa arrogante.

Ella agarró su muñeca y la movió suaveme nte el brazo de su cuerpo. Ella se escab ulló con rapidez antes de que pudiera ag arrarla de nuevo.

Vegeta trató de agarrar a su mujer para que él pudiera volver a dormir, pero des cubrió que ya no estaba a su lado. Se in corporó con un gemido. Se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor la habitación de la joven heredera. La encontró de pie ju nto a la cama.

"Mujer, ¿por qué me despiertas?" murmuró con voz cansada.

Ella se rió. "Veggie Lo siento. Tenemos un partido esta noche, ¿recuerdas?" miró hacia el reloj. "Vamos, tenemos que ir. El juego comienza a las 8." Dijo. Ella preparo su traje de animadora antes de t iempo.

Ella agarró su uniforme y se dirigió hac ia su cuarto de baño. Antes de entrar, m iró a su novio.

"Es mejor que vallas a ver a Goku para q ue te puedas cambiar". Le aconsejó.

Vegeta levantó una ceja. "¿Desde cuándo utilizas el apodo del retraso de Kakarot o?" le sonrió al oír su risita.

"Apuesto a que Chichi sería muy enojada si te ollera."

"Como si yo le tuviera miedo a la harpía de Kakarotto."

Bulma puso los ojos. "Vaya, cuando te ha yyas cambiado vuelves a buscarme. Vamos a utilizar mi coche, y te preocupes. Tie nes la oportunidad de conducir. Ha pasad o bastante tiempo desde que se usa mi be bé, me cuesta dudar de que la gente recu erda que incluso tengo un coche." dijo.

Vegeta sonrió y cruzó los brazos. "Eso e s porque eres una chica. Que no esperan que sepas cómo conducir". Afirmó con su sonrisa arrogante.

La cara de Bulma se volvió de color rojo cereza. "¡Eres un cerdo sexista!" -grit ó ella.

Vegeta se echó a reír y salió por la pue rta. A pesar de que es entretenido moles tarla, se ve aún más hermosa cuando está enfadada. Sus ojos se iluminan con más vida y fuego en ellos. Él negó con la ca beza en un intento de deshacerse de los pensamientos. ¡Baka! No hay tiempo para pensar en la mujer. Ahora es necesario c oncentrarse en el juego. Pensó.

Hasta el momento, de lo que él ha reunid o, los Black Hawk decir que Zarbon es el jugador estrella del equipo. Tiene un b uen ojo para las mujeres exóticas.

Él gruñó cuando se metió en la residenci a Son. Tenía que asegurarse de que este personaje Zarbon se mantenga alejado de su mujer.

"¡Hey V-man!"

Vegeta se dio la vuelta. Ya estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras y se di rigía a su habitación. Él vio que era el hermano gemelo y mayor de Kakarotto.

"¿Qué?" él resopló.

Los dos sonrieron. "Buena suerte. Vamos a echarles porras a ti y a Kakarotto." d ijo antes de irse.

Vegeta se quejó mientras subía las escal eras. Miró el reloj. 07:12. Todavía tení a tiempo.

Se fue a su escritorio y tomó el teléfon o. Él rodo los ojos como él tiene más me nsajes de texto de las chicas que actúan como prostitutas. Perras. Pensó.

Él los borro, pero se encontró con un me nsaje de texto de su novia. Decidió que llegara antes. Cogió su uniforme de fútb ol y los puso en una mochila de la escue la. Él subió a su coche y se dirigió con Bulma.

Una vez allí, oyó que gritaba desde el i nterior de su casa. Él sólo pensó que es taba enojada con su pelo de nuevo y enca psulo su coche. Se acercó a Lamborghini de Bulma y se apoyó en el capó, esperand o pacientemente a que ella saliera.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa de Bul ma...

"¡No te acerques mas Adán! ¡Estoy harta de ti!" Bulma gritó. Se acercó a su casa poco después de que Vegeta se fue.

"Yo no te entiendo bebé. ¿Por qué vas vo n él, cuando tú y yo tenemos tanta histo ria?" -preguntó mientras avanza hacia el la. Por suerte para Bulma ella ya estaba vestida.

"No tenemos la historia, ya no." dijo mi entras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Una lágrima se escapó de un ojo y se arrastr o por su mejilla de porcelana. Esto pasó desapercibido para Adán.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Tenemos una bella h istoria juntos. ¡YO ERA TU NOVIO!" gritó .

"Sí, y énfasis en la" era " Eres mi pasa do, Vegeta es el futuro para mí."

Adán se burlaba. "El futuro de mi culo, tu eres mía." dijo.

Bulma estaba roja y temblando de rabia. ¿Suya? Nunca, nunca en un millón de años . No después de lo que ha hecho.

**flas back**

Ella estaba en camino a la casa de el, e ra su cumpleaños y quería darle una sorp resa al visitarlo. Él le dijo que estaba enfermo por lo que iba a permanecer en cama durante el día. Sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad para una convención e n algún lugar del norte de Asia.

Cuando llegó a su casa, el tiene las lla ves debajo de la alfombra y entró. Cuand o llegó a su habitación y abrió la puert a, con el corazón destrozado ante la vis ta. Era como si su corazón fue atropella do por un carro. Ella vio a Adán con una puta zorra en su cama. Ambos estaban gi miendo y parecía que no sabían que ella estaba ahí. Ella estaba llena de lágrima s cuando ella llegó a casa. Paxton estab a preocupado por ella, pero ella no quer ía perder el tiempo con su triste histor ia.

Bulma se sentía como que estaba en el bo rde de las lágrimas.

**fin del flash back**

"¿Sabías que te vi coger con alguna puta barata en tu habitación? Ya sabes, en t u cumpleaños". ella le escupió.

Los ojos de Adán se ampliaron al recorda r lo que sucedió ese día. Bulma vio su r eacción y enroscó la nariz con disgusto. 

"Sentí que no podía respirar. ¿Sabes lo que me has hecho? ¡Maldito me hiciste pe nsar que no era perfecta para ti!" -grit ó ella mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Ella esperó por su respuesta y frunció e l ceño. Al ver que no tenia nada que dec ir, ella se fue. Cogió su bolso de gimna sia y la chaqueta de Vegeta y corrió hac ia la puerta. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tener e l descaro de venir a su casa?! Ella sali ó de su casa y vio a Vegeta allí, apoyad o en el capó de su coche.

Vegeta estaba a punto de darle una repri menda por hacerle esperar, pero se mordi ó la lengua cuando vio los ojos enrojeci dos y su cara mojada de lagrimas. Se ace rcó a ella y le tomó la cara.

"¿Qué esta mal mujer? Esta noche es el g ran juego, se feliz." dijo.

Bulma se echó a llorar y hundió la cabez a en el pecho de Vegeta. Se aferró a él mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por los so llozos. Vegeta vacilante la envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella. No tenía idea de por qué estaba llorando. Levantó la mirada a la ventana de Bulma y vio a Adán. Él gruñó.

"Vamos mujer". Gruñó mientras él la apar tó de él.

La puso en el asiento del pasajero en la parte delantera y se dirigió al asiento del conductor. Bulma le dio las llaves y se volvió a maquillar. Tenía una estre lla de color naranja en una mejilla. Veg eta miro a su mujer y encendió la radio. 

Bulma escuchó una canción perfecta para dedicársela a Adán.

Disrespect, that's all that you do to me 

So messed up, the way that you're treati n me

Brace yourself there's something I want you to know

You should know

Replaceable is one way of saying it

You've made your bed now you can lay in it

Cause one day soon I'll have a brand new you

New you

He's gonna walk like you with that same anatomy

Talk like you except he knows how to be

Sweet and kind shouldn't be so hard to f ind

Does it make you mad

When you're thinking back to the startin g line

Back when I was yours and you were mine

You took me for granted

So I found a brand new you

And when you see me around this time

Well I hope you see that I'm doing fine

It's never been better

Cause I found a brand new you

Since I found a brand new you

I know you hate that I'm over it

I don't even miss you a little bit

I'm so glad I found a brand new you

New you

He's gonna walk like you with that same anatomy

Talk like you except he's so good to me

You were blind

To think you were one of a kind

Does it make you mad

When you're thinking back to the startin g line

Back when I was yours and you were mine

You took me for granted

So I found a brand new you

(Found a brand new you)

And when you see me around this time

Well I hope you see that I'm doing fine

It's never been better

Cause I found a brand new you

Since I found a brand new you

Found a brand new you

Oh oh yeaaaah

Found a brand new you

I know you hate that I'm over it

I don't even miss you a little bit

I'm so glad I found a brand new you

(New you)

Does it make you mad

When you're thinking back to the startin g line

Back when I was yours and you were mine

You took me for granted

So I found a brand new you

(Found a brand new you)

And when you see me around this time

Well I hope you see that I'm doing fine

It's never been better

Cause I found a brand new you

Since I found a brand new you

Bulma sonrió cuando la canción terminó.

La pareja llegó al campo de fútbol con 1 2 minutos de sobra. Ambos salieron y se apresuraron a poner sus cosas en su casi llero.

Salió al campo y se fue corriendo hacia las porristas y se deslizó por detrás de Bulma. Las chicas lo vieron venir y se pusieron a reír. Bulma les dio una mirad a extraña, y luego salto hacia atrás cua ndo oyó susurrar a alguien 'Boo'. En su oído. Ella saltó a los brazos de Vegeta, y fulminó con la mirada juguetona a el. 

"¡Baka!" Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que aún tenían 8 minutos.

"Necesito hablar contigo." murmuró a su oído.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y señaló a l as porristas que ella estaría de vuelta pronto. Todos dijeron 'OK' y comenzaron a estirarse. Bulma caminaba con Vegeta h asta que ambos estaban detrás de las gra das. Vegeta se volvió hacia ella y le bu fó.

"¿Qué es lo que es lo que hiso el idiota de Adán? " -gruñó.

Bulma puso sus manos sobre sus hombros p ara ayudar a calmarlo. "Trató de ganarme nuevamente. Luego empezó a decirme que tenemos historia, pero le dije que yo to davía no lo perdono por lo que me hizo." explicó.

"¿Por qué debes perdonarlo? ¡Él abusó de ti!" dijo.

Bulma jugueteó con los dedos y miró haci a abajo. "Eso no es todo lo que hizo." - susurró-.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja y se apoderó de e lla. "¿Qué hizo?"

Bulma respiró profundamente y le contó l a historia de cómo se enteró del por que lo odia. Vegeta estaba enojado y tenía ahora una razón para ayudar a ganar el p artido contra los Black Hawks. La abrazo fuertemente.

"Jamás te hare eso." afirmó.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

Se miraron durante mucho tiempo el uno a l otro. Vegeta lentamente comenzó acerca r sus labios a los de ella, Bulma cerró los ojos cuando sintió el calor de sus l abios sobre ella. Se quedaron así por un par de segundos, pero luego sintió a Ve geta lamer su labio inferior. Ella abrió la boca mientras hundía su lengua. No q uerían parar, pero Goku y Juu los interr umpieron.

"¿Pueden dejar de tocarse durante un min uto?" Juu les gritó a los dos.

Ella sonrió mientras los dos se separado s y miró a la rubia. Goku se rio nervios amente y arrastró a vegeta lejos de Bulm a.

"Lo siento Blue, pero estamos empezando en un momento a otro. El otro equipo ya está aquí. Primero, vamos a presentarnos , y luego va iniciar el juego. Puedes ve nir si quieres, Juu y Chi van". Afirmó.

Bulma se encogió de hombros y siguió a s us amigos. Se fueron al otro lado del ca mpo y el equipo se presento. Bulma estab a a punto de presentarse a sí misma y a Vegeta, pero fue interrumpido por cuatro chicos.

"¿Y quién es esta belleza?" dijo un homb re guapo. Aprendió de Vegeta que es el m ariscal de campo.

"Mi nombre es Bulma." dijo.

"un nombre bonito para una chica como tú . ¿No Burter?" dijo otro hombre con un a cento australiano.

"De hecho Jeice" dijo su amigo alto. "¿T u qué crees que Recoome?" le preguntó a otro deportista.

"Recoome está de acuerdo." respondió.

El gruñido de Vegeta llamo su atencion.

"Mujer, hemos terminado con la presentac ion, vamonos". Dijo mientras se alejaba del equipo contrario.

"¿Acaso estas asustado?" pregunto jeice. 

Vegeta se ve frenado por Goku, Tien, Kri llin y Bulma, mientras trataban de calma rlo.

"Yo no les tengo miedo. Solo que cuando coquetean, me dan asco." gruñó.

Jeice miró a Burter que miraba a Recoome que miraba a Zarbon. Todos miraron a Ve geta y se echaron a reír. Esto sólo hiso que se enojara más, incluso más para de tenerlo.

"¡Vegeta! Cálmate, lo que quieren es eno jarte. ¡Recuerda lo que dije acerca de A dán!" dijo.

Vegeta se calmó un poco, pero sólo para ser enfureció de nuevo.

"Ahora que estoy celoso. ¿Quién es este Adán?" Zarbon dijo mientras le pasó un b razo alrededor de Bulma.

Bulma trató de escapar de él, pero él se mantuvo fuerte al agarre. Ella resopló y trató de hacer espacio entre ellos com o sea posible.

"Él es mi ex. ¡Ahora déjame ir!" , excla mó.

Zarbon y el resto de sus amigos tenían u na sonrisa ahora. "¿Ex dices?" dijo zarb on, acercándose a ella.

Uh oh. Bulma comenzó a entrar en pánico, como Zarbon se acercaba más y más hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella. Ella trató de salir de su control de nu evo, pero él la mantuvo inmóvil. Busco a yuda, pero todos estaban ocupados al blo queo de Vegeta. Bulma les dio una mirada de puro miedo y lo dejaron ir. Vegeta l legó a la ayuda de Bulma y le arrancó de los brazos de Zarbon.

"Las manos fuera niño bonito. Sí que tie ne un ex, pero yo soy su novio actual." -gruñó mientras ponía un brazo protector alrededor de ella.

Zarbon, al ver que ahora era un mal mome nto para luchar por la chica, dio marcha atrás. Sus amigos estaban a punto de pr otestar, pero él les hizo señas para man tenerse quietos.

Vegeta llevó a su equipo de nuevo a su l ado para ayudarlos a iniciar el juego. V egeta estaba tan enojado como siempre, e sto garantiza que van a ganar. Bulma se inclinó a Vegeta y le besó la mejilla. C uando regresaron, el equipo tuvo que vol ver al campo para que puedan iniciar el juego. Vegeta fue detenido por Bulma ant es de que pudiera salir.

Ella le sonrió y le picoteó en los labio s. "Ve por la victoria Geta '. Te amo." dijo antes de que ella lo soltó.

Vegeta sonrió y la picó en la mejilla. " Por supuesto que sí, nadie es rival para mi" dijo mientras corría hacia el campo .

Bulma puso los ojos, pero no pudo evitar reírse. Yo estoy enamorada de un arroga nte. Pensó con alegría mientras se dirig ía a las porristas.

El juego fue largo. Era hora de que el e spectáculo de medio tiempo, y que planea ban un acto de canto entre Bulma y 17 co mbinado con porras y acrobacias con las motos extremas audaces.

Bulma estaba en su traje de porrista e i nició la rutina.

Pronto el juego terminó y ganó Orange St ar. El marcador termino 42 a 39. Los atl etas corrieron hacia sus amigas y comenz ó a celebrar. Bulma corrió a Vegeta y le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Vegeta sonrió y le dio vueltas.

"¡Ganamos, ganamos!" ella seguía gritand o.

Vegeta se rió de la emoción de su novia y la dejó en el suelo. Sin importarle si alguien miraba, Vegeta capturó sus labi os con los suyos en un beso muy caliente . Un gemido fue emitido por los labios d e Bulma, como un ronroneo era profundo d e su garganta. Él fue traído de vuelta a la realidad cuando oyó silbidos. Él y B ulma se separó para ver a los deportista s sonrientes en ellos.

"¡vamos Vegeta!" gritó uno.

"¡Maldita sea hombre!" gritó otro.

El resto silbaban y aullaba a los dos. B ulma se sonrojó y rió con ellos.

"¡Cállate Adrian!" le dijo a uno de los deportistas.

El equipo de fútbol entero, y las porris tas, estaban teniendo una fiesta con Joh n. John Mathew fue famoso por sus fiesta s.

Muchos fueron a las habitaciones vacías con algunas porristas, mientras que algu nos fueron a la barra. Por suerte para B ulma, Juu, y Launch, había una piscina a trás. Todos ellos vestían los trajes de baño que compraron en el centro comercia l cuando fueron modelos para sus novios. En su camino a la piscina, muchos hombr es silbaban a ellas y las seguían con lo s ojos.

Bulma y Juu se echaron a reír, ya que se subieron en el techo. John puso una tir olesa para que la gente pudiera tirarse del techo hacia la piscina. Bulma fue pr imero. Soltó una vez que ella estaba en la parte más profunda de 10 pies e hizo una bola de cañón. Ella apareció sobre e l agua y salió de la piscina y hacia el techo, esta vez, ella estaba pensando en saltar desde el tejado, a la piscina.

Ella encontró a Vegeta en el bar exterio r y sonrió. Se acercó por detrás y le em pezó a besar detrás de su cuello. Este e nvió escalofríos por la espalda. Sabía q uién era, esos labios que nunca podría o lvidar.

Se dio la vuelta y casi tira su martini. ¿Dónde diablos pudo tomar ese traje de baño? Él miró hacia atrás para ver a dec enas de chicos mirándole el culo. Él gru ñó y tiró a la mujer a un lado y la llev o adentro de la casa. Una vez a solas, s e dio la vuelta y la miró enojado.

"¿Qué diablos estás pensando? ¡Esta casa está llena de hombres!" exclamó.

Bulma puso los ojos en broma. "¿Te refie res a decirme que no te gusta verme moja da?" dijo inocentemente.

Vegeta puso los ojos. "No me gusta que o tros hombres miren a mi mujer." dijo.

Bulma puso los ojos y se dirigió hacia f uera para que pudiera subir la escalera a la azotea. En el momento en que salió, los chicos empezaron a rodearla. Miró a su alrededor para ver a Juu, Chichi, y Launh también está recibiendo la misma a tención. Ella se rió y se abrió paso fue ra de la pared de los chicos. Ella liber ó a Juu y Chichi, y Tien ya tenia a laun ch. Chichi se acercó a Goku y bebió un p oco de su bebida mientras Bulma y Juu re gresaron en la parte superior del techo. 

Se agarró del otro lado y saltó. Vegeta y Krilin las miraban con los ojos bien a biertos. Krillin empezó a entrar en páni co al ver lo alto que estaba. Vegeta est aba todavía en el temor de lo salvaje a era su novia.

Al llegar al agua, Krilin y Vegeta fuero n los primeros que fueron recibidos cuan do salieron a la superficie. Krillin ten ía las manos en pequeñas bolas y estaba tan rojo como una remolacha.

"¿Estás loca 18?" exclamó.

Llamaba 18 a Juu cada vez que se enoja c on ella, o que estaba en ocasiones raras como esta. Juu puso los ojos y miró hac ia Bulma. Ambos sonrieron el uno al otro jalaron a sus novios. Fueron demaciado lentos para reaccionar, los dos estaban tirados en el agua. Vegeta se levantó y miró a su novia riendo.

"¿Mujer que mierda te sucede?" , exclamó .

"Oh, simplemente, relájate Geta". Dijo.

Vegeta gruñó algo acerca de cómo podría hacer a Bulma enojar. Se dirigió directa mente a la barra y cogió una botella de alcohol. Hizo un gesto hacia Bulma y se termino la botella entera en pocos minut os. Bulma tenía los ojos muy abiertos. L uego sonrió. Esto iba a ser divertido, s i Vegeta se emborracha, es hay donde suc ede la magia.

Bulma salió de la piscina y se dirigió h acia Vegeta. Ella comenzó a caminar haci a atrás al ver la lujuria en sus ojos. T al vez las cosas no resultan tan diverti das como ella quiere que sea.


	35. el amor

**Waaa tiempo sin actulizar, pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo xD espero les guste, ¡advertencia! Tiene esanas fuertes .**

"¿Uh, Vegeta?" dijo Bulma nerviosamente mientras ella seguía alejándose de su novio borracho.

Él la agarró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Inclinó la cabeza y respiró. Estaba fascinado por el olor que tenía. Su agarre conseguido más fuerza.

"¡Maldita mujer! ¿Por qué debes oler tan seductora?"

Bulma se sonrojó ante el cumplido aunque todavía seguía asustada. Ella todavía era virgen, nunca ha estado con un hombre a solas. Y estaba segura que Vegeta tampoco.

"¿Um, Vegeta? Te llevare a tu casa ¿Ok?" dijo Bulma mientras intentaba escapar de el.

Vegeta no escuchó y comenzó a guiarla a una habitación vacía en la casa. Bulma se estaba empezando a preocuparse. Ella tenia que encontrar una manera de salir de esto o bye, bye virginidad.

"¿Hey Vegeta? Olvidé algo en el patio trasero. Voy a ir a por él." dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Estoy seguro de que todavía estará allí cuando terminemos." dijo con voz ronca.

Vegeta era sombrío y era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Su corazón empezó a correr mientras avanzaba hacia ella. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Gritar? ¿Correr? ¿Hacerlo con el? Todas estas preguntas azotaban su mente mientras su novio supuestamente borracho la acercaba a la cama. El sudor comenzó a construir en su frente mientras se acercó un poco más hacia el colchón. ¡Oh, cómo deseaba que Goku o alguien entrara de repente por esa habitación, antes de hacer algo que lamentaría!

Bulma miró hacia la puerta para ver si alguien llegara a su rescate. ¡Está bien querer tener relaciones con vegeta, pero no borracho! ¿Cómo va a reaccionar? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar?

"Mujer, no seas pesimista." dijo cuando vio la mirada de preocupación de su novia.

Bulma lo miró y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Oh, gracias a Dios, por un segundo pensé que estabas borracho" -exclamó-.

Vegeta rió y se sentó en la cama y tiró de Bulma en su regazo antes de comenzar una acalorada sesión de besos. Ella se estaba derritiendo.

Vegeta comenzó a jugar con los tirantes del traje de baño de Bulma antes de comenzar lentamente a desatarlo. Bulma sintió esto y apresuró el proceso. Ella sintió que él sonriera contra sus labios y le quitó su traje de baño. Él rompió el beso aparte para que pudiera ver a su mujer y su belleza desnuda.

"¿Ocurre algo?" -preguntó mientras miraba a Vegeta. Se sentía incómoda, que con esos ojos llenos de deseo.

"Mujer, ¿alguna vez te dije que tienes cuerpo de una diosa?" sonrió.

Ella se sonrojó ante su comentario y estaba a punto de responder, cuando su boca se encontró con su lengua llena de deseo y de inmediato se calló. Ella gimió y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa negra. Se despojó de ella y se movió sobre sus pantalones. Observó con lujuria hasta que ambos estaban desnudos. Bulma se sorprendió por el tamaño miembro erecto de Vegeta. Él sonrió y comenzó a besarla. Bulma abrazo a vegeta, pero se puso a su fin cuando sintió sus manos detenerla. Ella rompió el beso confundida con la mirada.

"Manos lejos." dijo mientras acercaba sus manos sobre su cabeza y las sujetó allí.

Bulma asintió y él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para reanudar su maquillaje espera de la sesión. Su agarre en sus muñecas empezó a aflojar y Bulma se llevó las manos hacia atrás sobre su espalda. Él gruñó y le sujetó las manos por encima de su cabeza. A pesar de que quiere más que nada para que ella continúe, él quería tener el control de la noche. Si no está dispuesto a cumplir, entonces él va a utilizar una cuerda.

"¡Yo tengo el control!" gruñó.

Bulma vio con lujuria en sus ojos y supo que no debía negarse. A veces lo vio mirarla de esa manera y que siempre tuvo que excusarse antes de que ocurriera algo. Ella no era consciente de ello hasta que Chichi y Juu le dijeron. Fue un shock para ella y se preguntaba cuándo iba a hacer su movimiento.

Ella puso sus pensamientos a un lado mientras ella asintió y volvió a besar. Vegeta movió sus besos húmedos calientes por su mandíbula, luego el cuello, y luego a los contornos de sus pechos. Pasó la lengua por su pecho derecho. Al sentir su lengua húmeda ir alrededor de su pezón provocó la espalda arquear y gemir.

No queriendo dejar el otro seno sin atención, usó su mano libre para amasar y rosar los dedos con el pezón. Es difícil de creer que nunca ha tenido ninguna experiencia, ¡es jodidamente bueno! pensaba Bulma. Ella gritó de del placer y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con la mirada de deseo escrito sobre su rostro, inmediatamente reduciendo el silbido de desaprobación. Se movió hacia el otro pecho, dándole la misma succión y pellizcando el tratamiento antes de soplar sobre ella. Bulma comenzó jadeando y gimiendo por más. Dios era que bueno.

Besando empezó a decender. Se detuvo en su ombligo y metió la lengua dentro y fuera de un par de veces. Esto liberó algunos gritos de sorpresa y placer de Bulma. Él se alejó de su estómago y movió la cabeza de modo que él era el nivel de ella. Bulma puso mala cara que él no bajó más.

Vegeta vio que ella estaba molesta. Él sonrió y metió su lengua en su dulce boca. Bulma gimió contra sus labios y trató de tirar de las manos que aún estaban atrapados por encima de la cabeza de Vegeta. Sintió su tirón, pero lo ignoró mientras ponía su mano libre en su femineidad empapada.

Ella se quedó sin aliento en el toque cálido que ha invadido su lugar íntimo. Ella gimió cuando él comenzó a mover sus dedos, los dedos rozando su capullo de placer muy suavemente. Desafió a sus deseos y comenzó su pequeña burla a su femineidad. Bulma estaba gimiendo y empujando sus caderas.

"V-vegeta, e-suficiente con l-la-" que fue interrumpida por su propio grito de placer cuando Vegeta empujo dos dedos dentro de ella.

Ella gimió cuando sus dedos se movían dentro y fuera de ella, sus jugos fluyendo sobre sus manos. Sus gemidos de éxtasis le animaron a ir cada vez más rápido, a una velocidad casi inhumana. Sintió que su primer clímax venia, pero antes de que llegara Vegeta quitó los dedos. Bulma dejó escapar un gemido de frustración. ¿Por qué ama torturarla?

Él sonrió mientras se lamió los jugos de los dedos. Tenía un sabor dulce, como la miel. Puso su boca sobre su femineidad y tomó una profunda bocanada de su deseo por él. Era intoxicante. Él sacó la lengua y la arrastró a sus labios. Un escalofrío de placer hizo que Bulma empujara sus caderas en su rostro. Le complacía su entusiasmo y zambulló su lengua, Bulma gritó de puro éxtasis y puso sus manos en sus cabellos de ébano. Satisfecho con el resultado de que salió de ella, metió la lengua dentro y fuera de ella. Bulma sintió su orgasmo una vez más, pero no se lo concedió. Vegeta sintió el clímax de Bulma, y sacó la cabeza de femineidad y volvió a subir para que su mirada se juntaran.

"Mujer, ¿No cres que es injusto que tu llegaras y yo no? -susurró con voz ronca en su oído. Bulma se estremeció al sentir su aliento caliente en el cuello.

"N-no". -susurró-.

"Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que me concedes seguir?" –preguntó, él separó sus piernas. Luego presionó su miembro endurecido al interior de su muslo, diciéndole lo que quería.

Bulma gimió, pero asintió con la cabeza. Vegeta sonrió y puso la punta de su miembro en su entrada. Miró de nuevo a ella y la besó en los labios. Se retiró a poner una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Ahora esto va a doler, pero te prometo que el dolor desaparecerá. ¿Confías en mí?" susurró.

Bulma asintió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella sonrió.

"Yo confío en ti." -susurró-. Cerró los ojos mientras se preparaba a sí misma por el dolor.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y poco a poco se acomodó, él la oyó gemir y mover sus caderas más en él. Se detuvo en el momento que llegó a su muro. Él le devolvió la mirada de consuelo. Se asomó un ojo abierto y asintió con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio. Vegeta tomó la parte posterior de la cabeza y la besó antes de empujar dentro de ella. Ella ahogó un grito mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Se echó hacia atrás y le besó las lágrimas.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga?" – le preguntó.

Bulma sacudió la cabeza con furia. "No, no lo que hagas, o nunca volveré a teniendo sexo contigo" logró decir.

Vegeta sonrió, era una chica dura. Él se retiró de ella y empujó de nuevo, comenzó lentamente. Ella chillaba y agitaba cada vez. Pronto sus chillidos se convirtieron en gemidos y sus inquietudes se detuvieron. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y le echó los brazos al cuello. Al ver esto, Vegeta aceleró el paso. Su respiración comenzó a acelerar, así como es el sudor empezó a empapar su cuerpo de Bulma. Bulma puso la boca junto al oído de Vegeta para que pudiera sentir el aliento caliente su amante. Él gimió. Bulma cambió su agarre de su cuello hasta los hombros y siguió gimiendo el nombre de Vegeta.

"V-vegeta, más rápido". Ordenó.

Él obedeció y acelerado su ritmo e hizo sus embestidas más fuertes. El dulce sonido de los gemidos Bulma y los gruñidos de Vegeta se llenó la habitación mientras los dos continuaron haciendo el amor. Bulma sintió su liberación se acercaba y se aferró a sus hombros.

"Sí Vegeta, casi." respiraba.

Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte e hizo todo lo posible para satisfacerla. Su liberación estaba tan cerca que podía sentir. Vegeta también fue sintiendo su liberación, pero no estaba cerca, así que empujó tan rápido. Bulma gritó cuando sintió su liberación.

Vegeta no le dio tiempo para recomponerse después de su orgasmo era demasiado cerca para que se detuviera. Ella comenzó gimiendo de nuevo. ¡Él la estaba conduciendo en la inconsciencia! Vegeta estaba cerca de él y se agarró a una de las piernas de Bulma. Lo puso sobre su hombro derecho y empujó con más fuerza contra ella, si fuera posible. Recordó que ponerse un condón antes de empezar y estaba a punto de correrse en el condón, cuando la puerta se abierto violentamente.

Los dos inmediatamente se detuvieron y se congelaron. Vieron a tres personas en la puerta y estaban muy avergonzados. Estaban a punto de gritar, pero fue entonces cuando el resto de sus amigos aparecieron.

El mismo pensamiento pasó por Bulma y la mente de Vegeta "MIERDA"

:s ¿que pasara? Perdón por no actualizar, espero que dejen comentarios, pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo. Ya vamos por el final ;D


	36. secuerto

Secuestro…

"Hola chicos, ¿dónde está Bulma y Vegeta?" Juu preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a Krilin. Todos estaban en la piscina, ya sea en traje de baño, o en boxers.

Todos se encogieron de hombros. Ha sido un poco más de tres horas y todavía no podía encontrar a ninguno de los dos. Bulma les dijo que iba a estar de vuelta en un segundo, pero obviamente eso no sucedió.

"¿Qué pasa con Vegeta, donde fue la ultima vez que lo vieron?" Preguntó Goku.

"Bueno B y yo lo vimos en el bar junto a la piscina, vimos 10 copas de Martini vacío justo al lado de él. Nosotros asumimos que eran de alguien más." Juu se encogió de hombros.

"Oh no". Suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?" Chichi pregunto esta vez.

"Su límite es 6." exclamó.

Todos los ojos del grupo se abrieron. Falta un borracho Vegeta. Falta una Bulma. Casa. Muchas de las habitaciones vacías. Uh, oh.

Comenzaron a buscarlos todas las habitaciones. Se encontraron con una gran cantidad de parejas que hacen el amor. Decian lo siento y cerraban la puerta. Estaban a punto de darse por vencido, hasta que 17, Piccolo, y Yamcha abrieron la puerta cerca a la salida.

En el interior, había una Bulma sorprendida y avergonzada, así como un Vegeta decepcionado y muy rojo.

"¡Hola chicos! ¡Los encontramos!"

Ellos corrieron hacia donde estaban y dejaron escapar un suspiro una vez que se encontraron en qué posición estaban los dos y Bulma no estaba llorando ni nada, pero su rostro estaba enrojecido con una sombra brillante de color rojo por la vergüenza. Vegeta estaba entre las piernas de Bulma, y Bulma estaba acostada en la cama, jadeando. Gracias a Dios que la manta cubría sus dos cuerpos desnudos.

"Vegeta! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Chichi gritó.

Vegeta estaba muy enfadado y avergonzado. Él gruñó y enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Bulma. Esto se estaba volviendo bastante incómodo, y a pensar que él estaba a punto de alcanzar finalmente su liberación.

"¡Woo! ¡Veg- finalmente obtuviste una cogida!" se burlaba Yamcha.

Tien, Goku, Piccolo, Krilin y 17 le pegaron a Yamcha. Y el se rio nerviosamente y se enfrentó a la pareja avergonzada. Después uno a uno salió de la habitación.

Vegeta se puso al lado de Bulma, para no aplastarla con su peso. Miró el rostro sonrojado de su novia y sonrió. A pesar de que los interrumpieron, lo hicieron pasar un buen rato. Pero ¡Maldita sean sus amigos!

"Bueno... eso mato el estado de ánimo." Bulma comenzó mientras se levantaba para volver a ponerse su traje de baño. Su única respuesta fue un gruñido y un brazo enganchado a la cintura. Ella gritó cuando ella se cayó sobre la cama.

"Ahora, ¿quién dijo que hemos terminado?" le susurró al oído.

Bulma gimió. "¡Por favor, Veggie! ¡Ya he dicho que el estado de ánimo se arruinó!"

"¿Y?"

"Yo también estoy cansada. No fue muy bonito, ¿lo sabías?"

Vegeta sonrió. "¿Qué? Yo puedo decir lo contrario después todos los gritos y gemidos." se echó a reír.

Bulma le dio una palmada en el hombro y se acurrucó. Ella se sonrojó mientras se ponía la manta para ocultar su desnudez. Vegeta suspiró al ver que ella realmente no quería seguir adelante. Él consiguió comparta la manta. Bulma se puso la camisa grande de Vegeta y se acurrucó en su pecho. Aspiró una bocanada de su cabello y estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando sucedió lo inevitable.

"¡Bulma BRIDGET BRIEFS Consigue tu trasero aquí, ahora!" -gritó una voz muy, muy molesta. Paxton. Maldita sea, Chichi debe haberlo llamado.

Ella inmediatamente se disparó y comenzó a ponerse su ropa, o por lo menos, su traje de baño, y le lanzo a Vegeta su ropa. Rápidamente Bulma se fue al patio trasero para que se pueda poner algo más "presentable". Se puso su traje de porrista de nuevo. Una vez terminado, Bulma fue al lado de Vegeta. Ella gimió cuando vio a Brolly con Paxton. Genial, va a ser mas difícil de lo que ella pensaba.

"Hey Pax. ¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó nerviosamente mientras ella y Vegeta se dirigia hacia los dos hombres.

"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡Vuelves a casa, ahora mismo!" -exclamó mientras tiraba de su brazo.

Bulma tiró lejos el brazo y negó con la cabeza. "Pax, tienes que calmarte. Calmez-vous et quelques preñez respiraciones profondes." dijo que la última declaración en francés (calmate y toma algunas respiraciones profundas.). Era una cosa que de pequeña le hacia a el, su voz suena fresca y suave le ayuda a relajarse un poco.

Vegeta se sorprendió de su fluidez, así como hermosas. Pero, ¿qué es lo que espera más viniendo de los labios de un ángel.

Sorprendentemente, Paxton se calmó y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Brolly, sin embargo, tiene un idioma diferente para ayudar a calmarlo. Afortunadamente, Bulma habló también.

"Brolly, anche voi. Así che sei arrabbiato, anche sí no lo sguardo." ella dijo. (Brolly, tú también. Sé que estás enojado, incluso si no lo pareces.)

Brolly rió entre dientes, su primalos lee como un libro.

"Veo que todavía estás practicando tu italiano." sonrió.

"Es la única manera de calmarte por completo, simplemente no te gusta la forma que suena el francés."

"O en cualquier otro idioma." se echó a reír.

Bulma puso los ojos y cruzó los brazos. Los todos estaban viendo el abrazo de la familia y Bulma lo odiaba. Se dio la vuelta y gruñó a la multitud. Ellos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. El dúo se volvió hacia la pareja y miró a Vegeta.

"Te voy a matar personalmente por lo que hiciste." gruñó.

"Paxton, arretez et sí détendre." Bulma interrumpió (detente y relájate). Giró su cuerpo para que pudiera mirarlo correctamente. "Nadie va a matar a nadie. Piense en la reputación de CC sobre el nuevo propietario volviéndose loco y la gente de servicios probablemente enviarme a una casa de acogida, ¡porque van a pensar que estás loco!" -dijo con aspereza-.

"Loco y protección son dos cosas diferentes." defendió. "Y nadie va a separarnos así que para de quejarte sobre eso." resopló.

"¿Quejarse de eso? Así que la Mujer está preocupada de su familia ¿Por qué?" Vegeta se preguntó mentalmente. Ella en realidad no debería preocuparse por eso, ya estaba fuera de peligro, así como su hermano.

"Mujer ¿qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Vegeta.

"Nada." murmuró.

"Paxton, Foutez Le Camp et apporter avec vous Brolly." ordenó. (Paxton, vete a casa y vete con Brolly.)

"¡Claro, vas a venir también!" le dijo a su hermana desafiante.

Oyó unos murmullos y susurros que se pasa por entre la multitud detrás de ella. No estaba de humor para tratar de encubrir la incomodidad con alguna excusa. En cambio, Bulma miró hacia sus amigos en busca de ayuda. Juu, 17, Goku y Krilin vinieron e hicieron todo lo posible para aliviar la situación.

"¡Hey Pakistán! ¿Qué pasó?" Juu bromeó.

Paxton puede estar loco, pero nunca va a ser grosero con cualquier de amigas de Bulma. Le sonrió a la chica rubia.

"Juu, Chi me lo dijo." dijo con los dientes apretados.

"¿Y qué fue eso?"

"Que el imbécil de mierda delante de mí se aprovecho de mi hermanita." dijo en voz baja.

Juu miró hacia Chichi y le dio una mirada de '¿qué-carajo?' Chichi se rió nerviosamente. Ella bajó la mirada al suelo y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja ja Ah, bueno. Historia graciosa, entre en pánico cuando vi a B con Vegeta en la cama, así que, lellameasuhermano." murmuró la última parte. Pero Juu escuchó fuerte y claro.

Ella dio una palmada en la frente. ¡Su amiga es una idiota! Volvió a mirar a la chica nerviosa y frunció el ceño.

"¡Baka! ¡¿No sabes lo que iba a suceder?!" la regañó.

"¡Hey! No llames a Chi una baka!" Goku intervino.

"Bueno, ella lo es si pensaba que Vegeta le iba a hacerle daño." le espetó.

Goku se quedó en silencio y miró a su novia. "Eso fue muy estúpido Chi, y eso que viene de mi." dijo.

"¡YA LOSE!" ella chilló.

La música estaba muy alta para que cualquiera pueda oírla, pero la banda Z oyó. Ella sonaba como un susurro. Vegeta puso los ojos y miró al hermano de Bulma. Él todavía estaba mirando a él mientras Brolly estaba hablando con una chica cualquiera. Él se echó a reír.

"¿Qué diablos es tan gracioso?" Paxton gruñó.

"Parece que tu primo está más relajado con la situación que tu. Debes de seguir su ejemplo y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podrías ser como él." sonrió.

"Vamos primo '. Lo pasado, pasado volvamos a casa. Son casi 11." Brolly bostezó mientras arrastraba al hombre por la puerta.

Bulma dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio y miró hacia Chichi. Se acercó a ella y se puso las manos en las caderas. Chichi sabía que iba a tener una reprimenda.

"¡Chi! ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?" Bulma regañó a su amiga.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué diablos estabas tú piensando? ¿Tener relaciones sexuales con Vegeta? Apenas son novios" le espetó.

"Entonces, ¿No es como tu y Goku no cayeron el primer día." -replicó ella,

"Nosotros lo hicimos. Pero lo conozco desde los cuatro años ¡MIERDA! ¡Tengo una excusa para hacerlo!"

"No me extraña que ustedes no se cayeron bien, no quería ni ver lo que había debajo de esa ropa." Bulma sonrió.

"¡AARRGGHH! ¡Eres peor que 18!" Chi gritó.

Todos los miembros de la banda, llamaban Juu 18, el apodo que 17 le decía, cada vez que estaban enojados y estaban hablando de ella.

"Hey, vamos a no causar una escena ¿tregua Ok?" dijo Bulma mientras sostenía sus brazos.

Chichi, la perdono rápido, gimió y la abrazó. Ella no podía estar enojada con ella para siempre, que era su culpa que todo comenzó de todos modos. Ella se apartó y sonrió.

"Vamos, todavía tenemos más que celebrar!" ella sonrió.

Bulma rió de la rápida recuperación de su amiga. Vegeta sacó a su novia a un lado y comenzó a interrogarla.

"Mujer, ¿qué demonios estabas hablando con tu hermano?" Le preguntó.

"Nada Vegeta. Simplemente negocio familiar."

"Yo soy tu prometido, merezco el derecho de saber."

Bulma parpadeó. ¡Se le olvidó de que estaba comprometida con él! "Bueno," empezó. Ella suspiró y lo miró. "¡No es nada! ¡Creo que alguien va a llevarme lejos de él! Voy a estar sola y que nadie va a estar ahí para protegerme." -susurró la última parte en voz baja.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y tomó la cara entre las manos. Unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos azules brillantes y les apartó con sus pulgares.

"Hey". Dijo para agarrar su atención.

Bulma miró hacia arriba para verlo sonriendo hacia ella. "Yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte." dijo. "Te lo prometo."

Bulma sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Ambos se reunieron con sus amigos.

Bulma tomó un Martini con Juu y se sentó en el techo. Una vez hecho esto con sus bebidas, planearon en saltar de nuevo en la piscina, esta vez tenían previsto salir con una explosión. Terminaron sus bebidas y lanzaron sus vasos de plástico al lado de la casa.

Con todo, desde el techo hasta el final a la piscina, que era por lo menos 32 a 40 metros de altura. Era un edificio de tres pisos.

"¿Quieres hacer los honores B?" Juu-preguntó ella sonrió.

"Me encantaría." ella respondió y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Ella salió corriendo y saltó desde el borde de la cubierta. Ella hizo una serie de piruetas y volteretas. Terminó con un salto del ángel antes de hacer impacto en el agua. Ella salió a la superficie y miró a sus jueces, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo y 17.

"¿Cuál es mi puntaje?" -preguntó ella.

Todos anotaron un numero en unas tarjetas.

"ocho". Yamcha dijo mientras levantaba la tarjeta hacia arriba.

"Ocho". Dijo Tien.

"Siete". Dijo Piccolo.

Bulma puso los ojos en él.

"Nueve". 17 dicen.

Bulma sonrió. A pesar del siete, tenía una buena puntuación. Salió del agua y le indicó a Juu que era su turno.

Juu asintió y dio unos pasos hacia atrás también. Ella hizo un salto. Ella hizo unas piruetas. Terminó con las rodillas metidas firmemente contra su pecho. Ella salió a la superficie y miró a sus jueces.

"Le doy un ocho." Dijo Yamcha.

"Siete". Dijo Tien.

"Nueve". Dijo Piccolo.

Bastardo. Bulma pensó con los ojos en blanco.

"ocho". 17 bostezó.

Piccolo bostezó también y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. "Parece que tenemos un empate". , afirmó.

Todos los jueces miraron e hicieron los cálculos. Estaba en lo cierto, las chicas tenían un promedio de 32. Ahora tienen que decidir cuál era el desempate. Yamcha sugirió un reto de modelaje. Tien sugirió un concurso de comer, pero desecharon esa idea, no querían que ninguna se pusiera a vomitar. Piccolo sugirió un concurso de beber parecía ser la mejor propuesta.

Cada uno de ellos dio a las niñas tres botellas enteras de alcohol.

"¡GO!" 17 dicen.

Las dos chicas se llevaron las botellas y comenzaron a tomarlas. Esto fue notado por la mayoría de la gente en la fiesta y empezaron a hacer sus apuestas.

"¡20 dólares a Bulma!" dijo que un tipo cualquiera.

"¡50 a Juu!" dijo una chica.

"¡De ninguna manera, 30 para bulma!" dijo un hombre.

Las apuestas continuaron.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Nadie podría cuestionar estas chicas!" Dijo un tipo en la multitud.

"¿Qué tal una pelea chicas?" dijo un hombre.

"¡Sí!" -gritó el público.

La próxima batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, hasta que Vegeta y Krilin detuvieron el pleito. Agarraron a sus amigas borrachas y lograron escapar de la multitud. Agarraron a los jueces y los llevó a donde estaba el resto de la pandilla.

"Un segundo, voy a ir a la b-baño." Bulma dijo mientras sostenía en su boca.

"aghh no vallas tan deprisa." dijo vegeta mientras soltaba a su novia enferma.

Bulma corrió dentro de la casa y entró en el cuarto de baño más cercano. Llegó al baño y tomó el asiento y vomitó su cena. Se enjuagó la boca e hizo gárgaras. Ella volvió a mirarse al espejo y vio a alguien que no esperaba ver en la fiesta.

"Vete Adán." dijo entre dientes.

Él sonrió y cerró la puerta. Él echó la llave y se dirigió lentamente hacia su presa. Bulma podía defenderse, no hay problema, pero todavía tenía miedo de él. Se inclinó en una posición de combate y gruñó.

"¡Déjame ir!" le espetó.

Adán sonrió maliciosamente y sacó algo de su bolsillo trasero. La agarró del brazo y le inyecto una sustancia desconocida, ella grito cuando la aguja traspaso su piel. En cuestión de segundos, sintió que sus párpados caían y una ola de náuseas se apoderó de ella mientras su cuerpo cayó inerte.

Adán cogió el cuerpo. Le rozó los mechones de su cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió. Oh, cómo quería aprovecharse de ella en su estado actual, pero, su jefe no estaría muy contento con él. Él sacó su teléfono y marcó el número.

"¿Hola?" Dijo la voz ronca ronca de su jefe.

"Tengo a la chica." dijo.

"Bueno, traerá al bosque más cercano desde donde estás."

"Sí, señor".

Oyó un humph antes de que la línea se cortara.

Adán colgó y guardó su teléfono. Se escabulló por la puerta lateral y entró dentro de su coche. La puso en el asiento delantero y su cinturón de seguridad. Se fue al otro lado y puso en marcha el coche. Lo sacó de la entrada y se dirigió hacia el bosque cercano a su lado.

Todo esto pasó mientras Bulma se desvanecía en la inconsciencia. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Sólo había una cosa que pasó por su mente antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Vegeta, lo prometió.

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro mientras se consumía en la oscuridad.

De vuelta en la fiesta...

Vegeta se estaba empezando a preocupar. Ya han pasado 10 minutos y Bulma todavía no había vuelto. Goku vio la mirada de su amigo de angustia en su rostro y se levantó.

"Voy a ir a buscar a Bulma." Dijo Goku cuando se acerco.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud y comprobó todos los baños. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, hasta que algo brillante llamó su atención. Entró al cuarto entró y cogió el pequeño objeto. Era una aguja. Inmediatamente lo soltó como si acabara de ser quemado por el fuego. Él la recogió con cuidado y examinó la herramienta. Él abrió los ojos al leer las palabras "halotano 'en el lado del tubo transparente. Halotano era una droga que se utiliza comúnmente como anestesia.

"¡Vegeta!" -gritó mientras corría fuera de la casa.

Vegeta se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y vio a Goku corriendo hacia él con algo en la mano. Goku corrió a su lado y le mostró la aguja. Vegeta la miró y le dio una mirada extraña.

"Kakarotto, me sale que tienes miedo a las agujas, pero pensé que dijiste que ibas a ir a buscar a la mujer." gruñó.

"¡Pero Vegeta! ¡Esto es halotano!" -exclamó-.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron como platos mientras tomaba el medicamento. ¿Qué hacia una cosas como esas en una fiesta? Bulma. Corrió a la casa y empezó a buscar el lugar de arriba a abajo. ¡No podía encontrarla por ningún lado! Corrió hacia fuera en el patio delantero y buscó algún rastro de ella. Vio un pedazo rasgado de su traje de porristas en el lado de la carretera. Se acercó a ella y la cogió. Olía a fresas y naranjas. Ese es elolor de Bulma antes de la fiesta. Él abría y cerraba los puños con rabia y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo.

"¡Bulma!" -le gritó a la noche tranquila y vacía.


End file.
